Coming To Terms
by subtleshadeofgrey
Summary: A version of the 'reading of the will' -7B AU. Can the Larabee brothers come to terms with their new family members. Can the new Larabees come to terms with a new lifestyle. Will any of them figure out what makes Ezra tick & will Ez learn to trust?
1. Chapter 1

COMING TO TERMS

BY SUBTLESHADEOFGREY

A/U - Seven Brothers

Summary - My version of the coming together of the seven as a result of the Larabee Will. I have read several versions of this by different authors and am presuming that it is an open universe. And I hope that this differs sufficiently from the other versions out there.

A/N - Ezra centric and again, as usual, not all the brothers will be nice all the time (although nobody is actually 'bad' I have to admit that my sympathies lie mainly with the newcomers.) These are men with wildly differing upbringings and it is inevitable that clashes of both a personal and cultural nature would occur. The original Larabees will have to accommodate new ways of thinking and the 'new' Larabees will be entering a very different world than they are used to. Can compromises be made and assumptions overcome (of course they can! ….eventually!). I have given Vin & Ezra belief systems and oc friends because I feel that they needed something to sustain them through the rough times and make them the special men they became (awww!)

Please note that any Native American spirituality is a mixture of my imagination and New Age interpretation. It is not meant to reflect or disrespect, by intention or ignorance, any genuine beliefs or tribal rituals. If it seems that I am making Ez too perfect… well I probably am, BUT his many talents spring from a logical source ... the physically restricted childhood I have inflicted on him ( all will be explained eventually)

A/N2 - I have played with ages a bit but then everybody else seems to so why not:

Josiah Sanchez - 46, Chris Larabee - 40, Buck Larabee - 36,

Nathan Larabee - 33, Vin Tanner - 26, Ezra Standish - 26,

John Dunne ( JD ) - 23

Warnings: A little ripe language, homophobia, gay bashing (not by the brothers), mentions of past physical abuse.

Also, Ezra is gay in this, but it isn't slash or incest; it's just another part of who he is and something else for the others to come to terms with - i.e another excuse for angst to ensue :D

Medical conditions- Although these conditions exist in some similar form I may have tampered with them a wee bit and in the real world they might not give adult Ez the trouble they do, or they would, conversely, give him a more noticeable disability. Coincidences in brotherly conditions are entirely intentional.

I know the allergy depicted is quite common and usually milder but I have researched this a little and it can be this serious in a small percentage of cases - have trouble with it? Please feel free to argue with Wikipedia - and let's not forget that they are never mistaken….ahem! And for anyone wondering why I've piled so much suffering and oddness on the newcomers, especially Ezra, well I wanted the established brothers to have a lot to deal with, and drama from situations & scenarios outside of the ranch setting have been done, and done far better than I ever could, by other, better writers.. …And I like to hurt my boy…sorry. Just a word about Maude - she isn't nice in this but she doesn't actually appear it's all in past recollections. Oh and any legal language, terms etc, are all written without any inkling of personal knowledge so forgive innacuracies. In fact take the whole thing with a hefty pinch of salt. Anyway on with the show ……..

**************

.

Chris Larabee slammed his bottle of beer down onto the pitted wooden table with enough strength to leave an indentation, one of many. "Dammit Buck! Three! Three more brothers. God love him he was a great dad but why the hell couldn't the man keep it in his damn pants; or at least wear a condom. Hell, even you've got enough sense for that!" Chris shivered at the mental picture of hundreds of little Buck and Buckesses charging around Colorado.

Buck didn't know whether to feel complimented or insulted so he settled for a shrug and another drink of his ale. "Different generations I suppose." Hoping to get his brother's mind back to the practical side of what they'd just been told he asked "Do you think they'll all come? I mean I know that Josiah will because he's already contacted the Judge, but what about the others? "

"Suppose it depends if they think there's money involved."

"That's a little harsh ain't it? Besides, why not, it's not as they owe him any loyalty is it."

"He's still their father Buck. He was there for us; I'm sure he'd have been there for them if they'd asked." Chris paused, thinking again of their meeting earlier with their father's executor, Judge Travis. To be told that you have three more brothers than you thought was bad enough but to be told that they were in the Will was beyond a joke. Why should they benefit from all the years of hard work he Nathan and especially Buck had put in. It was their HOME for pity's sake not a commodity to be divided up between strangers.

"You don't know that that's what it says Chris. Dad wouldn't give our birthright away. We won't know until tomorrow what, if anything, these other Larabees will get. Hell, we won't even know their names until then."

Chris hadn't even realised that he'd spoken out loud until Buck answered but he did make sense. Didn't mean he had to like it, however.

7B7B7B7B7B7B7B

Judge Orrin Travis's private office was plush yet homely. A décor aimed at fostering a calm and pleasant atmosphere. It wasn't entirely working. The level of tension in the air was unmistakeable, yet Travis was reasonably pleased; at least there wasn't any violence. Of course not everyone had arrived yet. He was not sure that they would since they hadn't responded to his letters. He glanced at the clock and saw that there were still several minutes until the meeting was due to start. Perhaps he could help those already present to break some ice.

"Gentlemen, while we wait for the others perhaps I could make introductions?" All present nodded nervously. "Well, Mr Sanchez, I believe, is already known to you Buck, Chris, Nathan; even if not in person.

"Please, call me Josiah" the large man with the greying light brown hair and blue/grey eyes rumbled. "It's good to finally meet you."

"Same here" replied Buck "Dad always had good things to say about your Ma." Josiah nodded his appreciation and acknowledged the nod of recognition and greeting from Chris. He had heard about the blond man's tragic loss and knew, as a psychologist, how difficult it must be to lose his father on top of the pain of losing his wife and child; and then to gain more brothers must be like a kick in the teeth. At this moment the man would probably trade them all for just one of his original family and Josiah couldn't say he blamed him, he felt the same way about Hannah, his half sister. Like the others Nathan's greeting held a genuine warmth despite the nervous atmosphere and for the first time since entering the room Josiah felt the call of family.

"And this" continued Travis with a mental sigh of relief that Chris seemed to be holding onto his temper, "is John Daniel Dunne…"

"JD" corrected the young dark haired man. hesitantly. "Pleased to meet you." He may be petrified but his mother had instilled good manners into him at an early age. He looked at the three 'original brothers' across from him and the new brother who, it seemed, was not quite as unknown as he was, whilst trying not to stare. He really didn't want the angry looking blond man in black to pay too much attention to him. The tall dark haired one with the moustache, Buck…now he seemed different; there was a warmth about him and for some reason despite the age difference he reminded the young easterner of his friends and home. The other two seemed friendly enough but he didn't feel any sort of brotherly connection; he wasn't sure what he was supposed to feel. They sort of reminded him of uncles, like his mother's two brothers. He wondered how old the other two new brothers were.

"So where you from JD?" asked Buck with a grin.

"Massachusetts; I just graduated from MIT although I had to defer for a while to look after my Ma until she passed on."

"Sorry for your loss JD" JD gulped and nodded his thanks as the man in black spoke his first words. Buck sensed his unease and lightened the conversation. He could tell that Chris liked the kid but it sometimes took strangers a while to read his brother's true feelings under all the gloom.

"So, looks like the Larabee family finally spawned a genius huh! Whooee! MIT. Good on ya kid."

JD blushed, "Aint no genius. I'm just good with computers that's all."

Buck and Chris were impressed with the boy's humble attitude. Josiah looked on his newly met brothers and for the first time since he'd heard of the existence of the others he had hope that this might work out. Of course it all now depended on how well the last two fitted into the group dynamic.

7B7B7B7B7B7B7B

Vin Tanner paced silently back and forth outside the building where his future may well be decided. Question was did he want somebody he'd never known to decide his fate. Things had been going well for a while now. He had his work and his small but loyal circle of friends and whilst he was used to sudden changes, and nobody who'd been through as many foster homes as he had could not be, this could be more than he was willing, or able, to cope with. On the other hand… to walk away from discovering those blank pieces of his past, his father and brothers, and that had been a shock… to have the opportunity to discover his heritage wasn't something to treat lightly… To walk away from all that could be the biggest mistake of his life. And just because things around him were changing that didn't mean to say that he had to change with them; but he couldn't really do anything until he knew what was what and who was who. Surely the opportunity to understand himself better was worth a few minutes of his time. And maybe to find just where he fit in the universe if he was really lucky.

Taking a deep breath before his thoughts spun him into complete insensibility Vin Tanner entered the building.

Ezra watched from the corner as the lanky, long haired man in a suit he obviously wasn't comfortable wearing dithered outside the Courthouse. Instinct told him that they were both there for the same reason and he wondered if the individual was a new or original Larabee. Whichever he was Ezra admired the man's courage for facing the whole situation head on. He, himself, was about to turn away when the other man squared his shoulders and marched into the building. This made him pause. It was good to see that he was not the only one with doubts. Perhaps he, too, should at least take the next step. After all Mother would disown him, **again**, if he walked away from a potential money making prospect. The probability though was that any mention of himself in the will would be to rant at him and take posthumous delight in leaving him nothing or demanding repayment of the money his dear Mama had stolen when she ran; but he would never know if he walked. Just because he attended the reading and met with these other blood relations didn't mean to say that he was agreeing to anything. Sighing at the stupidity of the decision he had just made Ezra crossed the street and entered the building. He took time at the water cooler in reception to down a couple of painkillers having the feeling that before long he was going to need them anyway and proceeded to the elevator.

7B7B7B7B7B7B7B

The door to Travis's office opened once again and a young man with shoulder length light brown hair and piercing blue eyes entered. As introductions were made Vin took a good look at these new members of his family, or should he rather say that he was a new member of **their** family because he'd never felt more of an outsider than he did at this minute. As he looked into the eyes of his brothers he realised with a little relief that they were feeling pretty much the same as he was.

"And this is Chris Larabee, oldest of the sons that Robert raised." Vin acknowledged his thanks to the Judge for his introductions and reached out to shake the proffered hand of the tall, hazel eyed, man in black. For the first time since entering the room he felt a physical connection and could see that the older man had too. He didn't know how Chris viewed it but Vin was suddenly aware that not only was this man blood of his blood but also leader of his pack. Vin's sporadic upbringing with his mother's Native American relatives, until he'd been dragged away by child services anyway, had left him with a knowledge of their culture that had to some degree become his own. He had met with his animal guide, a wolf, on spirit walks and he could feel it calling to this man's spirit, wolf or cougar at a guess. Not wanting to call undue attention to himself Vin merely smiled and nodded and sat back down in the chair he had been allocated resuming his study of the others.

"Something interesting?" asked Buck as he spotted the wondering smile on Vin Tanner's face.

Vin liked the jovial smile and humorous sparkle in Buck's eyes. "Just thinking that we all must have favoured our mamas. Saw the picture of Robert Larabee that you put in the letter and the only one who seems to favour him is you" he turned and nodded to Chris.

The comment seemed to further ease the tension. "Yeah" agreed Chris, "We were pretty much alike to look at though chalk and cheese as far as personality went, although Josiah has his height and his eyes." Josiah smiled, pleased that he'd inherited something from his biological father to offset the bad memories of the man who'd raised him and then laughed as Buck added,

"Don't think you or JD inherited a love of tweed from him though."

"More of a 'man in black' type huh?" asked Vin as they all noticed that everybody had arrived dressed in one of two ways. Black suit, white shirt, black tie or brown pants, white shirt and tweed jacket.

"Think that divides the academics from the one suit for special occasions jeans brigade" confirmed Buck with a chuckle as Nathan, Josiah and JD blushed in unison and fiddled with tweed cuffs.

"Looks like there are two kinds of Larabee" confirmed Chris with a rare smile and then the door opened and Ezra entered, blowing the theory to hell.

"Please forgive mah tardiness gentlemen mah flight was unavoidably delayed."

All attention went to the newest and from the numbers, last, arrival in the room and as introductions were once again made nobody missed the decidedly frosty note that had entered Judge Travis's voice.

"Ezra Standish may I present Chris, Buck and Nathan Larabee. He shook hands perfunctorily with the three, none of whom neglected to notice the flashy ruby ring or the diamond encrusted Cartier watch decorating exquisitely manicured and pampered hands which had obviously never done a days manual labour in their lives. "And your fellow 'new' Larabees Josiah Sanchez, JD Dunne and Vin Tanner." Ezra reciprocated the greeting and felt a little less wariness directed his way as was, he supposed, to be expected. He took the final chair next to Vin Tanner and unbuttoned his charcoal grey Armani silk suit coat revealing a shimmering dark green lining which complemented the pristine white shirt with a widely set apart emerald green thread, and a plain dark green silk tie adorned with a jade tie pin. Vin chuckled but when Ezra sent him an enquiring glance he just shook his head indicating that it was nothing; he could hardly explain the joke now especially as Judge Travis had seated himself behind the big mahogany desk. Looked like it was time to get the show on the road.

7B7B7B7B7B7B7B

"Gentlemen" Travis began on what he knew would be the hardest task he'd ever undertake outside of a courtroom. "Firstly may I offer my commiserations to you all. To those who knew Robert as a father and to those whose father he was nonetheless." Everybody nodded their acknowledgement but nobody commented.

"Firstly I have to say that this is not how Robert wanted things to be. He wanted to tell all of you about himself and each other in person. This Will and it's attendant documentation was always meant only to be a back up just in case something happened; and of course something did. The accident took him from us far too soon. Now I know that all of you want answers to your questions and I hope that you will find them in the next few minutes however if I could please have your indulgence in working through all of this in a certain order and then at the end if there are any outstanding issues I will seek to answer them for you individually, if that is alright?" Once again he received affirmative nods of heads although Chris had started tapping out a silent rhythm on the arm of his chair and one or two ties had been loosened as though there were suddenly not quite enough air in the room.

"First then the simple part.

_**I, Robert James Larabee, being of sound mind do hereby bequeath the following:**_

_**To my loyal friends Thomas 'Tiny' Maguire, William 'Yosemite' Samuels and Gloria Potter I leave the sum of ten thousand dollars each. To Gloria's children Joshua and Emily Potter I leave the sum of five thousand dollars each to be held in trust until they are 18 years of age. To my very good friend and neighbour, Nettie Wells I leave twenty thousand dollars and the section of my north pasture marked on the map enclosed. To her niece Casey Wells I leave five thousand dollars. To each of my employees, excluding those already mentioned and my sons I leave the sum of two thousand dollars each and my thanks for their loyal service.**_

"Gentlemen" Travis broke in, "While it's normal procedure for beneficiaries to be present I felt that under the unique circumstances privacy was warranted . If no-one has any objections to those bequests I will notify the recipients after today's proceedings."

"All sounds good Orrin" put in Buck "Nice to see Nettie get that piece of land that cuts across her water rights; tidies things up legal-like."

The original Larabees agreed while the new ones waited patiently for the words that could change their lives.

"_**Chris, Buck and Nathan" the Judge resumed his reading, "To you I leave, in equal proportions, the business known as The Double E Ranch, the land set out in the enclosed documentation and all mineral and water rights associated with said land. Also all buildings and livestock on that land which are owned by the aforementioned Double E Ranch, Robert Larabee, or are otherwise unclaimed …" **_Travis saw the three brothers raise their eyebrows and frown; it looked like the new kin were getting nothing. Travis mentally crossed his fingers and ploughed on. "_**With the following exceptions and stipulations.**_

_**To Josiah Sanchez, Vincent Michael Tanner, John Daniel Dunne and Ezra Patrick Standish …**_

Travis stopped and laid the document down; he rubbed his eyes and took a sip of water.

"Judge?" queried Chris as the others looked on concerned and in the case of the four newest beneficiaries worried.

"This is one of those points where I need both your indulgence and your patience boys. At this point in the proceedings it was Robert's wish that I take time for him to 'speak' as it were to his lost boys as he liked to call them." Travis didn't miss the look of anger that flashed across the Southern brother's face and he knew the reason why but he made no comment. "I do think that what follows will make more sense if I follow his plan." More nods and Travis continued.

'_**Josiah, **_

_**although we have only met a few times, each time for too short a while, I grew to not only like the man you became but to admire you. It is one of my greatest sorrows that Barbara refused my offer of marriage but as usual that wise and wonderful woman was correct. I was not ready for the responsibilities of fatherhood. However I beg for you to believe me that had I any inkling of the conditions and restrictions your step-father raised you under I would have been there for you, and your half sister. Whether or not you accept the offer I will later make I wish to set up a scholarship at the medical school of your choice in her memory.**_'

Josiah smiled gently at the comments and if the others noticed that his eyes were glistening at the final words they didn't say anything. He nodded his agreement when the Judge confirmed that they could discuss the details of the scholarship later.

'_**John Dunne, or JD as I believe you prefer' **_JD sat up straighter as the letter turned to him and he felt like a kid at the Principal's office. _**'Please understand that until very recently I had no idea of your existence and therefore no opportunity to be a part of your life. This is something I regret more than I can say. I would like to say that I am very proud of all you have achieved despite difficult circumstances and I know without a doubt that if you could have only one of your parents as your carer, protector and friend then you had the right one in Lynette. She was a woman without peer and one of the kindest, most giving people I have been privileged to know. If I hadn't seduced her at a vulnerable time in her life you would never have been born and I can't regret the existence of such a bright caring young man; however if I could go back I would have been less of a bastard and maybe she would have trusted me enough to allow me to know you. I am so sorry, I hope you can forgive me. Please know that all of the outstanding medical bills incurred during your mother's last illness and any educational fees outstanding or incurred in the future will be met by the estate irrespective of your final decision'**_

Travis passed a glass of water along to the youngest Larabee as he fought to maintain control. A perfectly laundered handkerchief materialised in front of him and he smiled at the smartly dressed Southerner in thanks.

"Would you like to take a break" Travis asked the assembled men in general but the younger brothers in particular. Receiving negative replies he persevered.

'_**Vin Tanner. **_

_**Your mother was unique. She had an inner strength that staggered me and yet was as sweet as an angel. You were the result of an affair I had with her while married to Chris's mother Maggie' Vin and Chris exchanged glances, Vin's embarrassed, Chris's rueful, he was used to his father's antics. 'I loved Maggie until the day she died and beyond but a part of me also loved Abby, as I did Lynette and Barbara. All were strong women and when Abby found out that I was still married she did the only thing her conscience would allow and left. I cannot blame her for not wanting me to know about you. How could she have considered me fit to be a father when I did such a lousy job of being a man. I like to think that time would have mellowed her decision but she was taken too soon. In my research into you and your brothers I discovered something of what you went through after she died and I want you to know that had I known I would have taken you away from there. I also want you to know that based on the man she thought she knew Abby made the right decision; she wasn't to know what the future held. I hope that this can prove to be a new beginning for you.'**_

Unlike JD Vin didn't show any emotion other than a slight smile as his mothers attributes were listed and a grimace at the mention of his childhood experiences. He could tell that that particular comment had garnered interest and curiosity but he ignored the looks. He also didn't much like the suggestion that he was being asked not to blame the fact that he'd had a lousy childhood on his ma because she'd kept his pa from them. Hell, his ma was the best mother a boy could ever have and if anyone was to blame it certainly wasn't her. He took a deep breath and centred himself; recriminations would do no good now, instead he concentrated on what their father had to say to their designer suited brother. What he heard staggered him; to speak to anyone like that was bad enough, but to someone who you were acknowledging as a son!

'_**Ezra. **_

_**Dear God Ezra what can I say. You were both my biggest mistake and my biggest regret though for entirely different reasons….'**_

"Now hold on!" Josiah interrupted amidst the shocked gasps. All eyes turned toward the Southerner only to find an impassive, almost bored expression.

"Please gentlemen" Ezra's voice was smooth and even and showed no hint of the pain inside. He was not Maude's son for nothing, although he'd give everything he owned not to be. "Ah am sure that Judge Travis is finding this difficult enough as it is." Ezra realised that the frosty reception he'd received from the Judge originated partly from a negative opinion of him formed from research, faulty and woefully incomplete as it no doubt was, and partly from embarrassment at knowing what he was going to have to say.

Travis stared at Standish in confusion, it was not the reaction he had expected but he was grateful for it.

"Thank you Mr Standish. I must apologise for this, I tried to dissuade Robert from this course but he insisted. If it is any consolation I do not believe that his intention was in any way malicious."

"In all honesty? No, it is no consolation at all, but please carry on."

"Yeah Orrin; Dad obviously wanted us to know something about this dandy and I for one want to know what it is." Buck's curiosity was met with glares from JD and Vin and a smirk from Ezra. Travis coughed and with a heartfelt sigh resumed from where he had left off.

'_**Your mother was different from the rest. I thought she was beautiful, elegant and in love with me. She thought I was rich, divorced and gullible. Well I may have been rich but once she discovered I and my ranch weren't available she was off; once she'd stripped one of my checking accounts of course. I was seeing Vin's mother and yours at the same time and it was like I was seducing an angel and being, in turn, seduced by a devil. When she later contacted me informing me of your birth and demanding money for your upkeep I told her to get lost. Maggie was aware of my dalliances so your mother had no hold over me. I regret to admit that I didn't give you much thought after that. Your mother was remarried, wealthy and fully able to support you. You didn't need me and I didn't need a reminder of my greatest folly. That was a mistake. Just because there was someone else to take responsibility for you did not in any way abrogate my own and I feel that I, in some part, share the blame for who you became.' **_

Again Ezra found himself under scrutiny and once again he ignored it.

'_**When I began researching into potential offspring I found very little about Ezra P Standish, not even any school records, which has led me to an inescapable conclusion; that your mother raised you in her profession resulting in you changing your name depending on what con you were both running. Looking back you were my greatest lesson Ezra. If I had acknowledged you when I had the chance I could have given you a stable home where you could have grown up into a fine young man. That was, as I have said, my greatest mistake. My biggest regret is that through my own moral failings ordinary, good people have lost money and self respect because of your profession. I hope that it is not too late for you to see the error of your ways and find something here that will change your path. None of this is your fault Ezra but failing to take this opportunity will be**_.

The silence greeting the end of Robert Larabee's message to Ezra was total but it didn't last very long.

"You mean we have to acknowledge a crook as brother? Hell no!" Chris folded his arms across his chest and glared at all the new Larabees as though they shared the guilt of Ezra's existence. Before all out war was declared Travis gave a loud cough to regain attention, a shiver going down his spine at the lack of reaction from the icy cool man from Atlanta. _Could he be that cold, calculating and unrepentant a crook? Or did Robert get things very very wrong_? Orrin pushed the thought aside…for now.

"As I said this series of messages was intended to give some indication of Robert's thought processes as he made the decisions he did. So to conclude",

' _**To Josiah, Vin, JD, Ezra, I bequeath the sum of one million dollars each**_…'

"Shh, quiet" admonished Nathan as Chris and Buck began to protest. The potential recipients kept quiet but looked awed, or in Ezra's case suspicious.

"Thank you Nathan" Travis sighed, he knew that this would end in tears.

'…_**the sum of one million dollars each under the following condition. The condition being that you live at the Larabee ranch for the period of one year either working on or from the ranch or in the immediate local area commuting to and from the ranch daily. Any relocation and transportation costs will be met by the estate as will any compensation to present employers for a leave of absence. No Ezra, that does not include your mother' **_Ezra couldn't help but chuckle at that . _**'I hope that this time spent together will forge a family where I failed. If any of you refuse this condition then you will receive enough money to return you to your homes and nothing else other than those bequests I have already confirmed. At the end of one year any of you that have met the condition will also be eligible for a minority share in the Larabee Ranch, amounting to five percent each. An option will exist for the majority shareholders to vote for each qualifying individual to receive a share equal to their own. Chris, Buck and Nathan this will be your decision because it will involve you reducing your share but although you can deny them an increased share you cannot take away their five percent. Please, all my boys, give this a chance. You are all so different but you have the potential to be a strong family and I believe that you need each other. Good luck and all my love**_.'

TBC

A/N Well I hope you enjoyed that. I hope everyone will go with the flow and not expect Chris, Buck and Nathan to be supportive right from the start. The new guys are invading their family home and confrontations are bound to occur, especially with Ezra who is so different from anything they are used to. I just don't feel that everyone would jump into a major hugfest at first sight. They will all be reading off the same page eventually. Because this is a family drama don't look for a major plot…I couldn't find one so I'm sure that you won't either, we're talking more Waltons than War and Peace here folks.

Reviews would be treasured but there's no moral blackmail here! I just hope that a few people enjoy my little, well rambling actually, tale of brotherly love…._**Don't argue with me Christopher - you WILL like Ez in the end, even if I have to break my biro to do it!….**_ (sigh) fictional characters…what can you do with them? (Don't tempt me :D)


	2. Chapter 2

COMING TO TERMS chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own either the show, the characters or the idea of the seven as brothers brought together by the will. I do own the story and various OC's.

A/N And thank you to the reviewer who supplied what I believe to be the name of the originator of the reading of the will idea, Rebecca (please correct me if that's wrong) Also someone worried over Ezra's use of painkillers. All will be explained but prescription drug addiction will not be one of the torments I inflict on our poor boy….well not in this fic anyway (takes out notebook and pencil …makes note for future bunnies) Oh and the house is constructed the American way - what we Brits call the ground floor is the first floor, our first = U.S second etc. The Larabee house has two main floors plus a third with two attic rooms divided by roof space.

.

Vin shifted in the cramped airplane seat and tried for the thousandth time to get his thoughts in some sort of order. They had been given one week to make their decisions and organise their affairs. Well getting his affairs sorted out wouldn't take long, he mused. As a freelance bounty hunter he was his own boss and the few possessions he owned could be boxed up in a matter of minutes. But making the decision was a different matter altogether. Maybe if he valued money a bit more it would make things easier, but, for himself at least, it all boiled down to one issue; did he want to be a Larabee? And if he lived at the ranch, which in itself would be no hardship, especially since it would give his love of horses a natural outlet, would he come to like the people there as much as the lifestyle? Would he become part of them; and in doing so would he be betraying the memory of his Ma? Would he still be a Tanner? It was a question that had been spinning around in his head since the meeting broke up. Well, if truth be told the meeting was terminated by the Judge who had decided that everybody had had about as much as they could take for one day. Vin admired the way he'd quickly brought proceedings to a halt but he reflected that it was a pity that everyone had gone their separate ways so quickly. Maybe if he had had a chance to chat he would have formed a better idea of what to do. As the call came over the plane's speakers announcing their imminent landing Vin began to breathe easier. He would soon be with his friends and 'chosen' family. They would be able to help him see things clearly. It would all work out one way or another.

He hoped.

7B7B7B7B7B7B7B

The first thing JD did when he arrived back home was visit his mother's grave. He told her all about the fascinating people he had met and his doubts as to whether he would fit in; heck, he couldn't even ride a horse, how was he going to work on a ranch? He came away from the peaceful place certain that his Ma would want him to give it a go. She had never blamed Robert Larabee for being left with a child to raise, had said that it took two to make a baby. She had just felt that they were better off on their own. And despite his father's words in the will his original trust in her opinion hadn't changed. He had always known that one day he would have asked her for his father's name and sought out the history of the other side of his family but then when the illness had struck it had seemed like a betrayal to think of anyone other than the brave and special woman who had sacrificed so much to give him everything he needed and wanted. In light of her needs it came very low on his list of priorities. But now that he had met his brothers he had to admit that he was excited. He felt a little stab of guilt that he was sort of glad that he had never met Robert Larabee; the things he'd said to his poor southern brother had been terrible whether he meant them to be or not. If the man had been that cold when he'd known his mother, JD thought, then it was no wonder that she had excluded him from their lives. But he was gone now and it would be as wrong of him to judge the guys that he had raised by his own standards and actions as it was for his father, and wasn't that sounding odd inside his head!, for Robert Larabee to judge Ezra by his mother's actions. No, he would do what he always did, what his mom had taught him to do…judge people on their own merits. He just hoped that the others would do the same for him.

Putting aside concerns that he hadn't even been given cause to face yet he started emailing his friends; he had the going away party to end all going away parties to arrange.

7B7B7B7B7B7B7B

Nathan and Josiah were asked to stay back at the end of the meeting by the Judge. They both presumed that it was to arrange Hannah's memorial scholarship, and to some degree it was. However as Josiah stepped out into the sunshine he realised that for the first time he had the opportunity to make a new life for himself; to set down some roots. As the son of a missionary the lifestyle tended to be nomadic, and always before he had stopped wherever and whenever his step father had decreed, and then later where his sister needed to be. His step father hadn't been abusive in the generally understood sense but he had been a cold and strict man. It had been too much for his mother and his sister and had left him often punished for standing up to the many unfair demands made of them. Having met Robert Larabee he could see that while his biological father hadn't been anywhere near perfect he had been, at least, proud of his sons, himself included…and seemingly Ezra excluded. Now those had sounded exactly like the sort of things his step father would have said. Josiah wondered if it was a characteristic of strong men that they seemed to lack empathy.

He shook off the approaching melancholy and concentrated on the opportunity he had been given. Thanks to Judge Travis and Doctor Larabee he was being offered a counselling position at the local hospital. It had been his only concern in leaving the mission in Seattle where he lived and worked alongside the Sisters, that he would be leaving somewhere he was useful to play cowboy for selfish monetary reasons. But Nathan had assured him that he was needed in Four Corners and Travis had confirmed that taking the position did not contravene the terms of the will. All he had to do now was gather his belongings and say his goodbyes. It was all within his grasp; the dream of a lifetime. And he was not going to pass up the golden opportunity he had been given.

7B7B7B7B7B7B7B

Ezra almost had to admire the bastard. Robert Larabee had tied him up perfectly in his own twisted Larabee rope of ersatz morality. Ezra knew that if he refused the offer then Larabee's 'comments' during the reading would ensure that he would either be seen to be at fault for everything it had been presumed that he had done wrong in the past and doubly at fault for any wrongdoing in the future. Or, on the other hand, if he accepted the terms of the will he was appearing to admit that he desired the opportunity, so magnanimously given, to become a so-called better man.

How dare that man presume to judge him without knowing much more about him than his name and his date of birth! Was he always destined to suffer for his mother's lifestyle? Hadn't he suffered enough already? The tension radiating through his body made itself known suddenly making him concentrate on consciously relaxing his cramped muscles. A flight attendant glided up to him with the offer of a blanket which he accepted politely. He never seemed to feel warm on airplanes, not even in first class. Once his body settled his thoughts drifted back to the meeting. It had been, upon reflection, quite amusing to hear what the senior Larabee had had to say to him from beyond the grave, and to see the indignant reaction on the 'good sons' faces. It was also, though he would never admit it, a pleasant surprise to see sympathy on some of the other faces. He also noted that while some of the brothers had been uncomfortable at the comments no-one had actually queried their veracity.

By the time the plane touched down in Atlanta Ezra had already decided to accept the offer but only as far as he had to to meet the criteria. In fact if the will hadn't included the option of working from the ranch rather than on it he would have said to hell with it because no way was he going to go anywhere near those miserable, magnificent, terrifying four legged animals. Luckily he had several side projects that he could be getting on with, his own preferred occupation not being an option for the duration. The tiny hamlet of Four Corners was not exactly rife with opportunities for a professional gambler. It was also a good thing that the will had said nothing about having to actually integrate with his 'new' family, because that was definitely not an option. He would remain on the sidelines as usual; maybe indulge in a couple of his hobbies, get out and see the, admittedly beautiful, countryside and pray that if all went to hell in a handcart he would get away reasonably intact.

By the time his cab had reached his apartment he had made a list of things to do. He'd thrown the dice and his fate now lay in the capricious hands of Lady Luck.

7B7B7B7B7B7B7B

It had been nearly a week since the reading of the will and it had taken that long for Chris to calm down. Buck and Nathan were actually surprised that he had mellowed toward the idea at all, but then it had been their Dad's last wish and they owed it to him to at least try and honour it. And the fact that the blond had formed an instant link with the Texan brother, Vin, hadn't hurt. In fact both Nathan and Buck had to admit that each had clicked with a new brother too, though for different reasons. Nathan had been pleased to finally find someone whose interest lay outside of ranching. Not that he didn't love his home but to have someone with an interest in medicine that didn't involve four legged patients was refreshing. Buck, on the other hand, had found his new little brother, JD, to be a breath of fresh air. He was looking forward to teaching the kid all the things, both on and off a horse, that he needed to learn to be a true Larabee. He'd have to check his little black book to see if any of his ladies had younger sisters….then again maybe an 'older woman' was just what the boy needed!

"Buck! Get your ass in here." Chris Larabee was ticking off items on a list which seemed to grow longer the more tasks he completed.

"You called Oh wondrous leader and master?" Buck managed to hide a smile at his brother's scowl. He knew that the blond was secretly enjoying himself.

"Have you finished getting the bedrooms ready? I know Nettie is coming over to help with the cooking and all, but I don't want her trying to move heavy furniture or anything."

"Yep, all done. Rooms are set up basic so's there's plenty of room for any personal things they bring, and I've put an extra heater in the large attic room….What makes you think that Vin is going to choose that one anyway?"

"Just seems like the type who needs his personal space." Chris couldn't explain how he knew instinctively what the Texan would prefer. "Did you put another heater in the small attic room too?"

"Nah, wouldn't leave room for his designer luggage. He'll have to buy himself an electric blanket if he gets cold". 'And coming from the south that's pretty much a given', Buck thought as his unease at their Dad's words to Standish resurfaced. He shrugged it off; dad had been a pretty good judge of character…of course you had to meet the person before you could judge them. "What if Vin doesn't want the big attic room? Should we give it to Ezra?"

"Nope. The small room's plenty good enough for the likes of him. Oh, and I don't want him trying to claim one of the second floor rooms Buck. I don't want him close enough to the rest of us to steal our stuff. Make sure he knows that that room is his only option. If he don't like it he can go back to Atlanta."

Buck winced at the venom in the voice of his older brother. He understood that nobody wanted a crook in the family but….

"Y'know Chris, Dad never did give any sort of proof that Ezra was the same as his Ma…."

"You calling Dad a liar?"

"Of course not!" Buck could see that this would get him nowhere. "Listen Chris, I'm going down to Tiny's car lot. JD called and asked if I could hunt him down a suitable vehicle; says his motorbike isn't ideal for the terrain."

"God! I should say not. Okay you go ahead but when you get back I want you to get a stall ready." At Buck's questioning glance Chris clarified, "Vin already has a horse and I've said he can stable him here; name's Peso, of all things." As Buck left Chris resumed his scowl and added another couple of jobs to his list.

7B7B7B7B7B7B7B

Vin sat with his friends and family around the large bonfire, enjoying the simple pleasures of good company and good music as various instruments were produced to form an impromptu band. He put down his harmonica to grab one of the few remaining burgers off of the BBQ. He couldn't believe that he was giving this up for a whole year.

"It's the right decision." He turned to smile at the elderly woman whose voice had so accurately reflected his thoughts.

"How do you do that Blossom?"

Blossom Whitetree shrugged and wiggled her fingers "Maaagic!" She watched him smirk and sighed dramatically. "Cynic." Her features became more solemn and Vin sat up a little straighter. Blossom might not have been a magician but her insight was uncannily accurate at times. She was one of the oldest on the Res and held it's wisdom in her guardianship. The others around him, including Chanu, his oldest friend and chosen brother, also paid extra special attention as Blossom took two bulky packages and laid them in Vin's lap. She sat down next to him and paused to arrange her thoughts, then indicated the first parcel.

"This is for you. It is a blanket woven by the women of the community. It's patterns tell of our history, your history. It is to remind you of your blood. Never forget while you journey on this great adventure that you carry the blood of your Mother's people as well as Larabee blood in your veins….It will also help keep you warm, because Colorado can get pretty damn cold" she finished with a cheeky smile that reflected the beautiful young girl she must once have been.

Opening the parcel Vin traced the designs reverently. Blues and gold on a background of tan and white, soft colours yet strong.

"It must have taken ages to weave. How did you know that I'd be leaving? And no wiggling fingers" he admonished with a grin.

"Truthfully, I don't know. Sometimes we are told things that make no sense until a later time. We just have to follow our paths and our hearts."

"Thank you, it's beautiful." A man of few words Vin may have been but all present could hear the sincerity in his voice as it cracked with emotion. In an attempt to regain his composure he took time folding and repacking the blanket. Then he indicated the other package. "And this?"

I felt just as compelled to create this, but I haven't the faintest idea who it is destined for. I only know that you will recognize the person when the time comes."

This blanket was in darker, richer colours of ruby and forest green and depicted scenes from well known tales. It was bordered with stylized butterflies in gold. Vin couldn't think who might be the intended recipient and wrapped it back up carefully as he continued to listen to Blossom.

"Vin, I know that you have doubts about doing this but I know in my heart that you are doing the right thing. You need the balance that the other side of your family can bring, and they, though they may not realize it, need you; some more than others. One in particular will come here to us, needs the balance that we can give. You will know who and when, just trust your instincts, they have seldom failed you. Do not be ashamed to share your beliefs with your new brothers if they ask but be ready to learn from them too. Their life experiences are as valid as yours."

Everybody had listened with reverence as Blossom's voice had taken on the timbre of teacher and Vin was mesmerized along with the rest…until with a speed that belied her years Blossom reached out and snagged the last burger. With complaining cries and laughter the tension broke and the party resumed and Vin felt a frisson of excitement run through him at the thought of this new adventure.

7B7B7B7B7B7B7B

Ezra entered Atlanta's Angel of Mercy hospital with the air of familiarity that would normally surround a doctor or nurse, his ebony cane tapping a rhythmic accompaniment to his footsteps, it's leaping dolphin hand grip gleaming silver in the brightly lit reception foyer. He had missed it's presence while in Four Corners but it did not do to parade your infirmities in front of potential adversaries. He exchanged greetings with the staff at the desk as he made his way over to the bank of elevators. It was probably the only hospital in the world that didn't fill him with a sense of fear and panic. He shook his head ruefully at the thought of his other new brothers who were undoubtedly sad at leaving their homes, friends and families behind while he was going to miss his favourite hospital. He exited the elevator on the third floor and took a left turn at the end of the corridor. He was moving on auto-pilot as he pondered. Of course it wasn't so much the building he would miss, and definitely not the food, but the people. People who had been there for him when Maude hadn't been. Who had been beside him through the pain and the terror. No it wasn't the building he would miss, it was…

"Auntie Doctor! Well Ah do declare that you become more ravishin' with every passin' day." Ezra deepened his honeyed southern drawl as he gazed fondly at the tall, attractive woman with chocolate brown eyes and skin the colour of creamy coffee.

His quietly effusive greeting caused the woman of his affections to turn and give him an indulgent smile and a hug that no-one else would ever be allowed to get away with. But Doctor Elizabeth Thomson was not 'everyone else'. She was as near to being family as Ezra had ever known…as opposed to being a mere biological relative, the category in which Ezra placed both Robert Larabee and his mother Maude Standish. And the sentiment was reciprocated. Elizabeth and her orthopaedic surgeon husband Daniel regarded Ezra as much more than just another patient; more, even, than a good friend. Ezra was as much family as their own children.

Elizabeth searched the carefully neutral jade eyes for clues as to how his trip had gone. She had been worrying that yet another set of relatives would hurt her deceptively cocky and strong yet in reality incredibly vulnerable boy; but she had also hoped that he would finally find a place to call home and a family that would give him the support that he needed and the acceptance that he craved. As usual she could read absolutely nothing from his expression, but the way he leaned into her embrace didn't bode well.

"You, me, Daniel and lunch?" he asked with a twinkle in his eyes, determined to give nothing away. He knew that she was concerned for him and he didn't want to worry her. He should have known better. She had always been able to read him like a book.

"That bad huh honey?" Her tone was light but the distress was clear in her dark eyes. Ezra rocked his hand back and forth in a see saw motion.

"Some good news and some not so good. The only problem is figuring out which is which."

Elizabeth called her husband and they were soon on their way to lunch while a disgruntled business executive was bemoaning the unscheduled delay in his appointment to diagnose his suspected golfer's elbow.

"That…that…that…sanctimonious creep! Taking out his own anger at being conned by Maude on you, and being coward enough to wait to do it from beyond the grave."

Daniel smiled at his wife's tirade and made no attempt to stop her. He agreed with every word, and more importantly it was sometimes necessary for Ezra to hear that he had people on his side; it was easier for the sensitive boy to believe words that damned him rather than those that praised him. He was, however, concerned about sending him alone into a potentially hostile situation and he told Ezra so as they ate.

"I have to do it Daniel, or rather I at least have to try. I refuse to be intimidated by a dead man and I am determined to give the others an opportunity to discover his error."

Daniel Thomson didn't take offence that while Ezra called his wife aunty he never called him uncle. Ezra's history with 'uncles' was not a good one and his history with fathers was even worse. He instead latched onto a part of the statement that Ezra had made.

"You're not going to explain yourself upfront though are you; what you've been through, what you do? And what your childhood was actually like?"

"No I am not. Not unless someone takes enough of an interest in me as a person to ask me, rather than accuse or demand."

"Despite the fact that it would make your year easier?" added Elizabeth, already pretty sure of the answer and not having it in her to blame him. It always seemed to be Ezra that was the one expected to explain himself, justify his actions and his opinions.

"This may be my only chance to be accepted on my terms. That Robert Larabee has placed obstacles in my path before I have even begun is unfortunate, but why should it be left to me to put his mistakes to rights, to defend myself like a common criminal? In fact even a criminal is innocent until found guilty while I have already been tried and convicted in my absence. Let them judge me by the same criteria as they will Mr's Tanner, Sanchez and Dunne."

"And if they can't or won't?" she asked.

"Then Ah have you to come back to don't Ah?" His smile was wide, his gold tooth gleamed, but his accent had thickened and his uncertainty made his smile brittle.

"Always." The one word statement was instant and in stereo. Seeing his features relax Elizabeth couldn't resist the opportunity that presented itself.

"Of course I shall just fret away to nothing if I don't reassure myself of your good health before you go. You say that this Nathan Larabee is a doctor but…"

Ezra should have seen it coming. There was no way out; he was trapped….unless.

"No Ezra Patrick; the puppy dog eyes stopped working when you were fifteen." She tried not to laugh at the soulful expression in the green eyes but the memories of many childhood escapades flooded her mind and she found the corners of her mouth twitching nonetheless.. This, of course, made Ezra try even harder and when he pouted so prettily she nearly wavered but rallied just as he got a glint of victory in his eyes.

"Obviously, if you'd be willing to let this Nathan give you a full examination?" Gotcha, she thought smugly. She doubted whether he would even reveal his problems to the Colorado doctor let alone allow him to treat them.

"What time?" asked Ezra, knowing that he had been bested by a master.

7B7B7B7B7B7B7B

Ezra sat quietly as Elizabeth read through his test results carefully. He knew his own body and it's weaknesses better than anybody and could probably give her an identical assessment of his current condition, but he also knew that sometimes his mind chose to ignore those weaknesses and she wouldn't hesitate to remind him. So he waited.

"Well that wasn't so bad was it?" she smiled at his scowl. It had been a long afternoon and he had to be aching more than usual today because of it, though he would never let it show. The fear of showing what he perceived as weakness had been one trait that she had never been able to rid him of. It could prove a problem in the coming months but it would only be counterproductive to point it out.

"Okay Ezra" she got down to business, her voice becoming impersonal. Ezra hated sympathy and she had learned to keep this part of their relationship separate from the personal affection she felt and expressed outside the consulting room. "Your bloods came back fine; calcium's a little low so I'll up your supplement but other than that, no change. Your X-rays and MRI show no major changes, though your knee has deteriorated a little as was to be expected. The hip is okay considering, as is your spine. But none of that tells me how you are actually feeling; how is the pain?"

Elizabeth kept her tone even and unemotional but every time she gave him his physical she was taken back to the twelve year old scrap of humanity that had been wheeled through her hospital doors looking like he wouldn't survive the night, and very nearly didn't. Sometimes in the early days she had almost hoped that his suffering would end, but then he would give her a smile and defy the odds once again. When she found out the truth behind his injuries she stopped even considering defeat.

"It is tolerable." His lack of prevarication told her that he was speaking the truth. His own pain was one of the few things that he would lie to her about.

"Well if you wait I'll have your prescriptions filled" she hesitated and he became wary.

"I'm including some pre-filled morphine syringes" she held her hand up to still his inevitable protest, he hated morphine with a passion. "It's just in case. I know that you won't want to ask doctor Larabee for it" Ezra shuddered at the thought which made her smile. "Besides I'll be happier if I know you have it. I'm also including enough vicodin for two months and another script for after that. Hopefully by then you will have learned to trust the Larabees, and if not, well I'm only a call away. And that doesn't just apply to medical matters; I'm expecting long gossipy phone calls too."

"Yes Auntie." His expression was one of such innocence that it could only have been created by the devil himself.

"And don't shut yourself away. Get out and meet people. Find yourself a nice young man…."

"Auntie!"

Elizabeth was unrepentant. It was her last chance to mother her surrogate son for quite a while but there was another issue that couldn't be put off.

"I know that you probably want me to withhold your medical records despite the fact that doctor Larabee has asked you to bring them - though why he didn't trust a computer transfer I don't know….sounds like my technophobe of a husband. Anyway, I'll red flag them so that anyone asking here will have to go through me but there are some things he needs to know."

"But I…." Ezra stopped at the shake of her head. He had resented the demand couched as a request just before they had left the judges office that morning.

"He has to know about your allergies and he most assuredly has to be informed about the removal of your spleen. I would be negligent if I withheld the information….but he doesn't have to know why it was removed okay?"

Ezra let out a relieved sigh. He was almost obsessive about his personal privacy and the thought of having to rehash childhood traumas was not pleasant.

"I do have one worry, though not about your physical state." At Ezra's puzzled frown she clarified her fear. "Have you considered how you are going to cope with living on a working ranch? You won't be able to avoid the horses forever."

Ezra had already gone over and over the problems that his fear of the once loved creatures that had caused his terrible injuries would precipitate and had decided that the opportunity to learn what sort of family he could have had if it were not for Maude's greed and Robert's anger was worth the risk.

"I know it won't be easy but I have no problems with them at a distance and I am not obliged to play cowboy during my stay. If my situation looks like causing harm to anyone else then I will of course confess to my discomfort. Until then I will play it by ear."

Elizabeth nodded, relieved that he had faced the situation and had a contingency plan in place. With business done and worries assuaged the rest of the afternoon was spent in an impromptu trip up to the children's rehabilitation unit where the long-term residents, helped by Ezra, set up a website so that he could keep them informed of his adventures. It had been Daniel's idea and he was glad of it. Leaving the children was not something he was looking forward to.

Back in Boston JD Dunne also finished setting up his own, rather more complex, website so that he and his fellow graduates could share their experiences now that they were out in the real world.

In Texas Vin completed a last tour of the Res, collecting small gifts and phone numbers. He was stopped by the last person he expected to see. Pete 'Walks Alone' Montoya was the local hermit. He lived several miles from the nearest neighbours and only ventured close to civilization when he had no other choice. It was rumoured that he had the ear of the spirits and he was much respected.

In his brusque manner Pete thrust two items into Vin's hands; a beautifully crafted dream catcher, the real thing rather than a tourist's toy, and a hand sewn deerskin pouch which Vin recognized as a medicine pouch.

"Pete?" The gifts were wonderful but Pete knew that he already had a medicine pouch that had been given to him by his grandfather many years before.

"These are from the Spirits." Vin's eyebrows rose in surprise and Pete's explanation did nothing to enlighten him.

"They are for the man with Chinese stone eyes. You will know him when you see him with your spirit."

Vin thanked the old man who nodded and moved back into the trees as silently as he had arrived. Vin wondered if the gifts were intended for the same man as the blanket. This new life was getting stranger and stranger and it hadn't even begun yet.

TBC

A/N Hope you enjoyed. Updates on both my M7 WIP's might be delayed for a week or so as I have essay deadlines to meet (adult education courses still have deadlines, how unfair is that!) so please be patient with me :D

Please forgive medical procedural inaccuracies - I may work in a hospital but I'm not a medic. And if there is a real hospital with the name Angel of Mercy this is not it, it's as fictional as the rest of this tale. Also any Native American concepts & rituals are taken from New Age type publications.


	3. Chapter 3

COMING TO TERMS Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own it, not profiting by it - except for the warm fuzzy feeling I get when people enjoy reading it.

A/N Already had this chapter written so I thought it would keep you all going until academic work is out of the way. Got the details of Ezra's new car from an article since I know nothing about the things. As much as I love the Jag I fancied giving Ez something a little more sporty & it's a very pretty car.

.

Chris sat on the porch steps and drank in the normality of the various everyday activities going on around him. This was, he realised, the last few moments of the only life he had ever known; the life that had sustained him through the grief of losing Sarah, his wife, and Adam, his son. This comforting sight of watching skilled people at their work would soon be obliterated by a bunch of complete greenhorns. He sighed at the unfairness of it all. He really should hate his father but he didn't have it in him and after listening to his messages to his other offspring he couldn't bring himself to hate them either; well, except perhaps Standish. It seemed that none of the others had turned to crime just because Robert hadn't been in their lives so the little weasel had better not use him as an excuse for the lifestyle he lead. Yes it wasn't his fault that his mother raised him to be a crook but he was a grown man now and able to make his own choices. Chris took a calming breath. The damn man wasn't even here yet and he was pushing his blood pressure up. Perhaps a few months of hard graft would bring the cocky southerner down a peg or two. He grinned at the mental image. And then smiled a softer smile at the connection he'd felt to Vin. Now he looked like he would be an asset to both the family and the ranch. He had always respected Josiah although events had always conspired to keep the man from getting to know them before. The tension of thinking about their crooked brother was finally dissipated at the thought of Buck's promise to teach JD how to be a cowboy. Nathan's reaction to Buck's declaration had been to dash into town to buy a bigger first aid kit!

All in all he supposed that he could have had, with exception of the man he suspected was going to become the exception to any positive thought, a worse bunch of relatives descend on him and if he had met them, most of them, in another context rather than as brothers it would have been fine. But they were not just guys; they were his brothers…family. And that made them his responsibility. And he really didn't know if he was ready for that or if they would even accept his…his what? His authority? His guardianship? Hell! If he didn't know what he was supposed to be to them how in the name of all that was holy was all this supposed to work. He cut off his rambling thoughts suddenly as he heard vehicles coming up the drive. This was it then….

'Oh Dad, you'd better be right about this.'

7B7B7B7b7B7B7B

Buck and Nathan joined Chris on the front step to greet the first of their new arrivals and on seeing the twin looks of nervousness on Josiah and JD's faces as they exited their vehicles they realised that they weren't the only ones stumbling around in the dark on this brotherhood thing. And at least they were on home ground.

"Wow!" JD suddenly felt like he was stepping into an episode of the Waltons. He had been blown away by the scenery as he drove the used but serviceable truck that he had picked up in town. He had been even more awestruck at how much land the ranch actually covered. When he finally caught sight of the house he was pleasantly surprised. It was big but still had a homely quality about it. He had been half expecting something terribly grand where he would spend the next twelve months resisting the urge to enter and leave by the back, or tradesman's, entrance.

Josiah was much more mellow but he, too, was impressed. The place had a good feel to it. Seeing that JD was a little preoccupied trying to take in everything at once he took the lead.

"Chris, Buck; it's good to see you again. And thank you for opening your home to us. I know it can't be easy for you."

JD snapped out of his daze and dashed to catch up with the psychologist who was now on the top step, shaking hands with their brothers.

"Wow!" he whispered to himself. He would never get used to that…brothers!. Wow!

"Hey guys" he shook hands enthusiastically and Buck reckoned that he could almost see a wagging tail on their youngest 'pup'. "Sorry for acting like a tourist only this is the most amazing thing ever, y'know? I mean this place is great; you are so lucky; I mean the hotel Mom worked in, where we lived till I went to college, was big, though not too big, and we only had access to certain areas…and of course if you want us to stay out of areas here that's okay with me, cause I'm used to it and we were kinda forced on ya; but it's really great to be here; I brought boots and a hat and stuff but I didn't know what else to bring, like saddles and stuff but…."

"For God's sake kid, breathe!" Buck didn't think that anyone could talk so long without a pause but he suspected that the kid would just have carried on until he turned blue.

JD stopped, blushed and then grinned. "Sorry about that. I tend to get carried away when I'm nervous or excited and I guess I'm a bit of both."

Chris smiled, realising that JD's enthusiasm had calmed his own nerves a little. "That's okay JD. I guess we're all in pretty much the same boat here. Why don't we get yours and Josiah's stuff inside and relax. Our neighbour, Nettie, made us some sandwiches and if it's alright with you both I'd rather wait till everyone is here before we choose rooms?"

"Sounds great" Josiah rumbled while JD nodded emphatically, trying not to get carried away again but he couldn't resist a "Sounds cool" as he was led inside his new home.

JD had to admit that the welcome was a lot warmer than he had been expecting. The end of the meeting a week ago had been decidedly chilly, with Chris storming out and Buck saying goodbye to everyone except Ezra. It had been hard for everyone but he had felt especially sorry for the southerner. It was hardly his fault that his mother had tried to con his father before he was even born. He dreaded to think how he, himself, might have turned out if he hadn't had such a wonderful mother. Well hopefully they could all have a fresh start.

The five brothers had only been chatting and eating from the generous spread laid on for them for a few minutes before they heard the doorbell ring. As one the men rose to go and greet whichever of the two remaining siblings had arrived.

" 'Lo. Nice place." Vin dropped his duffel bag and back pack by his side and gestured to the battered jeep parked neatly in the space between the previous two arrivals. "Wasn't sure where to park her."

"Junkyard?" asked Buck with a wiggle of his eyebrows. Vin grinned.

"Gets me about…sorta" he replied.

"It's fine there. We do have plans to build a carport but till then that's fine" replied Chris. "You need help with your luggage?"

"Nah, I tend to travel pretty light. Just got…." Vin's reply was halted as a powerful engine could be heard approaching, fast.

"Wow!"

"Jeeezus!"

"Nice wheels." Vin added his comment to JD and Buck's exclamations.

Chris scowled as Ezra swept the open topped sports car into perfect position beside Josiah's Ford.

"What the hell do you call that?" he growled as Ezra, once again nattily dressed, exited the bright red Alpha Romeo Spider.

Ezra smiled sardonically as he glanced back at the impressive machine.

"Ah call it a car Mr Larabee but if you wish I could call it James…or perhaps Michael." Vin chuckled at the comeback and JD and Buck giggled which maddened Chris even more. No way could he survive this man for the next twelve months.

"I call it a showboat. It won't last five minutes in this kind of environment….bit like it's owner" Chris finished in a murmur.

Determined not to let the older Larabee goad him this early on in the game Ezra made sure that his smile did not waver as he replied

"Please do not concern yourself over my wellbeing Mr Larabee. I may be a city boy but I am not an idiot. Unfortunately the vehicle which I have purchased to navigate this hostile terrain will not be delivered for another week."

Chris had the distinct impression that the landscape wasn't the only type of 'hostile terrain' that the southerner was expecting to have to navigate but before he could deliver any sort of barbed retort Buck had recognized the tension and was intent on diffusing it. 'Damn the man! His brother knew him too well; Buck might not be the brains of the family but his instincts about people were second to non. 'So why aren't you listening to his caution over pre-judging Ezra?' a little voice in his head supplied. He stomped on the thought and waited for Buck to stop teasing so he could lead his last arrivals inside.

"Heck Ez I could get ya a decent runabout from Tiny's like I did for JD" Buck indicated the ten year old two tone truck with a twinkle in his eye and a chuckle at Ezra's horrified shudder. "So what sort of jalopy have ya bought? Another foreign job?" Buck glanced neutrally at the red convertible but inside he was drooling. He wondered how many of his brothers were car aficionado's; how many knew that only five hundred Spiders had been made and they would set the buyer back somewhere in the region of a quarter of a million dollars. He reckoned he had better keep that thought to himself because if his southern brother was that rich then he certainly wasn't signing on for the money, which left the question of just why he was putting himself through this for a year? Did he have a con in mind? Had his own usually good judgement about people failed him for once? He would have to keep an eye on Ezra…but whether for their protection from him or his from Chris he wasn't yet sure.

Ezra was surprised that the jibe about his car was obviously without malice and instead of the glare that had begun to form he sent the dark haired brother a bemused smile but without any added comment. Instead he retrieved his hand luggage and followed the tall man after securing the car he had won as second prize in a poker tournament, not that he would reveal that bit of information to them. It wasn't so much the fact that he won the car but that he hadn't won the tournament. Not that he couldn't have but he had known that his opponent needed money for his mother's hospital bills and her recuperation and it was hardly his fault that lady luck had decided to shine on someone other than Ezra P. Standish that day. And it had taught him a valuable lesson…that playing to lose is a damn sight harder than playing to win. Besides he had fallen in love with the Spider at first sight and money wasn't everything…Dear Lord! Mother would be turning in her grave at that sentiment - hypothetically speaking…or was that wishful thinking!?

Once back in the hallway Chris surveyed the gathering and wondered how on earth his father thought that this had a chance of working.

"Well" he huffed, running a hand through his blond hair in a gesture of rare uncertainty, "we were all in the kitchen when you turned up. There's food and coffee if you like or we can get the rooms sorted?"

"The food's really good." JD pitched in, hoping that he could talk more with his brothers before they all scuttled off to their own private havens. He had a feeling that some of them weren't exactly natural mixers.

Nodding or muttering their agreements the seven headed back toward the large and welcoming country style kitchen. Both Vin and Ezra gazed at the selection of food set out on the table and sighed. Two sets of eyebrows quirked as the brothers stared at each other before moving forward to take their seats.

Buck indicated the spread with a wave of his hand. "Dig in folks. Don't want to rile Miz Nettie."

At that moment a light tap sounded at the partially open kitchen door. And it swung open the rest of the way to reveal a small elderly yet robust woman dressed in denim jeans and a blue check shirt; her grey hair was tied neatly up into a bun.

"Speak of the devil!" boomed Buck with a smile.

"Was somebody taking my name in vain?" the lady in question barked out; her smile belying her sharp tone.

"What can we do for you Nettie?" asked Chris, thankful for the interruption since he had been at a loss as to how to move things along.

"Well one of you strapping young men can fetch the large pot of beef stew I made. It's in the truck. Didn't think you would want to cook tonight" she nodded her thanks to Buck as he slipped past her to fetch the food. She didn't know why she had made an excuse for feeding them. She and they knew that to get a decent meal somebody who was not a Larabee had to cook it and it was most often her, unless they were eating out at Inez's bar. She cast a glance over the new arrivals, noting that none of them, save Josiah, looked much like their father. Moving closer to the table she continued to speak.

"Now, don't you think that you should perhaps introduce me to these fine young men?"

"Sorry Nettie, my manners are all shot to hell today" Chris indicated the others in the order they were seated and made the introductions.

"This is Josiah Sanchez, the first born. He's gonna be taking a position at the hospital with Nathan as a counsellor. Josiah, everybody, I'd like you to meet Nettie Wells, our closest neighbour and chief mother hen."

Josiah half rose and reached across the table to shake the hand of the neighbour that, by the warmth in Chris's voice, was so much more. "Ma'am. Pleasure to meet you, and please, call me Josiah."

"Nice to meet ya Josiah, and all of you; please call me Nettie. We don't have no truck with formalities here."

Chris nodded his agreement and gestured to JD. "John Daniel Dunne, but he prefers JD. He's just graduated from MIT." Nettie was surprised but pleased to hear the pride in Chris's voice. It had been a long time since anything or anyone had sparked his interest. Perhaps these men would be good for him

"Nice to meet you Mrs Wells…um…Nettie."

"Good to meet you too son. Hope you enjoy your stay here; it's certainly going to be a might different to MIT."

"It's gonna be great. Buck is gonna teach me how to ride and rope cattle and all sorts of other cool cowboy stuff, and…."

Chris cut JD off quickly by introducing the next brother. He knew that it was rude but by the look of chagrin on his face JD wasn't offended and he wasn't sure that Nettie had enough years left in her to wait until the kid came up for air.

"Our Texan brother, Vin Tanner."

Nettie smiled at the blushing young man with the longish light brown hair and bright blue eyes. She knew instinctively that this one was not used to large groups of people and was probably feeling a little skittish. This one needed a little mothering.

"Good to meet ya Vin. So are you an old fashioned Texas cowboy?

Vin wished that he didn't tend to blush at the drop of a hat as he stood and shook the old woman's calloused hand. "Pleased to meet ya Miz Nettie. I've done a bit of ranch work here and there but mainly I'm a bounty hunter." He finished his introduction with a hint of uncertainty. He was pretty sure that Travis hadn't divulged any of his research and the looks of surprise or curiosity on the faces around him confirmed that. He was pleased to note that nobody looked disgusted…bounty hunter wasn't everybody's favourite occupation.

Buck, by this time and after a little chat with one of the ranch hands about the feed order, had returned with the large stew pot and heard Vin's admission. He deposited the pot on the counter top and gave a loud whoo hoo!

"Well Vin, looks like this year might be a little dull for ya."

At the lack of condemnation Vin relaxed, only to tense slightly again as Nettie poked him gently in the stomach and declared in a tone which brooked no argument.

"Well, looks like staying in one place rather than chasing all over the country might give a body a chance to lay down a little fat. I swear that you're thinner than a rail. Don't you eat son? Because I certainly don't see any food on yer plate."

A soft snigger from the seat next to him saved him from the embarrassment of having to reply.

"Nettie, this is Ezra Standish; he's from Atlanta; he's Maude's son." The disdain was obvious in Chris's voice as he made the introduction while Ezra stood, exchanging his perfect seated posture for a perfect standing one. He saw the woman's lips press together in a tight line and wondered if there would be anybody in the town who would not judge him by the reputation of his mother. Ah well, no matter, he thought idly. It wasn't exactly a new phenomenon.

Ezra took her hand and shook it lightly. "Madam, Ezra P Standish at your service."

Nettie ignored the formality of his greeting. She wasn't sure that she wanted the notorious Maude Standish's offspring calling her by her christian name. She did, however, keep a hold of his hand, turning it palm up to examine it. Ezra snatched it away and resumed his seat.

"Well, it's plain that you're no cowboy. You've got hands like a baby. Doubt if you've done a hard days work in your life."

"A gentleman does not engage in either menial nor manual labour Mrs Wells." He then flashed her a startling grin which revealed a gleaming gold tooth, and finished with a chuckle, "And neither do I"

Despite herself Nettie almost smiled at the sudden transformation that the boyish grin brought to the southerner's face. "Well, can't see those pampered paws of yours looking so fine in a years time Mr Standish. A few months of mucking out the stables should see to that." Nettie was startled to see the smile drop momentarily from his face, only to return without reaching his eyes. She dismissed the sense of unease she felt and raked him up and down with a gimlet gaze.

"Well whatever you do or don't do, and I'm still none the wiser on that as I'm sure you intended…" Ezra merely gave her an enigmatic look before she continued. "Whatever else, you certainly don't seem to spend any more time eating than Vin here." She halted as Vin gave Ezra a playful nudge in revenge for the earlier snigger. Meanwhile Nettie had surprised herself by her show of concern 'Dammit!' She hadn't meant to mother him, he was the son of a crook for goodness sake. There was just something about him though… Buck's invitation to carry on eating broke into the tangent her thoughts had taken.

"Nettie was right boys. You should all tuck into this lovely spread she's put together." Buck led by example and shoved the better part of a sandwich into his mouth.

"Of course if you want to see the results of over eating you need look no further than Bucks 'love handles' there" added Nathan, laughing as the jovial rogue sucked in his perfectly flat stomach and glared at the doctor in mock indignation.

"Actually this might be a good time to fess up to something." All heads turned to Vin who had withdrawn a folder from his bag. "Sorry to be a trouble guys, Miz Nettie, but I cain't eat any of that obviously delicious food. Ain't nothing personal" headed hurriedly to reassure the kindly woman. He passed the folder over to Nathan who immediately recognized it as the man's medical records. He didn't open it yet; he preferred to hear the details from the man himself.

"What is it Vin?" asked Buck, confused but still chipper. "You a vegetarian?"

"No Buck, but I do have an allergy…to, um, milk."

Buck, JD and Chris laughed, a reaction that Vin was very familiar with, after all it did sound like a pretty silly thing to be allergic to, but he was grateful to see that not everybody found his condition amusing. Josiah's expression was sympathetic while Nettie and Nathan were frowning but not in an angry way. And Ezra? Heck he didn't see any expression on his face at all. 'Hate to play poker against him' Vin mused.

"How allergic Vin?" Nathan knew that milk allergies were usually pretty mild and often grown out of, but the Texan obviously hadn't grown out of his. "Damn" he swore softly as Vin withdrew a long slim black case from his duffle and laid it on the table with an apologetic shrug.

"What is it Nate?" Buck asked curiously. The laughter had stopped and the brothers were looking to Nathan for an explanation.

"It's an epi-pen."

"A what?" Buck was confused but Chris muttered a strong expletive that was rewarded with a stern glare from Nettie.

"An epi-pen" repeated Nathan. "It's an injection device that administers a dose of epinephrine. It's used to treat people who are so allergic to something that they can go into anaphylactic shock if they're exposed to it. Milk could kill him."

Vin's heart sank as he saw the worry and shock appearing on the faces of those around him. He really hated being different and his allergy marked him apart from others. It had been one of the reasons that finding him foster placements had been so difficult and why he hadn't made many friends during his childhood.

Nettie saw the look of dismay on the young Texan's face and realised that their reactions were upsetting him. 'Well, can't be having that' she decided.

"I'm sure that it'll only take a little adjustment here and there to keep Vin hale and hearty, isn't that right Nathan?"

Nathan, too, had seen his younger brother's reaction and while he personally thought that it would take a little more than Nettie envisaged he also knew that to make a fuss now would only panic his brothers and upset Vin.

"That's right Nettie" he agreed, his voice seemingly unconcerned, "We can sort out the details later and I'm sure that Vin is an expert on what he can and can't eat so he can give us a master class later on."

Vin nodded his gratitude although JD and Buck were still staring which was uncomfortable. He wished that they had something else to focus on.

As if in direct response to his thoughts a deliberate cough and a southern inflected "A'hem" caught everybody's attention.

"Lady, and gentlemen. Ah don't suppose that now would be a good time to ask a question?"

"What is it Ezra?" Josiah asked quickly to forestall the undoubtedly negative reply on Chris's lips

"Ah was just wondering if this milk affliction were somehow hereditary within the Larabee line; a fault in the gene pool as it were?" He smiled wickedly at the growl he drew from Chris and the aggressive forward movement by an until now easy going Buck. A movement that was halted by Nathan.

Josiah sighed at the southerner's teasing. "Why do you ask?"

With another amused smile Ezra reached into his bag and withdrew a case identical to the one on the table. He placed it next to it's twin, with a little tap to it's lid and raised an eyebrow in invitation.

"What?" asked Nathan nervously.

"Moo" Ezra intoned as he passed over his medical details, or at least those that he was willing to share.

"You have got to be kidding me!? Please Nate, tell me that the little weasel is yankin our chains?" Chris's outburst made a suddenly nervous JD shuffle back in his chair, hoping to become invisible. Buck shook his head and patted him on the shoulder in reassurance. He was used to the bark of his brother and knew it to be worse than the bite, although Standish might be the exception to the rule if he wasn't careful.

Vin scowled at the man he had felt an instant connection to. They had been nothing but nice to him so why were they being horrible to Ezra? Even if he was everything that their father had accused him of being he'd done nothing to anyone present. It wasn't fair!

"That's not fair Chris" exclaimed Nathan. "You can't sympathize with one and berate the other." Nathan noticed the flush of remorse on his brother but didn't try and push him into making an apology. It was enough that he recognized his mistake…and he could see by the release of tension in Ezra's eyes that he had seen it too. He paused and considered Ezra's statement; though it had been meant as a dig it could well have merit.

"Actually he could be right. It's far from the rarest of allergies but a reaction this serious isn't all that common."

"Uncle Mike had an allergy, but I never knew what it was; only that he prepared all his own food." Buck's tone was thoughtful and Chris nodded in remembrance.

"Who was Uncle Mike?" asked JD. He was glad that the tension had gone down a notch. He really didn't like conflict and it wasn't Vin and Ezra's fault that they had medical conditions.

"He was Dad's older brother but he died when we were still young so I don't remember much about him. He and Dad had some sort of falling out and we lost touch. I do remember that though. Chris's voice was once again even as he spoke of memories almost forgotten.

Chris's comments opened up the conversation again as Nettie cleared away the plates. As all but Ezra were drawn in with little family snippets of their own to tell, each original Larabee realising that they too now had more family that they had never met from the new brothers mothers sides, Nathan began to go through the medical records that had been placed before him, JD and Josiah having added their own to Vin and Ezra's. No-one except Ezra had any qualms about giving over their details. It made sense to have their records on hand.

Nathan skimmed through Josiah's file. Nothing much in later years, though there had been a bout of Malaria in his teens; probably a result of his step father's missionary travels. Otherwise the man was as healthy as a horse; a trait in the Larabee men. It was usually accidents that took them out because while their health was good their common sense, in Nathan's opinion anyway, was non existent. He put the file to one side as the others chatted about….JD's crazy Aunt Margaret. Well he supposed every family had to have one crazy in it…though why he seemed to be destined to suffer six of them he didn't know.

He picked up JD's slender file. As healthy as any twenty three year old. A brush with Ritalin in his childhood that turned out to be a bright kid without the right level of mental and physical stimulus rather than the ADHD that was feared. All the usual childhood ailments and an allergy to penicillin. He mentally noted that JD, unlike Josiah, was not up to date on his tetanus shot. He'd have to see to that.

Vin. Well there was the allergy, with seven reactions to date, one being a very close call. Also a mild curvature of the spine. Have to make sure he don't overdo the physical work Nathan noted. Otherwise as healthy as can be…if you ignore all the childhood admissions for various 'accidents' and the injuries sustained while working as a bounty hunter. 'Oh Dad, what could his life have been like if only you'd have been there for him?' he thought sadly.

As the talk went on around him, with both Vin and JD trying to draw him into the conversation and, to his amusement, Chris trying to shove him out again with Josiah and Buck glancing back and forth between them as though at a tennis final Ezra kept one eye on Nathan and his collection of folders.

Any moment now.

"What the hell do you call this?"

TBC

Hope you enjoyed the domestic drama. Next chapter Nathan is not happy, Ez gets to see his new abode and Chris lays down the rules….for all the good it does him :D


	4. Chapter 4

Coming To Terms chapter 4

Disclaimer: Why do I have to keep reminding everyone that I don't own Ezra or the boys? Isn't life empty enough without the constant…okay, guess I might be a little bit of a drama queen.

A/N Just wanted to say thank you for the wonderful support. Hope you enjoy this installment.

.

All conversation stopped at Nathan's exclamation and eyes turned to face the person at the other end of his glare.

Ezra.

"Ah believe that those are the medical details that you requested Doctor Larabee." The voice was smooth and soft and the expression neutral but the twinkle in the jade eye was both amused and defiant.

"No Ezra. I asked for your medical file, not a piece of paper telling me that you have allergies to milk and beef and you've had your spleen removed! And don't try and tell me that that's all because the big red letters saying 'further access denied' and a contact number in Atlanta are a big clue that there's more."

"Sheesh Ezra! Can't you be upfront about anything? Why do you have to make life difficult for Nathan, he's a doctor, and a good one at that. You should show a little trust and a bit more respect." Buck was exasperated at the southerner's attitude. Chris, on the other hand, was angry and had surmised a reason for his black sheep of a brother's reticence.

"It don't matter if half your records are forwarded from some jail or under a hundred different aliases , Nate needs to know everything if you're gonna be a chain around our necks for the next year."

The embarrassed silence hung heavy in the air and the only one not looking angry or uncomfortable was Ezra who maintained an expression of stoic indifference. It sent a shiver through Nettie's small frame. What kind of life must he have had to learn that sort of self control.

After several moments silence Ezra rose elegantly and slowly from his chair and, rather than addressing the parties who had spoken, he turned to Josiah.

"Mister Sanchez, may I ask you a question?"

"Of course Ezra, and it's Josiah."

Ezra nodded. "Tell me Josiah, what is Mister Dunne's medical history?"

Josiah was puzzled and the reactions around him suggested that everybody else was too but Josiah answered the question. "I don't know Ezra."

Ezra smiled and turned to Vin.

"Mister…" he corrected himself before Vin could do it for him. "Vin. What ailments does Josiah suffer from?"

"Don't know." he replied but he had an inkling where this was going and Ezra was right to be concerned.

"Ezra! What the hell are you doing?"

"What is all this crap!?" Nathan and Chris's exclamations were made together and were met with instant censure from Nettie for swearing. Ezra ignored their comments and turned to JD.

"JD, what conditions afflict me?"

"A…A milk allergy, and you're allergic to beef too. Oh! And you don't have a spleen" replied the young man, still unsure of the significance of his knowledge but it had dawned on the others and Nathan was looking shame faced. He hadn't meant to break doctor / patient confidentiality but he'd been so mad! And the Larabees didn't keep secrets from one another. What one knew they all knew. It had always been the way.

Ezra turned and walked to the door leading to the hall without acknowledging Nathan's belated attempt at an apology. As he turned the handle he looked back and smiled as though the past few minutes hadn't happened, then casually stated

"Well Ah don't know about the others but I would quite like to get settled in, it has been a tiring morning. Mister Larabee" he looked directly at Chris with an implacable expression that sorely tempted the rancher to wipe off his face with his fist then continued with an uncanny insight that made him and Buck blush under the resulting, disapproving, stares of Nettie and the new Larabees. "I am sure that you have already allocated me the worst room in the house so would you care to lead the way?"

Chris stomped up the stairs as the others followed him, wisely keeping their silence. Chris was not sure what to make of this whole situation. He wanted to curse his father for his philandering, for his secrecy and his sudden attack of conscience that resulted in their being here. But most of all he wanted to be able to yell at him for dying; for leaving them with this mess…for not being there to talk to.

He shrugged the grief off. He had done more than his fair share of that these past few years. First with Sarah and Adam and then Mom, now Dad. Besides, he wanted to stay angry. It was the only way he could cope with the strangeness that was Standish. The others he understood; oh he didn't know them yet but he suspected that he would like them a lot when he did. That they would prove to be a credit to the Larabee name…but Standish was a creature like no other. He respected Josiah and welcomed his long overdue joining. It was impossible not to like JD although he seemed a little innocent for his age. He snorted softly, Buck would inevitably take it upon himself to educate the poor kid in the ways of men. Still, as green as the kid seemed he hoped that as a smart boy he would have the sense not to take his reprobate of a brother's advice on women. Horses yes…women…the mind boggled. Vin was already a Larabee, he could feel the connection as soon as they had met. And if he was a true Larabee that would mean he'd be as stubborn as hell, so he'd have to remember not to push. Remember that this was all as shocking for them as it was for him.

Except Standish. Robert Larabee may heve been the type to brush his indiscretions under the rug, but he was a thorough man when he put his mind to a task. When he researched his missing children you could be sure that if it was there he would find it…unless that person was purposely covering their tracks. And why would someone do that if they had nothing to hide. Add a greedy grifter for a mother and you have…someone who would in generations to come be the skeleton in the closet of future Larabees. The one talked of in hushed and disapproving tones. The bad blood.

He didn't know what sort of game the southerner was playing but whatever it was he wasn't going to give the man the chance to put it into action. If he thought that he could get at his money by some sort of loophole then he was going to be in for a shock. The only way he was going to see that million dollars was to stay for the duration, and Chris would be willing to bet that the get rich quick schemer wouldn't have the stamina for the long haul. Nettie had been right, he was soft. This place would break him inside of three months. But, unfortunately, until then there was no choice but to put up with him.

'Damn Dad, why can' t you make anything easy?' were his last contemplative thoughts as he did what any big brother would do on reaching the upstairs hallway….he passed Standish off onto Buck.

M7M7M7M7M7M7M7

Just as Chris had predicted Vin, once given the options, had chosen the attic room reserved for him. He hadn't expected it to be so big and figured all his worldly goods wouldn't fill even half the space. He told Chris so after his new brother had informed him that it was his to do whatever he wanted with.

"Well" Chris pointed out, "There's already a new bed and a closet and dresser, but I can show you some places in town so you can see if there's anything you want to add….that's if you've not got anything being sent on from Texas."

"Only Peso, and as much as I love my horse I don't love him quite that much."

Chris couldn't help himself and the first genuine happiness he had felt since that day in the Judge's office spilled over into laughter. He knew the tension would soon return, it always did, but just for a few minutes it felt like he had known this brother all their lives and the Texan's easy going chuckles were a welcome sound in the lately too sombre house.

"Well I know they're meant to be a man's best friend but…"

"Ain't that dogs?" Vin was glad that he had been able to cut through his brother's shell, if only a little. He not only felt a bond between them he also felt that it was important to connect as one of the outsiders…maybe then this stubborn brother would look a little more kindly on, what he suspected was, their most vulnerable brother. He knew Ezra would be horrified to have someone see through his mask but Vin had never had trouble reading people, it was what made him a good hunter. And Ezra was a wounded soul…trouble was so was Chris and that was a time bomb that needed to be diffused. He just didn't know how. He wished that Blossom were here, she would know what to do.

"Vin?….Vin?"

"Oh sorry" Vin blushed as Chris's voice brought him back to the moment, "Just thinking on home y'know?" And he knew that Chris would know. Home and family obviously meant the world to the man who had already lost so much. Heck, even Ezra had paled as Buck had quickly and quietly filled them in on his family's deaths during lunch. He suspected that it had been a planned move because Chris had conveniently moved out of earshot to help Nettie while Buck spoke. He hadn't really considered it till now though what with everything kicking off over the medical notes.

"Yeah, can't be easy just upping sticks and moving on a weeks notice, but hopefully you'll come to call this place home soon."

Vin nodded at Chris's comment but they both knew that home wasn't so much a place as it was people and Vin was missing his family. Not the family he was birthed to but the family, still linked by blood but tenuously so, whom he had chosen to enrich his life and he theirs.

"Reckon so." he conceded as a slightly awkward silence descended.

"Um…" Chris knew that delicacy wasn't his strong point but he had to wonder if the reason that the bounty hunter hadn't brought much was because he couldn't afford much. "…if you need any financial help…"

Vin took pity on the blond as he struggled not to sound patronizing. It was a common mistake people made when they met him. The way he dressed, his battered jeep and his frugal ways led folks to think of him as being poor. He pushed away the little flare of anger that the well meaning brother's offer had triggered, the one that made him feel like a pitied poor relation dependant on the charity of the better, more successful, branch of the family. It was hardly his fault that he hadn't grown up among the rich Larabees; that he'd had to work damn hard for every penny and to his own, and he hoped, his mother's…God rest her soul, pride he had done well for himself. He realised that he had been silent too long when Chris blushed and shuffled his feet before apologizing.

"Sorry if I sounded a little….if I embarrassed…" God Chris thought, 'I hate being diplomatic…never works' He was relieved to hear, instead of an angry retort, soft gravely laughter.

Vin's anger vanished as soon as it arrived. It was hardly the other man's fault. Likely it wasn't anyone's fault other than Robert Larabee and it was no use being riled at the dead.

"It's okay Chris. Ain't that I can't afford stuff. Maybe in the past…but that taught me to travel light. Bounty hunting actually pays pretty good, especially if you get yourself a reliable reputation."

The smile on Vin's face reassured Chris that no offence had been taken and with a mental sigh of relief he went on to show Vin the built on bathroom and it's connecting door to the rest of the roof space where there had been the intention of another room, the idea being to share the bathroom; in the end it hadn't been structurally practical, leaving the one large room and the much smaller one at the other end of the house with the same limitations. After the mini-tour Chris left the Texan to freshen up before they all got together again to discuss the rules and individual plans.

Nathan found himself liking Josiah and JD right away. He had been a little worried that the newcomers wouldn't accept him because he was black and adopted. Or, even worse, that he was adopted and had the comfortably well off life that they might feel should have been theirs - and they would have been right in thinking that. He loved Robert Larabee as much as any son loved their father, adopted or not, but that didn't mean that he wasn't aware of his flaws, and the man had his share. But his worries seemed to be groundless as he chatted with the two he'd been asked to help select rooms.

Of all the new arrivals they had been the most instantly open and friendly. Vin had also been friendly but he was, the medic suspected, a little shy…he also appeared to be the protective kind, just like Chris. Trouble was he also seemed to be a bit of a soft touch because he was starting to cast that protective eye over the sneaky southerner. Nathan didn't know quite what to make of that contrary man. He was courteous, yet cold; self deprecating and anti social. He wondered if the obvious wariness the man displayed around him was because he was a Larabee, or, for some unknown reason because he was a doctor. The only thing he was pretty sure of was that the reason wasn't his colour because he was even more hostile towards Chris. And there was something about him, something he felt he should be picking up on but for the life of him he couldn't figure out what it was. Putting aside his curiosity and making a mental note to ask Chris to have a talk with their Texan brother about being too trusting towards con men he led the oldest and youngest of his brothers down the hallway where the bedrooms lay.

"Okay guys, this room and the two opposite are free so I guess you should choose whichever you prefer. The layout is basically the same but I should warn you that this room" he indicated the first room he had pointed out, "is next to the one occupied by Buck…and let me tell you that Buck is a very appropriate name; he has quite an active social life if you get my drift."

Josiah chuckled while JD blushed at Nathan's comment. Both immediately chose the two adjacent rooms across the corridor. Nathan showed them the layout and the location of the bathroom along the hall before helping them to carry their luggage in. Like Chris he left them to settle in. He couldn't help but think that this whole thing was either going to be a great adventure or a total disaster.

"Well this is it. It's got a bed, closet, dresser and private shower and toilet." Buck could happily kill Chris for chickening out of showing the southerner the room that he had chosen for him. It was plain embarrassing that the grand tour could be taken in a few steps in each direction…well maybe a few more steps for Ezra because he was only little. He and JD must have got that off their Ma's since the Larabee's tended to the broad and the tall. Then again Nathan was the tallest of them all and though he was every inch a Larabee he also, in a biological way, wasn't. Buck stopped himself before he tangled himself up in a mental knot and waited patiently for his new brother to comment.

Ezra schooled his expression into it's trademark poker face as he inspected the place he would be forced to call home for the next twelve months. He could see from his escorts body language that he was not expecting a favourable image to have been presented. Indeed, the phrase 'living in a shoe box' sprang to mind. But he had lived in far worse and been treated well and far more opulent and been treated worse. In truth the size was reminiscent of some of the hospital and rehabilitation centre rooms he had stayed in. At least it was clean and the roof space would provide extra storage options. It also had surprisingly good natural light for an attic. The only problem, as far as Ezra could see, was the number of stairs he would have to traverse every day. But that was a problem for him to deal with alone. No need to bother anyone unnecessarily….or give them ammunition.

"It is perfectly adequate for mah needs, thank you Mr Larabee. Ah assume that there are no objections to mah customizing it more to mah own taste?"

"Huh?" Buck was thrown for a moment. He had been expecting a tantrum or explosion of some sort and he had gotten instead…it took him a moment to recover and process the question he had been asked…decorating! The man was asking if he could decorate. "Oh, yes sure; it's your room, you do whatever you need to."

As he left the room he thanked his lucky stars that the fancy man was obviously too polite to tell him to his face that the room was crap. He would still be having words with Christopher for putting him in such a situation though.

M7M7M7M7M7M7M7

Vin unpacked his few possessions; his clothes only took up half the closet space and two of the dresser drawers. It wasn't actually all he owned but he figured he could buy some of the stuff he needed locally, the rest he had left in storage with Chanu. He placed one of the few things he would never be parted from, his medicine bundle, in the bottom of the closet and his other most precious possession - a silver framed photograph of his mother holding him when he was a baby, on the bedside table. The blanket from blossom went onto the end of the bed ready for when the nights turned cool - but decorative until then and the one for who knew who went with Pete's gifts into the bottom dresser drawer. He figured that he had enough time for a quick shower before having to go back downstairs. He looked around his new room. It had a good feeling to it but he would do a proper cleansing ceremony tomorrow to spiritually settle the space. He made a mental note to inform the others of his plans…didn't want them to think he was up here smoking pot!

JD was impressed by how homely his room was. Having only ever had one proper home, not counting student accomodation, it somehow surprised him that anywhere else, anywhere without his mother in it, could feel like home…especially so quickly. Shaking off the slight depression that tended to come over him whenever he thought about her not being there any more he dumped his suitcases and laptop on the bed and began to unpack, making sure to separate what he had come to think of as his ordinary clothes from his 'new life' clothes including several new pairs of jeans, check cowboy style shirts and several bandanas, though he wasn't quite sure what he waqs supposed to do with them…something about trail dust?, he mused. He noted in passing that there were plenty of electrical sockets for his equipment, including his games player and desktop computer which would be arriving in a couple of days. As excited as he was about being a cowboy for a year he couldn't do without the necessities of life.

Josiah liked the simplicity of his room. The plain white walls and the large window with the view out over the meadow at the back of the ranch gave him a sense of being closer to nature, and the fact that he had been offered a room on the same floor as Buck, Chris and Nathan made him feel accepted. He frowned slightly at the realization that the only one of them who hadn't been offered a free choice was Ezra. Not only that but he had evidently been effectively barred from this floor. He had to admit that the southerner didn't do himself any favours with his defensive attitude but as a psychologist he had found that people who developed a defensive attitude often had something to feel defensive about. And unless he was very much mistaken Ezra's life while it may or may not have been an honest one had almost certainly not been an easy one no matter what he might attempt to portray. He hoped that with time his younger brother would learn to trust them with his past so that they could help him to a better future. He smiled once again at the idea of them all as a close family - it would certainly take a lot of work but success would be worth it.

M7M7M7M7M7M7M7

It took everybody less than thirty minutes to make their way back to the family room. While they had been settling in Nettie had been busy clearing away the lunch things. She would have to rustle up something for the allergic southerner to eat later. The beef dish she had brought with her would be alright for Vin as, having prepared it herself, she knew that there were no milk products in it but Nathan had explained to her that Ezra was one of about twenty percent of milk allergy sufferers who was also allergic to beef. She tutted to herself; as a rancher's wife and then a rancher in her own right it seemed inconceivable to her to be able to live on a diet without milk or beef. No wonder the boy was so thin; it was a wonder he could find anything to eat at all. She suspected that he was probably a fair cook, he would have to be out of sheer self preservation.

'Dammit! There I go again' she thought with a wry smile. As determined as she was to dislike the offspring of Maude Standish and concur with the conclusions that Robert Larabee had made from the results of his investigations into the boy's past she just couldn't seem to reconcile it with what she was seeing and hearing; and from what Buck and Nathan had told her of Robert's comments in the will she would be having words with the blunt and inconsiderate man when she reached the pearly gates. It was a mistake to judge someone without getting to know them first, though she didn't doubt that Ezra would not make the process an easy one… not if he had anything to do with it. But for all his aloofness there was the same sort of longing in his eyes that she had seen in Vin's. Now that boy reminded her of her youngest, living in Canada now and doing well for himself but he had always been a strange mixture of pragmatic yet shy. Yes Vin definitely needed a little mothering. Poor JD obviously still missed his own mother very much but she was sure that Buck would be good for him. And perhaps he should introduce him to her niece, Casey. They were about the same age and she could help him make some new friends, there were a lot of young people around most of the year because of the local college.

Her thoughts meandered along as she worked. She realised later that it was testament to the strength of the Larabees as a family that she herself, not related by blood, adoption nor marriage, felt like this was her family too…all of them. From Christopher, still dealing with his grief and Josiah, still coming to terms with finally being accepted; to Buck who was caught in the middle between the brother he adored and the new brothers he instinctively wanted to welcome because that was the sort of nurturing man that he was. She hoped that between themselves she and Buck could steer the others towards a happy ending. She didn't doubt for a minute that no matter what they may say the new arrivals were desperate to find a place here, even if they didn't stay forever. Family was the one thing that had always been denied them in one way or another and she hated to think what might happen to them if they were rejected again. For some reason the jade green eyes of the southerner came to mind. It occurred to her that some might not be able to take that rejection again. She gave an involuntary shiver as she carried a coffee tray into the family room. She had been surprised that she had been asked to remain but she suspected that they knew she'd wheedle the details out of them anyway…Buck especially, was an inveterate gossip.

M7M7M7M7M7M7M7

All were gathered, sitting on the couch, recliners and extra chairs brought in from the kitchen, Nathan having made a mental note to himself that they needed another couch. It didn't surprise anyone that Ezra was the last arrival. Trust the man to want to make the grand entrance was the most popular thought as Ezra ambled unhurriedly into the room, taking the last seat.

Ezra saw from the various expressions that no-one was surprised at his late arrival. As long as they weren't aware that he had been forced to rest half way down the stairs he couldn't care less what they thought. He hadn't realised how quickly he would miss his cane. It, or one of it's brethren, had been his constant companion since his teens and while he had started off hating the thing with a passion it had become almost a comfort to him. But he knew that he could not afford to show any weakness. He wasn't sure what exactly would happen if he did show such a failing but he wasn't willing to find out. Not yet anyway.

"Now that we're all finally here" Chris began with an accusing glance at the southerner. His ears were still ringing from the tongue lashing that Buck had given him after he had avoided his responsibility of showing their newly acquired black sheep to his less than impressive new quarters. He forced his animosity away; this was supposed to be a friendly welcome.

"First, on behalf of Buck, Nathan and myself I would like to welcome you to both the ranch and to the Larabee family…"

"Excuse me?"

Chris sighed. He had thought that the welcome at least would be without controversy. Trust the sheep to bleat.

"Yes Ezra?"

"I think that you will find that there is no mention in your father's will that a name change is required to qualify for the specified inheritance. Mah name is Standish, not Larabee." Ezra's final comment was stated with firmness and nobody doubted that if he said that the will didn't contain a name clause then it didn't. Ezra Standish seemed the type to read any document with a magnifying glass. What did surprise Chris, Nathan and to a lesser extent Buck was the view of the next voice to be heard from.

"Gotta say that I agree with Ez on that." Vin's tone was even and non challenging but the sentiment was just as strong. "I'm proud to be a Tanner. Name's the only thing I got left of my Ma and while I don't want to offend ya I aim to keep it that way."

"Me too." JD had lost his mom; he wasn't prepared to give up his name…not yet.

Josiah made no comment. He wouldn't mind dropping the name of the step - father he had hated but he felt that to admit it now would only stir up more trouble. He, therefore found himself sitting where he often sat - firmly on the fence.

Buck had been prepared to argue Ezra's comment but when Vin had made the emotion behind the three men's reasoning clear he had to admit that he wouldn't like anyone to presume that he would change his name at the drop of a hat either. He could see that his other brothers agreed; looked like the first crisis had been averted. He didn't doubt that there would be another one soon.

"Okay, I guess I can understand that" admitted Chris and he quickly moved on to the next item on his list.

"The will states that all benefactors should live and work on or from, or in day to day commute distance from the ranch for the twelve months. Now that doesn't mean you're prisoners. You can go visit friends and family but the overwhelming majority of your time will be spent here. The will does state in the sub-clauses that major holidays and birthdays should be spent as a family." He waited for protests to arrive and was a little surprised when they didn't. He didn't realise, of course, that none of the new brothers were used to having family celebrations and holidays to attend, except perhaps JD and his family pretty much died when his mother did, with his uncles living mostly out of the country family get togethers weren't on the cards any time soon.

Boosted by the lack of complaint Chris moved on. "Now as to work issues. "Well Josiah, looks like you're already sorted. Nathan will take you round the hospital tomorrow and introduce you, get the paperwork organized. That sort of thing."

"Sounds fine by me brother. I can't wait to get started." Josiah would have been happy to get the position even if he hadn't been a part of this. Helping people was what he loved to do.

"Good" confirmed Chris. "Now JD, I understand from Buck that you've chosen to definitely try the cowboy life rather than take a job at the college, that right?"

"Yes Sir…I mean Chris" Nettie, who had been sitting quietly couldn't help a little chuckle at the still overawed youngster. Reminded her of her Albert when he was young and wondered if she would want to be tied down to a cowboy for the rest of her life. She had and it had been a good life. She thought it would be a good life for the young-un too.

"Well I'll leave your training in the capable hands of Buck. Just don't take his advice on women or beer. If he tells you he knows everything there is to know about either just remind him of the time he got drunk in Vegas and tried to marry a police officer's horse at the Elvis chapel."

There were snickers all round at that. Somehow no-one doubted the truth of the tale. For his part Buck adopted a hurt look, although his moustache twitched happily. "She was a damn fine looking woman for a police officer and her horse had the prettiest eyes!" Buck was glad to see that Chris's aim of making JD less nervous had worked so he added. "I'll take you to town tomorrow kid, get you all kitted out."

JD didn't like to have to mention money but as a student he wasn't exactly well off and all his spare cash went on computer equipment.

"Um, how much…"

"It's ranch business so the ranch will foot the bill." Chris's matter of fact tone settled his mind and everyone's attention turned to Vin.

"Since you already know the ropes we'll start you as a ranch hand proper as soon as your horse arrives. In the meantime you can help out generally and get a feel for the place; meet the rest of the guys."

"That's fine with me." Vin was looking forward to working a ranch again. He loved the outdoors but trudging through rain drenched or heat baked city streets running down a bail jumper wasn't quite the same thing. And he never seemed to get enough time to ride Peso these days.

Chris knew that it was all going too well. But he couldn't help feeling a vicious satisfaction as he informed Standish of his duties for the next twelve months.

"Ezra. You'll be working alongside JD. We'll get you kitted out, you'll need proper work clothes and decent boots. Horses ain't gonna care if your shoes are shined but you'll care when one of 'em crushes your poorly protected foot. You'll learn to ride and rope and maybe by the end of the year we'll have made a halfway competent cowboy of ya."

Chris had been too busy watching Ezra's face pale at what he thought was a reaction to the prospect of hard labour but Vin and Buck had also noticed the never still hands clench tightly until the nails were on the verge of piercing the skin.

"Hey, it's okay Ezra" Buck kept his tone light although he felt a sudden sense of unease. Sure Chris had gotten pleasure out of the southerners discomfort but he'd been doing that all day and Ezra hadn't reacted. "You won't have any trouble picking it up what with that natural gracefulness you got going."Ezra was almost flattered that Buck had noticed his poise but didn't think he would be so impressed to hear that it came about from learning to walk again. And the fact that the tall outgoing man had spotted one of his tells that indicated nervousness was a warning for him to do a better job of hiding his feelings, he could not afford to suffer a flashback now, although the mention of the horses had turned his stomach. He could not, however, let Chris's assumption go unchallenged.

"As much as I appreciate your 'offer'" Ezra emphasised the word that was the antithesis of the actual command, " I do not feel the need to get in touch with mah heritage at this, or any other, point in time."

"Well, Ezra" added Nathan with what Nettie disapprovingly noted was a sneer, "Don't reckon as small a place as Four Corners will have anybody left in it who doesn't know your reputation by now. If you think that you stand a chance of getting a job in town you can think again…and the college do police checks when they hire staff, even the janitors."

Vin didn't know which riled him more, Chris's ordering his brother about, the town's possible prejudice or Nathan's attitude, both to Ezra and to people employed in low paid unskilled jobs, many of which he'd done himself during hard times, and been grateful for them. He wanted to put them all straight but this was Ezra's show, and he reckoned that he was more than capable of handling things.

"While I thank you for your obvious concern Doctor Jackson, and praise you on your faith in the moral certitude of the no doubt good people of Four Corners…" Nathan knew that he'd been insulted but how do you argue with a man who uses politeness as a weapon … "I think that I should take this opportunity to point out that your father made provision for a third employment option. Ah have already made arrangements to work from, but not on, the ranch" He raised a hand to quell the imminent backlash and added "I have already submitted details of said employment, which in case you fine upstanding citizens were worried is entirely legal and in no way involves mah motha, and Judge Travis has approved it. So perhaps we should move on."

Chris wanted to kill. He just didn't know whether he wanted to kill Ezra or Travis. Probably both he thought with a sigh. It nay be a done deal but he didn't want the weasel getting up to anything in his house without him knowing what it was. Damn man was going to have to learn that families didn't keep secrets. He ignored the little voice, which in all honesty was used to being ignored, as it pointed out that the southerner couldn't begin to know what this family did until he was made to feel part of it.

"What exactly is it you're gonna be doing Ezra? Because if you think I'm gonna put up with strangers coming and going all day long…"

"As to what I am going to be doing, that is none of your business and before you disagree may I point out that the will does not compel disclosure, just compliance. As to the threat of clients wandering in, there is no chance of that since my business is conducted almost entirely via computer and the postal service."

Chris ground his teeth and the room took on a tense air. He knew that the man was within his rights but there were other ways to skin a weasel and he wouldn't keep his secret for ever. If it wasn't something fit to admit to then legal or not it couldn't be good.

Ezra noted Chris's reaction with a certain satisfaction that he refused to feel guilty for. It looked like pressing the man's buttons was going to be an absorbing pastime. He also noticed JD's ears twitch when he mentioned computers. Only to be expected from an MIT graduate. Elizabeth had approached him before all this will business about creating a computer program to go with his books for children who have to stay in hospital long term, he being somewhat of an expert on hospital stays. And while he had no trouble writing the books or illustrating them he hadn't felt competent enough to design a programme. Perhaps this would give him the opportunity to complete the project. He would consider it. It was only one of his ongoing projects which employed only a couple of the skills that he had learned while incapacitated. When his twelve year old self had been offered the option of basket weaving or model making as therapy after his 'accident' as they liked to call it, he had decided that he would learn things that would interest him. He may have been crippled, and still was to some extent, but he was grateful that he still had his hands and his brains, both of which he had put to good use over the years. He wondered just what terrible pursuit's the leader of the Larabees was imagining him indulging in. He could guarantee that it wouldn't be 'The Hospital Adventures of Timmy the Tailless Tiger'

Chris wonderd just why, when he should be scowling, or at least concerned, the weasel was smiling. He moved onto the house rules but he had a sense that he'd just made a fool of himself and he didn't have a clue why.

TBC

A/N Gosh, that was a long one. Hope it wasn't too long and waffly. I know that Chris is a bit of a grouchy bear at the moment but he's had a rough time and now he wants to protect his family and has seen Ez as a threat. Don't worry it'll change…eventually.


	5. Chapter 5

Coming To Terms chapter 5

Disclaimer: Do I own them? … sigh… of course not.

A/N Hello! I'm back! For those of you who didn't get an explanation in a review reply I had to put a hold on all my fics to complete a 4000word research project for my adult education course ( Open University for those who are interested ) It had a strict deadline and was compulsory so it had to come first. But it's now out of the way and I can begin to catch up, so, a little (but not a lot) shorter than normal and not much action but a fair bit of p****d off Chris and contrary Ezra…onward ---

.

"The house rules."

Everybody except Ezra and Buck winced at the suppressed yet still obvious mixture of impatience and anger in Chris's voice. "And no, Ezra, I know that they're not in the will but the will does say that you are all to be treated as part of the family and these are the family rules. Always have been and always will be." Ezra simply nodded, his face betraying nothing, which wound Chris up even more. Josiah felt a little sorry for the second oldest brother, he was obviously feeling the pain of change and was determined to keep something under his control. Their southern brother, however, seemed determined to make that task as difficult as possible.

Seeing that he had, for the moment anyway, everybody's full and uncomplaining attention Chris ploughed on.

"Firstly, anything that involves Ranch property, like borrowing a vehicle or a horse, or taking a friend on a tour has to be cleared with either myself or Buck first. Chances are we'll say okay but there's always the possibility that that particular vehicle or horse is needed for business and the business comes first…the ranch ain't a toy and it can be a dangerous place, so second rule is if in doubt ask. Don't expect you to know everything but we do expect you to show some common sense. Thirdly, chores…"

'Chores! Good Lord!' thought Ezra with wry amusement as he let his brother's voice wash over him. 'He'll be having us wearing overalls and chewing stalks of straw next.' Ezra's memory dredged up how excited and proud he had felt the first time he had been able to help out with chores at Elizabeth's. He was fourteen and it was only the washing up but he had been able to stand at the sink unaided and help dry the dishes….he'd only broken two plates too… He came back to Chris's little lecture, not having missed anything because with Buck's wisecracks and JD's wows! the poor man hadn't actually gotten far.

"Wow! Chickens!….um, don't I need special training or something? I mean where I come from eggs come by the half dozen in a little carton and chickens are kinda naked and dead."

The others chuckled at JD's comments.

"Bet you grew up thinking that chickens had six legs because that was how many were in the bag in the freezer" Nathan knew that while his reply was lightly teasing JD had, under the joke, been making a serious comment born of insecurity. "Don't worry JD you'll soon get the hang of country life, it soon becomes quite literally a way of life, and caring for the chickens is about as country as you can get."

"Better than geese any day" added Josiah who had tended most kinds of livestock in his time. "Can be vicious, geese."

"Do we have geese?" JD's voice held a hint of nervousness but was surprised at how easily the word 'we' came to him. Sure he'd never had any trouble fitting into new places, he was just naturally gregarious, but this was something far bigger and more personal than a frat house or the club scene. He was relieved when Buck reassured him of their lack of geese.

Chris counted to twenty five…ten was nowhere near enough with these people, before continuing with his allocations.

"Vin, Is there any chance that you could take over the general maintenance of the various ranch vehicles. Know you said that you were a fair mechanic and anyone who can keep that old jalopy of yours on the road must have the knack. Buck usually does it but he's the main hands on foreman here and I know he'd like a little more free time to spend on his… hobbies."

Buck's expressive eyebrows spoke volumes on what his hobby consisted of and Vin chuckled.

"Sure Chris, it'd be a pleasure…though I wouldn't want to be responsible for encouraging Buck's leading innocent girls astray."

Chris snorted. "Don't worry pard, Buck's women have already strayed further than most."

"Hey!" Buck didn't comment further since he didn't have a leg to stand on.

Chris now felt that he was on a roll and turned his attention to Josiah.

"Josiah. Truth be told, it doesn't seem right to ask you to do chores. Not when you're at the hospital all day but at the same time I don't want you to feel cut out of the herd so I thought that you might like to keep track of the family paperwork, filing, accounts and all that. I take care of the business accounts but Dad used to do the home stuff and I reckon it's only right that as the eldest it should fall to you, but don't feel obliged t….."

Josiah beamed at his younger brother as he interrupted. "Please say no more Chris. I'd be honoured to help out. I used to take care of the paperwork at the mission so I shouldn't have any trouble." At Chris's grateful nod Josiah felt the warmth of family that his cold and uncaring stepfather had denied him through his childhood.

Chris closed his eyes briefly in anticipation as they all turned their eyes on Ezra. He was going to enjoy this! He pretended he hadn't seen the disapproving look on Nettie's face as she read him like a book.

"Ezra."

"Christopher." Ezra replied and wondered if the older Larabee realised that he had a slight facial tick. Ezra noted absently that a lot of the people he dealt with tended to develop facial disturbances…he couldn't possibly think why!

"Since you won't be working on the ranch itself you will have the singular honour of helping muck out the stables."

Chris smiled but it wasn't a particularly pleasant smile. He could already see the dandy southerner streaked with mud and far worse, calluses on his oh so prettified hands. So caught up with imagining his future success at humiliating his obnoxious brother was he that he didn't notice the paling skin of his victim, or if he did then he counted it part of his reward for choosing the correct punishment. But Nettie noticed and so did Vin and Josiah. Josiah automatically put the slight reaction down to a general aversion to manual work or dirt…or both, but Nettie and Vin also spotted the hand that briefly clenched into a fist and the hitch in breathing. It was all the physical reaction Ezra displayed to the seemingly petty but harmless suggestion but both watchers knew that from someone with as tight a control over his emotions as the southerner it was tantamount to a scream.

Chris's smug smile faltered as the disapproving look from Nettie turned into a glare and she was joined in her condemnation by Vin. Unlike the two of them the next reaction was one that Chris totally expected.

"No."

The voice was calm and the sentiment was unequivocal and Ezra didn't know how he managed it when all he really wanted to do at this very moment was run, and that was a joke in itself he thought…to run back to Atlanta, tail between his legs and hide at Elizabeth's until everything went away.

But he didn't. Because of all the things he'd learned to do in his lifetime, from walking again to playing the saxophone, to speaking Chinese, the one thing he'd never learned how to do was quit. So he did one of the things he had learned to do very well indeed…be stubborn; he threw in irritating for free.

"Yes Ezra" Chris wasn't letting the little weasel wriggle out of this one.

"Chris, he could always help me around the house…" Nettie's offer ground to a halt. She knew that look in Chris's eyes. Besides he was fully aware that she had Casey to help her out with the little amount of cleaning the boys let her do if she needed it. Seemed that they reckoned she was family, not the hired help. Pity they couldn't extend that to their own brother, she thought sadly. Couldn't they see that there was something very wrong here."

"Nice try Ezra, but you won't get out of it by wrapping Nettie round your little finger…that's what con artists do though isn't it? Con little old ladies."

Nettie bristled both at the implication that she could be conned and that she was old…she was still a spring chicken, at least in her own mind; pity her arthritis didn't agree. Still, she kept her own counsel on the matter as Ezra replied.

"Ah wouldn't know Mr Larabee."

The Mister wasn't missed by anyone, they were beginning to learn that Ezra didn't always use formality as a form of respect.

"You will do the chores I've assigned Ezra. The will states that you have to integrate and that means chores." Gotcha! Thought Chris, pleased at using the southerner's own weapon of quoting the terms of the will to win an argument, just before realizing that he might have been a little premature in his mental victory dance.

"Ah have no objection to performing chores during mah stay."

They all noticed that Ezra's equilibrium was restored as he casually brushed non existent lint from his immaculately pressed trouser leg.

"Then what…." Chris could feel his forehead begin to throb.

"While, as ah said, I have no objection to performing household duties in principal, I simply do not think that you can afford the cost if some catastrophe were to befall me in the pursuance of those duties you have selected for me without prior consultation." He smiled now, like the cat who had gotten the canary but was planning on torturing it for a while before killing it.

"What do you mean Ezra?" Buck intervened. He knew it was never a good thing when Chris went that colour.

"Since the task you have, in your no doubt infinite wisdom, set me is a highly manual one, involving the use of both mah hands and various potentially dangerous farm implements…"

The others were mesmerized by Ezra's dramatic flair when talking shovels and pitchforks but as he continued mouths dropped open in disbelief and those who thought that they heard Chris growl were probably not wrong.

"And since the risks to one as untrained in the handling of said implements is greater than, say, yourself Mr Larabee, I feel it only fair to warn you that inflicting this menial chore on me could result in your losing a considerable amount of money given that mah hands are insured for two million dollars."

"Oh. My. God!" JD looked at his new brother in awe. He'd never met anyone who had insured body parts…though one of his college buddies had once drunkenly attempted to insure his brain. The insurance salesman had assured Danny that his brain, at that point, was so pickled that it would probably outlive his body by several decades.

Vin grinned. He liked this man!

Buck's eyes twinkled but before he could make the obvious comment Nathan stepped in.

"No Buck, even if you could get anybody to insure it you've always insisted that it was priceless so how would you be able to afford the premiums?"

Buck was unapologetic as the other realised where his mind had gone and everybody laughed, even Ezra. Everybody except Chris who was two parts furious and one part curious. Unfortunately for his blood pressure furious was winning at the moment.

"Well your royal highness, don't think you can wriggle out of pulling your weight just because you've conned some poor company into thinking you're worth anything 'cause I say different."

Ezra was unruffled by the insults, he'd heard much worse in his time, but he was a little concerned at the looks of anger and frustration that were being sent Chris's way. It was not his intention to create discord among all the brothers, just to protect himself from the stuff his nightmares were made of. He would have to put this right somehow.

And then Chris gave him the opportunity, though he didn't know it.

"You'll do something to contribute to this household whether it's mucking out the stables or doing the gardening you'll…."

"Ah can do that."

Expecting another argument the audience were shocked by Ezra's agreement. But they weren't as shocked as Chris.

"Wh…what?"

"I can do gardening, as long as I have freedom to do it without interference."

Chris wasn't quite sure what the southerner meant by that but his good humour returned as he contemplated the true state of the Larabee garden, something he wouldn't be telling the little rodent.

"Ezra, I think there's something you should know about our garden."

'Dammit Buck!' thought Chris petulantly.

At Ezra's enquiring look Buck filled him in.

"Thing is that the garden's been let go over the past couple of years. It was Mom's pride and joy and when she died none of us could bare to even be in it let alone tend it. We regret it now, of course, but at the time…"

Ezra was pleased. This was something productive that he could do that would truly contribute to the lives around him…as long as he was allowed to do it his way.

"Then never fear Buck, I am sure that the next twelve months will see it returning to it's former glory in honour of your late mother."

Chris wanted to make a cutting comment at that but he honestly couldn't find anything to criticize…damn the man! …again! Before it could re-register that Ezra's wording had been a little odd the conversation had moved on with Buck and Nathan telling little anecdotes of happier times spent in the garden and surrounding countryside.

7B7B7B

Nettie stood in the kitchen contemplating the contents of the freezer. She hadn't noticed till this moment how heavily beef and dishes in cream sauces featured in the Larabee diet. What on earth could she serve to the southerner? As if in response to her silent quandary a chestnut head peeked round the open kitchen door.

"Mrs Wells, may I enter your domain?"

Nettie couldn't help but smile at the little boy grin on the handsome features…she knew that her determination to dislike him on principle had already died a hasty and unmourned death. She beckoned him in.

"I'd wager that you've spent time with a woman who ran her kitchen with a rod of iron."

"Yes indeed Mrs…Nettie" Ezra altered his intended respectful formality at the exasperated frown on the old woman's face. "Elizabeth is definitely the Queen of her kitchen…just a pity that she can't so much as boil an egg!"

Nettie chuckled and then ploughed on as bluntly as was usual for her.

"That why you're so scrawny?"

Ezra blushed but took the observation with good humour. "No, her husband Daniel is an excellent cook and is always trying to feed me up. You and he would, I suspect, get on like a house on fire. Truth is I just don't get hungry." Ezra didn't see any need to tell her that the constant pain took away his appetite.

"This Daniel sounds like Blossom" came a new voice as Vin ambled into the large and homely kitchen, his stomach rumbling at the smell of the beef stew. It was his turn to blush.

Nettie was intrigued. At first she had thought that this Elizabeth was Ezra's young lady but the introduction of her husband had put her right on that score. Of course she'd heard about strange city people and their peculiar loose lifestyles but the expression on the southern boy's face and the tone of his voice suggested that the couple played more of a parental role than romantic, which made her wonder just what role Maude played these days. And she had heard the same thing in Vin's voice about the mysterious Blossom.

"Come on in Vin, and join us. Now you can't tell me that you're so skinny because you don't get hungry! Not with that freight train rumbling through your belly."

"Heck no Nettie, I eat like a horse, just don't gain weight. Blossom says that I channel the spirit of a garbage disposal but I'm pretty sure she was kidding…probably." He blushed again at Nettie's eye roll. "Anyway reason I'm here is that Chris said to tell ya that we'll all be ready for dinner whenever you are."

"Thanks Vin, I'll be dishing up as soon as we figure out what to feed Ezra here before he wastes away to nothing and I have this Daniel coming to tan my hide."

Ezra felt an unexpected and not altogether welcome warm feeling at the old lady's acceptance of him and the closeness his new brother was trying to establish. Dammit! He'd wanted to keep them all at a distance. What was wrong with these people? He never usually had any trouble keeping people at a distance!

7B7B7B

Ezra stepped out of the shower feeling just as exhausted and aching as he had when he'd entered it. Dinner had been a slightly tense affair that might have turned into a silent ordeal if it hadn't been for Josiah's tales of his travels and Buck's tales of a much 'taller' variety about his conquests. Even Nettie had looked a little disappointed at his meal of a simple chicken salad, though at least her disappointment was born of caring, unlike Chris and Nathan who seemed to view salad consumption as proof of some nefarious wrong doing. He hoped that future meals would be a little less fraught otherwise he would have to add ulcer medication to his collection of pill bottles.

He glanced down at the scars that patterned his body. Most were long faded but when he ached like this they somehow came back to life. He cursed himself for a fool as he towelled himself off and put on his pyjamas, the cool silk feeling like a balm on his skin. How he had ever thought that he could get away with pretending that he didn't have mobility problems was beyond him. Ever the optimist, part of his brain told him while the other, more pragmatic part corrected that to ever the idiot. It certainly had that right, he mused. It may not have been so bad if he'd been on the first floor but …

"No use crying over spilt milk Ezra child" he told himself as he downed his evening medication and a vicodin. He was very careful about his dosages and would rather have some pain than risk addiction. As he pushed a spare pillow under his knee to support it he admitted to himself that the damaged joint would need support. It had taken an iron will to walk as though uninjured and he certainly couldn't keep it up for a year. He was facing replacement surgery within the next five years anyway. If he hastened the process by his own stubbornness Elizabeth would kill him! No, plan A had definitely failed at the first obstacle - plan B needed to be brought into play.

And as soon as he came up with a workable plan B he would do so.

Sleep, as usual, came slowly despite the pain medication. He had given up counting sheep years ago but perhaps if he tried counting Larabee glares? Well certainly Chris had thrown enough of them his way during the day…

Had it only been a day! It seemed like an eternity already. But he had to admit that most of the people he had met so far had pleasantly surprised him. He even had to admire Chris and Nathan, the two who had the least tolerance of him, it couldn't be easy letting strangers into your home. That didn't mean that he was going to sit back and take their attitude though; he had plenty of attitude of his own and driving the two men crazy was definitely on his to do list. But it was not at the top. Top of the list was to contact a locksmith; the difference between a prison and a sanctuary was where one placed the lock on the door - on the outside or the inside. Buck had given him cart blanche to do whatever he wanted with his room after all and if he wanted to turn it into his own private fortress then there wasn't anything that Chris could do about it.

As the medication finally kicked in Ezra sank into the arms of Morpheus with the promise of pleasant dreams devoted to annoying his self appointed nemesis and new challenges ahead. It was, at the end of the day, overcoming challenges that gave his life meaning. It was what he had done all his life...it was all he knew how to do. And it looked like this place and these people were going to give him plenty of opportunities to hone his skills.

TBC

A/N As I said at the beginning this is a wee bit shorter than I normally write but I want to get caught up on all my fics and I think a little less on each is the best way to go.

Next chapter sees Ezra organising his domain and Vin finding opposition to his beliefs while the citizens of Four Corners get to meet the new Larabees and Ezra discovers that his reputation has indeed preceded him. Thank you once again for your patience.


	6. Chapter 6

Coming To Terms chapter 6

A/N Just a quick note to answer those who suspect that Vin & Ez are twins - they aren't. It would have been a logistical nightmare :D But I do see them as twins of the Spirit which I hope will come through as the story rambles on.

.

Ezra awoke to the raucous cacophony of the devil's most dastardly creation - the alarm clock. He had tried clocks that beeped, clocks that sang to him and clocks that called out jolly messages but they all aspired to wake him from his slumber and so tended to meet a grisly end. However in deference to the 'suggestion' from Chris that he rise early he let the infernal machine survive…for now. He took his time with his ablutions, more out of the necessity imposed by his stiff joints than by choice and contemplated the day ahead. He had listed the phone calls he needed to make and the places he needed to go. He knew that the established brothers had arranged for them to all go into town together and that the rest of the day was free. He also had been made aware of Vin's intentions to perform a traditional cleansing ceremony which he had supported wholeheartedly. He had, however been distinctly unimpressed at Nathan's attitude to Vin's beliefs.

**The Previous Evening**.

After the dinner things had been cleared away and Chris had left to drive Miss Nettie home despite her protestations; they all knew that she hated driving in the dark, Buck had found himself being dragged up to JD's room to introduce himself, via the webcam he had set up, to the young man's friends and newly graduated former classmates. This left just Nathan with the rest of the 'newbies' Josiah was browsing the well stocked bookshelves while Ezra seemed to be scribbling in a small hard backed notebook. Nathan had snuck a look when he had gone to the kitchen to fetch coffee but hadn't been able to make head nor tail of what was obviously a list of some sort but was just as obviously not written in English. He shook his head with a mixture of sadness and annoyance. Didn't the fool understand that you were supposed to trust your family; then he thought of just the kind of 'family' the southerner had actually grown up in and took the thought back. Ezra felt the dark eyes on his back and probably on his actions and treated himself to a smug secret little smile…obviously the doctor brother hadn't been raised to observe the common courtesies of politeness and respect for privacy in private anymore than he had in his professional life.

"Hey Nate, were you serious when you said that we could treat this place like home?"

"Of course Vin" Nathan replied as he set the tray of coffee down, then he glanced at Ezra, frowned and added as an afterthought. "Long as it ain't illegal or immoral."

Ezra smirked at the implication and Vin winced at the way his southern brother was already being treated differently but then he put forward his intention and it was Ezra's turn to display his anger at the way his Texan brother was being treated.

" It's just that it's traditional to the way I was raised to perform a cleansing ceremony on a new living space so I'll be doing a little ritual in my room tomorrow; it's nothing fancy just a bit of chanting and a smudging stick…that's a bunch of herbs, mainly sage, which releases a cleansing smoke that you wave around the room… there isn't actually any fire so it's not dangerous." His explanation became more and more placating and uncertain as he saw the unexpected look of disapproval settle on the handsome dark features. Ezra looked up from his list and felt a surge of protectiveness for his fellow outsider. He was prepared to step in if necessary but he figured that Vin wasn't the sort of person who would appreciate his battles being fought for him.

"It isn't a question of danger Vin" Nathan was chiding himself for allowing his feelings to show so clearly though he suspected that even hidden thoughts were not easily kept from either of these men. But he went on anyway; there were some things that they should know about what it meant to be a Larabee and silly new age nonsense wasn't something that should be encouraged.

"Then what's the problem Nathan?" Vin's voice had roughened with his embarrassment and nobody missed that he had dropped the use of the informal 'Nate'

Nathan didn't want to cause a division, he really wanted this experience to work. Maybe more than the others he understood what being an outsider entailed. No matter how much he was welcomed or loved, and he had no doubt that he was both wanted and loved, his skin colour would always mark him as separate from the blood Larabees. So recognizing that he had embarrassed his new brother he spoke in as conciliatory a tone as possible….unfortunately he was unaware that his idea of conciliatory actually came across as slightly condescending.

"You have to understand that you don't have to follow those ways anymore Vin. This is your chance for a new start. Heck, it can't have been easy being sent from foster home to foster home and having to live in less than normal conditions; you just haven't had the chance to learn what a normal family does…what **your **family does. Now although Dad wasn't much of a one for religion Mom used to take us all to church on a Sunday, traditional like, and we still go as a family so if you want you can join us. Of course if you want to do this cleansing thing then no-one is going to stop you but you should know that it's something you don't **have** to do now that you're with us."

Vin didn't know whether to be offended or amused. The look on Ezra's face at the insult the medic was, hopefully unknowingly, directing toward his kin was certainly worth a chuckle. As was his way, though, Vin gave Nathan the benefit of the doubt and gently corrected his false assumption that he had picked up bad habits from Lord knew where…'probably best not to tell him about the month I spent with the hippy commune where I was encouraged to wander around naked, talk to the plants and call myself 'Little Rainbow'…ahh the good old days!'

"They **are **my family Nathan…leastways my Ma's family; she was half Kiowa and the Reservation ain't exactly some weird cult y'know even if'n our ways are different sometimes."

It was Nathan's turn to blush. They had been given very few details about their new brother's past lives and what with the excitement he had just assumed, or if they had been told, forgotten…..

"I'm sorry Vin. I didn't mean to insult you, it just never occurred to me to think about you having another side to your family. I guess I'm still trying to get used to having new brothers myself. Can you forgive me?"

Vin was impressed at the speed with which his brother apologised. He realised that Nathan may have had strong and rather rigid moral opinions but he was a fair man, ready to admit his own blame as readily as he was to accuse others…he just wished that he would lighten up on poor Ez.

"Sure Nate, nothing to forgive, you weren't to know." At Nathan's grateful nod Vin double checked to see if his cleansing ceremony was still on and this time he met no resistance but both men were still a little embarrassed at their misunderstanding. Until Ezra dispelled the atmosphere with a deadpan comment that had Vin snickering immediately.

"So Ah presume you have no objection to mah monthly voodoo ritual sacrifice out on the back lawn then?"

Nathan's jaw dropped almost to the ground as he looked into those fathomless and seemingly truthful eyes. After impersonating a landed fish for a few seconds he heard Vin's giggle and Buck's snort from where he'd been listening in the doorway. Looking back at Ezra he saw the eyes begin to sparkle and the gleam of a gold tooth as the grin the southerner had been suppressing broke free.

With a shake of the head and a smile Nathan admitted "I deserved that."

"Sure did you idiot" admonished Buck with a none to gentle slap to the tall medic's back. He then turned to Ezra.

"So are we gonna make this an event then; something like a ritual sacrifice and barbeque?"

"While that sounds like a good plan Buck I don't want to be the one to part JD from one of his new friends so perhaps we should shelve the idea for now."

"Yeah" added Vin, "He took to the idea of those chickens like a duck to water." He grinned as the others groaned and gave a nod to Ezra to say thanks for dispelling the tension.

**PRESENT TIME**

Ezra made it downstairs just in time to seat himself for breakfast. He wasn't quite sure whether Chris's glare was because he was nearly late, because he wasn't late or whether it was just a natural feature of the morning…only time would tell he supposed.

"So is everyone okay for a trip to town, get a feel for the place and stock up on any personal necessities?" Ezra fancied that Chris looked a little disappointed when he raised no objections to the plan. Really! Anyone would think that he was difficult to get along with.

Vin happily tucked into his eggs and bacon as he mentally listed the things he needed to pick up in town. He was looking forward to seeing more of his surroundings. While he still had reservations about this whole Larabee thing, especially considering the culture clash the previous evening which had led him to perform his ceremony at dawn, before even Chris, who seemed to be the earliest riser of the house, was awake. He hadn't wanted to be the focus of any fuss but he hadn't wanted to give up those things that were important to him either; the spirits were with him in his heart wherever he went.

He couldn't help but be impressed by the beauty of the Colorado countryside that he had seen so far and he was developing a good feel about the whole thing. He had to admit that, as a natural loner, he'd been surprised at how quickly he had connected with at least some of his brothers. Well, except JD, there was no surprise there. He didn't think that anyone could not like the bubbly Bostonian. He just hoped that the kid's naturally trustful nature would not be destroyed in the year ahead; Buck certainly seemed to have taken the greenhorn under his wing, though whether that was entirely a good thing he wasn't sure. The poor kid was certainly going to get an education in 'manly pursuits' as Buck had titled his seemingly 24/7 social life, if he wasn't careful! But the most surprising connection he seemed to have made was the one with his attic neighbour, Ezra. He could see how he and Chris would click, Vin had instantly recognized the man's leadership qualities and Vin prided himself on his capacity for loyalty to family, to pack. But Ezra! Ezra was his opposite in almost every way. He was quiet while Ezra was chatty; he was country while Ezra was city and he was mostly trusting while Ezra probably didn't even trust himself let alone those around him. Yet for all that Ezra was somehow, to his spirit anyway, already kin. And he had a feeling that that would prove to be important somewhere along the line.

7B7B7B7B7B7B7B

As they all gathered outside the house ready to leave Josiah couldn't help but chuckle at the sight. JD was literally bouncing with excitement while Vin was as cool as a cucumber…unless you paid attention to the way his eyes kept flicking to his watch. Ezra was seemingly oblivious, standing off to the side, making call after call on his cell looking as casual as was possible for someone whose jeans were Armani and whose sweater was cashmere. What made him laugh, however, was that while Chris was standing by his opened door Ram only Nathan was waiting to get in…everybody else was gathered round Ezra's Spider; Ezra's two seater Spider! He walked toward them. As much as he would love a ride in the stunning little red sports car he suspected that even the Lord himself couldn't provide that particular miracle of fitting five men into two seats, but you never know, after all faith has been known to move mountains!

Ezra flipped his cell shut with a sigh. He had been lucky enough to get a locksmith to come over later to discuss the storage and security of his little domain. The sigh was one of resignation after the first such call he had made, to the local locksmith, had resulted in an apologetic denial of service. It seemed that his reputation had indeed gone before him and the local man had insisted that only a 'real Larabee' could give permission for the work. It also seemed that local tradesmen were quite loyal to the established citizens. His hopes that it was a general distrust of all incomers bit the dust when the man's initially helpful attitude had changed upon hearing the name Standish. 'Oh Mother!' he thought sadly as it wasn't the first time she had muddied his waters for him. Still, his thoughts brightened, the hardware store proprietor from the next town over had no such preconceptions and could supply him with everything he needed. And he could do the work immediately which was a blessing as his things would be arriving the next day, including his little Butterfly.

Ezra pocketed his phone and turned round to join the others just as a pick-up truck pulled into the parking area. He didn't pay it any attention, however, because he was astounded by the sight of four over eager human puppies gathered round his baby.

"Oh my!"

It wasn't the first time that his car had gathered a crowd but it was a dilemma. If he gave the other seat to Vin, JD or Josiah then the established brothers might feel slighted yet if he chose Buck it would be obvious that he was choosing politically, as it were. Of course he could always deny them all but then he would come across as mean spirited, and didn't he have enough of a false reputation to put up with already? As he stared at the hopefuls who were gently shoving each other aside in a deliberately comical routine, hopeful begging looks being directed at him in shameless fashion his salvation made herself heard on the edge of his hearing. Turning he saw Miz Nettie step down from the truck.

"Thanks Billy Bob, see you on Saturday." The driver tooted his horn and headed off down the drive. "Came to collect my car Chris, thanks again for the lift home last night. My night vision ain't so good these days."

"That's okay Nettie. We were just off to town, you want to come with us? You can collect your car when we get back. We're gonna show the new guys around, be nice to have a united family front."

Nettie blushed at Chris's inclusion of her as family. It was nothing new, he and the rest of them always had not only thought of her as family but had never hesitated to show it, but it still gave her a warm glow. She hoped that the others would come to do the same one day.

"That'd be wonderful Chris. I could do with a few things from town and I need a word with Gloria Potter at the Mercantile."

Just as Chris was about to help Nettie into his vehicle a beautifully manicured hand shot out to intercept and Nettie found herself on the receiving end of a blinding smile and a courteous bow as her hand was taken gently and the back of it kissed. She found herself blushing again and feeling like a schoolgirl at her first formal dance.

"Please Mrs Wells, allow me to escort you to town. While Ah'm sure that that is a fine vehicle it is not altogether fitting for a lady of quality such as yourself." Ezra reminded himself to feel guilty later at the flash of annoyance his words and actions had created on the blond Larabee's features.

Nettie knew that she was being played, the courtly gesture was being laid on as thick as syrup, and the reasons were obvious as all four of said reasons stood round the gleaming red car, but she played along for the fun…and besides, who wouldn't want to take a trip in such a machine!

"Thank you Ezra dear, I would be honoured to accompany you." She saw his eyes glitter with amusement as he acknowledged their game with a wink. The others stepped away with mixed expressions of disappointment and admiration at how easily Ezra had resolved the dilemma they had set him. They all then scrambled for a seat in the Ram as Ezra shot down the drive like a bat out of hell, leaving them to eat his dust.

7B7B7B7B7B7B7B

Ezra had quickly slowed down as they hit the main road…he was actually a careful driver…and followed Nettie's directions to town. She kept up the conversation by filling him in on local history and pointing out well known beauty sites, of which there were many. She was astute enough, though, not to press the skittish southerner with personal questions. She had quickly learned that while Josiah had very few secrets and JD was an open book neither Vin nor Ezra were willing to talk freely about their pasts. She feared that this could only be because there were things there that no child should have to live through but since they seemed such sweet boys she was also sure that they were keeping happy times secret too, either because they were naturally reticent men or because the good times were too rare to be anything other than precious. She suspected that it was a bit of both.

The car, of course, garnered curious looks as he parked but not as many curious looks as they all attracted as a group when the others exited their vehicle.

7B7B7B7B7B7B7B

Nettie watched with wry amusement as Mary Travis, proprietor, editor and chief reporter for the Clarion, the local newspaper…and the widowed daughter-in-law of Judge Travis, headed for the group like an exocet missile, notebook in hand and a shark like gleam in her eyes. For all that she was a lovely woman and a good mother Nettie couldn't help but think that she channelled a demon when she had her professional hat on. Only this time Nettie felt that she had more than met her match.

"Gentlemen, it's wonderful to meet you all at last! The whole town has been agog with curiosity since the details of the will were made public. It's so good to see that you have all taken on the challenge of becoming Larabees; they are a fine family." Nobody missed the almost shy glance that she sent Chris's way at that point but they were, quite frankly, all too shocked at her frontal attack and apparent lack of a need to breathe to comment on the obvious and apparently one way attraction. Before they knew it she was once again in full journalistic flow, managing to annoy, upset and baffle all of them to varying degrees without even meaning to. Vin didn't get a chance to point out that he wasn't a Larabee and everyone was relieved that Ezra hadn't been given any opportunity to express his feelings on the Larabee lineage but as she fired question after question at them on their feelings over the recent events and their short, medium and long term plans they started to feel like trapped fish in a net.

Suddenly Ezra's phone began to ring…Vin and Buck sending him a suspicious look at the amazingly apt timing ….and her attention was immediately diverted away from the others who took the opportunity to slip away as per the surreptitious hand signal that Ezra was making with his free hand out of sight of the fascinated journalist who had frozen as still as a statue at the greeting "Hello Governor" She got no more information out of the conversation, however, other than a few random hmms a couple of yes and no's and a rather enigmatic Ah see before Ezra suddenly disconnected his phone and with a tip of an imaginary hat stepped neatly around her leaving her clutching her blank notebook and sporting a bemused expression at all the empty space around her. Seeing passers by laughing at her flustered state she narrowed her eyes and vowed to try again later. Tackling them en masse was obviously not the way to go since they had run before she had even been properly introduced. The man taking the call though, he needed no introduction; that had to be Standish; his reputation was obviously no exaggeration. Getting his story was going to be as difficult as hell…her own personal in depth scoop. Oh, this was going to be fun; better than covering the local bake sale anyday!

7B7B7B7B7B7B7B

The trip round town went, for the most part, smoothly. A few people snubbed them all; it seemed that while the Larabees were popular with most there were a few of the self-styled 'moral majority' who would condemn them merely for the fact that they existed and a few more that reserved that distinction for Ezra alone. Even Chris looked uncomfortable on those occasions. Mrs Potter, however, had been a delight. She had fussed over them like they were long lost kin but with a twinkle in her eye that told them she was aware of how far out of their depth they were. Like Nettie she immediately latched on to Vin and Ezra as being in need of extra special attention, much to their embarrassment and the others amusement but she earned everyone's respect when Cyrus Merriweather who owned the animal feed warehouse took her to one side to warn her about mixing with undesirables…nobody missed his sneer directed in Ezra and Vin's direction or his not so quiet comments. Nobody missed his squeal of pain either as Gloria stepped on his foot, apparently by accident, as she turned to leave him, after giving him a piece of her mind. Nobody was going to tell her who she should or should not serve in her own shop.

They drifted from shop to shop enduring the repeated introductions and purchasing those things that each of them needed in a fairly companionable atmosphere eventually ending up in a rather quaint little combination gift and saddle shop. Buck immediately set about equipping JD with everything he would need in his new job while the others browsed.

And there it was! Plan B.

Ezra smiled slightly as he casually wandered over to the rack of walking sticks. There were many different types and designs, from modern lightweight poles for hikers and climbers to old fashioned carved head wooden canes. It was these that drew Ezra's attention. They were obviously aimed at the tourist because the, quite unexpectedly well carved, handles were fashioned into resemblances of well known wildlife such as eagles and horses, leaping fish and cougars. It was a cougar head ebony cane that attracted his interest and he checked it for weight and feel. Perfect. It was even the perfect length which was rare given his less than extreme height!

"You'd do better with an aluminium pole in this environment." Josiah was pleased to see Ezra contemplating getting out and about…but that wasn't the sort of cane to use for rambling, it was a city affectation.

"Thank you Josiah, but I find this design more aesthetically pleasing than one of those modern monstrosities. And since I do not plan on traversing any but the most level of plains I do not think that I will need specialist equipment."

Josiah shook his head with exasperation. Trust the dandy to put appearances before practicality. Still he'd learn no doubt.

"You like that then?" asked Buck, who had drifted over while JD contemplated bandanas, with a gleam in his eye that got Ezra's immediate attention, though not in an alarming way.

"Indeed Buck, it is most exquisitely rendered and finished. Definitely the work of a craftsman." Ezra was, indeed, impressed by the black cane with the beautifully carved cougar's head and the silver collar and matching ferrule. "Was it made locally?"

Ezra noticed that Buck was blushing and the storekeeper was laughing. The connection was obvious and Ezra was surprised and delighted.

"Buck did you…?"

"He sure did" said the storekeeper who had introduced himself as Tom. "He does a few pieces each season for me to sell and the canes always go like hot cakes."

"Well this one has definitely gone sir. My regards Buck, you are indeed a craftsman. If ever you want to expand your interests I know of several outlets in some major cities that would snap up your work."

Buck's eyebrows shot to his hairline at both the compliment and the offer. While he wouldn't swap the ranch life for anything it was nice to know that his skills were appreciated. The others, especially their Dad, had always treated his love of working wood as a bit of a…well not a joke, but not a serious thing. He left the shop with an air of accomplishment; something that had been missing of late. Having new blood in the family looked to be turning out to be a good thing.

Vin watched Ezra carefully as they ambled back to the cars. He was using his cane with great fondness, rubbing the top of the animal's head in an almost self comforting gesture. They had, the newbies, been very impressed at finding out that the beautiful creation was Buck's work and he wondered if the gregarious cowboy would teach him the art. He had always loved woodwork at school but couldn't keep up with it due to his moving around. His eyes continued to secretly focus on Ezra and it was as though a light bulb had gone off over his head.

He had known two people in his life who habitually carried a cane. The first had been a foster father when he was thirteen. Not the worst carer he had ever had but he carried his cane as an instrument of his authority. He would poke you in the back with the ferrule end if you were dawdling and wrap the crook round your neck to slow you down if you rushed. Not actually painful but still alarming. Then there was Blossom; she used a cane because of her arthritis. She used the cane in the same way that Ezra was and had that same habit of caressing the figurehead. Which meant, Vin concluded with a sinking feeling, that Ezra was in the habit of using a cane; that he needed to use a cane. And he obviously didn't want anybody to know. Vin would keep his secret for now but his new brother, like it or not, had just earned himself a shadow to watch out for him.

7B7B7B7B7B7B7B

Upon their return and after a hurried lunch everybody left to their assigned tasks leaving Ezra alone in the house. He therefore had no trouble leading the locksmith, Mr Heinz Gerber, up to the attic without confrontation or question. Ezra pointed out the attic space beyond his room and Mr Gerber quickly confirmed that he had exactly the secure steel cabinets that he desired to extend his limited storage space and could fit them the following day. He also confirmed that the other two jobs that Ezra needed him to do could be accomplished immediately.

Thus it was two hours later that the others, except Nathan and Josiah who were at the hospital, wandered up to Ezra's room, drawn by the sound of power tools. Ezra did not seem to be the type of person to use power tools.

"What the hell is going on!?"

Mr Gerber winced at the volume Christopher Larabee had managed to reach in his roar but he wasn't phased. As an ex-marine he had heard worse drill sergeants. He had also been warned of the man's probable reaction by his client. Ezra had been honest with him, even to the point of admitting his problems in getting past his reputation with the locals. Heinz didn't care about reputations. It was actions that counted and Ezra had been nothing other than polite and professional.

"Ah would have thought that was obvious Mister Larabee. I am organizing my living space to my needs."

"Who said that you could install locks….and what the heck is that thing!?" Chris pointed to the contraption newly installed near the base of the door leading from the door in the bathroom into the space beyond.

Vin grinned as Ezra had already told him of his plans for the attic space and after seeing the teeny size of the room his brother had been allocated he couldn't blame him. He hadn't hesitated to give his blessing to Ez's plan. He was looking forward to meeting the new family member.

Buck paled slightly as Ezra confirmed that he had been given permission to do as he wanted and gave a glaring Chris an apologetic shrug.

"Well?!"

"Well what Mr Larabee?" Ezra taunted with infuriating calm as he shook hands with Heinz and was assured by the locksmith that he would see himself out.

"What is that?" Chris, of course, knew exactly what it was he just didn't want to believe why it was there. As if to endorse his fear Ezra confirmed,

"It's a cat door Chris."

"For?"

Ezra appeared puzzled but his mouth was quirking up into a smile.

"For a cat Chris."

"We don't have any cats Ezra. I don't like cats Ezra."

"That's unfortunate Chris because I like cats. I have a cat. Her name is Fly and she'll be here tomorrow."

Silence reigned as those present waited to see if Chris would hit Ezra…or possibly explode.

"We do not have cats. We will not be having any cats." The statement was made with total authority. It was a decision that wasn't up for discussion.

"Ah have already cleared it with Judge Travis…the Will states…."

Chris stopped listening, turned and stormed down the stairs.

'Damn Judge'

'Damn Will'

'Goddamned southerner!'

TBC

A/N I just love torturing poor Chris. The idea of Buck as a carpenter is one I have come across a few times but my first encounter was in the fabulous 'A Preacher's Son' by Setcheti. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you to all of those who have reviewed, your comments are treasured and also to those who lurk - you are no less appreciated.


	7. Chapter 7

COMING TO TERMS Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Let's face it if any fanfic writer were given custody of the seven we wouldn't see them for dust after the way we treat them - so perhaps it's for the best that I don't own them or profit from them in any way except the warm fuzzy feelings I get.

A/N If anyone has wondered where 'not a keeper' has gone from my profile page I combined the chapters into one fic and it's now housed at Blackraptor. Thought I'd spread myself around a bit.

.

Of course as soon as Chris had stormed off to vent his frustrations on some poor inanimate object the questions came thick and fast - what sort of cat was Fly?, why Fly for a name? How old was she? Was it really a joke and there was no cat? Why didn't Chris like cats? Was he allergic or phobic? That question from JD had given Ezra a moment's pause. He hadn't considered that possibility. Rather ironic, he mused, when others had always had to consider his own allergy. His mind was quickly put at rest by a chuckling Buck, however, who explained that the only reason that Chris hated cats was because cats seemed to hate him and consistently refused to do as they were told. Ezra let out a soft but thankful sigh. He had begun to rise to this challenge and would have hated to have given up so soon. But Fly was his family and as such was non negotiable. If she couldn't stay then he wouldn't stay. That statement had left a stunned silence over the phone when he had discussed the matter with the judge but he had put the touch of respect he had thought he'd heard when he received the man's reply down to wishful thinking. People like judge Travis didn't respect people like him…or at least people like he appeared to be. Pity nobody seemed to realise that appearances could be deceptive.

"So why Fly?" repeated Buck "Seems an odd name for a cat."

"Her name is actually Madame Butterfly, being named after the favourite opera of the dear lady who gifted her to me, and also quite fitting as she is an oriental, a purebred Siamese, but as with most names it tends to get shortened for ease of use" Everyone was startled as Ezra smiled what they would come to know as his 'little boy grin' A smile of pure pleasure and happiness that was rare for the ultra cynical man. "Of course the fact that as a kitten she was convinced that if the birds she chased could fly then so could she helped fix the nickname. It took quite a few tries before she worked out that gravity works differently for felines."

Everyone laughed at the mental picture of a flying flailing kitty but then a new voice spoke up. Ezra and Vin had seen Nathan slip into the room but the others all started at his voice.

"Don't you think it would have been more responsible to have given a home to a cat from a shelter? There are thousands of homeless animals in the country, last thing we need is to be breeding more just because people like you and your 'dear lady'"…Ezra bristled at the sneer that accompanied his comment… "want designer pets to go with your designer clothes."

Everybody tensed, ready for Ezra to unleash his vocabulary on the conscientious but sometimes overly blunt doctor. They were therefore quite surprised when instead of a scowl or harsh words Ezra nodded in agreement. None were more surprised than Nathan though.

"You agree? Then why…" Nathan trailed off in confusion; was there nothing that wasn't contrary about this man?

"Indeed I do Nathan, but you are making a common assumption that all cats needing homes are crossbreeds. Not all breeders are scrupulous and homes are sometimes needed for confiscated kittens…and sometimes kittens are born with minor flaws making them unsuitable for show and they are sold as pets. In Fly's case she is the offspring from a cat rescued from such an unscrupulous breeder by mah friend"

Nathan's critical expression started to soften but it was quickly transformed into embarrassment as Ezra's eyes narrowed and his voice hardened.

"While it is hardly your fault that you know little about the rearing and purchase of cats if I see a sneer on your face again when talking about mah Aunt Elizabeth, or any woman that I happen to be fond of I will make you very sorry. Do Ah make mahself clear Doctor Larabee?"

Nathan gulped reflexively and nodded, a rosy blush tinting his dark skin an ironically attractive shade. He hadn't realised and he couldn't blame the southerner for his reaction. First Vin and now this…this whole new brother thing was harder to get used to than he had thought it would be. He didn't see why they couldn't help make the transition easier for everyone though; he refused to admit to himself that by they he, of course, actually meant him. Still he supposed that every family had to have it's black sheep…he smiled slightly at the thought of the black sheep not being the black member of the family. He looked around the room as everyone filed out past him…he hadn't remembered the room being so small. He had heard Chris muttering as he passed him on the stairs about the proposed extra storage being erected in the attic space but he had to admit that as much as the southerner got on his nerves he couldn't blame him for wanting to extend his useable space. And unlike Chris he was quite looking forward to having a cat around. He liked cats. He just didn't understand them….rather like a certain southern brother he mused.

7B7B7B7B7B7B7B

"And just what on earth does one wear to a saloon?" Ezra murmured to himself as he perused his still, till tomorrow at least, limited wardrobe. While gamblers of times past might have been in the habit of frequenting such establishments his own preferred places of employ were high class casinos and exclusive gaming clubs. Besides he doubted whether, despite it's homely appellation, the modern day bar of that name would have much in common with it's pasts namesake; he doubted that karaoke was a traditional western theme - he shuddered at the thought and concluded that a sawdust strewn floor with bullet shattered mirrors and an out of tune piano were probably preferable to the torture of drunken amateur murderers of country and western ditties.

Deciding in the end to go with smart casual he was pleased to note that he didn't look too out of place among the gathered gentlemen though he received a couple of odd glances at his continued use of the cane that they had deemed to be a snobbish affectation. While he would be the first to admit to having a rather peacock mentality about his personal appearance when in an unfamiliar and potentially hostile or embarrassing situation he preferred not to stand out too much, but the cane did make a difference and if he carried it at all times then it would quickly come to be thought of as no more odd than Vin's habitual donning of his old and well worn buckskin jacket or JD's baseball cap.

"Okay fellas, ready to hit the bright lights? Hope you've been loosening up your vocal cords 'cause the Larabees have a reputation to uphold as the karaoke kings of Colorado!"

Buck's enthusiastic over the top claim brought chuckles and well meant groans from most and JD was practically bouncing with excitement. Vin and Ezra exchanged a look that spoke volumes….

Sheer terror!

"Don't worry boys" boomed the jovial ladies man as he saw their expressions. "We'll go easy on ya tonight and once you've heard Chris sing 'Rocky Mountain High' you'll know that at least you can't do any worse!"

The thump in the gut he received for his comment was less than gentle but the newcomers were shocked to see a genuine smile transform the older blond brother's face. It made him look younger and Vin felt a twinge of unwarranted guilt that it may have been their arrival that had kept that smile from his features until now. He shook the thought off not wanting to spoil the moment and added his jocular contribution to the pot.

"Well then Buck I guess you better start taking bets because my friends back at the Res actually banned me from singing in company - guess it's not just allergies that run in the family."

At the word 'bet' Ezra's eyes lit up like twin green beacons and before Vin knew it said bets had been placed and he found himself committed to performing without even opening his mouth.

"How the hell did that happen" he complained to no-one in particular as the others laughed and Ezra gave him an unapologetic smirk.

JD's bounce continued unabated as they trooped out to the cars and he smiled a secret smile. He wondered if anyone else had noticed that just for a few moments the tension of the day had disappeared and they had all acted like, if not family, at least friends. He wasn't dumb; he knew it would take time and there would be setbacks but for the first time he had hope that he would once again have a real family to be part of. Sure his last family had been small, just him and mom and a few distant uncles and cousins who he only ever met on high days and holidays but he wasn't the loner type and felt lost without somewhere to belong and someone to belong to and who, in turn, belonged to him.

His smile grew wider as they started for town. It was possible that SHE would be there. Casey Wells! They had run into her on their shopping trip and Nettie had introduced her niece to them all. Her bubbly yet unassuming attitude had been a welcome change from some of the city girls he was used to and he had felt that she had liked him too, but he wasn't sure. What with looking after his mom and catching up on his studies after she had gone he hadn't had that much time for girls…not that he was quite as inexperienced as Buck seemed to assume; he may have a baby face but he was hardly a kid! Still he felt strongly that he didn't want to make any mistakes with Casey…but what if she preferred the 'older' man, like Vin or Ezra; at 26 Vin was only 7 years older than she was and Ezra, well he wasn't too sure how much older Ezra was but he had that easy charm that any red blooded male would kill to possess - still she didn't seem to be the sophisticated type that Ez would probably go for…no Vin was….He pulled his thoughts up short before he ended up marrying the girl he himself had only briefly spoken to to the brother he had only known for a day or so. He sighed in recognition that his natural insecurities had begun to get the better of him. Perhaps he should ask Buck for advice…nah! Just thinking about what Buck's advice might be was enough to make him blush.

7B7B7B7B7B7B7B

The Saloon wasn't quite what the new brothers had expected, not that they had dwelt on what to expect, Buck's sudden announcement over dinner that they would all be going out together as a family having been a bit of a shock. Even Ezra had been too surprised to put up a fight. They all looked around in appreciation…reluctant appreciation in Ezra's case. Mother had always viewed these sorts of places as beneath her skills. They had been her proving ground, somewhere to get away from and to keep her son away from. She had raised him to better places than this, to mix with better people than this. He grimaced at the memory of some of those things that the so-called better people had put him through. It wasn't until he had met Elizabeth and Daniel that he had understood that kindness and love were better, and less painful, than money and power. A sudden thump between his shoulders nudged him out of his introspection and he found himself being introduced to a pretty Mexican lady.

"And this is our southern brother Inez, Ezra Standish." The lady in question noted the distinct lack of enthusiasm that had crept into Chris's voice, at least in comparison with the almost pride as he had introduced Vin whose shy smile had enchanted her. But she understood why the tone had changed; she, too, had heard of Senor Standish's reputation, or rather, his mother's reputation. Of course she paid no mind to it. She had been judged often enough on the color of her skin or her heritage to return the insult. She could see from his expression that he was feeling a little nervous and, judging by the designer clothes, probably out of his element. And like many other women before her she felt that immediate need to take him under her wing and mother him.

"It is an honour to meet you senor Ezra. Welcome to the saloon."

Ezra immediately recognized the unstated offer of friendship implicit in the greeting. It happened rarely and always shocked him but that this acceptance had been offered so frequently since he had arrived was unprecedented. He expressed his thanks with his eyes so as not to embarrass her in front of her friends. His voice carried his usual polite grace but he knew that she saw his gratitude.

Once seated at their usual table, or rather their usual space since the actual table had to be exchanged for a larger one, Nathan explained the way things worked in the towns premier watering hole.

"Most nights are just normal entertainment with the jukebox or the widescreen TV if a local team are playing. Tonight is karaoke night and tomorrow is quiz night. Saturday we always have live music, mainly from the college, they have a good music department, so we do pretty well, at least until summer recess."

The evening progressed smoothly with an unspoken pact instantly being made not to tease JD as he and Casey made cow eyes at each other over the table. Buck had been surprised at their instant connection but figured it was best for the kid to start gentle and work his way up to the more feisty types. Casey was a nice enough girl and being a student at the local college they would have something in common but he was obviously too young to get serious; had many happy years of oat sowing ahead of him yet, he was a Larabee after all, and luckily he had an older and more experienced brother to show him the ropes. They didn't call him Casanova for nothing! Vin on the other hand was just the right age to be getting a little more serious…but not with his Inez! Buck hadn't missed the look of outright appreciation on the bar manager's face at their introduction. Not the Texan's fault that he appealed to the ladies but he'd have to head that little stampede off at the pass. It might not be time for the Buckmeister to settle but he already had his filly picked out for when he did and she could tell him 'nunca' till she was blue in the face he wouldn't take no for an answer. His sheer animal magnetism would wear her down eventually.

It was torture, sheer torture! Well maybe that was a slight exaggeration mused Ezra as the latest cowboy slaughtered the latest rendition of achy breaky heart. He just couldn't understand why the audience were so appreciative of such inept displays of what he would kindly call singing but which sounded rather like Fly when she was annoyed about something. He had to admit, though, that both Nathan and JD had exhibited some aptitude. Nathan's performance of a Lionel Ritchie song had been quite melodic and JD had gone all out to impress Miss Wells with his performance of the Billy Joel classic 'Uptown Girl' and by the look on her face he had succeeded. Josiah's unexpected foray into show tunes with the title track of Oklahoma! Had proved popular and it was beginning to look like Chris and Vin's admitted lack of a musical ear were the exceptions to the rule.

And what exceptions! Ezra noticed with some puzzlement that the audience praise increased in direct relation to the torture inflicted on their eardrums. He couldn't decide whether this was a traditional feature of the pastime or a result of excessive alcohol consumption. Either way the sound level of cheers indicated to those sat at the table that Chris, with his legendary John Denver song had just pipped Vin and his 'Tie A Yellow Ribbon…' As they regained their seats Ezra settled the winnings and pocketed his own share. It made him quite homesick for the poker tables and the bright lights of Vegas. In fact the way he was being stared at right this moment he would have settled for being anywhere else at all.

"Just us left little brother. You want to go first or would you rather deliver your effort while the audience are still reflecting on my glory; might be easier on ya. Course if you do decide to go first you ought'a know that the machine isn't set up for none of that high falutin' opera you probably like." Buck's grin was positively evil but his eyes were sparkling with humour especially when Ezra paled slightly and shook his head.

"Come on Ez" cajoled Vin "Hell you can't be any worse than me and I have to admit that it was good fun. Don't matter to the audience if'n ya can't sing…they'll appreciate the effort."

Ezra had suspected that he was the only one still entirely sober…his medication not mixing well with alcohol, but the support conveyed in that last statement let him know that Vin recognized his worry that the judgemental crowd could turn hostile. Nevertheless he was not prepared to take the chance.

"Ah think not, thank you all the same Vin."

"You a coward Ezra? Afraid to make a fool of yourself just because you can't sing?" As the next day was Nathan's day off he had allowed himself the luxury of a few drinks, just enough to loosen his tongue but even he winced at how snide the comment sounded. Ezra noted his immediate look of contrition but said nothing about the tone as he replied to the insinuation.

"Ah hardly think that anyone enjoys making a fool of themselves Doctor but ah said that I did not want to sing not that I couldn't."

Everyone perked up at that. It hadn't taken any of them long to discover that getting Ezra to talk wasn't difficult but getting him to talk about himself was nigh on impossible so every new piece of information was like gold dust. Buck startled them all by slamming his beer glass down on the table.

"Well that's a challenge if ever I heard one! Why didn't you say you could sing before now?"

"Nobody asked."

That stopped Buck for a few seconds while he tried to backtrack but then he forged ahead once again as the beer clouded his brain.

"Must have more Larabee in ya than ya thought hey hoss? Though I doubt if you're as good as old Buck here. What I can do with a song from the King would make you weep" As the others saw the expressions on Chris Nathan and Casey's faces they suspected that the tears might not be ones of joy. Vin and Ezra sprayed their drinks as Inez, who had brought a fresh round muttered something about ears and plugs in Spanish.

"See" Buck cried in tipsy delusion "My Inez can't wait for the highpoint of her evening."

"Madre Dios!" Inez exclaimed though she couldn't help but smile at the big man's antics.

"While Ah do indeed have musical talent in mah family I doubt that it is inherited from your side of the DNA chain." Ezra could have bit his tongue at the interest that comment sparked and any hope that they were too drunk to follow it up faded quickly.

"You got musicians on your Ma's side then Ezra?" JD was curious about all his brothers but Ezra was a mystery within a mystery.

"Indeed JD" Ezra gave up the information with good grace, after all it wasn't anything to be ashamed of and Buck might get a kick out of it.

"Anyone we'd recognize?" Buck could see a glint of mischief in the green eyes and he wanted to draw it out; he was starting to confirm his suspicions that Ezra hadn't had enough fun in his life.

"Ah suspect so. He did have some success."

Before Buck could take his questioning any further Inez signalled that it was his turn.

"Hold that thought Ez. Tell ya what, when it's your turn see if any of his stuff's on the list and you can perform it for us, they have loads of songs programmed and not just the big stars."

The others couldn't decide if Ezra's expression was one of disbelief or horror. They decided that it had been disbelief when Buck launched into a hip swivelling lip curling and decidedly awful rendition of Elvis's 'Blue Suede Shoes' and they saw what a horrified Ezra actually looked like.

"Thank ya verra much" With that Elvis quote Buck bounded off the stage to find two less at the table. His enthusiasm dropped a little as he noted Ezra and Josiah's absence.

"Where?"

"Ezra had to go to the toilet" Nathan supplied

"And Josiah went to make sure he came back to face the music" added a grinning Chris as he pointed to the oldest Larabee escorting a less than happy southerner back to the table, a firm grip on his arm to prevent escape.

"Seems that brother Ezra almost mistook the back exit for the bathroom but I was able to show him the error of his ways."

They all laughed at Ezra's hangdog expression, even Vin who received a look of one who had been betrayed from his Georgian brother which made him laugh even harder. Nathan shoved a list in his hand which Ezra reluctantly consulted.

"Anything there by your…what relation is he anyway?" asked Vin. He knew that despite Ezra's escape attempt something was amusing him.

"He was Maude's mother's brother's son…which I suppose makes him mah cousin once removed" Ezra sounded doubtful at the working out of his family tree. It wasn't as though they had ever been any sort of a proper family.

"You said was?" Chris understood loss and as much as the southerner got on his nerves he didn't want to bring up painful memories. Ezra recognized his concern and waved it away

"He died before I was born."

Before he could elaborate he found himself being firmly escorted to the stage by Buck and delivered into the care of the announcer who was used to dealing with reluctant performers. Ezra couldn't help but think that the man would make a good grifter considering the speed at which he had extracted his choice and set things up. Oh well there was no other option left but to bite the bullet…he just wished he could see Buck's face as he launched into one of his cousin's greatest hits…

"Love me tender,

Love me sweet…."

Mouths dropped open in astonishment, the recognition of the almost perfect Elvis impersonation warring with the realization that Ezra Standish was, or at least appeared to be claiming to be, related to the King of Rock and Roll.

The audience, while supporting any act no matter how bad, and contrarily ready to boo the black sheep foisted on the Larabee family merely for the offence of existing instead listened in impressed silence as the southerner sang the sweet love song. Ezra, having expected the worst was pleasantly surprised by the enthusiastic applause as he finished. Now all he had to do was face his new family. It made standing on stage seem like a walk in the park!

"I don't believe it!" Nathan shook his head in denial but had no doubts that it was the truth when Ezra confirmed that the details were on record.

Ezra peered at a dazed looking lothario

"Is he alright?" he asked a glowering Chris. Quite why the connection of his family to a famous one should be a cause for scowling he wasn't sure but at this moment his concern lay with Buck who appeared to be catatonic.

Buck couldn't believe it! Elvis! He was related to Elvis…maybe not by blood as such but still….

"Wow, cool" enthused JD as he offered an entranced Casey some chips. His enthusiasm wilted a little as she appeared to be more entranced with Ezra than him but it reinstated itself as she blushed at the brush of their hands.

Vin eyed Ezra with curiosity. Elvis had Cherokee blood… which meant that Ezra was family in more ways than one.

Inez practically dropped her tray as Buck leapt out of his chair and gave a heart stopping rebel yell. "Loco" she muttered, "and now even more of them! Lord help us!"

TBC

Hope you enjoyed the lighter side of new family life…more angst next chapter when Vin learns the reason behind Ezra's injuries but we also meet Fly and Chris has a meeting with the Judge who seems to have changed his tune about their southern brother. Oh and as for the Elvis connection…well anything is possible in the world of fanfic but no disrespect is meant to any actual members of Elvis's family tree. The lyrics of Love me Tender belong to someone other than me.


	8. Chapter 8

COMING TO TERMS Chapter 8

Disclaimer: For the love of Pete! How many times must you make me admit the horrible truth - NO! I Don't own them! (sob)

.

"Damn!"

"What's up Ez? Your Armani been diverted to Alberta?" Vin received a glare for his trouble but his grin remained in place as Ezra replied while terminating his phone call…

"No. Mah cat."

"Your cat's been diverted to Alberta!?"

"Very droll Mr Tanner." Ezra tried to remain stern but there was something about the twinkle in the Texan's blue eyes which made it nearly impossible to get mad at him, let alone stay that way. "Fly's escort has been delayed by a couple of days. It seems that the transport has broken down and it will take that long to effect repairs."

"Well it's only a couple of days Ez."

Ezra sat back down at the dining table and toyed listlessly with the remainder of his chicken and avocado sandwich, his appetite gone.

"Ez?" Vin wasn't used to seeing his southern brother look anything less than faintly amused, even if it wasn't always genuine. To see him actually look unhappy was, he suspected, rare, as was his sudden candour.

"Ah miss her."

Before he could reply Buck entered the room with almost as much bounce as his new little brother tended to display. Either Buck was learning from JD or the thrill at finding himself related to his music hero hadn't yet worn off; and from the enthusiastic rendition of jailhouse rock that had been screeched from the shower that morning no-one was taking bets. Ezra was still unsure whether the glares he had been subjected to on rising were due to his inadvertent triggering of the song fest with his revelations the previous evening or the fact that housed as he was in the attic he was blissfully ignorant of the cacophony.

Buck's entrance into the family/dining room swamped the slightly melancholy air that had fallen as Vin, too, suddenly missed Blossom and Peso and his other family back on the Res. It was silly really because he was used to being away from them for long periods, his job demanded it…yet being away from family and still with family had an uncomfortable edge about it. Something he would have to get used to he supposed; he cheered himself with the thought that at least Peso would be here in a few days.

Although Buck's attitude implied that he was unaware of the atmosphere his surreptitious wink to the Texan belied that and his comments to his southern brother indicated that he knew where the problem lay.

"You missing a nice young lady Ez? Got a little southern belle pining away for ya in Georgia?" He grinned and nudged Ezra hard enough to rock his carved oak dining chair. In the time it took Ezra to re-balance himself Buck stole the rest of his sandwich.

"Ah was talking about mah cat Mr Larabee!" Ezra felt that with things between them all still being new and tension high now was not quite the time to mention that the likelihood of him ever being involved with a girl was slightly less than nil. They seemed to be having enough trouble accepting his general manner without adding his sexual orientation to the pot.

"You're having a relationship with your cat Ez!?" Buck pulled a face, though whether at the mental picture his comment had conjured up or at finding the avocado in the sandwich no-one would ever be sure.

"That cain't be right Ez. Aren't there laws agin that?" Vin joined in with a purposely thickened accent and both men laughed as Ezra left the room as regally as any cat while muttering something no doubt very rude in French. Vin could almost see a tail swish in distain which made him laugh even harder. After he had gone Buck took his seat and proceeded to remove the offending slimy greenery from the sandwich.

"He okay?"

"Yeah. Fly's arrival has been delayed and he's missing her."

Buck looked unusually thoughtful for a few moments before replying.

"Must be difficult for all of you" he stated seriously.

"Huh?" replied a confused Vin who had thought they were talking about Ezra's cat.

"Just leaving everything and everyone. I mean I know that me, Chris and Nate are having to make adjustments too, but at least we've got each other to turn to if things get rough. You lot are not only strangers to the area and us but to each other as well. It can't be easy."

Vin smiled his thanks at Buck's understanding. "Can't be all that easy for you lot either. Don't want you thinking that we don't get that."

"Even Ezra?" queried Buck with a twinkle and a twitch of his moustache.

"Even Ezra" Vin confirmed, then added thoughtfully. "Maybe especially Ezra…he's not what he seems to be; we see what he wants us to see but that ain't all he is."

Buck nodded slowly as he chewed. He had come to the same conclusion, though he smiled inwardly at the revelation that their supposedly simple laid back bounty hunter was also more than he appeared to be. He had an insightful streak that he played down, but at least what he did allow to be seen by others was simple to understand.

"Just wish he'd open up a bit; if he did then Chris and Nathan wouldn't get so suspicious of everything he says and does." Buck sighed. Chris wasn't showing his best side to his new family. He knew the loyal and sensitive man inside but sometimes that man was harder to get out of his shell than a closed up clam.

"Don't take this the wrong way Buck but I reckon that your…our… Pa's comments in the Will didn't help none."

"I know….you think Dad was right, the conclusions he came to about Ezra?" It was something that Buck had been wondering about for some time and he trusted the Texan's judgement even after knowing him for such a short time. He suspected that somehow Vin was the link between the two halves of his family. He had the respect of both Chris and Ezra, was near to JD's age yet old enough in life experience to identify with Nate and himself and, most importantly of all, was willing to give and take to make this all work. Somehow Buck wasn't surprised at the reply he received, he'd come to the same conclusion himself.

"Nope." Vin gestured apologetically to Buck for gainsaying his…their, he would never get used to that!…father. "Reckon if it was any normal person …but Ezra ain't normal and I don't think that his life has been normal either."

"How do you mean?"

"Not sure….don't think we'll know until Ez decides he trusts us enough to tell us."

Buck felt a shiver go through him at that, though he couldn't say why.

7B7B7B7B7B7B7B

He had to admit that as far as country walks went it was pleasant enough. Of course if he'd had his way then he wouldn't have left the confines of the ranch house, or better yet his attic room, for anything other than essential errands for the whole of his enforced tenure here. But, it seemed, it wasn't up to him, not entirely at any rate. And the last thing that he could afford to do was attract undue attention to himself. Already Vin was giving him curious glances and Nathan was commenting on his pallor. He had pointed out that a sun tan was not compulsory and that as a doctor he should praise those who took care of their skin. He did not point out that pain always resulted in him looking less than robust. Due to organising the arrival of his belongings…though obviously not his companion….he had overworked his less than cooperative body and was paying the inevitable price. Still yesterday, on the whole, had been a lot calmer than the day before, except for Buck's Elvis inspired exuberance of course. And even that had mellowed today into a gentle gleam of satisfaction. Which was more than could be said for Chris's attitude, though he had to admit to himself, if no other living soul, that he hadn't exactly helped on that front. But at least this time the scary blond was going to be taking his wrath out on the Judge. Ezra refused to feel guilt that it was his constant manipulation of the terms of the Will that had led to Judge Travis receiving a visit. He smiled sadly as he contemplated his older brother. He wondered how different Chris's attitude would be if he knew of the very different yet similarly life altering difficulties they had both faced in their lives. Probably very different indeed he concluded. And it was possible that by admitting his own history he would help his new brother come to terms with this whole thing. But he couldn't take the chance. And why should it always be HIM that gave ground, that made allowances for others; nobody ever reciprocated…except Elizabeth and Daniel…and Fly, of course.

Ezra leaned a little harder on his cane as his mood dipped once more. It had been an attempt to dispel his misery and to assuage the increasing concerns of the others that had led him to taking this sojourn in the first place and now he had managed to undo any good he had already done. Typical!

After a few more moments ambling Ezra spied a rather picturesque meadow dotted with large, mature trees. He checked the neighbouring fields for company, either of the human or equine kind, and finding himself alone he settled himself carefully on a rocky outcrop and pulled out his sketchbook. As he drew his fertile imagination conjured up a possible new series of books based on the adventures of two orphan boys who meet on one of the 'orphan trains' of the old west. He didn't seem to notice that the two little figures he added to the scenery around him bore a remarkable resemblance to himself and Vin. He looked up from his work to check on the placing of a rather fine tree…..and froze!

Horses! Where the hell had they come from?!

Ezra's panicked eyes fixed themselves on the two rather docile, yet to his gaze absolutely terrifying, animals at the other end of the field; his sketchbook slipped from his nerveless fingers and as much as he willed himself to move away from the perceived threat his traitorous body held him immobile as though tied to the spot.

'Oh God!' Ezra didn't know what to do, he couldn't seem to form a coherent thought. His cell phone was back at the ranch and even if he had it in his possession there was no-one he could call. His heart rate continued to increase as he watched the animals slowly move nearer with each patch of grass they grazed on.

"Help!" he cried, but it came out as a choked whisper, his mouth too dry and his throat too tight to produce anything much in the way of sound. But even if he had managed to shout his plea to the heavens there was no-one to hear it. 'Why?' he asked himself silently, 'Why did I ever come to this accursed place?'

7B7B7B7B7B7B7B

"Come in Chris, sit yourself down" Judge Orrin Travis waited until his friend, the man he considered to be an honorary nephew, had complied before ordering coffee, giving the obviously tense man a chance to calm down. Orrin already had a fair idea what the visit was about…'or should I say who?' he mused.

Chris waited patiently, well on the surface anyway, as his host did what hosts did and he had to admit that the strong yet smooth black brew was welcome. Vin had made the first pot of coffee this morning and as much as he liked his Texan brother the man's coffee seemed to have more in common with sump oil than any actual definition of coffee he could think of.

"Well Christopher, do I need to guess why you requested this visit?"

"Probably not" the other man replied with a small smile. Orrin knew him too well.

"So what do you actually want?"

"I want him gone."

"Ezra Standish?" Orrin might know instinctively who they were talking about but it paid to make sure. And he had to admit that he was surprised at the vehemence behind the blond's statement. He knew that the southerner was being deliberately irritating but not that he was driving the others quite this crazy.

"Yes Ezra Standish! Man is …is….I just want him out of our lives."

Orrin managed to keep a straight face at Chris's almost petulant demand. He hadn't missed the fact that this demand seemed to be a less than unanimous request.

"Can you be more specific as to why Chris? I know that the man can be a little…irritating but…" He let the sentence drift hoping to give the intelligent yet far from verbose rancher a lead in. Over the last week or so and especially over the past couple of days since the southerner's arrival he had received several phone calls clarifying points of the Will and setting out intentions which could be supported by that contentious document. It had been almost a delight to spar legally with the crafty supposed con-man. But it had also opened up a new perspective on the contrary man, one which had given him cause to doubt the conclusions that Robert had drawn. Indeed after some discreet research of his own, in areas that Robert hadn't bothered, or chosen to check Orrin had concluded that not only had Robert seriously misjudged the Georgian but had led his Colorado sons to do likewise. Trouble was that Ezra didn't seem to have any intention of putting things right…and in the end he would probably be the one who would suffer the most for his own intransigence. His thoughts snapped back to the moment as Chris, after a few seconds thought replied,

"He's a bad influence! Dad raised us right and as far as I can see the others' Ma's did too…except him. I don't want him to ruin what could be a good thing. I have a chance at a new family and I don't want him to wreck things before they've even begun. Dad said he was a crook and a cheat and he ain't done nothing to make me think otherwise. He manipulates everything and everyone and yet has them wrapped round his little finger….he's dangerous!"

Orrin sighed. It was true that Ezra had done himself no favours but he had known when Robert had refused to change the wording of his comments in the Will that they would cause nothing but pain. And Chris wasn't going to like what he had to say now…but he had to say it, he owed it, not only to Ezra who he could quite cheerfully beat to death with his own cane every time those dulcet tones graced his phone with yet another twist to the world of legislation, but also to the rest of the brothers who would never forgive themselves if they hurt one of their own through their prejudice…no, through Robert's prejudice, damn the man!

"Chris, have you tried considering that Robert may have been…."

"NO!"

"Chris!" Chris stopped the instinctive movement to leap up from his chair and, in deference to their many years of friendship, allowed the older man to continue, though his glare would have curdled milk.

"Chris" Orrin's tone softened…nobody wanted to admit that their role models had feet of clay. "I'm not saying that Robert interpreted his findings wrongly…"

"Then wh…"

"I'm just saying that it's possible that he was looking in the wrong places." Orrin let that sink in and grimaced as he tasted his now cold coffee.

Chris was, he admitted, a judgemental man, but he was no less hard on himself than others and so he was willing to follow this through. Besides, Orrin had as sharp, if not sharper, a mind as any he knew, including Dad. But then if Orrin hadn't agreed with the findings at the time why hadn't Dad listened? Chris almost laughed out loud at that. Dad never listened once he had made up his mind….'like father, like son' whispered a little voice in his head.

"So where should he have been looking?"

Orrin suppressed a smile. Unlike Robert Chris's curiosity was stronger than his ego.

"Robert based his research on his knowledge of Maude but Ezra isn't Maude."

"Go on." Chris wasn't sure where this was going but anything that helped to solve the riddle of Ezra would be worth listening to.

"Robert followed Maude's trail and found that she used several names but he didn't find any trace of an Ezra. He therefore assumed that her son, also, was going by aliases and was therefore part of her lawless lifestyle…a lifestyle that he would still be part of today."

"Makes sense, just like it did in the Will." Chris couldn't see where this was going.

"But what if Ezra was never with her…or hardly ever."

"But he's her son, where else would he be?" Chris was more puzzled than angry now and Orrin relaxed slightly.

"Perhaps the question you should ask yourself is what sort of a mother was Maude?"

"You're hedging" Chris stated as a look of sadness crossed his normally stern features. "You know something."

Orrin sighed. This was the tricky part. An inevitable part of curiosity was the need to know everything and he was unable to fulfil that need.

"Yes I do" he admitted "But for legal reasons I can't tell you."

"Is Ezra your client all of a sudden!" Surely their friend and mentor wouldn't betray them?

Orrin chuckled. "No, thank goodness, he'd drive me into early retirement. No Chris, it's just that I did find mentions of an Ezra Standish but they were…..let's just say that I would be breaching my legal obligations if I was to tell you…." he held up his hand to stop the protest and condemnation that he felt sure would come. "I'm not saying that Ezra was involved in breaking the law but that his privacy would be compromised quite unforgivably if I told you." He paused again as he thought of the details he had managed to gather. Sparse though they were they indicated that Ezra's childhood had been far less than ideal. "Let's just say that I think that you should put aside what Robert thought he knew and start again. Judge Ezra by what he does and says but not in the light of what you think you know…because you don't."

Chris had remained silent, his disbelief that Ezra could be anything other than a worthless crook slowly fading under Orrin's intriguing yet incomplete information. But it was the look of uncensored sorrow that accompanied his final words that gave Chris the most pause for thought. Could he actually be wrong about his exasperating southern brother!

7B7B7B7B7B7B7B

Vin jumped as the phone in his pocket vibrated. He tended to keep it on vibrate ever since he lost a bail jumper because the place he was hiding suddenly began to emit 'the yellow rose of Texas' at full volume. He checked the caller id and frowned. He'd only just spoken with Blossom the night before. Something must be wrong.

"Blossom? What's up?"

"How are you sweetheart?"

"Just about as fine as when you asked me last night…what aren't you telling me?" He loved Blossom to death, she was the grandmother he had never had but she could take forever to come to the point unless chivvied along, and it must be something urgent for her to call so soon.

"Is it a nice day there?"

He sighed but hoped that answering would move things along since nothing else would. "Yes it's a nice spring day, now B…."

"Don't you think that maybe you should get out and enjoy a nice walk in this new countryside of yours?"

Vin didn't question how she knew that he wasn't outside already. He was getting a tingling feeling down his spine, Blossom sometimes just knew things and it didn't do to ignore her 'suggestions'

"Where do you think I should go?" He could almost see Blossom smile as he got the point.

"I think that if you head north east from the front door you might find something of interest."

"Should I take a gentle stroll?" Two could play at this game he thought. She would know that he was asking if this journey was an urgent one. "And should I have company on this little trip?"

"Oh I think that you should definitely walk alone today dear, and perhaps a little speed wouldn't hurt." Blossom didn't need her 'special sight' to know that her boy was already halfway out the door before he mumbled a hasty goodbye and hung up. She only hoped that the lost soul that had cried out to her in her mind would accept his help.

Vin kept to the direction Blossom had indicated and his eagle eyes scanned the meadows diligently. But even then he nearly missed it…or rather him.

He stopped to take in the situation. As a bounty hunter he had learned to scout a location before stepping into the unknown. What he found himself witnessing was puzzling however. He could see that Ezra was more than just unmoving; he was rigid with fear, even at this distance the terror in the pale jade green eyes was obvious…jade? a Chinese stone…Chinese stone eyes! He put the sudden realization that this was the man who Pete Walks Alone had told him about to one side for the moment, he had another, more urgent, puzzle to solve because he just couldn't see anything that would cause such a reaction. It was just a field and a couple of horses.

Vin slipped through the nearby gate and moved forward slowly, his eyes still seeking out the invisible danger. Ezra remained oblivious, his eyes focused on the near distance. Vin wondered if he was going about this the wrong way. Perhaps, instead of searching for what he, himself, would regard as a threat, he would do better seeing through Ezra's eyes. He followed the mesmerized gaze, noting in passing that his brother was pale and trembling, and gasped at the final object of that terror.

As astounded as he was it made a lot of sense. The reaction every time Chris had threatened him with stable duties and his hesitation in going outside unless in the car. Vin debated whether to try and move Ezra from the field but figured that the horses might try and follow; besides he doubted if Ezra was capable at the moment. Instead he moved quietly but confidently over to the creatures who were oblivious to anything other than their grazing and with the aid of a couple of sugar lumps fished from his jeans pocket and some soft spoken encouragement he led the two steeds back through the far gate to the field they must have been originally placed in.

"Hey Ez, c'mon Ez, it's okay now." Vin was starting to worry that he would never get through to the frozen man. He had been sitting beside him talking quietly for the last five minutes. He'd admired the sketches and wondered who the children were…they looked kind of familiar which was odd since he hadn't met any kids since their arrival. He'd even taken the other man's cold hands to try and rub some feeling back into them but nothing had worked. In the end he simply sat and talked about his life back in Texas and how he missed his friends. He would never know whether it was the subject matter or his tone that got through but he was relieved to suddenly find the green eyes focusing on him.

"Welcome back Ez."

Ezra frowned. What had happened! Had he gone somewhere? Sudden recall caused his breathing to speed up again but his searching gaze was stopped at his brother's words.

"It's alright Ez, they're gone. I took them back to their field and locked the gate."

Ezra was immediately on the defensive. How could he have been so stupid! To give into his fear was bad enough but to allow another to witness the event was unconscionable!

"Don't Ez." Vin ordered as Ezra opened his mouth to apologize. "Ain't nothing to apologize for. We've all got things that scare us."

"Ah hardly think that you…." Ezra couldn't imagine his stalwart companion being afraid of anything.

"Small spaces."

"Claustrophobia?" At Vin's nod Ezra felt a little less like a freak which he was sure was Vin's intention. He owed his brother for his rescue, and his honesty. He at least owed him an explanation of the origin of his fear.

"AH feel that I owe you an…."

"Don't owe me nothing' Ez….but if'n you want to talk I'm a good listener and it won't go no further."

And Ezra found, to his astonishment, that he did want to talk. He just didn't know if he could.

Vin sat patiently as Ezra gathered his thoughts and had, in fact, started to drift before he was brought back with a start by the soft quiet southern drawl.

"Ah was twelve" Ezra didn't dare make eye contact with the Texan as he spoke of events that he spent most days trying to forget. "Mother had married husband number four. A cosmetic surgeon and amateur horseman. He liked to live the high life with polo ponies and race horses. That suited Mother just fine. What didn't suit her was his less than stable temper and she found as many excuses to spend time away from him as he found to take his ire out on me in her stead." Ezra winced at the sharply indrawn breath from his left. Vin had been in the system, he would know the feel of a heavy hand or a closed fist. He felt a warm hand squeeze his shoulder in solidarity and he continued.

"Well, needless to say that mother paid me about as much attention as she did the servants and since he was careful not to mark mah face she never had to admit the truth of the matter…And then she made a huge mistake. She refused his offer of surgery. If truth be told he wasn't the best of his ilk and at least two lawsuits were pending, threatening to bankrupt him if they went against him. I think that by showing his trophy wife off as a living advertisement he hoped to sway public opinion but when she refused it had just the opposite effect. It was the last straw." Ezra paused, his head tilted in consideration. "I'm not sure that he was entirely sane after that. His subsequent actions had all the hallmarks of insanity."

Vin felt a chill at the matter of fact tone his brother was using to describe his childhood abuse. He had never considered that it wasn't just poor kids like him that got abused. It was his own experience in the foster system that had resulted in his fear of closed spaces. He just hoped that the rest of Ezra's tale wasn't going to be as bad as he feared it would be.

At Ezra's pause in his narration Vin finally turned to look at his face and their eyes exchanged a wealth of emotion and shared pain. They felt something click into place though neither could say what. Ezra mentally shook himself and resumed as matter of factly as before.

"Maude, of course, was a veteran at getting out in time and she managed to grab a sizeable amount of cash and jewellery on the way. She just forgot one little thing…me."

"The bitch!" Vin couldn't keep quiet at that. Mothers protected their young! Even in the wild.

Ezra smiled . "Indeed. I do believe that she intended to return for me, but I also knew that Mother's rule was always look out for number one. But it was irrelevant anyway because she would have been too late."

"I loved the horses you know." Ezra seemed to suddenly go off on a tangent which puzzled Vin until it became clear and then he suddenly felt ill…Dear God, that was inhuman! "It was the one thing that made all the pain and hassle worth it. I learned to ride and was starting to learn polo. I had even been promised my own pony. I had never ridden one of the race horses but I helped to feed them and muck out the stables and they were magnificent creatures. So big, at least to a twelve year old….such power and such speed…..And horse stalls are so small, hardly room to swing a cat let alone evade the iron shod hooves of a thoroughbred…"

"Ez!?" Ezra didn't seem to hear Vin's plea, his mind now firmly in the past. The smell of straw and horse sweat strong in his nostrils; the screams of both horse and child ringing in his ears as bone broke and wood split. The desperate though successful attempt to protect his head and hands and the toll that took on his back and lower limbs.

"I heard stepfather laughing. He was still laughing when they pulled him away. The whip he'd been using to torment 'Devil's Due' had to be pried from his hand. I know that it was not the horses fault but still….."

Vin knew that he would hear no more for now. He wasn't sure that he could take any more. It certainly explained the use of the cane. He had seen first hand what a frightened horse could do to a man, but a child! He felt the southerner shivering and noticed that the air was chilling.

"Ah think I'd like to go back now."

'So would I' thought Vin as he helped Ezra gather his things. 'Back to when you were twelve and I can kill that son of a bitch' Even though the words were unsaid he wasn't surprised that his brother seemed to know what he was thinking and the knowing smile, albeit a shaky one, was followed by the confirming words.

"It's all in the past Vin. Nothing to be done now."

"Nothing but live with the consequences?" Vin nodded to the cougar headed cane.

Ezra had wondered if his need for rather than a simple liking for the cane had been spotted so he was unshocked at Vin's perception.

"Indeed" he confirmed as they trudged slowly back to the house, each in silent but comfortable contemplation. Something good, something right had been forged today and they hoped it was something that would grow to encompass them all in time.

TBC

A/N No room for the arrival of Fly this instalment, it didn't seem appropriate somehow what with all the angst & drama. This chapter has gone on forever already. Still, hope you enjoyed and I'm sure that Miss Fly will arrive next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

COMING TO TERMS Chapter 9

Disclaimer: please see previous chapters

A/N Have been suffering from a little keyboard fatigue and while the spirit and the muse have been willing the flesh has needed to rest but here is the next chapter, finally! Hope you enjoy.

* * *

The first thing Vin did on reaching the house was shepherd Ezra into the kitchen. It was a proper old fashioned kitchen, one like the one that he vaguely remembered from his childhood. Just being in this room soothed him and he didn't know about Ezra but he certainly needed soothing right now. He still had the picture of a twelve year old Ezra lying broken and bloody in a stable stall. And although Ezra hadn't gone into detail on the extent of his injuries the fact that all these years later he still needed the aid of a cane spoke louder than words. Ignoring Ezra's protests that he was fine Vin pushed him gently down onto a chair and moved to fix him a cup of tea. As he reached for the cups his phone rang . He could hazard a pretty good guess who that was. He flipped the cover as he motioned for Ezra to stay put, the southerner having made a vague gesture that he took, correctly, to indicate his leaving to give his brother privacy.

"Hey Blossom."

"Did you pick up any interesting souvenirs on your walk sweetie?"

Vin smiled at the fake innocence of her query.

"I got him Blossom." Ezra's eyebrows rose in surprise and curiosity which went some way to banishing the slight trembling that still ran through him and the chill that wasn't completely down to the early spring weather. He continued to listen to the one sided conversation.

"Yes ma'am, we had a talk…..no I haven't yet….hot and sweet, yes ma'am" he acknowledged as he put three heaped teaspoons of sugar into the strong brew. It was his turn to display surprise at her next comment but he obeyed without question.

"Hey Ez, Blossom wants to speak with ya."

Ezra remembered that Blossom was Vin's friend from the reservation but what she wanted with him he didn't know. He accepted the cell phone like it was a suspect package and politely enquired.

" Good day Madam, how may I be of assistance?"

Vin watched with a smile as he stirred the tea. Looked like Blossom was in the process of adopting another stray.

"What happened here?"

Vin laughed at Ezra's bemused comment as he flipped the cell phone shut. Vin had to admit that a call from Blossom could do that to a soul.

"What did she have to say? Did she manage to talk ya into something? She usually does."

Ezra sipped the oversweet tea that had been placed before him. He wasn't sure whether the greater shock had come from his experience with the horses, his confession of his fears to Vin in the field or the call from Blossom, who seemed to know just what buttons to press in order to have him behaving like a dutiful ten year old. He hadn't realised that he had said the last out loud until Vin nodded and confirmed

"Yep, she has that effect on most folks. Your lucky she likes you 'cause you should see the effect she has on those she don't take to. In fact you should meet her, I think you'd like her."

Ezra gave a smile and a shrug as he admitted, "It seems that Ah shall indeed be meeting the redoubtable Miss Blossom…that is if you are amenable to me accompanying you back to Texas for her birthday party next month. It appears that I have been invited to attend."

Vin's grin widened. "Invited?"

Ezra blushed. "Ordered" he admitted.

"Be great having you along Ez" Ezra relaxed at the unhesitating welcome and then winced as his brother added, with a chuckle, "With you there she might have a new target to aim her mother henning at."

Before a warmed, both physically and spiritually, Ezra could concoct a suitably pithy comeback a whirlwind burst through the door like the Tasmanian devil from the cartoons and stumbled to a halt by his chair.

"JD? What on earth is wrong?"

Vin and Ezra exchanged worried looks until their youngest brother admitted with an embarrassed ducking of his head which made his overlong bangs fall over his eyes.

"I'm trying to get away from Buck."

Both men relaxed a little but JD soon saw that the two still seemed to be on alert. He wondered sadly what sort of experiences they had been through that they didn't even trust family easily. He could kick himself for upsetting them though it was nice to know that they felt protective towards him. He hadn't had anyone look at him that way since his mom died.

Except Buck. And that was the problem.

"Sorry guys, it's okay, I just made the mistake of admitting that I had a date this weekend and…"

"He wanted to give you the benefit of his experience?" guessed Ezra - all three of them shuddered at the possible, if not probable, embarrassment factor involved in listening to those particular tales.

"Yeah" JD admitted before suddenly dropping to the floor and sliding under the table by Ezra's feet.

Neither older brother reacted to the move; they, too, had spotted Buck outside and they sipped their tea innocently as he peered through the kitchen window before charging off to search some other part of the property.

"Ya kin come out now, coast's clear."

JD grinned his thanks to Vin as he reappeared and threw himself into the nearest empty seat while grabbing and biting into an apple from the fruit bowl.

"Don't get me wrong" JD mumbled around a mouthful of fruit before swallowing and continuing, now waving the snack around for emphasis, "Buck is a great guy; he's everything I imagined an older brother to be y'know?" Realising that the other two older siblings might take that the wrong way he hastily attempted to correct himself, much to Vin and Ezra's amusement.

"That's not that….I mean I don't mean that you two aren't…It's just that he has brothers and so he reacts different…not that the way you two are is any less…"

Vin took pity on the ever increasingly flustered easterner.

"JD, it's okay. I didn't take offence and I'm pretty sure that Ez didn't either" He looked to a much less shocky looking Ezra for confirmation, pleased to see that the distraction had done some good.

JD looked to Ezra in hope…the man was so prickly, you never knew.

"Of course not JD" JD breathed a sigh of relief before giggling as his southern brother adopted a mock glare and with a glance at an unrepentant Vin added "The only thing Ah take offence to is the criminal shortening of mah God-given appellation. It is EZRA, E-Z-R-A" he spelled helpfully. "Just four little letters, two simple syllables, short enough to be easily pronounced yet unusual enough to be easily remembered…."

Before he could warm to his theme Vin interrupted with a smirk

"Hardly short, EZRA. My name only has three letters."

"And mine has two" added JD.

Both men gulped as they saw the gleam in the jade eyes.

Ezra mentally praised them for their verbal sparring prowess…but there was no way they could use semantics against the master and win.

"You are, of course, correct gentlemen. It was petty of me to be so rigid in mah insistence on the usage of mah name. Both Ezra and Ez are valid options." He smiled.

Vin shivered. "Uh huh" was the only comment he dared make. JD was not quite so quick to pick up the underlying current.

"Thanks Ez."

"You are quite welcome John Daniel, Vincent."

"Hey!"

"Damn."

JD and Vin looked startled as they exclaimed over the use of their full names and then they looked at the pure innocence radiating from Ezra's placid face and burst out laughing.

"Ya got us fair and square Ezra" Vin emphasized the name and then paused for a moment before adding. "A'course it could've been worse"

"How so?" enquired a much relieved Ezra, glad that his teasing had been taken in the spirit intended.

"Least none of us was named Bucklin."

After a sharp slap to the back to dislodge a piece of apple which had been half way down JD's throat as he started laughing Ezra turned to the youth and brought them back to the subject that they had detoured from.

"So why would you be needing the romantic advice of our resident Casanova?"

"And who's the hot date with?" added Vin although he was pretty sure of the lady in question's identity. JD had only had eyes for one girl since he had first seen her.

"Casey" JD answered Vin's question with a blush. While they had been out in the same company at the same time this would be their first proper date and JD knew instinctively that this had the potential to be something special. The other two watched their young brother slip into a daydream moment and resisted the urge to tease before JD pulled himself back and answered Ezra's question, revealing the heart of his problem and the downside of having an over-protective older brother.

"Buck seems to think that because this is the first date I've gone on here that it's my first date ever!" JD became more animated as he warmed to his theme and Ezra was glad that he had finished the apple as he probably would have taken someone's eye out with it the way his arms were gesticulating all over the place.

"Heck! I wouldn't be surprised if Buck thought I was still a virgin! I'm twenty three for pity's sake…I went to university and partied hard…" He broke off as he witnessed two eyebrows quirk up in synchronised disbelief. "Fairly hard" he amended before letting out a huff of exasperation. "Point being, I'm not the innocent baby brother that he seems to think I am….It's embarrassing! But I can't tell him to stop because…well because!"

"Because he means well and you're not sure enough of your position here yet to risk alienating the men you have to spend the next year with" finished Vin insightfully.

"Yeah!"

The three men sat in contemplative silence for a while until JD sighed and with a pathetic puppy dog look that made Vin and Ezra want to laugh admitted "I'm just gonna have to suck it up aren't I?"

"I am afraid so JD" Ezra took pity on the forlorn figure seated before him. "However…"

Vin smiled as JD perked up, his hazel brown eyes locked trustingly on Ezra's pale greens.

"It is all a question of timing Mr Dunne."

"Huh!?"

"Think what Ezra is saying is that you should let Buck advise ya, just choose a time when you know he won't have that long to do it."

"Indeed, Vin is correct. I would suggest about fifteen minutes before dinner. I have noted that not a lot is allowed to interfere with Buck and his appetite."

JD nodded and then frowned. "A whole fifteen minutes?"

"Any less and Buck will feel that he has not done his duty by you I'm afraid."

JD nodded at Ezra's comment and then shot out of his seat and dashed for the door to the living room. "Thanks guys…gotta go!"

No sooner had JD vacated the room than Buck stepped through the back door and peered round.

"Either of you seen JD? If I didn't know better I'd say he was avoiding me!"

Two innocent and mildly curious stares met his own enquiring glance but Buck couldn't help but feel that there was more going on than met the eye.

"JD is not here Buck" Ezra spoke truthfully and Vin nodded at the statement, his blue eyes twinkling.

"Huh!" was Buck's only response as he left through the door so recently vacated by JD.

"So" enquired Ezra as though the past few minutes, indeed most of the morning, had not occurred, "what sort of gift do you think the redoubtable Miss Blossom would appreciate for her birthday?"

7B7B7B7B7B7B7B

NEXT DAY

Madame Butterfly sniffed the air delicately as her chauffer exited the vehicle holding on carefully to her carrier.

She could tell immediately that this wasn't City - she wrinkled her nose in mild distaste - definitely country air! She peered through the grid of her carrier but as usual her vision was limited to bushes, gravel and the odd knee. Or, in this case, lots of knees.

It would seem that she was expected, she concluded as strange voices spoke her name. This must be her final destination. She had hoped that HE would be here to greet her. Her human. Her Daddy.

She put aside her concerns and concentrated on the new sounds and smells. Her daddy would never abandon her. He would be here soon.

*sniff* - yuk! She had no idea why they called it 'fresh' air. If one were to find smells like that in the city the health board would investigate.

Vin glanced out the window as a car pulled up and a young man carrying a pet carrier got out. He smiled and made to go to the door when he heard Buck, Josiah and JD had gotten there first. Though JD still seemed to be keeping his distance from the lothario brother. Vin couldn't help but think that the 'advice' had been pretty toe-curlingly embarrassing judging from the way JD kept blushing for no apparent reason whenever Buck looked at him and wiggled his mustache!

"Hey Ez!" he yelled to the southerner who winced since he was only sitting twenty feet away writing in what Vin assumed to be some kind of journal.

"You bellowed Mr Tanner?"

"Sorry Ez" Vin replied though Ezra couldn't help but note that he didn't appear a bit sorry. It was a thought that was immediately forgotten at Vin's next statement.

"Just thought you might like to know that you have a visitor."

Vin smirked as Ezra only barely managed to make a dignified exit from the room. Vin suspected that had he been able…and a little less fussy about decorum…he would have ran to the door like a five year old at Christmas time. Realising that he was in danger of missing the action he hurried after his southern brother to see for himself if he managed to maintain his dignity during their reunion. As he made it outside, just behind Ezra, his ears were assaulted by the most horrendous sound he had ever heard outside of a wounded cougar.

Madame Butterfly refined her olfactory processes. Many of these humans carried a similar scent; they must be of the same pride - or maybe even litter mates….and there was something elusively familiar about them, she just couldn't quite place it, the smell of the general area being too distracting. It was frustrating! She prided herself on her sense of smell. Indeed, many humans had commented on her nose - though she wasn't sure that saying that it was 'big' was quite the compliment that her daddy assured her it was. He said that her nose was perfect, as was his own. Butterfly put the thought aside; her daddy's nose was a little pointy so she wasn't sure of his authority to comment. In fact one could almost say that his nose was a little rodent like…but SHE would never say such a thing! She loved her daddy.

Said proboscis suddenly twitched and she drew in a deep breath.

HIS scent!

HE was here! She knew he would be.

"I'M HERE DADDY……I'M HERE!"

"YOWWWWWL……WHAAAAAAA!"

"What in hell's name was THAT!?" Buck stepped back from the inhuman yet almost childlike scream that suddenly rent the air.

"You got a cat in there Ezra? Or a banshee?" Chris accompanied his words with a glare. 'Please don't tell me I have to put up with that for the next twelve months' he pleaded silently to whatever deity might be listening and winced as the carrier began to rock wildly in the as yet unintroduced young man's hand, the meows and yowls increasing in both frequency and decibels.

"Hush baby girl, daddy's here!"

Mike Maguire grinned as he handed over the agitating Siamese; he was used to pet owners and their peculiarities. As a final year student vet it came with the job.

By now all the brothers were gathered outside. If not drawn by the cars arrival then by the caterwauling. However, despite the cat's antics it was the change in the formerly refined southerner that had mouths dropping open in astonishment. The mysterious and inscrutable man had just turned, right before their eyes, into one of those crazy cat people you see on TV.

Chris smiled. He found it strangely reassuring to find that his younger brother was at least partly human!

"Thank you Mr Maguire. Ah hope that Fly gave you no trouble during the journey." Fly had quietened considerably at the soothing tones of her human's voice and was now purring and trying to squeeze her paw through the door's grid.

"No Sir. She was a true lady. But I'm really sorry about the delay. I just didn't want the car to break down in the middle of nowhere."

"Indeed!" agreed Ezra with a shiver at what could have been. "You did the right thing Mr Maguire. I would hate to think of Fly suffering without recourse to aid available, your own considerable skills notwithstanding of course."

Josiah shook his head in disbelief, and, like Chris, more than a little relief. He was beginning to think that the younger man cared for no-one but himself. Now if only they could get him to care for his human family as much as he did for his feline one. His brows drew together in a frown. What kind of life experiences had the boy been through to result in such a distrustful nature and purposeful distancing from his fellow man?

After thanking Fly's guardian once again and paying him Mike departed, politely refusing the offer, from Chris, of an overnight stay. He had family in the area he hadn't visited for a while, it had been part of the reason he had accepted the job. On his student budget it had proved a godsend. Buck's mustache twitched as he realised that Ezra could easily have had his cat professionally couriered instead of entrusting his precious burden to a lowly, though obviously capable, student. He was beginning to get a handle on what made Ezra tick. He just hoped that Chris mellowed before that ticking set off an explosion that could tear the family, still so new, apart.

The brothers collared Ezra in the living room before he could whisk his cat away to the privacy of their attic abode. He didn't want Fly getting too used to moving about the house freely, she was a gregarious feline and might follow one of his brethren outside. The dangers out there where the horses and ranch vehicles were was too great to take the chance. He had plans to build her a run in the garden but until then there was no way in hell that he would risk her life out there - she was not a barn cat! She wouldn't last five minutes.

Unfortunately he was afflicted with curious brothers and JD had snuck up on him and flipped open her carrier before he could protest.

Fly wasn't one to waste an opportunity and exited the carrier with alacrity. She immediately jumped to her usual vantage point…Ezra's shoulder…and surveyed her new domain and it's subjects.

"Gentlemen may I introduce Madame Butterfly. She is a lilac point Siamese and is just over one year old."

Fly knew that the silence in the room was in deference to her breeding and her beauty so she remained still while she was introduced and admired. As she heard them making softly mumbled comments which she took to be welcomes to their, now her, territory she took the opportunity to assess her new family…And they were family. Now that the odors of the farmyard had been shut out she could smell the link between these men and her Ezra.

The little kitten/human with the dark fur was obviously no threat. He was smiling at her and he had released her from her captivity…and before her daddy! She would have to make him pay for that later - an hour or so sulking should do the trick. She turned her attention to the taller human with the longer head fur. He was simpatico. He understood her importance to her daddy…and there was a connection between them that was special though being mere humans they probably didn't realise it.

She wrinkled her nose up as she inspected the darkest human - he looked kind but he had the scent of the vet surgery, or something similar, about him. He would have to be watched closely…they could be sneaky could vets! The grey furred human looked nice enough too and only had a faint vet place scent but he was very large. She hoped he wouldn't be a danger to her daddy but he would regret it if he were. Her claws weren't for show!

The last two in the room she found fascinating for different reasons. The dark furred one seemed to have a mouse or large furry bug on his face. It didn't seem to be bothering him but she was looking forward to hunting it down and removing it for him. She considered herself to be a very helpful cat. But it was the last one that held her most serious attention. His light fur gleamed on his head and he radiated the power and menace of a pride leader. He made her hackles want to rise yet also made her want to roll on her back in submission. Not able to do the first for fear of giving a wrong impression or the second for fear of risking both her self respect and her daddy's Fly did the only thing that she thought appropriate in the circumstances.

Jumping down from her perch and noting the renewed silence and sense of expectation as she did so the lithe and elegant cat sashayed over to the pride leader, who had seated himself on the couch, and proceeded to make her way up his body until they were eye to eye…making sure that she didn't risk an embarrassing slip by sinking her claws securely into the denim, and flesh, beneath her paws. Upon reaching her goal she stared into cold, yet rather pain filled eyes and waited.

Chris stared back, trying his best to ignore the little daggers piercing his body.

The other occupants of the room waited to see who would blink first.

It could take some time.

TBC

A/N Hope you enjoyed, and Happy Thanksgiving to all who celebrate it. (Happy St. Andrews Day for all those of the Scottish persuasion too for the 30th)


	10. Chapter 10

Coming to Terms Chapter ten

Disclaimer: We love the Seven but we don't love the corporations that abandoned them - unfortunately they do own the seven and there is nothing we can do about it except hope they don't sue!

A/N Okay so I think I've proved that I'm not the most efficient or regular up-dater in the fandom but I DO get there in the end so here is the next instalment. Also apologies if you didn't get a reply to your review. After a previous disaster with saving my reply addresses I switched to a simpler non electronic method….unfortunately I lost the piece of paper I scribbled them down on! Also * * indicates cat thoughts.

* * *

Chris 'bad element' Larabee could feel the beads of sweat pop up on his brow. 'This is ridiculous' he thought with a mixture of obstinacy and humiliation. He could hear bets being made around him and then promptly cancelled as the gamblers realised that no-one was prepared to bet against the monstrous creature attached to his body. A creature that - and here he was convinced that his senses must be fooling him - appeared to be smirking! Could cats smirk he asked himself and received a prompt and unassailable reply that 'if it belongs to Standish then hell yes!' He was just glad that the cat had blue eyes and not green otherwise he might wonder….

Fly liked this human. It had guts and the patience of a predator. Unfortunately for him, she mused in her own feline way, the predator concerned must be a mere canine

*because he….*

She began to purr quietly, the rumbles vibrating through her toes into the flesh beyond.

*Was sooo easily….*

She twitched her whiskers mischievously and watched as the surprise triggered his automatic reflexes. His ears straining to catch the sound and his eyes reacting to the whiskers sudden movement.

*Distracted*

Chris blinked….'Damn'

"And the little lady wins!" cried Buck with glee as Chris's eyelids flickered in response to the twin stimuli.

Fly's eyes glittered as she gave her opponent an ultra slow blink and then, jamming her claws into his already abused thigh, leapt gracefully to the floor and ran back to her daddy for praise, which was duly given.

Introductions over Ezra and Fly escaped to the attic which Fly, after a thorough inspection, deemed to be satisfactory. Chris meanwhile poured himself a large scotch and silently if not entirely seriously bemoaned animal protection laws. He accepted the first aid kit from Nathan with a growl and a blush.

7B7B7B7B7B7B7B

The next few days passed quite smoothly, mainly because Chris and Ezra kept out of each others way and Fly spent most hours doing what cats do best, sleeping. The meet and greet of Vin's gelding, Peso, wasn't quite as event filled as Fly's had been but Chris was beginning to think that his new brothers animals were as crazy as their owners; he knew how to handle horses dammit! There had been no reason for the cantankerous beast to sink his teeth into his….well, just no reason at all! And Vin had simply laughed and called it a love bite! "Crazy, the lot of 'em" he muttered to himself as he readied his own horse for the days work ahead. He winced as Peso's jaws snapped ominously as he passed his stall. Still, despite the meanness of his mount Vin was proving to be an asset to the business. After only a minimal brushing up on his skills the Texan was working like he had been there all his life. As he led his mount out of the stable he glanced across at JD who was receiving a riding lesson from Buck. The kid looked to be a natural and was doing pretty well. For all his fooling around and juvenile humor Buck was a good teacher. It wouldn't be long before he, too, was a productive member of the team. Nathan had taken Josiah under his wing at the hospital and seemed to think that he was fitting in well.

Which just left Standish. Who had hardly left his room since his cat and his belongings had arrived. Which was also exactly how Chris preferred it to be - out of sight, out of mind.

Except that he wasn't out of mind. In fact not seeing what the man was getting up to was making things worse. He could be doing anything up there! His curiosity had already gotten the better of him and his visit to the attic room had resulted in a polite but definite refusal of entry. It had left the older brother fuming. It was HIS home dammit! What right did the little weasel have to put some sort of imaginary barbed wire around his bunker…er, room!

Ezra lay in his bed contemplating the ceiling with what appeared to be the greatest diligence. In reality he was doing the only thing he could do at that moment in time.

In short, he was stuck.

It had been a week since he had first set foot in the Larabee household and the hectic pace had finally taken it's toll. As had the stairs. And the fact that he was laying here at, he glanced at the clock on his bedside table, 6am - early by his own standards although most of the household were no doubt in the process of rising in a quite unnaturally cheerful fashion. The fact that he was fully awake and had been for some time, yet unable to rise, whether cheerfully or no was, he hated to admit, his own stupid fault. Honestly, he could kick himself! Well, actually he couldn't which was rather the whole point. It was his habit to place his anti-inflammatory medication by his bedside for exactly this sort of occasion, likewise his painkillers; so the fact that they were on the desk by the window on the other side of the room spoke of his level of distraction these past days. It was nothing short of plain stupidity in his book. He glanced back to the bedside table; sharing space with the clock were a glass of water and a catnip mouse - very useful! He lay perfectly still and concentrated on relaxing each muscle group, joint and tendon in turn but, although it was a process that worked on occasion, this time he was not so lucky and a bolt of pain seared it's way up his leg from knee to hip the moment he tried to sit himself upright. He clamped his mouth shut and gripped the bedcovers as he rode out the spasm. It looked like it was going to be one of those days.

Fly sat on the window sill and watched her human. They had worked out a very successful routine between them. When her Daddy awoke it was his first duty of the day to feed her. If, however, the eyes closed again and the words 'too early' were mumbled then it was her self initiated duty to gently remind him that she awaited his attendance. This was usually accomplished by the delivery of a gentle paw tap to the nose - though sometimes a little nip or nibble to said feature was necessary to get the message across. But situations like this were different. She could easily sense her human's distress and she would normally wait patiently by his side until he felt able to see to her needs.

Usually.

But today she had a better idea. Better for her Daddy and much better for her rumbling stomach!

Ezra watched with mild curiosity as Fly stretched to her full length, yawned and jumped to the floor. He frowned slightly as she ambled into the bathroom; she would normally curl up beside him until his mobility returned; in answer to his curiosity he heard the cat door snap shut and presumed that she had gone into the roofspace where her litter tray was located. He paid her no more attention as he once again tried to relax his uncooperative body.

Vin Tanner was about as early a riser as nature had ever produced but there were the odd occasions, like today, when he enjoyed just taking a few minutes to lie in his bed and enjoy the early morning sunshine streaming through the windows and the sounds of birdsong.

'Scritchh…..scritchhtchh…' Vin frowned at the sound coming from the far side of the door to the roof space. He was pretty sure that the attic was free of vermin and he hadn't heard anything before now, though he hadn't left the bathroom door open before either. He stretched and yawned and moved to the door, prepared to leap to the nearby chair if necessary - he may be a country boy but no-one wanted rodents running over their bare toes first thing in the morning. Taking a deep breath he opened the door and…

"Mmreow" Vin relaxed and raised an eyebrow as Fly sauntered into his bathroom and dropped a black sock at his feet. Vin picked it up between finger and thumb and thanked her politely for the gift; he supposed it was traditional to bring a gift on a first visit to a new friend's home. Vin felt a little silly making small talk with a cat but the Siamese seemed to expect it, and given that Ezra could talk the whole day long he wasn't surprised that his pet would share the trait.. Vin led the curious feline on a tour of his room and was rewarded with the occasional meow and a twirling rub round his ankles. Once she had been satisfied that all the proprieties had been met she led Vin to the attic space and stood waiting, casting the occasional glance back to her own domicile without actually departing.

Vin had the sudden feeling that he'd watched one too many Lassie movies as a kid.

"Don't tell me girl, Ez is trapped in the old mine shaft which is slowly filling with water."

Fly seemed to glare and Vin managed to turn his look of amusement into one of contrition. He indicated with a sweep of his hand for her to lead the way and hoped that his brother wasn't in the habit of reacting violently to early morning visitors.

Vin's surprise that his Lassie analogy was closer than he would ever have guessed was equalled by Ezra's surprise at not only his new brother's appearance but his cat's ingenuity….or her love of food since she demanded that the first thing the Texan did was to take care of her empty food bowl…. After brushing off yet another apology from Ezra Vin managed to get his medication down the briefly silent throat along with some fruit and crackers to line his stomach. Vin had had anti-inflammatories himself, for his bad back, and knew of their effects on an empty stomach. He had sat with the southerner for a while just making small talk to distract him from the pain until the pills began to kick in and then left him to get himself up and dressed. He wouldn't have hesitated to offer his help but he was quickly coming to realise that he and Ezra were cut from the same cloth and if he would hate for someone to see him in less than perfect condition then so would Ez. By the same token he also knew that he would have no luck in trying to persuade the man to spill his secret to the others or ask for a room on a lower floor, however once he got back to his own room he left the door open on purpose, at least until he could get a cat door installed.

Ezra listened and smiled as he listened to Vin politely thank Fly for being a wonderful host before leaving. He brushed a lone tear from his cheek. He had never had anyone besides his honorary aunt and uncle care enough to stay by his side like that. It should make him happy but it brought home just how much it was going to hurt when everything fell apart as it invariably would.

7B7B7B7B7B7B7B

"Who the hell are they?" Chris's voice held as much bewilderment as it did anger and Buck had to force back a smile at the slight mellowing of the almost permanent rage that had haunted the elder Larabee these past couple or so years. He figured that Ezra had driven him to aggravation overload and he was levelling out into a general state of peeved.

"Um, they're from the college" he supplied with a twinkle in his eye and, Chris noted, a nervous twitch to go with it. So, this was probably something he wasn't going to like he surmised.

"And?" he prompted the normally effusive cowboy.

"And…. They'reheretopreparethegarden…. Ezrahiredthem."

Chris wondered if Buck thought that by saying it quickly enough the impact would somehow be lessened. It hadn't. But before he could make clear to Buck, and then even more clear to Ezra, once the lazy creature had decided to get up, and preferably with violent force involving his bare hands and the southerner's neck, just how much he didn't appreciate this turn of events Buck was speaking again - a little slower this time.

"You can't stop him from hiring people to work for him."

"I can't?" Buck almost shivered at the cold tone but knew from experience that Chris was more exasperated than anything. "Why can't I?"

"Because you agreed that he could do his chores HIS way… and this seems to be his way. I already checked with Josh and he's paying them upfront and out of his own pocket."

Josh Potter - Chris had thought he'd recognised one of the young men. Good kid, and the Potters weren't rich by any means; probably needed all the extra cash he could get. Damn! Forbidding Ezra from hiring out may give him satisfaction but he didn't want that feeling at the expense of others.

"I expected him to do the work himself." Buck relaxed as the belligerent tone became a slightly petulant whine - not that he would ever tell Chris so.

"So what have they been hired to do?" Chris couldn't help but be curious, after all just because the garden had been allowed to fall into disuse didn't mean the memories weren't still strong… and maybe now they weren't quite so painful either. It would be nice to see it restored but perhaps giving it over to the city boy wasn't such a good idea.

"Just weeding, digging, y'know generally tidying. Ezra said he wants to discuss what we want before he takes it any further."

Chris had to admit to a grudging respect for the southerner's consideration but he didn't think he could stay in the same room with the man long enough to discuss it without at least contemplating physical violence, although the urge to actually kill had faded!

"You talk to him Buck. It was you who spent most time helping Mom with the garden anyway."

Buck simply nodded. It was a better reaction than he had expected and he didn't want to do anything to upset it. Then he had to bite down on his laughter as Chris, having realised just how close he'd come to being mellow added with a bark,

"Keep an eye on him. Any funny business and I want to know about it right away."

Buck had a sudden mental picture of a serial killing Ezra burying bodies under the vegetable patch or a prohibition style Ez setting up an illegal still behind the gooseberry bushes. 'God love him' Buck thought 'The best big brother a guy could have, providing he didn't kill you over the little things in life first'

7B7B7B7B7B7B7B

"No, no, no kid! You can't wear that."

JD looked down at his outfit and frowned. He couldn't see what had triggered Buck's disapproval. A plain black T Shirt and dark blue overshirt; his good jeans, and newly polished boots. Simple and clean.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"Hell kid, that's no way to wine and dine a young lady…."

"I'm taking Casey to the cinema and dinner at McDonalds not a night at the opera!" JD interrupted and was rewarded with a sad shake of the head and a disapproving tut tutting noise. "What?"

Buck draped a long arm over the shorter man's shoulder and patted him sympathetically on the back before imparting his pearls of wisdom, at which point JD wished he were anywhere else but standing in the living room surrounded by highly amused brothers. He just hoped that his face hadn't gone as red as it felt!

"Now you listen to ol' Buck son. Seduction is an art and you are your own canvas. Now how are ya gonna sell yourself to your honey if'n you look more like a doodle than a masterpiece."

"Huh?" JD tried to ignore the sniggers at his total lack of understanding, or at Buck's flowery speech, he wasn't sure which… probably both. In truth he was still stuck on the word seduction.

Buck sighed…kids today.

"I mean you ain't never going to get her into bed without doing more to impress her than a movie and a burger."

"Bed! I…I…who said anything about…we're just, I mean she's…we…"

"Did JD just eep?" an enthralled Vin whispered into an equally entertained Ezra's ear.

"Uh huh" came the delighted drawl.

"Now JD" continued Buck, seemingly oblivious to his audience or his less than willing pupil's reaction as he drew something from his pocket and proffered it to the squirming youth. "Have you got enough condoms?"

The phrase 'saved by the bell' had never been so aptly demonstrated as the doorbell rang at the exact moment of JD's total humiliation. He didn't hesitate to take advantage of it especially as his brothers were too incapacitated with their laughter to answer it.

"T…That'll be Casey…G…Gotta go."

Buck looked at the pack of condoms that remained in his hand and then at his laughing brothers, his moustache quivering in delight.

"Was it something I said?"

7B7B7B7B7B7B7B

TBC

A/N Not a long chapter but it is Christmas. Hope you enjoyed.


	11. Chapter 11

Coming to Terms chapter eleven

.

Disclaimer - please see previous chapters because I've run out of ways to say I don't own the boys.

A/N I have no personal knowledge of the US health system so forgive any inaccuracies. I have tried to keep terms as generic as possible. Oh and I promised a couple of people that this would be up on Sunday but I spotted a serious continuity error & had to re-work part of it so apologies!

.

"You need to see a doctor."

Ezra settled a bemused gaze on his Texan brother at the out of the blue statement.

"Ah assure you Vin, Ah'm fine!" While Ezra's definition of 'fine' could and had covered a multitude of states between actually fine and breathing without the aid of a ventilator the truth of the statement shone in the clear green eyes.

Vin wasn't surprised or doubtful at the declaration. He had learned many of the little 'tells' that indicated when Ezra was having a bad day. It wasn't the point.

"For now…but what about tomorrow, or next week, next month. We've been here less than three weeks and how many times have you been frozen with pain?" Vin purposefully didn't allow Ezra to answer. He'd learned that trick off of Blossom; you can't talk your way out of something if you can't get a word in edgeways. He pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and waved it in front of the southerner who responded by following the movement like a cobra to a charmer's pipe.

"I know you won't sign up with Nathan at the hospital clinic…" Vin also knew that it was pointless to try and persuade him otherwise. At first he had thought that maybe Ezra had formed a personal dislike of Nathan after his revealing Ezra's medical details but he had heavily edited his medical notes before his arrival so if anything it was their brother's doctor status in general that Ezra had issues with, and as a 'victim' of the medical profession himself as a kid who was patched up time and time again to be sent right back into the system that had done him harm he couldn't say that he disagreed with the southerner. He just hoped that when it all hit the fan Nathan would realise that it wasn't personal. No, Vin reckoned that fear lay at the heart of Ezra's lack of trust he just couldn't figure out exactly what the man was scared of. But until things sorted themselves out and Ezra learned what Vin had known instinctively…that Nathan was a doc who could be trusted and not just a brother that could be liked a substitute medic would be needed if Ezra wasn't to get himself bedridden before the year was up!…

"What is it!?" Ezra finally asked as a strangely distracted Vin paused for breath in his telling of where he found the leaflet and how helpful he thought his idea would be…of course since at no time did Vin do anything so helpful as tell him what was actually printed on said document or slow it's motion so's he could read the damn thing Ezra was no clearer on the subject.

Vin blinked in surprise as his mix of thoughts and words crashed to a halt in the face of his brother's exasperated comment. He blushed as he handed over the flyer that he'd picked up in town that morning.

"Sorry Ez." He waited patiently and hopefully as Ezra read the details, his poker face giving no clue as to his thoughts.

"Ah see." And Ezra did, indeed, see Vin's point. The flyer was an invitation to the citizens of Four Corners to sign on at a new Doctor's medical practice in the town.

"Yeah, from what I heard in town the old doctor retired to Florida and this here is the guy that bought the practice."

"And?"

"Well I also heard that this Doc Turner is new to the area so he won't have any links with anyone here; with the doctors at the hospital; his slate is as clean as ours are."

Ezra nodded, it made sense. He had been subjected to regular urging by Elizabeth to seek out a doctor during their regular phone conversations but he had been loathe to sign up with any of the doctors at the hospital clinic which had been set up after the town practice had closed. It was hard for him to trust the impartiality of either of Nathan's colleagues when they were regular visitors to the Larabee residence. The thought of sitting down to dinner or otherwise socialising with people who knew his every weakness filled him with a sickening dread that no matter how often his rational mind tried to convince him was entirely without foundation was an imperative that he had never managed to conquer. Not that he doubted their medical competence but he just couldn't bring himself to trust…not yet. This Doctor Turner seemed like a good compromise.

"Ah will check it out, thank you."

Vin nodded his acknowledgement and turned to leave the part of the garden where Ezra had been sketching ideas for a memorial garden for the deceased family members at Buck's request.

"Oh Vin."

Vin turned back toward a curious Ezra.

"Just where did you come by all this useful information? The flyer does not give the kind of detailed knowledge that you seem to possess?" Ezra was surprised to see the normally laid back Texan blush and shuffle his feet.

"Ran into somebody in town, asked about the new surgery…" Vin's reply tailed off, he hoped that would be enough. He should have known better.

"Somebody?"

"Mmmry tvss"

"Ah'm sorry Vin, Ah didn't quite catch that." Ezra's gold tooth gleamed as his smile widened.

Vin sighed and prepared himself to be teased.

"Mary Travis, okay. I got waylaid by the town's own sex starved bloodhound."

Ezra's eyes sparkled at his brother's discomfort. "Don't you mean newshound?"

Vin mentally recalled the look of obvious admiration that had accompanied the newspaper editor's more professional look of determination. "I know what I mean" he replied with a theatrical shiver which had Ezra laughing out loud.

7B7B7B7B

Ezra hesitated outside the perfectly innocuous door in the perfectly innocuous main street of Four Corners. He read the hastily erected sign which covered the previous incumbent's shingle. Dr. Matthew Turner MD. Of course, Ezra reasoned, if he hadn't even had the sign changed yet perhaps he wasn't ready to take on patients in which case it would be doing the man a kindness to wait a while…maybe a long while… A sudden image of Vin's threatening to call in Blossom if he failed to go through with his promise fluttered through his mind and he suspected that Blossom in a persuasive mood was something he might wish to avoid. Taking a deep breath he pushed open the door and entered the dragon's lair……..

And ducked as a rather tattered magazine flew through the air towards him.

Doctor Matthew Turner closed his eyes briefly as he dropped the rest of the magazines he had been sorting through back down onto the waiting room table before facing the prospective patient he had no doubt frightened off before the poor guy had even said hello. 'Way to go dufus' he mentally castigated himself.

"God! I am so sorry Sir!" Doctor Turner moved forward hand held out as much in supplication than in greeting and breathed an almost inaudible sigh of relief at the sparkle of humour on his visitor's face.

"That's quite alright, although I must admit to being curious as to how a copy of…" Ezra glanced down at the forlorn publication " Tractor Monthly…could inspire such passionate hatred…Doctor?" Ezra wasn't the sort of man to presume but he had been around medical professionals for most of his life and one could tell. Though the tall blond haired man in his early forties could have been anything from an athlete to a stock broker he had that air of authority that only came with those who dealt daily in matters of life and death.

"Yes, yes, I'm Doctor Turner…please call me Matt or Doc, Doctor, whichever you prefer, and I'm afraid that magazine paid the price for being the most recent reading material in the waiting room and still being two years old…Mr ?"

"Mah turn to apologise Doctor, my manners have quite deserted me. Mah name is Ezra Standish" Ezra paused and looked round the rather jaded room before adding. "I hope that I have not reacted to your advertisement too precipitously?"

"No, no, please come on through to my office. All the medical facilities are set up and functional, just the waiting area and my own apartment upstairs left to tackle…and a receptionist to hire."

"Hopefully one with an up to date magazine collection to donate" added Ezra with a smile…he hoped the fact that the doctor reminded him of Daniel, Elizabeth's surgeon husband, was a good sign.

While Matthew gathered together the documentation required to register the latest…well third actually…patient to his long held dream practice he took a moment to 'read' the southerner sitting in front of him. Matthew was used to nervous people, it was part of the job, but he also had enough experience to tell the difference between general nerves and what they called in the trade 'white coat phobia' He would have to tread carefully with this one.

7B7B7B7B

It was too quiet. Or rather, Buck decided, JD was too quiet. It hadn't taken any of the ranch house's occupants too long to realise that their youngest brother was a reincarnation of the energizer bunny. He had yet to experience an inactive JD. Giving in to his curiosity Buck wandered through the first floor rooms until he discovered his prey in the den head bobbing up and down to whatever music was pounding through his earphones and fingers scurrying across the keyboard of his laptop.

"JD…JD…" JD's head shot up as a large calloused hand suddenly began to wave in front of him, Buck having had about as much luck attracting his attention verbally as he used to have with Nate when he was studying for his finals.

"Sorry Buck! I kinda get carried away sometimes.""So I noticed" Buck replied with a chuckle as he took the seat opposite. At least the kid had finally stopped avoiding him and blushing at the drop of a hat or the mention of a certain young lady's name. "So what are ya working on? Reckoning on becoming the next Bill Gates?"

"Hardly!" JD said as he glanced down at the image of a tiger without a tail attempting to hide his portion of neon green jello from the ward nurse. "I'm just doing something for Ezra."

JD had been delighted when Ezra had taken him to one side and explained his desire to create a computer game for his local hospital kids ward. The only thing he didn't understand was why his southern brother wanted to keep it or his books a secret but he did and JD had given his word.

Buck frowned. He liked the mercurial Atlantan he really did; the man kept things lively, but that didn't mean he trusted him and if the con artist was getting the kid involved in something shady then that was unacceptable.

"What exactly has Ezra got ya doing JD?" Buck leaned over toward the laptop hoping to see what was on the screen but JD pushed the lid closed and laid a protective hand on the machine.

"Just needs a little computer help with a project he's got going" Buck couldn't help but notice the defensiveness in JD's tone but was that because he realised that whatever he was doing was wrong or because he was being protective of his new brother? Buck couldn't help but imagine the older man's silky spiel convincing the boy that he'd locked himself out of his off-shore bank account and gaining access to some poor billionaire's life savings. Before he could question him further both Buck and JD heard the beginnings of a commotion in the hall.

7B7B7B7B

"Well Mr Standish, I would say that all in all and considering the change in lifestyle you aren't doing too bad at all, but that knee is a little more swollen than I would like." Ezra listened as he slipped off the examination table and began to dress.

"I'm going to arrange for a soft knee support for you and I'll increase the strength of your anti-inflammatory medication but I would appreciate seeing the original scans so that I can chart the progress of the joint if that's okay with you?"

"Of course doctor Ah will have the records transferred to your care…as long as you understand that…"

Doctor Turner smiled and nodded before Ezra could finish. "Don't worry, my records are kept secure Mr Standish."

"Ezra."

"Ezra" the doctor agreed with a smile. He had a feeling that he had passed some sort of test. It gave him hope that this was a good omen for his new life in Four Corners.

Ezra left the surgery feeling a lot more relaxed than when he had entered it. He hadn't realised just how physically vulnerable he had been feeling without Elizabeth and Daniel's support until he had regained some of that support from Doctor Turner. It was rare that Ezra felt able to trust another, especially in the medical profession, so easily. Crossing the road to the pharmacy opposite he was so caught up in his own thoughts he failed to notice the figure watching him from down the street.

Nathan couldn't believe his eyes! Why the hell would one of the family betray him by going to that man! The anger had blossomed the moment he recognized the southerner leaving the doctor's office, the office and the practice that should have, by rights, been his. So caught up in his own feelings of disappointment and betrayal was he that it didn't occur to the medic that Ezra, being new to town, might not know the story that lay behind those emotions. All Nathan knew for sure was that by attending the new doctor's surgery Ezra had shown both him and the whole town how little he thought of the Larabee family and his own skills as a doctor and trustworthiness as a brother. And there was no way he was going to let him get away with it!

7B7B7B7B

"What the heck's going on?" Buck's voice carried over the two men arguing over the head of the poor delivery man who looked like he would rather be delivering a live grenade to the devil himself than either Chris Larabee or Josiah Sanchez.

JD kept quiet as Buck's voice rang out. He was already feeling a little defensive over Buck's attitude towards him helping Ezra without getting caught between his two oldest brothers quarrel…not that they scared him or anything!

"Please is there anyone who will accept delivery?" squeaked the delivery guy as both men either side of him gave the voluble newcomer a glare that could freeze vodka. In his shaking hand he held a small package that didn't look like it could cause as much trouble as it obviously had.

Chris huffed and the delivery man decided that maybe speaking out loud wasn't conducive to a long and healthy life.

Josiah realised that if he didn't explain the situation then it was likely that no-one would. He couldn't believe that the whole thing had gotten so out of hand…it wasn't even as though their southern brother had been here to upset Chris.

"A package has arrived for Ezra and Chris here seems to think that we should not accept delivery."

JD couldn't resist. He had no doubt that it was the identity of the person the package was intended for that was causing the problem but he couldn't see why there would be a problem…it was only a little parcel for goodness sake!

"I thought that we were meant to be treated as part of the family while we are here? Are you saying that none of us can get stuff sent here? Or are you saying that we are only here under sufferance and you guys get to decide who gets treated like a precious Larabee and who gets treated like trash?"

"JD!" Buck was torn. He could see both sides of the argument after his own distrustful thoughts about the southerner and his possible manipulation of JD and instinctive understanding of where Chris was coming from…a package didn't have to be big to be illegal and the signature on the docket was tantamount to an admission of handling (possibly) stolen goods…"JD you don't understand, Ezra is…"

"Ezra is what Mr Larabee?" Buck closed his eyes and hoped that the ground would open up and swallow him as he heard the unmistakable soft sweet drawl from the doorway. He hung his head as Ezra continued, a scowling Vin at his side. "Ezra is…devastatingly handsome? …incredibly intelligent? … so perfect in every way that the angels weep?" ….No? Then perhaps JD, Buck is trying to say that Ezra is about as trustworthy as a yellow-bellied snake and just touching anything intended for him puts the purer than pure reputation of the holy Larabee clan in mortal jeopardy…would that be accurate Mister Larabee?"

Chris and Buck closed their eyes in the face of the looks of disappointment on JD and Vin's faces and the 'I told you so' expression on Josiah's. They only wished that they could also close their ears to shut out the loathing that even the honeyed southern tones could not hide as Ezra quietly tore them to shreds.

The delivery man felt like he was trapped in one of his wife's favorite daytime soaps and he just wanted out! He therefore latched onto the only word that was of any importance to him…Ezra. The package was addressed to one Ezra P Standish and there couldn't be many of them around.

"You Mr Standish…Ezra P Standish?" he asked hopefully as he thrust the small package toward the nattily dressed man.

"Indeed Sir" confirmed Ezra as he relieved the man of his burden and signed the form with a flourish. "And thank you for your patience" he added as he handed the man his pen and a generous tip. The delivery man left a whole lot happier than he had arrived and decided that he was on the reb's side!

"We have every right to know what kind of merchandise is being brought into this house, especially when it's from a company like that!"

Ezra frowned and looked down at the label. He smirked.

"Where the hell you been shopping Ez, some on-line sex shop?!" asked Buck, who hadn't seen the suspicious supplier's address. JD remembered Buck's antics over his date and blushed at the comment…the man had a one track mind! Chris growled and repeated what he thought he had read on the package. Vin and Josiah frowned.

"Well hell pard" muttered Vin as he indicated the room off the hall that held the gun locker "Ain't like you all haven't got guns of yer own. Vin was puzzled, he couldn't see Ez as the firearms type but he couldn't see why the fuss over it either.

"Mr Larabee Ah would suggest a visit to your optometrist." Ezra didn't know whether to laugh or be angry. As it was he felt a sense of disappointment that was quite unfamiliar to him…it was as though he had wanted these men to trust him, to approve of him…how ridiculous!

"Huh?" Chris could think of nothing else to say as he watched Ezra unwrap the parcel to reveal….A necklace! "What the hell?!" he managed as Ezra held the exquisitely crafted piece of jewellery up for inspection.

"Personally crafted by one of the foremost jewellers in Atlanta, Mr Montague Smith of the firm Smith and WESTON" Ezra finished with a verbal snap.

The others cast disbelieving eyes on Chris and he shuffled uncomfortably. Vin snorted a harsh laugh. "You thought it said Smith and Wesson didn't ya?" he asked, already knowing the answer before turning back to admire the object that was about as far away from a gun as you could get. "It's for Blossom's birthday ain't it?"

"Indeed" replied Ezra "Do you think she'll like it?" Vin quickly put his brother's mind to rest as he admired the pendant made of white gold in the shape of a tree, most branches bare as though in winter but one branch in a mixture of bloom and bud made up of tiny pink and white diamonds in leaves of pale jade and enamel.

"She'll love it."

Ezra Vin and JD walked away without another word or glance in the direction of their brothers. JD wanted to tell Ezra about his progress with the computer game and Vin was just too angry to respond politely to any of their apologetic comments.

"Brothers" Josiah intoned to the remaining two in the hall "I think it's fair to say we screwed up."

"No Josiah" admitted Chris with a sigh "I screwed up. You tried to warn me not to jump to conclusions but I didn't listen." He turned to Buck "Surprised at your attitude though Buck, you've been getting on fine with Ezra."

Buck winced and told them of his talk with JD and his doubts. "Guess I wasn't acting any different than you Chris" he admitted.

"We are going to have to stop basing our actions on what we think we know and start judging our brothers on what we actually know." Josiah's conclusion left Buck and Chris glumly nodding in agreement. Hopefully this would mark a turn around point. Surely things could only get better from here!

"Where's that no-good cheating son of a bitch!" Nathan's voice rang through the house as he stormed in the front door.

Then again, thought Josiah, maybe not.

TBC

A/N There should have been conflict between Nathan & Ezra in this chapter but due to re-working it will be in the next one instead. Nothing too serious but I had warned that it would be in this one so sorry for that! Also I don't know if the gun company mentioned is still in business or if it's spelling is correct but I like the idea of the play on words so just go with it for me...pretty please? Thanks!


	12. Chapter 12

Coming To Terms chapter 12

Disclaimer: Own the seven?! You must be joking, I can only just afford to feed the cat!

A/N There is a book called The Hitch Hikers Guide to the Galaxy. In it it states that time is an illusion….so when I said that this chapter would be up in a few days it obviously just seems longer…..sorry!

A/N 2 There is mention of alleged racism in this chapter. I mean no offence by anything I have the characters say or think. There are those who adhere to canon who would argue with my depiction of Ezra's opinions given that there was racial tension in the series between him and Nathan (at least in the pilot episode) but please remember that those attitudes were born of the period the story was set in. I cannot imagine for a moment that a modern day Ezra would have such thoughts, especially as Old West Ezra managed to discard them so quickly.

.

Nathan, in his rage, didn't notice the looks on the faces of his brothers and was therefore startled into silence as Chris grabbed him by the arm and yanked him into the study. Buck and Josiah followed, the oldest Larabee listening for a moment to make sure that Nathan's diatribe hadn't disturbed the three youngest who had fled upstairs before he closed and locked the study door.

"What!?" Nathan queried snippily as he saw the disapproving and concerned looks on his brother's faces.

"What the hell was that all about?" Chris elected himself spokesperson, not that the others were in any hurry to take on the role. Still feeling a little foolish about his own ill founded suspicions Chris wasn't sure whether to feel vindicated that he wasn't the only one who had a beef with the southerner or humiliated that they were both a pair of judgemental idiots. If only the damn con man didn't get his brain all turned around between hatred and admiration!

Buck, ever the practical brother, proffered a small glass of brandy to his adoptive brother and it was testament to Nathan's level of agitation that he drank it straight down without complaint about the early hour. 'Whooee' thought Buck with a grin, 'gotta admire ol' Ez's pissin' off power….man doesn't even have to be in the same room' He also mentally kicked himself for his own reaction to JD's involvement with Ezra earlier. He shouldn't judge the kid by his age; the boy was obviously smart enough to see through any computer scam - they were his world after all….still that didn't mean that Ezra could be trusted and two of his most savvy brothers were suspicious which was surely no coincidence. Buck had to admit that he was confused. His own instincts told him that Ezra was one of the good guys but the man's actions did nothing to support that and his other brothers were convinced that he was a villain yet they had come to that decision before they got to know him, though Vin seemed to have had the exact opposite instincts.

While Buck sorted through his feelings, Josiah took up a position sitting on the metaphorical fence and Chris poured himself a drink and wondered if the newcomers were going to finally give him that ulcer Orrin was always warning him about Nathan felt the soothing warmth of the brandy ease it's way down and finally began to breathe evenly, an act he hadn't been able to manage since he had seen Ezra leave the doctor's office a couple of hours before. He had a feeling, however, that his calm wouldn't last long. It never did once he started thinking about the injustice of the whole sorry saga, even without having a traitorous brother added to the mix.

Josiah kept his own council. He had waited too long for the opportunity to have a proper family to screw it up by taking sides but he figured that it must have been an extraordinary event to have gotten the even tempered doctor to lose his cool quite so spectacularly. It didn't take a psychologist to see that Nathan was not normally the type to lose his temper. As close as he had become to Nathan in the last few days both living and working together it was, strangely enough, Ezra that intrigued and worried him. He obviously had major trust issues which wasn't surprising in his supposed profession and with his background but he couldn't help think that there was something darker behind his behaviour. In fact if he didn't know better Josiah would think that Ezra bore the hallmarks of past abuse. However Josiah was sure that whatever his problems with Maude had been their father wouldn't have abandoned his child if he had been in any danger. Josiah sighed, he loved puzzles but Ezra was a conundrum wrapped up in a riddle, and surrounded by an electrified fence. And with his brothers circling the southerner like a pride of lions facing off with an interloper he just hoped that he worked out the answer to Ezra before they either drove him away or tore him, emotionally at any rate, to pieces.

"So Nate, think you can tell us what he's done now without having a conniption?" Buck kept his tone light as he and the others gathered on the leather couches facing the window that looked over the garden which Ezra was renovating. Chris hadn't paid much attention to Ezra's landscaping efforts, figuring the whole idea was a way of getting out of proper chores but he was surprised to see his mother's garden reappearing out of the undergrowth. It brought a lump to his throat. Nathan glared at the garden and wondered if there was any way at all of getting away from the southern fried imbecile!

"Sorry guys" Nathan sighed as he dragged his eyes from the sight outside, the tiredness evident in his normally rich and gentle voice. "It's just…he's…he's supposed to be family y'know, yet he acts like we're nothing, like we're some sort of enemy, and it's not as though he never had a family, even if it was Maude Standish so he's got no excuses about how to act" the others nodded but then frowned as he seemed to go off on a tangent.

"I'm a damn good doctor for crying out loud! I know I made an error of judgement at the beginning over his records but he'd already edited them. I mean maybe I can understand that he would want to see a doctor outside the family but the clinic has other doctors…But oh no! He had to go all Benedict Arnold and visit that…that quack in town!"

Eyebrows had raised at the increasing pitch, volume and vitriol in Nathan's voice but at that final comment they understood their brother's resentment. Nathan had always dreamed of owning his own medical practice in his hometown and it had looked like he had finally gotten his chance when old Doc Finnigan had announced his retirement to Florida. Unfortunately for Nathan's plans Finnigan had a long running feud with their father and refused categorically to sell to a Larabee. They also understood that the new owner had nothing to do with the whole saga and they knew that deep down Nathan knew that too but it just hurt to much for him to think rationally. Add Ezra into the mix and Nathan's reaction wasn't surprising. Chris ran a hand through his blond hair and wondered if the weasel had done this just to get revenge for the file incident while Josiah wondered if Ezra even knew of the tense situation between Finnigan and the Larabees. He hadn't known either until he began working at the hospital. As Nathan fumed it was Chris who had the thought that none of them wanted to have and later he would come to wish that he had thought it through instead of blurting it out.

"Perhaps his reasons don't have anything to do with your doctoring skills or your name."

Nathan looked puzzled for a moment and then paled.

"You think…..you think he might be racist?"

"Shit!" Buck slumped down in his seat. It made sense…And it would explain why Chris and Nathan had instinctively doubted him. Neither of them were quite as trusting and gregarious as he was and sometimes his instinct to see the best in people backfired on him. Josiah frowned, a sadness in his eyes. Why did the others have to be so ready to jump to the worst conclusions. He had seen signs of a higher level of unease when Ezra was around Nathan than with the rest of them but no disgust or hatred. But then again his overly analytical mind argued, it was possible, given that Maude mixed in some very unacceptable circles and had been described to him as a social climber and a snob, that she had passed on some unpleasant social mores to her son. He just hoped that if that were true then it was a simple unconscious intolerance and not a deep ingrained prejudice.

Nathan considered himself a lucky man. He had not had to face much racial prejudice growing up aside from some taunting at school. Four Corners may have been a predominantly white town but he had always been part of it, and more importantly part of the Larabee family and no-one would have disrespected the Larabees by disrespecting him. So he had to admit that possibly being the victim of racial prejudice was a shock but it did explain why Standish wouldn't want his lily white body to be touched by someone of colour…and he WAS a southerner, a rich white southerner. Nathan watched the pieces fall into place and his anger grew. Meanwhile Chris was busy rejecting his own theory. Ezra was smart and he was sophisticated and while that didn't necessarily preclude being a racist the man was also the most anti-social creature he had ever met; he hated everyone…or thought that everyone hated him. Either way Chris was sure that Ezra was an equal opportunities xenophobe.

Unfortunately before Chris could repair the damage he had done things went from bad to worse and he began to wish he had been an only child…or possibly a turtle because then he could retreat into his shell and shut out the mess he had just created.

"Well now you've crucified him are ya gonna bury him or just leave him out with the rest of the trash?!"

The occupants of the room turned as one on hearing the disgusted Texan twang behind them by the door - the door that Josiah was sure he had locked and that the others had seen him lock. They supposed, however, that you didn't grow up among crooks without learning a few tricks, including illegal methods of entry. Josiah just wished that the two men standing there before them, one angry as a rattlesnake and the other as calm and expressionless as a robot, hadn't been tempted to invade their private conversation. No good ever came of eavesdropping as he suspected they were all about to find out. He addressed an as yet silent Ezra, his own guilt at his lack of trust in the man colouring his words with a sharpness he didn't really mean.

"Ezra surely you know the meaning of a locked door. We were having a private discussion. If you have heard comments that you find upsetting I'm afraid you only have yourself to blame and it's unfair of you to drag poor Vin into this situation with you.""And since you did hear how about giving us some answers?" Chris continued in an icy calm voice. Just when he had persuaded himself to defend the weasel's honour the damn man has to do something to put his hackles up again. The blond felt his stomach churn and wished he hadn't thrown out his Dad's ulcer medication after he had died. He tried to catch Vin's eye to apologise for his unwittingly involving him and his understanding that he would be angry on another's behalf - even though he couldn't understand why Vin had taken the rodent under his wing - unfortunately when he did meet the Texan's eyes the normally bright blue orbs had darkened to the colour of a stormy ocean. He looked away quickly, unable to face the condemnation in those eyes. He didn't even dare try to meet the sub zero green eyes that he knew would hold no expression at all.

Buck was first and foremost a man of action and he couldn't stand the frozen tableau in front of him. He figured it was down to him to lance this particular boil.

"Well Ez, what've you got to say for yourself? And do you make a habit of picking locks?"

Before Ezra could decide on which course of action to take - either turn and leave the room with as much dignity as he could muster, pack his bag and run like hell back home, or tear the kangaroo court to shreds with his bare tongue Vin broke in and Ezra had to force himself to remain impassive. He was not used to having people defend him. It was… disconcerting, and strangely warming.

"**I** picked the lock. Heard Nathan ranting and figured that me and Ez should know what's being said behind our backs. And see if you all had the guts to repeat it to our faces"

"Nothing was being said about you Vin.""Where the hell did you learn to pick a lock?!"

Chris and Buck's exclamations made Ezra wince; partly because the Larabees less than friendly attentions were being turned on someone else due to his own actions, or at least what they, incorrectly, assumed to be his actions, and partly in sorrow because he knew that the comments would be far more unpleasant if they had been delivered at his own person rather than Vin's.

"Never said there was" Vin answered Chris "But I thought that being a brother meant that if you insult one you insult all…must have been mistaken, being an only child an' all, same as Ez. It can be hard to figure out how you're expected to behave." Hearing the comment Chris was aware that there was more to it than appeared on the surface and he had the decency to blush. It hadn't occurred to him just how much being an only child could affect family behaviour. It would explain a lot.

Vin turned his attention to Buck's query. "Was a bounty hunter remember? Never know what 'skills' are going to come in handy on a job." Turning to Nathan he added "And it was me who suggested he see Doc Turner."

Ezra tried not to smirk at Vin's masterful handling of the situation. Maude would have been proud - he made a mental note to make sure that she never met him, she would either want to 'hone his skills' …to her own benefit of course… or marry him!

Ezra's flash of amusement soon died, however, as he saw the light of anger flare once again in Nathan's eyes. It disgusted him that he could be thought to be the kind of man to base his opinions of people on something as arbitrary as the colour of their skin.

"You may not have gone to that quack till Vin suggested it Ezra but I don't hear you defending the allegations. What's the matter, words not coming so easy without a white sheet to hide behind?"

Ezra made it a personal policy not to lose his temper in public. Arguing, in his experience, much of which had been garnered the hard way in childhood, had taught him that defying someone bigger and stronger than yourself usually ended in pain. That the logical part of his brain pointed out that Nathan was obviously not the hitting kind was a fact that his sense of self preservation ignored. He could have explained why he had frequented the new doctor's practice but that would raise other questions. Ones he still wasn't prepared to answer. He could have pointed out that by living with a black family in the deep south he had seen more racism than any of his new brothers, including the chilling sight of Klan gatherings. He did none of these things.

Everyone waited with baited breath to hear Ezra's reply, each with their own thoughts on the matter but all hoping that he could clear his name because to think of having a bigot in the house was an intolerable burden. Puzzlement and bewilderment covered the assembled faces as instead of marshalling his defence Ezra withdrew his wallet and removed a photograph from it. Mouths opened to question but closed again at the glare from Vin and they stood silently as Ezra placed the picture on the desk and without looking at anyone turned and exited the room. Vin followed as though protecting his brother's back which for some reason made Chris feel very small.

As soon as the two men had vacated the room the remaining occupants descended on the small, slightly tattered round the edges, picture.

"Damn!"

"SHIT!"

"Hell!"

"Dear Lord Above!"

The expressions were different but the feeling on seeing the individuals portrayed in the picture was the same mixture of guilt, regret and sorrow.

They stared as one at the smiling teenager who stood between the two happy and proud adults. The teenager was obviously Ezra and he was holding some sort of trophy. The proud adults who each had an embracing arm around his shoulders were both black. The state of the picture indicated that it had been much handled and much treasured.

7B7B7B7B7B7B7B

In the next few days that passed each of the conclusion jumpers had tried to engage Ezra in conversation, to apologise for their mistrust and their comments only to meet a polite and frosty nod of acceptance which felt more like a knife to the heart. Chris had handed the picture back and asked who the others in the picture were. Ezra's reply of "Family" was given in such a tone as to indicate that family was about more than blood and the Larabees had failed the audition for the role. It didn't help that once Nettie got to hear of the events, and Nettie always seemed to hear of events one way or another, she, too, gave the four eldest brothers a rather cold shoulder and some exceedingly unpleasant chores. Since no-one was willing to face the wrath of Vin, the revenge of Nettie, the hurt bewilderment of JD who couldn't understand how anyone could have been so mean to fellow family members once Vin had filled him in, or the silent accusation of those frighteningly expressive green eyes housed in the bland poker face of the man they had falsely accused a silent agreement was reached that nobody should say anything at all and they should let sleeping dogs lie.

Once a semblance of normality had been achieved, Vin spending most of his free time either with Ezra or in meditation; JD either riding with Buck, out with Casey or on one of the three computers that had taken over his bedroom and Ezra staying as far out of everyone's way as possible, although he was a frequent visitor at his 'neighbour's' bedroom where Vin was teaching him the ways of his people having insisted that his own Cherokee heritage should not go unexplored. Fly would accompany him on these visits but was not impressed with the meditation sessions. She understood the need for quiet and patience when hunting but when there was no prey to be caught she thought it more than a little dull and quite redundant. What on earth was the point of shutting your eyes if you weren't going to have a nap. On these occasions she would venture out on little visits of her own having found that Vin's door to the main house did not shut properly unless forced.

"EZRA STANDISH! GET YOUR SORRY ASS DOWN HERE…NOW!"

Ezra sighed. Just when he was starting to get the hang of this spirit walking thing. He rose to his feet having eventually gotten over the embarrassment of having to accept help to do so and gave a rude gesture to a smirking Vin as he went to answer the call of the force of nature.

"You bellowed Mr Larabee." It wasn't often that Ezra was allowed onto the corridor that housed most of the bedrooms though what they thought he would want to steal from them he couldn't imagine…Buck's collection of Hawaiian shirts maybe or perhaps Josiah's stack of bibles; he'd often had to swear on a stack of bibles but he had never actually felt the urge to possess one. "Sorry Mr Larabee, I didn't quite catch that…it's quite hard to make out words when all one can hear is the sound of grinding tooth enamel."

Chris took a deep breath and silently counted to ten. He had to admit, though never out loud, that it was good to see the spark of battle back in the jade eyes but feared it would probably be the last thing he saw before he expired…any minute now…in his own hallway.

"Remove it…NOW"

Ezra peered round his larger brother to see into the man's bedroom although he knew perfectly well what he would find. He had tried reasoning with her that cats only had nine lives and she shouldn't waste the ones remaining to her on such a volatile individual but as Buck had so helpfully put it 'once a lady takes a shine to a fella there ain't much you can do but give in gracefully and hope she still has all her own teeth'

"I can hardly be held responsible if you insist on luring mah darlin' girl away from me Mr Larabee. In fact Ah do declare that it is I who should feel aggrieved at this turn of events…why if it were but a few years ago and in mah home state Ah would feel obliged to demand satisfaction Sirrah."

With that Ezra swept dramatically past a speechless and rather red faced Chris and scooped up Madame Butterfly from the centre of his bed. As they left Chris could swear that along with a wide fang filled yawn the cat gave him a saucy wink while Ezra gave him a wicked if rather smug smile.

Chris waited until the diabolical couple were out of sight, popped an indigestion tablet in his mouth, collapsed on his bed and gave into the mirth that had been building from the moment Ezra had arrived. He buried his head in his pillow to muffle his laughter and suddenly began to sneeze. Cat hair! For some reason, although that should have made him angry, it just made him laugh harder. He laughed until he cried and something tight and painful inside suddenly gave way leaving him feeling better than he had in years. Damn cat! Damn southerner!

7B7B7B7B7B7B7B

Buck was a happy bunny. Buck was almost always a happy bunny but today he figured that he had more reason than ever for his good mood. He had a date. Not that Buck Larabee having a date was anything extraordinary. He prided himself that his little black book extended to several volumes, alphabetically organised - though he didn't need them any more seeing as JD had organised an electronic doohickey that stored all the salient details of his conquests and future targets. No, Buck was happy because he had finally worn down…or rather persuaded….Brandy Barber to go out with him, and it had only taken him six months. Only Inez was more difficult to charm and he hadn't given up hope yet…faint heart ne'er won fair lady indeed and they didn't come much fairer than Brandy Barber!

Buck thought happy thoughts of his plans for the following night as he mashed the potatoes for dinner. While Nettie's anger over the 'Ezra incident' had worn off she wasn't their housekeeper and so several nights a week they were left to fend for themselves but between them they usually managed to put together a halfway decent meal.

"DINNER" yelled Josiah whose powerful baritone managed to reach all parts of the house with ease. He watched with amusement as the family gathered round the table, some with more enthusiasm than others. He had noticed that while Chris Buck and Nathan, and he supposed, himself, tended to treat dinner as a chance to catch up with each other and the days events Vin would attack every meal as though it would be his last. He suspected that being raised in such uncertain circumstances taught the Texan to grab what he could when he could. Once he was full enough he would join in the conversation. JD meanwhile would eat quickly and politely but always as though his mind were still upstairs with his computers. He would nearly always be the second to leave the table. Josiah suspected that the conversation of the older brothers bored him a little. The first to leave the table, of course, would be Ezra. He would eat the least, though he would often raid the kitchen later for a snack. He, too, would eat quickly and quietly but he never engaged in conversation. He didn't seem comfortable dining with company and would excuse himself as soon as he could. But at least, Josiah thought thankfully, they did come together physically at least for a while and maybe with time they would come together spiritually as well. He could but hope.

Josiah said Grace as the last of them, minus Nathan who was on evening shift at the hospital, settled themselves and the serving dishes were passed round. As usual Vin wasted no time in beginning to eat and as soon as he'd passed the bowl of potatoes along to Ezra he lifted a forkful of the vegetable to his mouth.

Ezra froze in shock as Vin's hand shot out and knocked the bowl of mashed potatoes out of his hand and onto the floor but once the Texan also spat out the food he had begun to eat and gave him a wild look Ezra realised what had happened.

"What the…!" Chris's words stopped dead as he watched with horror his younger brother begin to gasp unsuccessfully for air and Ezra dash to the kitchen drawer. It took him a moment to understand the southerner's words as he gave instructions but by then Josiah was already on his way to start the car, his heart racing but his mind clear. Chris moved to Vin's side knowing that he could do nothing but give encouragement but by the small thankful smile and squeeze of his hand he knew that it was enough. Ezra returned quickly with the slim black case they had seen that first day they had come together and quietly and almost professionally gave his brother the dose of epinephrine that he needed. As they half carried Vin to the car for the short trip to the hospital, they silently agreed that they didn't have time to wait for an ambulance. Buck sat stunned at the dining table. He couldn't believe what he'd done. He had been so caught up in his own plans he hadn't thought, he'd just added the milk and butter to the mash as normal…'Oh God!' He put an unsteady hand to his mouth, what if he'd killed his brother….Hell, if it hadn't been for Vin's quick thinking they would have two sick brothers…and it was all his fault!

TBC

A/N What?! Oh you know you love a cliffhanger, yes you do! Oh and I'm not sure about the wallet - is it called that in the states or is it a billfold - well I'm sure the context made it obvious what it was but let me know if I confused you.

A/N2 Breaking News! While I admit to a very late update the past three days have not been my fault - AOL have had 'connection problems' I really am going to have to switch. Sigh. Apologies once again since I doubt that AOL will bother…..okay, make that FIVE days!!!!


	13. Chapter 13

Coming to terms chapter 13

Disclaimer: Everything but the plot is owned by faceless corporations.

A/N A kind reviewer pointed out that Nathan, being related to the rest of the Larabees (in law if not in blood) would be unlikely to serve as their physician. I am aware of this but am unclear as to how far this is covered by legal constraints and how much by tradition, so bare with me if I have crossed over into dramatic licence. I see Nathan as being the family medical advisor, tending to minor accidents and ailments but leaving more serious treatment to his colleagues. Therefore the first person they would turn to would be Nathan but they are registered with someone else at the clinic for official purposes (of course in an emergency Nathan would treat them regardless) Also, being a Brit I have very little knowledge of driving in the US, even as a passenger. So I've decided to keep their mini road trip fairly generic and if they seem to take a bit too long or on the other hand get there a little too quickly I beg forgiveness and tolerance and just to remind everyone that any rituals and customs on the Reservation are made up from a mixture of modern New Age ideas and research (Wikipedia style!) and no disrespect is intended to genuine beliefs and customs.

P.S Thank you to those who have nudged me along for an update (especially Mystdogs) I know I'm a lousy updater but I do get there in the end! And for anyone who got the impression that this story has the feel of a soap opera - well thankee kindly! Because that was my original intention.

.

Sitting on the back porch watching Vin Buck, Nathan and JD play a game whose rules seemed to change on a whim but involved a soccer ball, just about the only thing he recognized about the mayhem being enacted. Chris couldn't help but wonder how the Texan could have been at death's door just a few days ago. It didn't seem possible. Certainly not if one were to judge by the pale and shaking young man desperately gasping for breath that they had rushed to the emergency room that night. It had brought back memories he had never wanted to re-live again. The face of Sarah replacing the one of his new brother, the harsh hospital lights flaring and dimming along with the thump of his heart and hearing the doctors tell him that they were sorry, that there was nothing they could do...except that hadn't happened this time. This time they had been lucky.

Mashed potato! It would have been funny if it hadn't been so damn scary. From a relaxed family dinner, well as relaxed as they were able to get, to hell in one forkful of root vegetable. Chris gazed at a laughing Buck. This was the first time they had heard him laugh since his realization that his mistake had nearly cost a man his life. Not that Vin had blamed him. The man had just shrugged it off as though it had been nothing and Ezra hadn't been much different. At first Chris had admired Ezra's calm and collected dealing with the whole thing; from giving his brother the necessary medication to imparting the details that Nathan and his fellow doctors had needed when they reached the hospital. But then when that cool, almost uncaring attitude continued he had gotten a tad pissed. He had been about to confront him in the waiting room where they were all gathered, some pacing and some sitting and fidgeting as was their natural inclination, waiting for an update, for someone who understood what the hell was happening to impart their wisdom when a minor epiphany socked him in the gut. Ezra DID know what was going on behind that treatment room door. He knew exactly what the doctors were doing and how Vin was likely to be feeling - how could he not when it had most certainly happened to him at some time in his life. Suddenly the seemingly uncaring expression was revealed for what it was - a slamming on the emotional breaks to avoid his own bad memories. He knew instinctively that the southerner would bury his own feelings rather than vent them or share them with a trusted confidant - he knew because that was exactly what he, himself, would do… and if that wasn't a thought to shy away from he didn't know what was, that he and Ezra could in some way be alike!

He looked at Vin once again as he intercepted a shot at goal, marked out by two jackets at each end of the makeshift pitch - the look of horror on Ezra's face when they suggested that he contribute his own garment had been priceless and had resulted in not only a potted history of the life cycle of the silk moth but also a lecture on the proper appreciation of designer clothes in general and Armani in particular - and noted that despite his younger brother's rambunctious behaviour he was still a little paler than normal. He was surprised at how fearful he had been for Vin's life. It had been that special gut wrenching fear that you only felt for family. He hadn't expected the newcomers to get under his skin quite so quickly. He supposed that was a good thing; it would certainly make for a smoother year but what about at the end of that year. What would happen if his new found family members decided to take their cut and leave. He didn't want to hurt like that again…and so it wasn't the same as losing a family member to death but loss was loss and he was beginning to not want to imagine the ranch without Josiah, Vin and JD.

His personal jury was still out on Ezra. He had to admit that the man was interesting, intriguing even but there was still that question mark hanging over him, the one that their Dad had put there. Could Orrin be right, had Dad made an unforgivable error? Or was Ezra P Standish a chip off the Maude Standish block? Maybe, he wondered, it was one of those questions that only time could answer. And maybe a few days without the mercurial southerner around would give them both a chance to cool down. And maybe after a visit to the infamous sounding Blossom Ezra might return a little more humble and a little less contrary… Chris snorted, yeah right, as if that were even possible, and he also noted that that was a hell of a lot of maybes. He wasn't sure whether he would miss Ezra or not but he was damn sure that he would miss Vin. He had never felt such an instant and deep connection before. Vin felt as much like a brother as Buck or Nate. And it pained him to know that he was letting his new kin down by his attitude to Ezra who for some reason that even Vin couldn't explain had connected as deeply to the Texan as he had in turn to himself. He had half expected Ezra to play on this strange brotherly triangle and cause conflict but to his amazement the southerner hadn't done anything and for that at least Chris was grateful. He was also grateful to Blossom although he'd never met her. The phone call yesterday demanding that Buck accompany Vin and Ezra to her birthday party so that she could 'meet the family' had solved his little problem of getting Buck to put his mistake behind him. He was sure that Blossom Whitetree would have no problem in that department…she sounded like a Nettie clone. He shivered at the thought before a cry of goaaaaal brought his attention back to the game and the inevitable row over the validity of said goal since Nathan had removed one of the 'goalposts' a few minutes earlier because he was 'feeling a mite chilly' He listened as Buck and JD ranted and Vin and Nathan looked bemused. He couldn't blame them, just what WAS the 'off-side rule' anyway?!

7B7B7B7B7B7B7B

JD nodded patiently as Ezra, yet again, gave him verbal instructions on the care of Fly while he was gone. This was the companion set of instructions to the long written list of do's and don'ts which included do change the cat litter frequently as the lady is extremely fastidious… don't allow her outside under any circumstances - that one was underlined twice in red ink. Do play with her daily - a bored Fly is a disaster area in the making and don't allow Chris to shoot her - no matter what the provocation.

Buck finished packing his backpack and wondered for the hundredth time if he was doing the right thing by going along on this trip. After all he would be sharing close quarters with the man he had nearly killed and the man who would also have been killed if it weren't for some damn quick thinking. But he had realised as he spoke over the phone to Blossom that once she had her mind made up there was no avoiding the inevitable. She had even managed to read his mind and reassured him that she wasn't luring him to some sort of revenge for hurting her kin. In fact her confession that her own mistake had put him in hospital when he was twenty had made him feel a little better - until he realised that he was cheered by Vin's suffering at another's hand which made him feel guilty all over again. He sighed and decided his brain wasn't designed for self analysis and his temperament wasn't suited to brooding. He had a chance to get to know two of his new brothers better and meet what sounded like some pretty special people and getting his boxers in a bunch would only ruin it for everyone else. Vin had forgiven him, well he'd never actually blamed him in the first place, and Ezra was just as unfathomable about the whole thing as he was about pretty much everything else. The only thing he seemed to be having trouble with was leaving his cat to the tender mercies of Chris which was stupid because after watching the two of them together he would put his money on the cat any day of the week.

Everybody gathered outside to see the travellers off. Nathan had given Vin a final check-up and a new epi-pen along with a ream of general advice about both long journey travel and more specifically long journey travel with Buck. Nettie had provided a generous packed lunch and JD had selected a variety of magazines from classic car monthly and woodcarvers quarterly to Time Magazine and Artists & Illustrators for whoever happened to be taking their turns as passengers. Chris had questioned once again why they didn't just fly but had been forced to concede to Josiah's argument that road trips were a classic way for folks to form bonds with each other. On hearing that little gem of wisdom Ezra had been ready to hightail it to the nearest airport but was frozen on the spot by Vin's gimlet gaze.

"Well gentlemen, have we decided yet which vehicle we shall be taking on this epic journey of self discovery?"

Vin and Buck winced at the sarcasm in the soft southern drawl but neither backed down on their insistence on driving to the reservation. Each had their own reasons. Vin needed Buck to see that he really didn't bear any grudges over the potato incident and he needed Ezra to begin to feel comfortable with at least one of the original Larabees and Buck was the most amiable. Buck for his part wanted to prove to Vin that they could be together without him screwing up. It lay in the back of his mind that if Vin couldn't trust him over something as simple as food then how could he have faith that his brother wouldn't let him down out on the trail or while breaking a new pony. He also wanted more time to study Ezra. He had developed some suspicions about their enigmatic brother but the slippery varmint wouldn't stay in one place long enough for him to confirm his theory.

Looking at the three vehicles lined up in the drive Vin spoke up.

"Well we can't take Buck's truck - not with that suspension and…" he peered at the ground under the truck " Is that an oil leak?"

"What! Dammit I thought I'd fixed that!" Buck tried his best to sound disappointed but in truth his truck while practical around town was damned uncomfortable over distance and he wanted to enjoy this trip not end up in traction.

"Guess it'll have to be mine then" Vin said, rather smugly Ezra thought.

"And why not my vehicle?" he asked as he compared the two automobiles. The sports car he could understand, it would have been totally impractical but his 'country' vehicle was ideal.

"Too new"

"What on earth has age got to do with it?" Ezra asked incredulously as Chris shook his head and glanced at his watch. Nathan and Josiah had already retired to the warmth of the house and Nettie had handed her picnic basket over to Buck and gone to make breakfast for those remaining behind.

Vin looked disparagingly at the shiny deep ruby red Land Rover Discovery that had arrived just the day before and then lovingly at his own battered Jeep.

"Doesn't have any character" he judged. "Gotta have a vehicle with character for a road trip." He nodded his head emphatically at his own proclamation.

"Mine has something yours doesn't."

"What?"

"A complete set of doors."

Buck guffawed and Ezra smirked.

"Yeah well! My Jeep has…." As Vin spoke and as they all gazed at the battered jeep a sighing sound could be heard and the right front tyre, for no apparent reason, began to deflate.

"A flat tyre" finished a grinning Buck. When the left rear hubcap decided to commit suicide and dropped with a loud clatter to the ground Buck, without further comment, threw his back pack into Ezra's Discovery and launched himself into the back seat. He wasn't going to grumble at taking the only car that was in any way up to the trip - especially when it was all shiny and new and had a state of the art entertainment system.

A short squabble later over driving privileges and they were on their way. Josiah watched out the window and said a short but heartfelt prayer… didn't do any harm to cover all the bases.

7B7B7B7B7B7B7B

Buck wheedled and whined, he cajoled and he demanded; he even got Vin to back him up but all to no avail - Ezra refused to tune the radio to any country and western stations.

"What sort of southerner do you call yourself?" admonished Buck as Ezra took his hand from the steering wheel yet again to slap Buck's hand as it crept forward towards the controls.

"One from New Orleans. The home of decent music" Ezra emphasised the word 'decent' as he glared at Vin's attempt to retune the station to Lord knew what.

"Thought you were from Atlanta?" Buck's attention immediately diverted at the chance of learning more about his mysterious brother.

"Ah live in Atlanta…."

"How long?" Ezra almost smiled at the eagerly questing tone. He didn't normally like to talk about himself…well not the truth anyway, but if it kept Dolly Parton and Tammy Wynette away then he could live with it.

"Off and on since Ah was twelve and when Ah've not been in Atlanta Ah've been in Nawlins"

"And before that?" Vin grinned at Buck's questioning. He knew that Ezra liked to keep his private life private but he never seemed to understand that the secrecy just made people more curious, not less. He vowed to keep a careful ear on the conversation though and stop it if Ezra seemed too uncomfortable. Buck may only want to satisfy his curiosity but he might not be able to read Ez well enough to know when to stop.

"You know my motha's reputation Buck, can you really imagine our being tolerated in any one place for any length of time?"

Buck frowned at that. He hadn't thought of how a con woman's lifestyle would impact on a child…in fact he didn't think that any of them had even registered that Ezra, far from being some sort of partner or accomplice to her illegal activities had actually been a kid.

"Guess not" he mumbled. The thought that Maude had dragged him round the country from one con to the other raised another question in his mind.

"Hang on though…."

Vin's eyes narrowed at that remark. Please Buck don't question the truth of what he's told ya, he thought. Don't you understand how hard this is for him? He relaxed slightly as Buck continued. The question could potentially open a whole can o' worms but at least it didn't make accusations.

"Dad said in his will that Maude had married so what happened to your step-dad? How come he put up with yer Ma's antics?"

Ezra chuckled but there was a bitterness that set Buck's teeth on edge. "Ah yes dear step-father number one. Unfortunately mah memories don't go back quite that far since he divorced Maude when Ah was six months old. I'm surprised that Mr Larabee seniors so-called extensive research did not unearth that fact."

Buck and Vin winced but Buck's insatiable curiosity demanded satisfaction on one last point…for now.

"So how many fathers have you had Ez? And who were those folks in the photo you left in the study?"

Ezra was beginning to regret not putting up a stronger argument for flying to their destination. At least on a plane he could feign sleep and avoid social interaction altogether. Even giving up driving rights in his new vehicle would have left him free to take a diplomatic nap. He would like to convince himself that there was an important reason for insisting on driving first but the truth was that he was excited about his new toy and wanted to play with it.

Sensing his hesitation Buck quickly back pedalled. "Sorry Ez, a'course ya don't have to answer; just tell me when I go too far I won't take offence."

Ezra was quite touched at his brother's consideration. It was enough to tip the balance and he allowed a little more of his past to escape.

"That's okay Buck, Ah was just thinking. As to your questions, well Ah haven't had any contact with Maude for a couple of years so she may have, indeed almost certainly has, added to her tally but at the last count Ah have had six legal step fathers."

"SIX!" Buck was astounded and even Vin raised an eyebrow, although that could equally be a reaction to the rude gesture that Ezra had just imparted to the group of yahoos in a souped up truck who had just tried to cut him up.

Buck's eyebrows had hit his hairline and not at the driving antics around him. He had always thought that that number of marriages were reserved for high maintenance movie stars and business tycoons…and legal?

Ezra laughed, a genuine warm chuckle and Buck felt a strange sense of pride that he had caused it even if it was by his obviously stunned look and croaky cry.

Ezra switched his attention from the rear view mirror back to the road. He was surprised that such a self proclaimed ladies man would react so but it was a nice contrast to the normal reactions he got which mainly consisted of pity for him and hatred for Maude…but then again most of those people knew the darker side to some of those domestic relationships. That was something he saw no reason to discuss.

"Legal?" Vin knew better than to comment on Maude's child rearing failures but he was confused.

"Mother was a con-artist Vin… and there was not always time to secure a divorce before another wedding ceremony, especially when a juicy mark might otherwise escape her hook."

"Bigamy." Vin nodded at his own answer - not the most common crime that he, as a bounty hunter, had to face and usually it was men doing the lovin' and leavin' and lovin' again.

"Wow!" Buck channelled his inner JD with his childish wonder. He was starting to realise just how different the lives of his new brothers had been to his own and that sometimes it wasn't wise to ask questions. But still, six husbands… Maude Standish must be quite a woman.

"She is indeed Buck." Buck hadn't realised that he had made that last comment out loud but the laughter it created showed that no offence had been taken. It also brought that line of questioning to an end for which Ezra was grateful. Not all of his steps had been unpleasant by any means, indeed he had very fond memories of one or two but he did not feel ready to air his darker memories yet, if ever. Instead he moved onto Buck's second question, though once again he kept it need to know. And just how he first met Elizabeth and Daniel was something that Buck definitely didn't need to know about.

"The people in the photo" Ezra began and a quick glance in the mirror told him that Buck was willing to let him gloss over that last subject, "They were people Ah would stay with in Atlanta while mother was elsewhere plying her trade in situations where a child in tow would prove a liability. That's how Atlanta became my home base. They are wonderful people and gave me more than was ever asked of them. They gave me as much of a normal childhood as was possible for the son of a grifter."

Buck and Vin exchanged a glance at the warmth that had entered Ezra's tone. It didn't escape either of them that it hadn't been there when speaking of Maude.

"Well then pard, I hope that we get the honor of meeting them some day… they sound like pretty special people."

Ezra smiled wide, "They are indeed."

"What was the trophy for?" Vin had wondered at the time he had seen the photo but things had been too fraught to ask. He didn't expect the asking of it now to make his brother blush. "Ez?"

Ezra mumbled a reply and suddenly felt hot breath on his neck as Buck, sensing an embarrassing admission in the offing, moved closer from the back seat.

"Didn't quite get that little brother?"

Vin snickered at Buck's emphasis on the little and Ezra glared as he repeated his answer.

"Scrabble tournament" he snapped with a blush that only deepened as Vin muttered,

" Words. Now why ain't I surprised."

"It was a state championship!"

Buck patted him on the shoulder though his moustache was twitching with mirth. He remembered the look of pride on young Ezra's and his guardians faces and he didn't have the heart to tease too hard. "Heck Ez, a win is a win no matter what the 'sport', bet Elizabeth & Daniel were right proud of yer. Bet they still are"

Ezra nodded a yes, any attempt to speak might have betrayed his emotional state and that was not acceptable to a Standish.

Sensing his brother was near overload Vin suggested pulling over for a snack and a rest. With unanimous agreement the next authorized rest spot saw the three tucking into the spread that Nettie had laid on. Talk turned to more general topics and Ezra relaxed as he allowed the painkillers he had palmed when Buck's attention was diverted to work. He loved driving but it took it's toll. As they packed up the picnic basket Buck surprised him in a way that no-one had for quite some time. It taught him not to judge a book by it's cover, that there was a lot more to Buck than the easy going cowboy he portrayed.

"Hey Ez, you wanna give that bum leg of yours a rest and let one of us drive this little darlin for a while."

Buck would have given his eye teeth for a camera at that moment. He doubted whether a poleaxed Ezra was a common sight. He had been watching their southern brother quite closely during the journey and the little shifts in position, unconscious leg rubbing and winces had confirmed what he had been suspecting since that day in the saddle shop where Ezra had bought his cane. Now Buck loved working wood and he knew that he was pretty ok at it but no-one would become as instantly inseparable from one of his canes because of it's wonderfulness or some twisted family loyalty… and family and loyalty were two words that probably didn't make it to the board too often in Ez's scrabble games. No, to use a cane that much meant having to use a cane. But the man was sneaky and managed to cover up fairly well till now. Buck was instantly curious about the reason for the cane but reckoned that witholding his records from Nathan meant that he didn't want questions asked. He also reckoned that the stubborn cuss wouldn't ask for help when he needed it and that somehow Vin already knew and would have his hide if he pressed the issue. Buck may have been curious but he wasn't stupid. He wasn't going to let his brother motor on in pain either though so before Ezra could recover his equilibrium Buck had installed himself in the driver's seat, adjusting the seat for his longer legs and Vin had grabbed shotgun position as if it were a prize and not an effort to give Ezra more room to stretch out in the back and take a nap.

Ezra stood shocked and bewildered… and more than a little impressed. To read him like this was unprecedented indeed. And to care enough to make him rest was quite unique outside of his 'adopted' family.

"Jest get in Ez 'afore the cops arrest ya for loitering."

Ezra's jaw snapped shut and his glare settled into place at Vin's comment. Not as good as Chris's death glare, Buck noted, but not bad for a young'n. He smirked as Ezra silently settled himself on the back seat and then grinned with malicious glee as he watched Ezra realise that he was no longer in control of the radio.

The station was tuned to a country classics station before the car was even up to the speed limit but even Ezra couldn't keep his annoyed expression as the dulcet twang rang through the interior of the Discovery….

'My D.I.V.O.R.C.E becomes final today….."

"To Maude" cried Vin and Buck in a mock toast

"To Maude" returned an amused Ezra. Perhaps this wouldn't be such a bad trip after all. Of course dealing with Buck, Ezra suspected, would be a cake-walk compared to the redoubtable Ms Blossom. A woman who could direct Vin to the rescue of a man she had never met in a State she had never visited was a force to be reckoned with…. He was rather looking forward to the challenge he told himself… unfortunately 'himself' was the one person on earth he could never fool, well not for long anyway.

"Don't worry Ez, Blossom'll love ya."

Vin's unprovoked and almost psychic reassurance just confirmed what Ezra had suspected, that he had finally met his match and despite his naturally competitive tendencies he rather hoped that this was a battle that he would lose. For he was tired of fighting to remain alone and aloof just to protect his too oft broken heart. But fighting was his default setting. It had kept him alive and sane and if anyone was going to claim a place in his affections and win his trust they would have to fight hard themselves. He didn't doubt that the Larabees and Blossom had the capability, but did they have the will? He rather hoped so he concluded as he drifted away to the rhythmic rumble of wheels on highway.

"He asleep?"

"Yep"

"Did I go too far?"

"Nope."

The next few hours were spent in companionable silence, each traveller mulling over the days events while the object of their ponderings was dreaming of a scrabble board covered in words he knew but did not understand like brotherhood, love and belonging.

Blossom was finally done with her preparations for her visitors. She had Vin's most embarrassing baby pictures ready for viewing; she had warned all the local girls about Buck's reputation… although she suspected that that had produced the opposite effect than the one she had intended, at least if the huddled, giggly whispers were anything to go by; and she had organised a sweat lodge for Ezra. The spirits messages were not always clear to her but this request had been as clear as crystal. Too many twisted individuals had influenced the child's upbringing and he needed to see with his inner eye just what was important, what true family was. She hoped it would be enough to allow the man to let others in because she had the strongest feeling that if he couldn't then it would prove disastrous, not only for him but perhaps for the whole Larabee family.

TBC

A/N I know that nothing much happened in this chapter but it was a transition episode. Also this is not a cliffhanger. Ezra's trust issues will play a part but not for a while. Next chapter sees Blossom's plans come to fruition… By the way, Ezra wants me to point out at this time that while sweat lodges are rumoured to be conducted au naturel, in other words nekkid, he has no intention of removing his clothing for the sake of the story… we are still in negotiation on this matter but his stubborn attitude is no match for my control of the keyboard!


	14. Chapter 14

Coming To Terms chapter 14

Disclaimer - please see previous chapters, it hurts too much to admit that Ezra isn't mine!

A/N I write this stuff when I can, when real life lets me… real life hasn't been too accommodating of late - sorry… but, as I always say, I do get there in the end. Tthe only Reservation I have seen was the one featured in the movie Thunderheart. I believe that it was Pine Ridge Reservation (Sioux Tribe) I have tried some googling but pictures are scarce so again forgive my ignorance.

The wheels screeched and both passengers grabbed onto the nearest solid object to steady themselves as Ezra swung the Land Rover into a tight, and no doubt illegal, U-turn.

"What the hell pard!"

"Shoot, warn a guy Ez!"

Ezra brought the Discovery to a stop and glared at Vin who had the decency to squirm a little under his gaze.

"You have travelled this route before so, pray tell me, when were you going to inform us that the town we just passed through was the last for several hours?"

When Vin shrugged and a smirk started to form at the corners of his mouth Ezra continued, his voice becoming just a little whiny.

"You weren't going to were you? You were going to make it a fait accompli weren't you?

Buck disengaged his teeth from his bottom lip, his so far successful attempt to stop his laughter threatening to crumble at the look of outraged hurt on his southern brother's face.

"Well?" Ezra pressed the question.

"Don't really tend to think about those things Ez. When you've got a tent and a sleeping bag you've always got a place to bed down."

Ezra glowered. He turned a raised questioning eyebrow to Buck who shrugged and gave him a sickly smile before replying

"Sleeping bags can be comfy Ez …. nice and cozy."

Without another word Ezra drove back into the town they had just exited and pulled up at the local hotel. The slam of the car door made both passengers wince and they sat in contemplation as their southern brother made his way into the building without a backward glance.

"Don't really take to roughing it does he?" Buck smoothed his moustache as he considered the mysterious phenomenon that was the citified dandy.

"Nope." Vin's reply was, as ever, the antithesis of Ezra's convoluted wordplay.

"Have to drag him out camping some time, show him what he's missing."

"Yep."

Both men exchanged feral grins at the mental image of Ezra, campfires, smores and gutting slimy fish. They would have to remember to take their camera's - a Kodak moment indeed.

"I'm sorry gentlemen, but our last room has just been taken. I could direct you to a nearby campsite, it's very clean and has all the necessary facilities.""Thank you ma'am, that would be most kind of ya."

Vin and Buck looked up as they exited the hotel, the sound of chuckling drifting down from the second floor being easily traced to a rather smug looking Ezra Standish who gave the duo a casual salute and wished them pleasant dreams before disappearing back into his room.

"Didn't even offer to share" Buck moaned, the prospect of a night in a draughty tent suddenly not quite so appealing. He turned to his brother but before he could comment further he was interrupted by Vin who sported a stern warning glare.

"You better not snore…. And if you're a snuggler you're dead meat!"

Buck tried without success to envisage how it would even be possible to snuggle with anyone whist in separate sleeping bags but thought it best not to make a comment. For such an outdoorsman Vin seemed less than ecstatic about a night under the stars himself and the sudden plip plop of raindrops on his head confirmed why.

7B7B7B7B7B7B7B

"CHRIS! CHRIS! I CAN'T FIND HER, OH GOD EZ'LL KILL ME!"

Chris listened to JD's frantic cries in the hallway as he watched Fly from his bed. She attacked one of his best boots with gusto and he sighed. It was the second panic attack she had instilled in JD since Ezra had entrusted her into his care. The first time they had found her carefully balanced on the toilet seat in Vin's bathroom as she watched one of her catnip toys bob soggily in the bowl. And now this. He knew that she was doing it on purpose, he could see the evil gleam in her eyes as she watched him over a thoroughly chewed toecap. He privately thought that Ezra had given her instructions before he left, to continue his work in his absence but he refrained from mentioning his theory to the others… he had a feeling that it may sound a little crazy. Just before he called JD to come and retrieve his hellion charge he noted to himself that he had never had crazy thoughts before Ezra; he just wasn't sure whether this new development was a good or bad thing. Certainly wasn't good for his boots.

7B7B7B7B7B7B7B

"Ah trust that you gentlemen slept well?"

Buck and Vin… well the only word that Ezra could assign to the twin sounds as his brothers sat at his table where he had just partaken of a fine breakfast was a growl. He raised his eyebrow at the signs of an obvious lack of sleep and stiff joints in the less than graceful movements and neck stretches.

"Ah was given to understand that the camping site boasted the most modern of facilities" he offered in amelioration.

"Probably did… In 1955" acknowledged Vin as he poured himself and Buck cups of Ezra's coffee while Buck grabbed a leftover slice of toast, looking at the table in search of the butter before realising that there wouldn't be any. He sighed and settled for the little pot of strawberry preserve instead.

"Ah" Ezra winced. It hadn't been his intention to make his brothers suffer and the hotel receptionist had assured him that the site was well equipped.

Seeing the guilt in the jade green eyes Buck put him out of his misery with a hearty slap to the back and a lascivious wink as he admitted that after being driven from their shared tent by Vin's terrible snoring he had managed to find more 'agreeable company' in the care of the site owners daughter.

Vin blushed at Buck's accusation and snared his own share of Ezra's toast which he ate dry.

Ezra smiled at the pair and called for more coffee. So this was what road trips were like. He had to admit that the warm feelings it was generating were out of all proportion to the actual travelling involved… it was quite an odd sensation, uncomfortable yet comforting. Very odd indeed.

7B7B7B7B7B7B7B

"Oh my! And aren't you both just perfectly delicious!"

Vin grinned as Blossom eyed his two brothers with an appreciation that belied her years, making even the inveterate flirt, Buck, blush. And as for Ezra, well he looked about ready to jump back in the car and hightail it back to civilization.

"Blossom" He warned gently, and with an exasperated huff she toned down her expression to what could be expected of a grandmotherly figure. Both Buck and Ezra relaxed slightly and Buck rewarded her teasing with a deep bow and a courtly kiss to the back of her hand.

"Nice to meet a woman so young at heart… and with such good taste!" He waggled his eyebrows which seemed to carry a vocabulary all of their own. He gave the feisty old lady one of his sexiest smiles.

"If I were only thirty years younger Buck, I could teach you a thing or two."

"Heck Miss Blossom I reckon I'm still not old enough to learn what YOU could teach me!"

All through their banter Blossom had kept a corner of her eye concentrated on the skittish one. She watched as he went from nervous wreck to uncomfortable to totally cool and in control so fast that you wouldn't believe that you had ever seen anything other than the polished mask. 'Lord', she thought, 'that's the saddest thing' She didn't allow her pity to show as she laughed at Buck's comment, that would only hurt the damaged soul. Instead she turned to him with a challenging look and a twinkle in her eye.

"So you would be the infamous Ezra Standish."

Ezra suddenly felt a lot more comfortable. He knew that Blossom had spotted his discomfiture and adjusted her delivery accordingly and in truth he didn't understand his own unease at her teasing. He had dealt with many a female flirt in his time but they usually had a discernible ulterior motive. Light hearted affectionate teasing outside his own small circle of acquired friends was anathema to him. But he had a part to play and he knew that he played it well.

"Hacho!"

Vin and Buck, as well as many of the welcoming committee, stood open mouthed as Ezra greeted Blossom in her native Kiowa tongue and proceeded to introduce himself and thank her for her invitation to both her home and her party in that same tongue.

Ezra prayed that his efforts would be accepted as the respectful compliment he intended them to be… also that it would distract her from becoming overly affectionate because he was blushing like a schoolboy already… and that he hadn't royally screwed up his pronunciation - knowing that the word for thank you was terrifyingly similar to the one for kill him could lead to a greater faux pas than accidentally ordering eels instead of mushrooms in a French restaurant. He needn't have worried, Blossom's smile was beaming as she complimented him on his efforts. Her laughter when he admitted that he had just about exhausted his linguistic supply was warm and did more to make him feel at home than any of Mother's fancy, polite yet oh so cold, society acquaintances had ever done. Vin's proud slap on the back was the cherry on his cake. His mother had often complained that he had never done anything to make her proud, and quite frankly, knowing the directions in which her inclinations lay he wasn't too sorry about that.

Soon they had been given a little tour of the Res, introduced to more people than Buck had ever met in his life and been settled into a simple but comfortable cabin just a few doors away from Blossom herself. She left them to settle in while she went to oversee preparations for her surprise party. Both visitors had been a little bemused at the idea but Vin explained that after years of trying to arrange surprise parties for a psychic and extremely nosy woman they had pretty much given up trying but the name had stuck.

Later that afternoon Vin had given them a more personal tour and promised to introduce them to his 'brother' Chanu who was out of town till later.

"What Buck?" Vin had seen Buck's shake of the head as he had told them about growing up with Chanu.

Buck took a moment to gather his thoughts. Somehow it hadn't seemed real until now.

"It's just that…. Well, you had a life, before… I mean before you came to us… hell, I'm not explaining this well" he apologised as he saw his brothers puzzled stares. "I mean I knew that you had another life but I didn't KNOW it, y'know? The people weren't real till now. And…and it should have been US. WE should have been the ones you shared those experiences with…I guess I'm just a little angry with Dad. We missed so much." Buck shrugged with embarrassment at his outburst and an uncomfortable silence followed until Vin broke it with a nudge of Buck's shoulder that broke him out of his reverie.

"Yeah Buck, but think on it. If me and Ez had been there from the start you'd never have got a date, let alone enough numbers to fill yer little black book!"

Ezra snorted as Buck's moustache bristled with indignation and his deep blue eyes sparkled with mirth. He then tuned both his brothers out as they debated their various attributes and each others faults in the imaginary eyes of the female population. It was hardly a debate he was equipped to take part in though they didn't need to know that. Instead his eyes took in his surroundings. He had never been to a Reservation before despite having a Native American heritage. It was, he knew, one of the smaller reservations but he was surprised at the mingling of traditional and modern. And the obvious poverty… he had a feeling that he knew where most of Vin's money would be going when they received their inheritance. He would probably contribute his too. The only reason he was doing this was because his stubborn pride wouldn't let him turn away. And even if the Larabees had turned out to be not so bad he still didn't want or need his so-called father's charity. The only thing he had ever wanted from his blood parent was for him to be there when he was needed. Money was no replacement for love. It was a lesson that he had learned early on and wished that his mother would do the same, but then wishes were about as useful as absent fathers.

"Ez! Time to head back and get changed." Buck and Vin had noticed that their brother's thoughts had seemed to take on a melancholic air and decided to cut their tour short. At Ezra's acknowledging nod they turned to walk back only to come face to face with a tall, good looking young man who seemed to know Vin very well, at least Buck hoped so as the stranger lifted Vin up off the ground and spun him round with a yell that could start a stampede.

"Put me down you fool!" Vin thumped his friend on both shoulders to indicate his wish to be released. Once back on the ground Vin made introductions though it was pretty obvious from what they had already been told that this was Vin's 'brother'.

"This is the idiot I had the misfortune to grow up with. Chanu… Chanu this is my 'other' family Buck Larabee…

"Nice to meet ya"

"You too, we've all been wanting to meet Vin's brothers, if only to see if his craziness is inherited or unique to him…OW!" He stepped away from Vin's reach a little too late to avoid the none too gentle slap but grinned and stuck his tongue out which made Buck laugh. It was like seeing himself and Chris when they were both young… true, they had been no older than nine but it was good to see that Vin had had that kind of relationship with someone. Unlike Ezra, he suspected.

Chanu shook hands with Buck and then Ezra as he was introduced. And if he was slow to let go of the manicured elegant appendage who could blame him, he thought. The man was gorgeous! Especially when he went that adorable shade of pink.

Both Buck and Vin's eyes widened in astonishment and their mouths formed twin Os. Vin also noted that Buck's normally jovial demeanour had dipped briefly into a frown and his heart beat a little faster in apprehension. They would have to have a serious talk later. He had been at Chanu's side as he dealt with the fallout of coming out when he was eighteen and he wouldn't allow anyone to give Ezra the same sort of grief that his chosen brother had been forced to put up with.

Ezra knew that he had reacted to the handsome man; hell, he was only human after all! But with any luck no-one would have noticed. As he took in the twin looks of surprise he reminded himself that there was a very good reason why he left nothing to chance. Oh well! He supposed it had to come out sooner or later and better Vin and Buck than Chris to be the first to know.

Vin drew a relieved breath as Ezra missed that fleeting and unsettling expression on Buck's features but the glare he gave the elder Larabee confirmed to the ladies man that his reaction hadn't gone completely unnoticed. Buck acknowledged the look and gave what he hoped would be seen as a reassuring grin which left Vin wondering if he might have overreacted a little. Time would tell.

7B7B7B7B7B7B7B

The community hall was buzzing by the time the three brothers arrived. Ezra was a little on edge having expected a third degree that hadn't come but since neither Vin nor Buck were treating him any differently to normal he wasn't going to be the one to rock the boat.

Blossom was the wisest woman in the community. She was also one of the oldest. Not that anyone would have guessed by watching her dance the night away. She had opened her presents with all the enthusiasm of a ten year old and flirted with every man under the age of ninety like a teenager at the prom. Even Ezra hadn't escaped her attentions and had been dragged onto the dance floor for one of the slower numbers, her new necklace catching the mirror ball lights.

A sudden force tore Buck away from the beautiful girl that he had been having a very, well potentially very, productive conversation. Ready to argue with the interloper he, instead, found an amused Vin whispering in his ear.

"Really!" Buck stared hard at the smiling senorita who, knowing the game was up, gave a little shrug and sashayed away to the beat of the music. Buck sighed. "She looked older!"

Vin snorted and hoped they could get through the rest of their stay without ending up in jail or attending a shotgun wedding.

After their dance Ezra found himself escorting the birthday girl to the buffet table to rest and partake of a glass of punch - before too many people spiked it and rendered it lethal.

"So Ezra, how are you finding life on the Res; getting in touch with your roots?"

Ezra didn't even bother to ask how she knew. While it was likely that Vin had told her she was just as likely to have 'seen' it in her mind's eye.

Ezra laughed. "I hardly think a branch of the family several times removed gives me the right to claim even a little of such a rich and special heritage, but this is a very nice place; Vin was very lucky to grow up here among such special people" he tipped his glass of fruit punch, which he was pretty sure was at least twenty five percent vodka, in salute to Blossom and her people.

"And how do you know that we are special Ezra Standish, are you psychic like me?" Blossom was flattered by the young southerner's comment and kept her tone light and jocular but she could see the wistfulness in his jade eyes. She expected him to return her tease but his voice, soft almost to the point of a whisper, was deadly serious and it left her with a lump in her throat.

"No Ms Blossom. One simply has to know Vin to know how special the people who raised him are."

There was a pause before Blossom could speak during which Ezra began to worry that he had offended her but then she smiled a smile as wide as the Mississippi River and looked him square in the eye as she replied.

"And one only has to se behind the mask that you wear to see that the people who raised you raised a very special young man too."

Ezra smirked and shook his head. " My Mother is hardly…"

"Not your mama sweetie, your family."

Not wanting to dwell on whether Vin and Buck had been gossiping or whether Blossom was the real deal he simply raised his glass again and clinked it against hers, with an image of Elizabeth and Daniel comforting a very scared twelve year old boy in his head, the toast

"To family"

As the music changed once again Blossom gave Ezra a contemplative stare that reminded him of Fly when she was about to do something particularly sneaky.

"How do you feel about getting naked?"

Whether or not the punch contained twenty five percent alcohol or not was irrelevant since the portion that he choked on almost immediately sprayed back out from his nose.

"Wh….What?"

A sudden large hand slapped his back as Blossom looked on with amused satisfaction. It was her party and she could torment cute boys if she wanted to!

"Whoah there pard, you need to take fruit punch slow. I ain't never come across a non-alcoholic punch that ain't at least fifty percent vodka and you're only a little'un."

"What's up Ez? Blossom trying to get ya to give her a birthday treat?""MR TANNER! I doubt that Miss Blossom is in the habit of propositioning young men…." Vin's raised eyebrow convinced him not to go any further down that particular avenue. "And Mr Larabee, I am quite able to hold my liquor, thank you very much."

"Then what's got yer Calvins in a bunch Ez?" Vin had seen Blossom corner his brother and had been happy to let her mother him until the punch sprayed half the dance floor. He just had to know what would do that to his cool as a cucumber brother.

"Ah just swallowed the wrong…"

"I was just wondering how he felt about getting naked."

The laughter took too long to die down in Ezra's opinion but given how Blossom shut them up he could forgive their celebration of his humiliation.

"Don't know why you're laughing boys; I was going to ask you the same question."

If Fly was in the habit of eating canaries the smug expression she would have worn would match Ezra's exactly.

7B7B7B7B7B7B7B

"Think we need to talk pard, don't you?"

Buck hadn't been trying to avoid Vin but he hadn't been looking forward to this moment either. Once freed from Blossom's clutches - and how he'd been talked into this sweat lodge business he'd never know. Darn woman had the wiles of Miss Nettie and the puppy dog eyes of JD! - he had resumed his ambitious task of dancing with every woman in the hall. But now that the party had broken up he had found himself walking back to the cabin with an obviously concerned Vin. He wished that Ezra hadn't retired to bed earlier; there was no way Vin would question his reaction to the man's obvious attraction to Chanu if the southerner had been with them.

"Ain't what you think Vin, though I know why you'd wonder. We haven't known each other long enough for ya to know my opinions on this kind of stuff."

Vin took in the honesty in the other man's eyes but he still had to ask.

"And what is your opinion Buck, 'cause I didn't imagine that look on your face?"

"Won't deny that I'm concerned, but FOR Ezra, not because of him." Buck sighed and shook his head before continuing as they walked slowly along.

"Four Corners is a good town full of good people, but they are only human and Ez has enough baggage what with his ma's reputation and all; he don't need the town's few homophobe idiots making his life miserable."

Vin relaxed at that confession. He should have known, even after so little time together, that Buck didn't have a prejudiced bone in his body.

"Sorry Bu…"

"No don't Vin. You was just protecting Ezra. Damned if I know why but for someone so irritating that man sure does inspire the most protective feelings."

Vin laughed. "Yeah, sometimes you don't know whether to hit him or wrap him up in cotton wool." He paused as another thought came to him. He had the feeling that it wasn't just the townsfolk that he was worried about. "What about the others Buck, we gonna have any problems there?"

Buck wished that he had Blossom's second sight but he didn't, he just had an uneasy feeling which he hoped would come to the same end as the feelings that Vin had had about him.

"Don't think there'll be any trouble. Certainly not from Chris or Nate. Can't see JD being a bigot, kid's so nice I want to keep checking for a halo…."

Vin had to agree with that image. "But?"

"Not so sure about Josiah… he's a religious man; trouble is I'm not sure just what kind of religion he believes in."

Vin understood. Religion and homosexuality tended to go together like apple pie and gravy. He couldn't see the gentle giant of a man being that judgemental but it brought it home to him that for all their blood link they really didn't know each other very well. It was only as he settled down to sleep that the thought occurred to him that Ezra was a puzzling exception. Because although he had only known him as long as the others he had the strangest feeling that they had met before even though he was sure that they hadn't.

Ezra moved restlessly in his sleep, his dreams a confusing montage of memory and fantasy. Wolves ran through wild woods and a cat screeched in the darkness. A boy stood on a path, long light brown hair, being swept wildly by the wind, obscuring his face, a face he knew that he wouldn't recognize yet knew almost as well as his own. And then the sound of horses panicking and sirens….and then nothing.

Ezra's eyes snapped open as his breathing slowed from it's rapid pace. He sighed and closed his eyes again. He hadn't had that particular dream for many years. 'Why now?' he wondered as Morpheus reclaimed his consciousness.

TBC

A/N Once again apologies for the slow update and I hope you enjoyed. The reservation, of course, does not exist outside of my imagination, The possible linguistic confusions are real - the kill him instead of hello was something I read on a website and it made me chuckle. And the mushroom and eel confusion was taken from a scene from the movie death on the Nile (the Peter Ustinov one I think). Next chapter features my (probably laughable) attempt at a sweat lodge. Negotiations went well and Ezra is prepared to suffer for his art ( but needs time for the redness to fade from the full body wax) Vin and Buck aren't so happy since they were part of the price in getting Ez's compliance!


	15. Chapter 15

COMING TO TERMS CHAPTER 15

Disclaimer: I own my cat, my home and my debts, nothing more.

A/N Won't even bother apologising for the delay because that's just how things are but I've had a window of opportunity and so here is the next instalment. Pleased be aware that I know nothing about Native American rituals. Descriptions of a sweat lodge were taken and adapted for the story from 'White Eagle Medicine Wheel' by Wa - Na - Nee - Che, as were the characteristics of the Spirit Animals.

.

Ezra tried to puzzle out just how he had gotten himself into this particular situation in the first place. Being stuck in a sweat lodge, naked with two other naked men… well it wasn't something that one did every day, if ever. And the only type of lodge he was familiar with had roaring fires and chilled martinis - most definitely NOT a bucket of water and a ladle. And it had all been going so well too. Vin and Buck had proved to be excellent, if rather boisterous, company and Miss Blossom had been a delight although he would never get used to that way she had about her, like she could not only read your mind but see into your very soul. She had even reassured him that the natural darkness of the woven willow and tarpaulin covered structure wouldn't allow his scars (or anything else thank the Lord! ) to show. How did she know? He hadn't said anything and he knew instinctively that Vin wouldn't have either. He shook his head at this unprecedented trust he had developed for the bounty hunter he had only known for a few weeks. Ezra sighed. None of this navel gazing was answering his original question. He would just have to face the fact that he had been conned by a master, and women were always the best at the conning game especially women who looked like nice grandmotherly types, and face the music which in this case was a rhythmic drum beat coming from outside the tent where large stones were being heated for the ceremony. He wondered if a last minute attack of the vapours would get him out of this. He had never as yet found himself in a situation he couldn't extricate himself from….He glanced up as a shadow blocked the late afternoon sunlight…. Obviously there was a first time for everything, even failure.

"Come on sweetie." Blossom held out a hand to help Ezra up from the bench he had been sitting on these past several minutes while no doubt attempting to avoid his destiny. But she also knew that Ezra Standish, like her Vin, was a man of his word, as much as he might deny it. She had known the minute Vin had mentioned his brothers and their fathers will that good things would happen but she had to admit that she also feared for the gentle Texan; he had been hurt emotionally too many times before as had this southern soul. It had actually been meeting Buck Larabee that had confirmed her initial opinion that everything would eventually be okay. The loud and gregarious ladies man had a heart of gold and his aura shined brightly. She knew that there would be some rocky times ahead, maybe even danger, but if the rest of the brothers were half as special as Buck then it would all turn out fine… fingers crossed.

But first things first. She had one skittish southerner to coax and, she glanced at Buck who was flirting with yet another of the local girls, one amorous cowboy to deflate - and a couple of hours in the intense heat of the lodge should cool that ardour!

Blossom had been right Ezra mused as he sat in the small dark space having been allowed the privacy of entering and disrobing first, he could not sit cross legged as his companions were because his knee would not allow it but he was fairly comfortable nonetheless. The only light inside the thick tarpaulin and willow weave covering was the glow coming off the seven hot stones which formed a circle in the middle of the tent. Seven, Ezra noted in passing. Seven stones and seven brothers. As Vin poured water on the stones releasing clouds of hot steam the shadows wavered and his vision blurred. His more poetic side wondered if this was what being in the womb had been like and then his cynical self added that if Maude owned the womb she would probably have charged him rent because God knew that he'd paid a high enough price fro his less than nine month occupation of hers!

Buck couldn't deny that he felt a mite uncomfortable. He just wasn't entirely sure why. It certainly wasn't the nakedness; he was no prude that was for sure. He was a veteran skinny dipper at the lake on their property and if he did say so himself, and he often did, especially when in his cups, he had nothing to be ashamed of in THAT department - not even in cold water! He wondered for a fleeting moment if he was feeling awkward because Ezra was gay but dismissed the idea just as quickly. If anyone was the shy and retiring type it was the southerner, though he suspected that once you got under the prickly exterior there was a fun lovin' guy waitin' to get out. As he gazed at the glow of the stones and the shadowed forms, and listened to the rhythmic, almost soporific, beat of the drums outside he came to the conclusion that it was being so far out of his element that had him spooked. It brought home to him just how different his new brothers were from him, Chris and Nate; that blood wasn't everything. Vin was almost literally from a different world and Ezra was just a different sort of animal all round. But it was the differences in life that kept things interesting' … what was it the French said? Vive la difference? Buck's introspection was broken as Vin threw a handful of herbs onto the stones and he coughed as a pungent aroma that reminded him of the outdoors and Sunday roast hit his nostrils. He hoped that whatever that was it was at least vaguely legal.

"Mr Tannah…."

"Just herbs Ez, nothing funky" Vin replied easily guessing Ezra's question as the combined aromas of cedar and sage hit the air.

"Funky?"

Vin chuckled at Ezra's horrified tone. He could almost see the urbane southerner wrinkling his nose in distaste at the very sound of the word.

"Vin… is that…?" Ezra's question was uncertain, touched with a hint of disbelief. Surely the man wouldn't… not in such a charged atmosphere?

Vin listened to the rhythmic sound which was almost a counterpoint to the drums which still beat steadily. Chris had told him that Buck could fall asleep at the drop of a hat and sleep through the last judgement call itself; looked like he'd been right.

"Yup" was all he said.

"Good Lord!"

M*7 M*7 M*7

As Ezra became attuned to Buck's snoring his senses began to drift but unlike his new brother he did not feel in the least bit sleepy. He had noticed that deprived of clear vision his sense of smell had become most acute yet it also seemed to be playing tricks on him, for among the stringent herbs that Vin had applied to the heat he could swear that he could smell Aunt Elizabeth's ginger cake and the smells of the French Quarter on a balmy summer evening. He drew in a sharp breath as he smelled the ocean and then the stables where….. Where he…..

***VISION SEQUENCE***

_Ezra found himself standing in sun dappled woodland. It was a place that he knew he had never visited in his life yet he also recognized it instantly. He had been here before…_

_He had been here the night he died. The night the monitors screamed a monotone and the line had gone flat._

_Ezra rolled his eyes in ridicule of his own sense of melodrama. There was truth in it though, and it was something he had never told a soul - not even Elizabeth and definitely not Maude. It had been the night that his step father had tried to kill him, though he had always denied that killing had been his intention. Ezra remembered floating above his own body laid out on the operating table. At first his experience had been just like other survivors of near death experiences had reported. But then suddenly he was no longer in the theatre and there was no tunnel with a light at the end of it. Instead he had found himself whole and mobile with nary a scratch on his body, standing on a leaf strewn path in a late afternoon sun dappled glade with the sound of birds and crickets in the air. Just like now except the season seemed to be spring not fall and the 'beings' he had met last time only after a long walk were already standing right in front of him. The only changes he could discern in them was that they had all grown since his last visit, as had he of course. He automatically stepped back at the sight of one of the animals, something he hadn't done back then because the fear hadn't come until his recovery. He was surprised to find, however, that he didn't panic as he should have done; he put it down to the dreamlike quality of the whole experience. And the other human standing between the two animals, once young themselves and now fully grown, was now recognizable, was now someone he knew. Somehow Ezra wasn't surprised at that… mildly shocked yes, but not surprised._

_"Vin."_

M*7 M*7 M*7

***REAL WORLD - LARABEE RANCH***

"Hey Chris, have you seen Fly? It's time for her lunch and you know how she hates it when lunch is late."JD blushed crimson at the look of amused incredulity on his older brother's face at that comment. And it was so unfair! Everyone knew that Fly was much more than your average feline; she had standards and routines… and somehow JD knew that if he said that out loud he would never live it down.

"You looking for that posh cat o' yours?"

Both Larabee heads turned to the source of the question. Bob Hesketh was one of their senior hands. He was also the go to guy for odd jobs around the ranch when Buck was unavailable. He was in the process of fixing a kitchen shelf for Nettie who knew better than to ask Chris. Not that he wouldn't be willing but he was no handy man and was, in fact, the reason that the shelf needed fixing in the first place.

"Yeah" Chris felt a sense of unease as he acknowledged the question.

"Prissy little thing, was pestering me so I let her out into the yard, she's probably chasin' mice or something."Bob frowned in puzzlement at the looks of anguish and anger on the two Larabee's faces. Heck, what was the big deal? It was a cat wasn't it? Cat's were meant to be in barns hunting vermin not winding themselves round the ankles of men trying to do an honest job.

Chris knew that there was no point in shouting at Bob, he couldn't have known but he sent him a glare just to put him in his place even if he didn't have a clue what that place should be. That cat was more trouble than it's owner was worth, at least that's what he told himself as his gut turned over with worry.

"Chris what are we gonna do?"

Chris hated seeing the look of guilt on JD's face.

"It's not your fault JD" He could see that his reassurance wasn't working so he turned to more practical issues.

"Like you said JD Fly is a cat of routine and she's gonna want her lunch soon. We would have heard if she'd been involved in an accident so she's probably curled up in the sun somewhere… you know how she loves to sleep.""Like Ezra" JD tried his best to calm down but his heart was still thumping like crazy. There were so many dangers on a working ranch, especially for a city cat and it would kill Ezra if anything were to happen to her.

Seeing that JD was getting anxious again Chris began to hustle him out the back door, waving off Bob's apology on the way.

"JD, you check around the outside of the house, and don't forget to look up, cat's love heights. While you're looking pass the word round to keep an eye out for a Siamese who acts like Princess Diana and to let us know when they find her. Don't want anyone trying to catch her and scaring her into hiding… knowing her she'd probably scratch the poor bastard and we'd be landed with a million dollar lawsuit."JD smiled as Chris quickly attempted to cover up his concern at Fly's welfare and rushed to do as he was bid. Chris, meanwhile, set off for the barn and the corral. Fly was a nosy cat and could well have wandered off to perform a closer inspection of the sights she saw from the window every day. He just hoped that the old saying 'curiosity killed the cat' didn't come true today.

M*7 M*7 M*7

***VISION SEQUENCE CONTINUED***

_"Ez." Vin smiled at the look of confusion on his brother's face. "What's that word they use for feeling like you've been somewhere before?""déjà vu."_

_"That's it" Vin looked around himself and down at the two animals by his side, one of which immediately left him to wander over to Ezra. Vin had only ever once had this vision before but he knew that the palomino horse that remained by his side was his spirit animal and he assumed that the lynx cat was Ezras._

_"Where are we Vin? And why were you here all those years ago?"_

_"Reckon I came a mite too close to crossin' over same night you did… the stables yeah?"_

_Ezra nodded and eyed the horse warily. The palomino snorted softly but was careful not to move too much. The human had many scars of the spirit that needed healing and this was his first step._

_"He won't hurt ya Ez, neither will yours.""Mine?" Ezra stared down at the lynx with a mixture of fascination and awe._

_""Your spirit animal.""What function do they perform? Does having a cat mean that Ah'm a catty bitch?"_

_Vin laughed and sat down by the path. His body might not be corporeal but it still seemed to ache. He watched as Ezra carefully followed suit along with the cat who relaxed a little as his human did. The horse decided to remain standing._

_"Your spirit animal is your guide to your spirit's journey through life. Blossom can tell you more about what trait's the animals reflect but it's a great honor from the Great Spirit to receive a vision like this._

_"Ah see" said Ezra though he really didn't. He was getting used to being out of his depth. "You didn't tell me why you were here before."_

_"My foster mom decided that being allergic to milk didn't include her home made fudge and I didn't know what the ingredients were… woke up two days later and was put straight back in the system.""Ah'm sorry."Vin shrugged and toyed with a fallen apple blossom. "Weren't no-ones fault and I survived, like you did. I remember being curious about ya when I was here, wondered why you wouldn't speak and why you kept lookin' around."_

_It was Ezra's turn to laugh. "I was afraid to communicate in case it turned out that it was all real and I was looking for the tunnel with the light at the end of it." He frowned "I still don't understand what we are doing back here now; as far as I am aware neither of us is at death's door… unless Buck's snoring is lethal to more than one's eardrums."_

_"That's the thing with vision quests, the message isn't always obvious but it is important. The trick is in figuring it out. Could be as simple as pointing out that we're brothers.""That isn't so simple."Vin pondered that for a moment. It was true that it wasn't easy to grow up an only child and suddenly have brothers surrounding you, and it was probably harder still for Ezra who hadn't had the benefit of tribe or foster siblings._

_"Then perhaps it's just pointing out that we're not alone and that there are others who can understand what we've been through." Vin watched as his brother absorbed that idea._

_Ezra had never had anyone who could understand. Who could understand what it felt like to be repeatedly rejected by adults who saw only his imperfections; who understood the fear of dying almost before your life had really begun and who understood the sheer avalanche of emotions involved in finding the family you always desired only to struggle to accept and be accepted. But Vin did. Vin could understand all those things. He really wasn't alone anymore._

_Ezra and Vin exchanged a smile as the two animals left them, their work obviously done for now and gave each other a little wave as the scene shimmered and faded._

***VISION SEQUENCE ENDS***

M*7 M*7 M*7

"Well I'll be damned!" Chris leaned against the wall and shook his head at the sight that met his eyes.

Chris and JD had spent the best part of an hour running around the ranch looking for one small and, to Chris' mind, irritating Siamese. By the time they had finished practically all work had stopped as the ranch hands joined in the search, the massed sounds of grown men shouting 'Fly' making Chris think of some twisted scene from Peter Pan. Being of a suspicious nature at least where the pesky creature was concerned Chris doubled back on his search route and re- checked places already cleared. It would be just like her to follow him and torment him in such a fashion. But this was the last place he expected the fastidious feline to be… her owner certainly wouldn't have been seen dead in the stables, let alone on a horse.

Fly opened one bright eye and on seeing the pack leader glaring at her she rose slowly to her feet and stepped from the warm and comfortable bed onto the nearest rail. She yawned just to point out that he had woken her from a most productive slumber. She would forgive him however if he was here to take her to her missed lunch.

Her bed gave a snort and rippled his back, grateful that she hadn't used her claws to dismount… they had already had a little disagreement about that earlier but he somehow found himself feeling guilty, though for what the horse wasn't sure.

Fly allowed the human to pick her up and carry her back to the house, it certainly was a plus to avoid the most unsanitary ground… perhaps this human had better manners than she had first assumed. She gave a thank you yowl to the steed that had been her companion… she knew that her Daddy was very wary of the equine species and she was sure that he had good reason but that particular horse had been nothing but most polite, even when she had committed the social faux pas of accidentally stabbing him with her claws. She had of course apologised and he had been considerate enough to accept, but then what else could one expect from an animal with such a prestigious name as Chaucer.

"Stupid cat, could have gotten yourself hurt and I ain't got time to dig a grave for a damn cat" Chris muttered as he endured the snickers of his men at the sight of the man in black and his kitty cat. He didn't realise that as he was stalking back to the house with a face of thunder he was scratching said kitty gently behind the ears.

M*7 M*7 M*7

Vin and Ezra couldn't see each others expressions as they awoke from their vision quest and for that they were grateful. Neither man had ever shared such a personal experience before and didn't know what to say. Luckily they instinctively understood that they didn't need to say anything; the shared experience had said it all. A sudden soft light penetrated the darkness as the tent flap was pulled back slightly and three sets of clothes were placed on the ground. After both men had dressed they looked over towards the still sleeping Buck. If he was having a vision quest he certainly seemed to be enjoying it from the happy twitching of his mustache. Vin whispered in Ezra's ear and the other man chuckled. Both men giggled as they exited the lodge into the evening air.

Several minutes later Buck awoke with a start. He peered around him and noticed the partially opened tent flap and the rapidly cooling stones. Vin and Ezra were conspicuous by their absence… and so, he suddenly noticed with a sinking feeling, was something else.

"HEY! WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES!"

TBC

Hope you enjoyed. It'll probably get mentioned along the line but for those who are curious the book I obtained my information from gives the following characteristics for Vin and Ezra's spirit animals that I feel fit them quite well

HORSE: Power. Energy. Freedom of Spirit.

LYNX: Independence. Mystery. Adaptability.

Next chapter sees the boys going back to the ranch where relations between the brothers improve and Nate gets to clear the air but Ezra doesn't get on so well with some of the locals.


	16. Chapter 16

Coming To Terms chapter 16

Disclaimer: If I owned I wouldn't be poor.

.

Buck Wilmington snuggled deeper into his blankets, his not quite awake mind aware enough to relish being back in his own comfortable bed. As much as he had enjoyed their little road trip he was getting to that age where home and hearth were something to long for and not to run from. Not that he had ever been that rebellious as a teen but he had had his moments. His sleepy wandering thoughts left his childhood and a satisfied smile grew under his mustache as he felt the soft presence beside him in the bed. He certainly hadn't lost his magnetic appeal! He frowned slightly as his companion ran a warm silky soft caress along his thigh beneath the sheets. He may not be losing his appeal to the opposite sex but he did seem to be losing his power of recall since he couldn't for the life of him remember the name of whichever young lady he had bedded last night... and that was pretty fast work since he had only arrived home yesterday evening and hadn't left the ranch since...

Buck's eyes shot open in wide surprise, all traces of sleepy contentment vanishing suddenly as the soft caress continued to travel across his naked body... a soft and silky FURRY caress! He willed his body to keep deadly still... ALL of his body! Oh God! Sweat beaded on his brow as he glanced down to the small form under the bedclothes weaving its way upward and gave a little sigh as it passed the danger point, glad he wasn't destined to become, quite literally, a plaything.

Fly yawned widely as she poked her head out the top of the warm blankets. She gave her host a slow and grateful blink and jumped down to the floor. She could definitely sense that breakfast was afoot elsewhere in the house.

Buck let out his held breath in a rush of relief. He was getting too old for this. He chuckled wickedly, there was a lot to be said for the romantic possibilities of fur, although he would rather not have it attached to a set of claws and fangs.

7B7B7B7B

"So you enjoyed yourselves then?" Chris asked nonchalantly as he took a seat beside the new brother already half way through his breakfast. And he thought that they rose early on the ranch! Vin was another story altogether.

"Yep."

He was also a man of few words, whatever the time of day. But Chris persisted; there was a particular question that he needed an answer to..

"So... was it hard... to come back here? I mean, being home must have been... well, it must have been tempting to stay?"

"Nope"

Vin grinned as a huff of exasperation escaped the blond's lips and he plucked another piece of toast from the basket before taking pity on the older man.

"I'm used to being away from home for long periods Chris, and in far less comfortable surroundings. People are better quality here too."

"Good. That's good." Chris hadn't let on to anyone just how worried he had been that Buck would return alone. He knew how much his adopted family meant to the Texan and he wouldn't have been surprised if Ezra, once given a taste of freedom, would have hightailed it back to Atlanta ASAP. What did surprise him, however, was that he had been concerned at all about the actions of the pain in the ass southerner. He wasn't sure that he liked it but the damn man was contagious... like chicken pox. Speak of the devil...

"Good morning Vin, Mr Larabee."

Both men watched as Ezra sat down, poured himself a cup of coffee and added sugar, all without actually opening his eyes. They knew that the green orbs would only make an appearance after at least half a cup of the brew.

"Ezra I think we need to talk."

Chris smile held a touch of startled disbelief at the reaction Nathan's words drew from the normally inexpressive face. The wince spoke volumes and the eyes clenched even tighter shut than before. A large gulp of coffee disappeared down the elegant throat as if it possessed magical powers. Which it seemed it did as within just a little longer than the blink of an eye the pleasant yet bland mask dropped into place and the eyes popped open clear and bright. If you hadn't been watching you would have missed his previous state completely. He watched Ezra turn toward the incoming doctor who remained ignorant of the transformation. If Nathan had been hoping to catch his brother off guard he was going to have to try better Chris mused.

"Of course Nathan, please take a seat; I'm surprised to see you up and about so early, I believe that you had the late shift at the hospital did you not? Did you want to discuss my recent trip? It was indeed most fascinating, Vin has a wonderful and colorful family...did he tell you that Blossom is psychic, although I am sure as a doctor you hold little belief in that kind of thing. I went on a spirit walk while I was there and I have to say that it was most enlightening. I even met my spirit animal guide, a lynx. Vin is a horse but we did not discover Buck's secret identity as he fell asleep... he does snore quite loudly doesn't he?"

Chris and Vin shook their heads in admiration at the sudden change in Ezra's state and his attempt to divert Nate from whatever path of action he was intent on taking.

Nathan let the torrent of words flow over him just picking out words here and there... did Ezra say that he was a lynx? What the hades did Chris put in the coffee this morning... unless Vin made it, that would explain everything. Truth be told he had hoped that by catching the elusive southerner early he could clear the air between them. Their time apart had forced him to reflect on his actions and he realised that he might have been a bit hasty in his accusations against his new brother. They had hardly gotten off on the right foot and he had to admit that he still had issues with Ezra's secrecy over his medical details, heck, anyone with half an eye could see that the cane he had become so attached to was for more than show and if he could be so mysterious about something so obvious what else was he hiding from them.

Or rather from him, Doctor Larabee. Because the time apart, when the irritating and fascinating man wasn't around to drive sane thoughts from his head, had allowed him to see a few things more clearly. He had already seen from the photo that race wasn't an issue and he couldn't believe that such an intelligent man would judge him on his professional abilities without experiencing them; not a man who didn't treat any of his new brothers differently from each other, in other words with caution, polite distance and a cool civility - except perhaps Vin and JD, but that was understandable too; they were all in the same boat; strangers in a strange place. The originals, as Nathan liked to call himself, Chris and Buck, and to some extent Josiah definitely had home advantage. No, his skills weren't an issue, but his occupation was and his occupation coupled with his family connection was the key. He just wished he knew where the damn door was. Without the door to the southerner's problems it didn't matter a fig if he had a whole bunch of keys... perhaps he should discuss this with Josiah, he was the psychology expert after all.

One thing was for sure thought Nathan as he made himself a cup of tea, he was going to have to rethink his approach to that door because trying to sneak into the mans psyche first thing in the morning just got him a long monologue on everything and nothing. He nearly spat out his herbal brew as the others chuckled. 'Did he just say that Buck was naked?'

Ezra was quite pleased with himself. He had managed to head Nathan off at the pass, as they would no doubt say locally. He hadn't been glared or growled at too much by Chris and he still had the mental picture of poor Buck being taken advantage of by a heat seeking missile called Fly. Why on earth did the gregarious man think he habitually wore pyjamas to bed!

7B7B7B7B

"You've been putting too much weight on this knee Ezra, do you want to spend a couple of weeks on bed rest or in a wheelchair?"

Ezra shuddered at that thought. He had spent enough time in both situations over the years but he couldn't bring himself to feel too much guilt over his seeming lack of self-care either. He had discovered over the years that he was prepared to pay the price for doing the things he needed or just plain wanted to do. From a little, or a lot more pain to being disowned by his mother, everything worth having had some sort of price. And he had discovered something important about himself while on the reservation. He didn't quite know what that something was yet but he was a patient man... it would come to him eventually.

Doctor Turner smiled ruefully at the combination of looks on his patient's face. It was one he suspected he would have to get used to from this man. The obvious horror at the thought of having his movements restricted, and having read his notes he could certainly see where that fear came from. That people like his so-called family doctor could be allowed to practice made his blood boil, but there was also the same look he saw on children who had been caught doing something wrong and, while full of contrition, had every intention of repeating the offence in the future. And he guessed he couldn't blame him for that either. His road trip had sounded fascinating. He finished applying the brace that had arrived while he was away. It fit well, being made specifically to the patient's own measurements.

"Now I know you know how to use one of these so no excuses for leaving it in your closet" The 'who me' raised eyebrow he received in return didn't phase him and he just waited until Ezra gave in and nodded his acquiescence. Someone with a history such as his did not survive this long by ignoring his medical health advice - as long as it was from a doctor he trusted of course and Matthew Turner felt quite proud that he had seemed to gain this skittish mans trust. He waited until Ezra was fully dressed again before saying what was on his mind... it was easier to talk to a man when he had his pants on.

"Ezra, about your brother Nathan..." he hesitated, not wanting to interfere in a patient's private life but worried that his choice of MD could affect his relationship, still so new and delicate, with his family. He felt bolstered by the lack of closing off from the southerner and a tilt of the head told him to carry on.

"I just don't want the fact that you chose me to be your primary physician, for which I'm grateful by the way, I just don't want that fact to undermine your relationship with your brother." He forged ahead before Ezra could reassure him. "I know that Nathan has issues with me about the purchase of this practice but I swear I didn't know that a local was interested in it. The whole thing was signed and sealed before I learnt about the family feud and the Old Doc's refusal to sell to a Larabee. I guess I can't blame Nathan for his attitude... owning my own practice has been my dream too, but I don't like the thought that any bad feeling is affecting you."

Ezra felt the similarity between this man and his honorary aunt even stronger than before. He had to admit that the details of Nathan's loathing of the other doctor he had never met had escaped him and puzzled him. From what he had learned of his new brother he was hardly the sort of man to adopt petty grudges. Having your dreams destroyed was hardly petty and a feeling he knew only too well. He was happy to set the doctor's mind at rest about one issue however.

"Please Doctor, don't think for a moment that any problems I have with Nathan stem from his situation with you. I am afraid that Nathan is quite the innocent in this case" he paused. Admitting his own faults to others was never an easy thing to do. In fact his mother considered it a sin on a par with the ten commandments.

"Ezra there's no need to..." Matthew hadn't failed to notice the nervous thickening of the accent.

Ezra waved a hand to brush off the concern. "No, no, you deserve some sort of explanation, although sometimes I would be grateful if someone could explain mah own mind to me" He waited for his remark to ease the tension like he knew it would.

"You have seen my medical file Matthew. You have seen the medical errors that compounded mah injuries. It is a situation that Ah would be loathe to put mahself in again and mah history with so-called family practitioners is less than stella... Ah know" he added before Matthew could speak. "Ah have no reason to presume that Nathan is anything other than professional and caring whether family or not... and indeed since getting to know him I am sure of it. But fears are not always rational and this is something for me to work out."

Matthew nodded. He had, indeed, read the details of the abominable treatment he had received at the hands of his childhood doctor and couldn't blame him for his deep seated fears. The fact that he was aware of them boded well for a successful resolution.

"Ah am sure that things will work out between you and Nathan too Matthew. You are both good and fair men. You just need a little time."

Matthew nodded again and then noticed that little smirk that he was coming to realise that meant the other man was coming up with an idea.

"Have you visited the local watering hole yet? The Saloon... I assure you that the name does not do the ambience justice. Perhaps it is time you got out there and mingled... tomorrow evening maybe?"

"You asking me out on a date Ezra?" The lighthearted comment drew an unexpected reaction but the blush told him something that the following words confirmed.

"Hardly Doctor. That would be most unprofessional. And the fact that you are straight would not help matters."

Matthew smiled at the admission of Ezra's own sexual orientation even though it wasn't tacit and the level of trust it entailed. He was starting to get a good feeling about this town. His handful of patients had grown to a decent clientele and it looked like he was making friends too. If he could deal with this inheritance of bad blood between himself and Nathan then things would be damn near perfect. He had even finally managed to get a part-time receptionist. Casey Wells was not your typical flighty college student... not that there was anything wrong with that, his own college years hadn't been all study. But she obviously had a strong work ethic built in and she was already a credit to his practice.

At Ezra's wordless supplication Matthew gave in. "Okay, I'll be there... but if it's karaoke night I'm supergluing my mouth shut. I want a reputation as a good doctor in this town, not as the offspring of a banshee.

Ezra left the surgery with a feeling of accomplishment... and a far less painful knee. As much as he had enjoyed his trip it had done nothing for his joints. He looked down in consternation. The brace, although under his clothes, was not exactly hidden by the well cut suit pants and he would have to acknowledge that his plan to keep all of his infirmities a secret was doomed to failure. He snorted inelegantly. As if half of them hadn't already figured out that his cane was practical rather than ornamental. Some con-artist he would have made! Now that particular failure he could more than live with. He allowed a small spring to enter his step and then used it to duck down a side alley to avoid the newspaper editor. Vin's experience with Mary Travis was all the warning he needed to avoid that particular danger zone. If only all his problems could be solved so easily.

7B7B7B7B

Chris looked out over his mother's garden and was glad that there was nobody to see him. He brushed away the tear that had escaped his normally iron control and contemplated the plans that Ezra and Buck had shown him. When was that damned southerner gonna stop surprising him dammit! When was he going to start acting true too the picture he had built of him before he had ever met him? How could their dad have been so wrong?

He had expected Ezra to have stopped at the tidying of the overgrown flower garden and orchard. He hadn't expected the man to bring in new plants at his own expense or to design what would soon be the new memorial garden. That was the bit that had gotten to him, he had to admit. Luckily Buck had known to give him a little space to consider the idea and he had to confess that he had liked it. Just because nobody mentioned Mom or Dad; Sarah or their son for fear of his reaction didn't mean to say that they didn't deserve some sort of tribute and Ezra's design of a small memorial rose and herb garden with benches built by Buck was the perfect solution. He didn't know how Ezra had known that roses were Sarah's favourite flower or that Mom had wanted to plant a herb garden, or that Dad had always planned to put a water fountain just where it was placed on the plan... from Buck probably. But he had designed it perfectly and Chris hadn't hesitated to give it the go-ahead. And Ezra hadn't been the only one ferreting out information; Buck certainly had managed to garner some interesting details about the southerner on their trip and to be honest Chris wasn't all that surprised that Ezra was gay, not that it made any difference. He might have his prejudices, like being irritated to all hell by smug southern know-it-alls, but homophobia wasn't one of them... and at least Buck now had one less prospective suitor for Inezs heart to worry about. He wondered with a sense of horror if this meant he had to have a 'big brother' talk with the new brother! Oh God he hoped not!

Dammit he hated not hating that contrary man!

7B7B7B7B

The evening had been going well. It was quiz night and between them the Larabees, all of them, had wiped the floor with the opposition. The science questions had been masterfully fielded by Nathan and JD, who also coralled the pop culture and film posers; anything to do with nature or American history was Vin's natural playground. Chris and Buck had sports in the bag and Josiah took on people and places leaving an eclectic mix of everything else to Ezra who seemed to have an inexhaustible knowledge of music, art and literature. Hell, they might never lose another quiz night again!

The only sticky moment came when Ezra had invited the new doctor over for a drink. Nathan had automatically made a move to depart but Chris's glare and an unprecedented pleading look from Ezra had stilled his actions. Nobody would say that the time they spent together was comfortable but both men were fair and intelligent men and by the time Matthew excused himself for the night he and Nathan had arranged a meeting for the following week to discuss their differences... and hopefully, Matthew mused, their similarities.

Ezra was feeling rather pleased with himself as he exited the washroom at the end of their evening. It had all gone rather better than expected, although how Inez had managed to bully him into performing on their next music night he couldn't quite fathom. The karaoke had been bad enough. Still it would be a new experience he supposed. Realising that the others had already gone ahead he slipped out the side door to catch them up in the car park.

Unlike the evenings interactions with the locals this next one was not so welcome or so successful.

He felt the bodies flanking him just a split second before he felt his impact into the saloon wall. The blow to his gut took away his breath leaving him unable to call for help. He heard his cane, his only weapon, hit the ground just before another blow to the back sent him to join it. The kick to his groin missed it's intended target but the movement brought back other times and suddenly he was back in that horse stall again. He hardly heard the rough spoken words Of all the conflicts he had been involved in over the years gay bashing had never been one of them until now but part of him wondered who had let the cat out of the bag. Probably Buck he figured as his thoughts faded into welcome darkness. Not like he had been asked to keep it a secret and the man was an inveterate gossip...

"Think ya can come in here with yer dirty faggot ways do ya Standish?" The tall figure planted another kick to the downed mans stomach. It had been easier to subdue him than he'd thought.

"Not got the balls to fight back? Hell, you're no Larabee that's for sure. But then Larabee never sired weak little gay boys" added another voice as Ezra lost consciousness. He had always feared dying alone and now even with six brothers it looked like he was still destined to face that fate... quite ironic really.

TBC

A/N Yay an update! Well with adult education season over until february and a week off work I hardly had any excuse not to. Hope this was okay, it's rather an awkward chapter that sets the scene for bringing the brothers together as a family and gives them someone to unite against. Next chapter will start to tie up the strings I have left but Ez isn't prepared to give up all his secrets yet - it's gonna take a big event for that & that'll be a while yet.


	17. Chapter 17

Coming to terms chapter 17

A/N...Author enters stage right. Hangs head in shame. Cannot justify her inaction so throws herself on the mercy of the lynch mob knowing that their natural sense of all around niceness ( and their susceptibility to outright flattery) will come to the fore. Besides nothing they can do will rival the turmoil and self flagellation of said author's inner dialogue - please see example of said dialogue below -

Author: "I said I was sorry, what more can I say?"

Ezra: "Sorry! You think that a paltry apology compensates me for being left in that humiliating position? Do you think that a sorry makes up for lying on that cold, hard... and frightfully unsanitary, may I add... ground for an eternity? Can it console all my adoring fans who like to see me at the forefront of attention"

Author: "Oh please! You know perfectly well that your fictional existence is on hold between chapters; to you it's merely moments ago. And as for your adoring fans, don't you call us psychopathic bunny boilers with twisted imaginations and a distinct tilt towards S&..."

Ezra: "Mental anguish knows no passage of time" He interrupted hastily. "And let us not forget just where you were while Ah was so horribly indisposed..."

Author shuffles with embarrassment. "I got a little distracted, I will admit."

Ezra: "Distracted! You see some bright new shiny fandom and you're off like a shot! Do you have a thing for federal agents perhaps... or green eyes? Maybe you have a letter Z fetish and felt me unable to compete with two Z DiNozzo? Tell me, what does he have that Ah don't?"

Author: "Do we really want to discuss being distracted by bright and shiny things Ezra...cough...goldmines...cough...diamond brooches...cough. And I can't help it if my muse got sidetracked, I'm only human... besides you and Tony have a lot in common... except for, y'know"

Ezra: "Know what?" (Author notes that Ezra looks especially cute when confused)

Author: "Well he's much tall... um, he's Italian?"

Ezra (eyes narrowing and mouth forming what the author would never consider a pout - not out loud anyway) "...Just don't do it again... Otherwise Ah may have to involve Mr Larabee, and he has still not forgiven you for the cat staring episode."

Author: "Point taken."

N*C*I*S

Ezra: "Hey!"

Author: "sorry"

M*A*G*7

.

Bob Hesketh was pissed off beyond all reason. As if it wasn't bad enough that all his years of work for the Larabees had been rewarded by a paltry couple of thousand bucks... and the man had been filthy rich, everyone knew that, the knife in the back had come with these strangers coming in and getting a cut of the pie just because of an accident of birth. But he'd dealt with it; he'd fumed and bitched and drank a good part of his 'legacy' - he sneered at such a fancy word for such a pittance - but he'd continued to smile and do his job (you never knew when another Larabee might do him a favor and drop dead). But this had been a betrayal too far. To learn that the snootiest of the newcomers was a lousy fag! That the damn little faggot was gonna get a cut of what should have been his, that wasn't fair... and luckily for him two of his buddies agreed with him and they'd decided to do something about it. Seeing the little shit curled up on the ground like a wounded animal was payback for his own indignity of being worth less than a creature like Standish. In fact it gave him such a high that he could hear the red haze of victory roaring in his ears.

Hesketh paused in his latest kick to the southerner's side as he realised that the roaring sound wasn't actually coming from inside his own head but...

"Hey where's Ez?" JD's query caused his brothers to shrug and look around in curiosity.

"Went to the little boy's room I think" Buck's reply was unhurried as he was checking out the lovely lady over by the baby blue sports car as much as looking for their errant brother.

"We gotta go back"

They all turned as one at the urgency in Vin's tone and then followed without comment, not knowing why but sure that their Texan brother had good reason; the tone of his voice had carried an authority that even Chris didn't consider questioning. That reason soon became obvious as they turned round the corner to the back entrance of the Saloon.

Josiah's roar was louder than the grizzly he resembled at that moment and despite his greater age and size he was the first to reach the men who were kicking the downed southerner. Not that the others were far behind, they soon joined the fray - except for JD who, knowing that he wasn't needed for his brawn - and he had to acknowledge that he was more fawn than brawn - concentrated on calling for the police.

Bob Hesketh wasn't aware that he could fly and after his head had been thumped into the stucco wall he'd just impacted a few times he wasn't aware of anything else either. Josiah let the unconscious ranch hand drop to the ground and turned to see who he could call righteous wrath down on next only to find that Chris had rendered his culprit as insensate as Hesketh and Vin and Buck were busy hogtieing their own semi-conscious attacker.

By the time the commotion was over a small crowd had gathered outside but Inez was fending them off with her broom, which many of them knew could be just as much a weapon in the feisty Mexican's hands as a shotgun, while Vin left his catch in Buck's not so tender care and crouched down beside Chris over a semi-conscious Ezra who was trying, and failing, to get to his feet.

"Hold still Ezra, dammit. Do as you're told for once!"

If it hadn't been such a serious situation Vin would have smiled at the sheer exasperation in Chris' voice. He also noted that Ezra's struggle to get to his feet had intensified the second JD had announced that the paramedics were coming and he knew his southern brother well enough by now to realise that a standoff was imminent. To head that one off at the pass he whispered to JD while making room for a concerned looking Nathan. JD nodded and once again took to his cell.

"Do as your brother says Ezra!" Nathan shook his head at the one eyed green glare poking out from the still elegantly manicured hand that was propping up the battered head. Although the closed and rapidly swelling other eye was the worst visible injury Nate would bet that the soft middle body tissue had taken the brunt of the attack and that was his goal... and it was a goal that was being well defended. Nathan was getting sick and tired of not being allowed to do his job just because his brother was a paranoid idjit.

Ezra wasn't exactly used to being beaten up but he would be the first to admit that it wasn't exactly a novel experience either, even excluding his childhood traumas. However what he most certainly wasn't used to was being surrounded by caring individuals, especially caring individuals who expressed that care by calling him names! Never mind, he had a much more important situation to tackle. If he had heard correctly, and with the ringing in his ears and the all consuming pain in his... well his everywhere actually... he wasn't at all sure that he HAD heard correctly - but if he had then he was in extreme danger of being hauled off to the institution of pain and humiliation otherwise known as the hospital. Therefore being ambulatory was imperative. It was time to reassure these well meaning brethren that his condition was not as serious as it may appear.

"Ah'm fine."

The declaration was met with incredulous looks and raised eyebrows but Buck, who had handed off the last of the attackers to the Sheriff's deputy summed up the general consensus with a snort and a "That's complete horse-pucky."

Vin winced. That was certainly not the way to handle the skittish man; had his brothers learned nothing by now. About to intervene he let out a grateful breath when reinforcements arrived just ahead of the paramedics who could be heard in the near distance.

Nathan grimaced as Doctor Turner pandered to the southerner's idiosyncrasies . Anyone would think that his hospital was Satan's parlour. But even though his brother was driving him up the wall with his protestations of being fine every time the paramedics so much as dangled a stethoscope in his direction only to fall back on his uncoordinated ass at each attempt to prove his mobility and even though he wanted to shove that stethoscope where the... well, he was a doctor and the patient's needs did come first... and he WAS his brother so Turner's suggestion of transporting him just a few doors away to his office seemed like a reasonable compromise.

Sometimes Nathan hated his own reasonable nature. It was certainly one trait that marked him apart from his adopted brothers - Larabees didn't do reasonable.

M*A*G*7

Ezra balefully watched the two medics, or should that be vultures, he mused, standing over him, arguing over his carcass, or at least his knee and other sundry bruised and battered appendages. His other brothers were standing around the examination room and they were enjoying the show if Chris's smirk was anything to go by. Of course it hadn't been quite like that when he had been practically carried into the doctor's office after a short but heated 'discussion' between the paramedics and Chris over proper medical procedure versus 'It's the only option the stubborn S.O.B will stand for'. Then it was all tension and more tension; but now that the bad guys had been arrested - and fired - and the Doc had proclaimed him from being quite a distance from death's door the amusement at his suffering was declaring itself.

"OW!" He glared at the pair of doctors as they prodded his knee and then glared at both Chris and Vin for their laughter. 'Oh the indignity' he lamented silently.

Vin felt almost sorry for laughing at Ezra's predicament, mostly because he was sure that his 'twin' didn't understand the emotions filling the room, at least the positive ones, not directed at him anyway. But Vin did and his own laughter was part relief that Ezra hadn't been hurt worse than they initially thought and joy that his assault had finally brought the family together - though he could throttle them that it had taken something so heinous... he frowned at that word it wasn't exactly part of his everyday vocabulary; then he mentally shrugged at the realisation that his brother's twenty dollar words were rubbing off on him. Could be worse, he mused, he could be developing Buck's animal magnetism. He shuddered before returning his full attention to Ezra who was now sitting on the edge of the examination couch watching the two mjedics discuss him as though he were a particularly interesting microbe.

The concern and relief wasn't just felt by Vin. The others had forgotten all their petty arguments when they had seen him lying under the boots of their own workers. Even Chris. And the fact that Nathan was working alongside the new doctor was a relief to the older Larabees who had known just how devastated their brother had been at the loss of the practice to the incomer. Josiah felt a weight lift from him. A family was all that he had ever wanted. More specifically a family that cared about all of it's constituent parts. His own father's dissatisfaction with his sister and his disappointment in his only son's lack of zeal for the particular brand of religion he espoused coupled with his heavy handed disciplinary approach had made family life less than idyllic and he had feared that with the singling out of Ezra... not that their stubborn southron brother made it any easier to do otherwise... history was about to repeat itself. Nevertheless he had always had hope, from the moment of their first meeting, that they could form a strong and united family and from the protective looks the others were directing Ezra's way he was certain that his dream was close to being realised.

"Will you gentlemen, and I use that word loosely, please remove your intrusive paws from mah person immediately... Ah am not a prime piece of steak for you two butchers to fight ovah!"

Josiah sighed. One half of the war might be near won but there was still the battle of Ezra's trust issues to be fought. Good job he was an optimist.

"He's a feisty little cuss ain't he?" Chris muttered to Buck as they waited for the doctors pronouncement. Buck's eyebrow raised in surprise at the comment. That was high praise from Chris.

"Yep" There was no point in saying more. They both knew that Buck had seen what lay inside the prickly shell long before his older and supposedly wiser brother.

"Good job he was wearin' that knee brace. From the amount of attention it's getting it must have absorbed a few hits. Can't see why he had it on though, don't remember him taking a tumble and it isn't as though he lifted as much as a spade in that garden. And the man never goes anywhere less it's in that fancy car of his."

Chris would openly be the first to admit that he sometimes had problems seeing past his own opinions but he couldn't for the life of him work out why five pairs of eyes suddenly turned his way and simultaneously rolled in exasperation.

"What!" So startled was he at the response he didn't even notice the hand coming towards him until he felt the slap.

"Ow! What was that for?"

Buck shook his tingling hand just as Chris rubbed the sore spot on the back of his head.

"You really think he uses that cane because he's a dandy?"

Chris performed a perfect impersonation of a goldfish and wondered if the stronger emotion he was feeling was guilt at not realising Ezra's impairment or humiliation that everybody but him had. Then he looked towards the man in question and saw the twinkle in the eyes and the ever annoying smirk and immediately wanted to throttle the little weasel.

But Chris was a fast learner and instead of glaring at his younger brother he smiled and watched with satisfaction as the smirk turned to a confused frown. Chris's smile widened. The southerner might have had him bamboozled since he arrived and it might have taken him longer than it should for him to realise that much of the weasel's behaviour was camouflage but now that he did he was determined to find out what was hiding underneath that fake exterior.

Well that was disconcerting, Ezra mused as Chris failed to behave as Ezra had expected. But before he could work out what had just happened Doc Turner was calling for his attention.

"So Ezra, Doctor Larabee and I have agreed that no permanent damage has been done to your knee, thanks to the brace..."

"Y'know you could have told me that you had a bad knee, it's hardly something to be ashamed of and I like to think that I'm a good enough doctor to deal with something like this" Nathan's interruption would have been made in anger just a few hours ago but now that his rival had a human face he firmly put the blame for his misfortunes back where they belonged, with the cantankerous old doc and his pathetic one sided family feud. All he felt now was hurt that his brother didn't seem to trust him with the simplest things. He still didn't know what had caused the original injury and it's faint scars... perhaps a sporting injury, he mused, not that Ezra seemed the type. But then Ezra seemed to be so many things that he wasn't it was pointless to speculate.

Ezra sighed at the obvious hurt he had caused Nathan. It hadn't been his intention. He had just learned the hard way that family were often those that hurt you the most so it was best to keep them at a distance. Still, the man didn't deserve to think that he was somehow at fault.

"Ah assure you D...Nathan, mah own personal idiosyncrasies should not be taken in any way as a reflection on your professional capabilities, or your personal attributes... Ah would not hesitate to trust you with my life."

Both men were shocked at that. Nathan because he heard the total sincerity which while warming him and doing much to calm his sense of misplaced guilt also fired up both his confusion and his curiosity. How could a man who would not let another treat him for sprains and minor ailments trust that same brother with his life. He hoped he would one day figure out the enigmatic man but until then he just nodded and smiled his thanks. He hadn't been given the answers he was seeking but it was something.

"Just give me time Nathan." Ezra's plea was heartfelt even though he was confused as all hell. He was shocked that he had not realised just how much he did trust Nathan and even more shocked that he had let the information slip to the man in question. What were these people doing to him? But that he had gone on to ask for his brother's indulgence in giving him time to sort out his feelings went against everything that his mother and life had taught him. He had come here to satisfy his curiosity not to fit in!

The surprise at that plea reverberated around the room and all but Doc Turner, who was busy adjusting the brace and treating the various abrasions, and one other were stunned into silence. It was a silence that was broken by JD who had had one ear on the conversation while he made a phone call.

"Hey Ez, I managed to get through to your Aunt Elizabeth. She says she'll be here as soon as she can. Said to tell you that you needn't worry because she's gonna take real good care of you... isn't that nice?"

Ezra stared at the innocently delighted look on his youngest brother's face and groaned, hanging his head in defeat. He was doomed. He loved his aunt dearly but she could rival a valkerie in her enthusiasm to mother him. And she had warned him to take special care. His head shot up again, however, at the sudden laughter. They had obviously interpreted her words in the same way that he had, as the threat it was.

"Ah don't know why y'all are laughing. She'll blame you as much as me. And as far as mother henning goes she could give Miss Nettie a run for her money."

"Aw hell!"

"Oh dear!"

"Hellfire!"

As the faces fell and the various responses made themselves known Ezra smiled a little smile. It was true... misery did love company.

TBC

A/N Gosh it felt good to be back in the groove of this story. Hope it was okay.


	18. Chapter 18

Coming to terms chapter eighteen.

Disclaimer: You do realise that in law these disclaimers are worthless don't you? ...Oh all right then. I do not own these men (Nathan would have words if I did since ownership of people is slavery).

A/N Well not exactly on the heels of the last chapter but a darn sight better than before and at least Ezra isn't complaining. Also a little bit shorter than normal but I've been doing a lot of updating so forgive me...pretty please.

.

'And so it begins' Ezra mused as he listened to JD and Buck argue over who was going to fetch him an iced tea and how high the cushion supporting his leg should be. 'Either people don't give a damn or they smother you with caring' And if Ezra were to be honest with himself he was less comfortable with the caring because he wasn't used to it. Even Chris' growls had taken on a less lethal tone and he hadn't threatened physical violence for nearly twenty-four hours. Not even when they had argued over moving his room down to the first floor. He was happy in his attic room; Fly was happy; he had put a lot of work into making it a secure little sanctuary... emphasis on the secure. He doubted he would have the same sort of privacy in whatever room they wanted to adapt for him... 'adapt' he had said. That was what they had done in the place he had been confined to after his release from the hospital. They had taught him to adapt; told him that he would never walk again and that being in a wheelchair wasn't so bad. He had fought tooth and nail to regain his mobility, but if it hadn't been for Elizabeth and Daniel he would have given up under the onslaught of pessimism and would have 'adapted.'

And it wasn't just them. Everybody had put their dimes worth into the pot. Josiah had been subtly grilling him about his past experiences hoping to unravel the mystery of how he hurt the knee in the first place - well it was subtle for the preacher but pretty obvious for someone with his own background. Nathan... poor Nathan, or should that be poor Ezra - definitely the latter Ezra concluded after the fourth blood pressure check of the day and the physiotherapy session from hell, but his medic brother had to share the blame with Doc Turner who had devised the tortuous regime in the first place. He was so pleased to have brought the two physicians together... yes, even Ezra's inner voice was a master at sarcasm.

Then there was Nettie. Sweet, kind, caring... ruthless, domineering and as unstoppable as an exocet missile Nettie. He had tried polite refusal, less than polite refusal and downright snippiness, not to mention hiding to avoid her attempts to feed him up. He had hoped that his allergies would put her off, leaving him to his own devices but she had taken it as some sort of challenge, and seemed to be enjoying the new cookbook that she had found at the library, 101 ways with chicken. Actually he had to admit(but only to himself, and possibly Fly) that he had been quite touched at the efforts the whole family had put into making life easier and safer for him and Vin. Vin's brush with death had scared them all but Buck had become extra vigilant; he still blamed himself for that incident even though Vin never had. Ezra still found a smile coming unbidden to his lips as he recalled Buck turning up with a brand new fridge and spending the afternoon rearranging the kitchen to avoid any more errors. His and Vin's fridge was clearly labelled and woe betide anyone who put cows milk, dairy or beef products in it. Vin's goats milk was on one side while his soya was on the other. And Nettie saw it as part of her mission in life to keep it well stocked with vegetables... he wondered when she would figure out that Vin kept transferring the contents of the salad drawer over to the non-allergy fridge. Nathan had played his part in Buck's paranoia by secreting epi-pens all over the house and notifying everyone (with their permission this time) from the local PD to the hospital staff, local priest and pastor and, for some peculiar reason, the local post office. Never in his life had he been so fussed over. Only Aunt Elizabeth and her family had given a damn before. It was touching; it was amazing...

It was totally claustrophobic and was going to drive him insane.

He sighed. "Thank you JD, it's just how I like it" he complimented the sweet tea and endured a stream of happy chatter about how if he needed anything...yadda, yadda, yadda. Though he didn't lie about the tea; it brought back happy memories of afternoons spent in the gardens at Elizabeth's house... which reminded Ezra that he had a delivery of plants due for the Larabee's garden. The sudden expectant stare and pause for breath indicated to Ezra that he had missed something along the line.

"Sorry JD your delicious tea brought back some pleasant memories and my mind wandered. It was very rude of me."

JD practically bounced on the spot. He really loved having all this new family but he had to admit that it wasn't easy finding his place. Everyone had there own contributions to make and Josiah and Vin had fitted in instantly but he and Ezra were city boys and while he wasn't sure just what Ezra's skills were he knew that his own computer knowledge wasn't much use on the ranch so every little thing that he could do to add to the family feeling was special to him. And he had a feeling that a lot of Ezra's memories weren't good. To bring out a good one was great.

"That's okay Ez. I just wanted to let you know that I finished the Timmy the Tiger programme... and... and I wanted to apologise for phoning your Aunt without asking first. I know you only gave me her number to check on the medical details in the game but you looked so busted up and I know she must care about you an awful lot... and I thought about what my Mom would want to know..."

"It's okay JD; I quite understand" Not that he did fully, after all any mention of mothers had to be held up alongside Maude in comparison and that never ended well. But he didn't doubt that JD had meant well, and he had missed Elizabeth... maybe he could take bets on who would out mother hen who, Elizabeth, Nettie or Chris! "You were only thinking of me and I am sure that I would have phoned her myself at some point" - It wasn't a lie, he was due to make his weekly call about now anyway; and if he forgot to mention such an inconsequential incident? Who would know. Well maybe it was a little white lie but it had put the smile back on his youngest sibling's face so it was worth it.

"And I am delighted that you have completed the program. They will love it Ah am sure."

"What program is this then?"

"Oh!, uh, Buck, Chris... what? I mean I was just...Ez?"

Ezra sighed. He might as well give up, write his autobiography and hand them all a signed copy. Asking JD to lie was like asking a kitten to bark...it just wasn't possible.

"It's alright JD. It is hardly a matter of national security."

JD resisted the urge to sigh in relief. He didn't know why Ezra had wanted to keep such a good deed secret but then he didn't know why Ezra did most of the things he did. He was just glad that he didn't have to lie to his brothers. But he would have if Ezra had wanted him to and he hoped that his southron brother knew that.

"Well" explained JD, opening up his laptop as the other two gathered round it and made room for Nathan who had come in at the tail end of the conversation. "Ez's childrens ward at his local hospital were looking for a way to help those kids who needed long term treatment so he wrote a book... that right Ez?"

Ezra winced at the looks of interest and shock on his brothers faces. There was a disturbing amount of curiosity and an equally disturbing lack of malevolence. He really was never going to get used to this.

"Well it was more of a booklet JD, hardly a novel."

"But you wrote and illustrated it." JD wasn't going to let Ezra gloss over his achievement.

"That right Ez?" Nathan was intrigued. A man who loathed hospitals with a passion, had some sort of secret medical history and yet took time out of whatever career he had to help sick kids... could the man be any more contradictory? "What was the book about?"

"Timmy the tail less tiger" supplied JD as he pointed at an image on the screen.

The others grinned at the rather nervous yet cute looking tiger on the laptop... although Ezra suspected that Chris at least was grinning at his obvious embarrassment at the unfolding story. Oh well, he thought, might as well be hung for a sheep as a lamb.

"Timmy has lost his tail after being injured in a non-specific way and as everybody knows a cat uses it's tail to help it balance so Timmy is in hospital while he learns to walk again without his tail."

Nathan saw the point right away. "So the non specific injury can be adapted to all sorts of conditions and the therapy that Timmy gets helps the kids understand what is happening to them... it's a great idea Ez. Do you think our hospital could get in on this?"

"Oh! Well yes of course Doctor Larabee."

Nathan smiled both at Ezra's acceptance of his request and the fact that he'd broken through that damn composure.

Buck and Chris were nodding in approval. It was nice to have it confirmed that Ezra wasn't the total self-centred snob that he wanted people to think he was. Well it was great for Buck because now Chris owed him twenty bucks.

"So what about this program?" Buck had the feeling that his earlier worries about Ezra conning JD to use his computer skills for nefarious purposes had been a little off base.

"Elizabeth thought that an interactive computer game might add another element to the whole thing but while Ah am computer literate Ah am not up to designing a program from scratch... so Ah enlisted the help of our resident genius here."

JD blushed at the look of pride on his brothers faces though he didn't manage to escape the hearty slap on the back from Buck - that was going to bruise. Feeling uncomfortable in more ways than one JD rushed to explain his creation and it's application to various age groups and if, when they walked into the room, Josiah and Vin wondered why a group of grown adults were helping a cartoon tiger to hunt down the stethoscope of doom - it's hidden location obviously being in the kitchens freezer which explained why no matter how warm the room the doctor's stethoscope is always freezing cold - then they held their curiosity in check until the level was won.

Vin's pride in his fellow southerner was evident and made Ezra blush while Josiah was as enthusiastic as Nathan in getting a copy of the book and game for their own hospital. At Josiah's rather kind offer to run through the game to check on the psychology of the program Ezra decided that, like Alice, he had fallen through the looking glass and he knew that if he didn't get away he would either burst into tears or say something unfortunate in order to make them back off which was his normal reaction when people threatened to get too close. And for reasons he couldn't explain even to himself he didn't want to drive them away... he just couldn't cope with having them close.

"Ah need to prepare for the arrival of some items for the garden gentlemen, so if y'all will excuse me Ah..."

Vin kicked Chris sharply in the shin and sent a warning glare Buck's way as both men opened their mouths to no doubt forbid any movement on their younger brother's part. He had instantly picked up on the thickening of his accent which he had learned tended to occur when under stress. Getting the point immediately if not understanding why both Buck and Chris switched tack and Ezra found himself being escorted outside to the very much improved garden. With all but the benches in place the memorial garden was complete and Ezra was now working on the kitchen garden and greenhouse.

Chris was confused as to why Ezra was putting such effort into the project. He had only wanted the garden tidied and someone like Ezra would hardly be the first he would associate with such a mundane activity. 'Someone like Ezra' he mused. Just what was someone like Ezra like! He had been sure that he knew. He had been sure that their Dad had known... but now he realised that he knew nothing and their father had been wrong in making assumptions. Well perhaps this formidable Elizabeth could shed some light on their enigmatic and exasperating sibling.

"Thank you for your assistance gentlemen, I can manage from here."

It was a dismissal and they both knew it.

"Give us a yell if'n you need anything Ez" Buck called as they walked away. He grinned at the muttered 'the return of the second syllable of mah name would be appreciated' but didn't reply. Chris said nothing but the nod he gave Ezra spoke volumes and centred about the retribution he would suffer if he got himself into trouble among the flora.

7B 7B 7B

Alone at last.

Ezra sighed and drank in the silence. While it was true that he was most at home in company it was the company of strangers that he found most relaxing. He didn't have to justify himself and his actions. He didn't have to care or fear that his caring would be spurned. He could just be. Anyone watching from the window.. and they were... would have seen Ezra simply contemplating the scene before him. The newly planted roses in the memorial garden and the sundial and birdbath nearby. The cedar skeleton of the large greenhouse waiting for the glass to be fitted and the embryonic vegetable patch with its neat serried rows laid out and waiting to be sowed and planted. The adjacent herb garden with both culinary and medicinal sections tied together by low growing thyme and lavender bushes which when mature would form an elegant Elizabethan knot. They might even imagine that he was rather pleased with himself and was devising his next project; after all the man didn't appear to have to work for a living. What they almost certainly not have seen from their vantage point, because there was no way on earth that Ezra P Standish would allow it to be seen was the sheer terror he was feeling. He had been dismissive of JD's judgement call in phoning the woman he would happily call mother. But if truth be told he didn't want his two worlds mixing, maybe even merging. He had total faith that Elizabeth, as his doctor, would be the height of discretion but the Larabees were smart enough to read between the lines. He felt the familiar urge to protect his past from his future. His life with Daniel and Elizabeth had been his salvation and this new family was still an unknown quantity. If he got too close to the Larabees would he be betraying the couple who rescued him from a potential life of misery or even no life at all? If he stopped his 'auntie' from coming would she think that he was somehow ashamed of her? Would the Larabees think that he thought the same about them? Good Lord it was an impossible situation. No wonder he had spent the majority of his life relying only on himself and his God-given talents.

But did he want to go back to that life of loneliness? And did he dare take a chance and move forward. He idly watched a determined snail heading towards a newly planted and juicily leafy shrub and pondered whether it was too late to grab Fly and run away from home. 'Oh good grief! when did he start thinking of this decidedly rural domicile as home?

A sudden car horn snapped him from his meandering and instinct told him that it was time to face the music.

"Let the cards fall as they may" he muttered to the eager snail "We must all play the hand we are dealt... and if you draw any closer to that cilantro you, mah mollusc friend, will be holding the dead man's hand."

Inside the house Josiah watched Ezra contemplate whatever demons it was that drove the young and troubled soul until the sound of a car horn drew him away to meet the woman who may be the answer to their questions about their mysterious brother.

TBC

A/N Next chapter will they learn more about Ez or will Elizabeth learn more than they expected about them and will she judge them kindly. Or, will my brain go off on another tangent like it did with this one!


	19. Chapter 19

Coming to Terms chapter 15

Disclaimer: Not mine more's the pity.

A/N Sorry once again. I almost had this chapter finished when I learned that my next door neighbour had sadly passed away and I just didn't feel like writing. We weren't terribly close and he was 91 so it wasn't entirely unexpected but I had known him most of my life and he was a friend and will be sadly missed. RIP Harold.

.

Elizabeth's first thought at seeing the figure standing before her as the door opened was... Hot! She may be a middle aged doctor and a very happily married woman but she WAS still a woman and the tall, blond and dangerously handsome man before her was definitely worth the description. Her second thought, however, coming hard on the heels of the first, was that if this man had done anything to hurt her boy he was good looking dead meat. For she had seen the photos and had no doubt who her greeter was. Chris Larabee, the one who had been the least accepting of her Ezra.

The meeting of the brothers and their friend Mrs Wells took a few minutes and Elizabeth didn't expect to see Ezra during that time. She knew that he would be hanging back, watching and evaluating before committing himself. In fact if he had appeared too quickly she would have been alarmed because it would have indicated that something was very amiss. As she was introduced to each brother in turn she had to admit that she was favorably impressed. She knew better than just about anybody, including Maude, how difficult Ezra could be to get to know and how his better qualities needed patience and persistence to make themselves known. How most people didn't bother to see past their first impression and how Ezra, in some twisted kind of sense of self preservation, encouraged just that judgmental attitude. But she also knew that for those who were prepared to put in the effort of uncovering the real Ezra the rewards were great. It looked like these folks were those kind of people. Still she hadn't been a surrogate mother to her mercurial boy without some of his traits rubbing off on her so she would remain optimistically cautious until she had gotten to know these men better. The only exceptions she made to that rule were Nettie Wells who instinct told her immediately had taken her boy under her wing and who reminded her of her own late mother who had the same nurturing instincts for life's strays... and Vin Tanner who had already done so much for Ezra, had given him support both practically and emotionally. Not one call or email from Ezra had been without some mention of the big hearted Texan. She just hoped that the rest of these imposing men would eventually follow suit.

"Aunt Elizabeth. It is wonderful to see you again but Ah am very much afeared that you have been summoned under misleading circumstances."

Heads shook at the formal greeting but Elizabeth wasn't surprised. Formality was Ezra's shield and it was a shield that he didn't lower lightly. But she had seen the boy, and later the man, behind the mask. She had laughed until she couldn't breathe at some of his escapades and held her breath in terror and joy at his determined progress toward mobility. Feeling every stumble and cry of frustration along with him. She had been privileged to be part of the milestones and minutiae of life that should have belonged to Maude but that had been thrown away by the self centred woman. She also knew him well enough to know that there was more to all this than the 'Sorry to bother you ma'am but Ezra had a bit of an accident and I thought you should know' that she had been told by JD's phone call.

Ezra supposed that it would have been a miracle for his honorary aunt and mother of his heart not to home in on his damaged knee the moment he crossed the room from the french doors to greet her. Having those of the medical profession as relatives had drawbacks. As her eyes narrowed he confirmed that in Ezra world miracles just didn't happen but that didn't stop him from acting as though nothing was amiss.

"SIT!"

"Aun..." Ezra began to protest the order and the accompanying pointed finger towards the nearest chair only to obey meekly at the

"And stay!"

The chuckles and sniggers were cut off sharply at the rapier look and raised eyebrow that the tall and imposing woman sent the brothers' way and if anyone had been close enough to Ezra to hear they would have caught a muttered and slightly petulant 'woof' to go with the southerner's pout as he lowered himself as gracefully as possible given his injury into the aforementioned chair.

Nettie looked on with approval as all her tough guys turned into obedient little boys before her very eyes. It was nice to know that women with the pioneering spirit still existed, not that she wasn't able to cope with the seven independent and contrary men herself but she didn't feel that she yet had the right to dictate to the newer members of the family. She had already had telephone exchanges with Blossom over the best ways to handle Vin, who had been informed in no uncertain terms by the lady herself that Nettie spoke in proxy and was to be obeyed. Josiah was old enough and ugly enough to not need or appreciate the motherly touch and JD's loss was still too new for her to even contemplate acting in loco parentis... besides the young Bostonian was absolutely no trouble at all. But Ezra had given her some worries. So independent yet so alone. So capable yet so needy and with a 'personal space' that might as well be guarded with barbed wire and a shark filled moat and stretch from the Atlantic to the Pacific oceans. Yes, it would be good to have someone around who could give the troubled young man what he needed... and maybe Elizabeth would have some good eating ideas; even she was getting a little tired of trying to find new ways with chicken.

Nathan watched his colleague inspect the injured knee with a sense of approval. He wondered if he would ever be able to get the stubborn southerner to cooperate as easily as she had. He then realised that she had several years experience and he might as well wish for the moon. Surprisingly the thought that his new brother was so hard to control didn't fill him with the frustration and resentment that it once had. He had been raised with equally mulish men. The only difference was that they had given him their trust because they knew and loved him while with Ezra, Vin and JD he had to earn that trust. He would do no different in their place... didn't stop his intense professional curiosity though. His own examination of the affected leg had raised many questions. The injury was a very old one and Ezra was not all that old so it must be a childhood injury... he would guess at a car crash, certainly something very serious. A pang of anger at his adoptive father passed through him at that. He should have been there for Ezra when he was little, when a scared and injured boy had needed his Daddy.

"Doctor Larabee, could you give me a hand here? I need to inject an anti-inflammatory and adjust this brace slightly...Ezra has a habit of loosening it until it's comfortable which of course means that it stops doing him any good at all."

Nathan hastened to comply and grinned at a scowling Ezra as a part of his character was revealed. It was also nice that the obviously protective mother bear of a woman felt able to entrust him with her boy's care.

Ezra cast his gaze around him at the audience he had attracted. It wasn't a Larabee glare but it had the desired effect of dispersing the crowd even if most of them were smiling and chuckling at his predicament.

7 b 7

Chris had his fingers mentally crossed that Elizabeth wouldn't mention Ezra's sleeping arrangements... no such luck.

"So let me get this straight Mr Larabee..."

"Chris ma'am."

"Chris... Putting Ezra in an out of the way room Ah can understand; he can take a little while to get used to, even when he isn't going out of his way to be contrary... shut up young man" she ordered her surrogate son even before he'd gotten his mouth open to protest. Chris would have laughed but he had the feeling that she wasn't done with him yet.

"But to keep him up there once you discovered his impediment is not the action of a gentleman or a brother."

The tone of voice was the same one that his mom used to use. It was calculated to make him feel guilty, it was pure manipulation, he knew that but it worked every time and now was no exception. About to launch the best defence he could he was shocked when Ezra, of all people, sprang to his defence.

"Aunt Elizabeth, no, please do not castigate Mr Larabee. I have to admit that he and the others were most persuasive in their efforts to get me to change rooms, they even offered to convert the study into a bedroom; they could not have done more. They were most perturbed at their lack of success ... but Ah am settled."

Any further argument that Elizabeth might have made died at that comment because she knew the real meaning behind those innocuous words. For settled read safe. To Ezra everywhere was a potential threat, a waiting danger zone. It didn't stop him living life to the full, if anything it only encouraged him but it did make feeling comfortable in his surroundings difficult. These men weren't aware of the compliment they had just been paid. That Ezra felt safe anywhere in the house was a big step. That he still felt the need for a hidey hole was, to those handful of people who knew him well, understandable. She let the matter drop with a sigh and a sidelong look toward Chris that told him that while he was off the hook she had been disappointed in the lack of dedication in their persuasive efforts. He nodded his acceptance of the chastisement and felt lucky that he hadn't come off worse.

7 b 7

"Is there nothing you can tell me Doctor? Because getting information out of Ezra is like pulling teeth without the pliers." Nathan had cornered Elizabeth as she was on her way back from inspecting her bedroom and unpacking her overnight bag. She could only stay a couple of days but she already felt more at peace about the care her boy was getting. It was certainly a damn sight better than Maude's idea of family. She smiled apologetically at her well meaning colleague. If only she could explain how it wasn't anything personal, that he had been let down too often by greedy, corrupt and incompetent doctors to trust Nathan with his medical history.

"I'm sorry Nathan. I have to respect his right to privacy, you know that." She winced at the disappointment on the handsome face and although it wasn't much she offered a little hope. "Just don't give up on him Nathan. Give him time and your loyalty and I think you'll reap the rewards. For all his ..."

"Damn fool contrariness?" Nathan added as the doctor faltered.

"Something like that" Elizabeth smiled. "For all that he builds walls to keep people, and he has his reasons, out, he is an exceptionally kind and generous young man who deserves to be loved."

Elizabeth left Nathan standing on the stairs deep in thought. She passed Ezra as she stepped down into the hallway and gave him a a look of pure innocence.

"She's meddling" Ezra muttered to Vin who was sticking closer than a conjoined twin much to Ezra's exasperation... and appreciation.

"They always do" Vin commiserated with a heartfelt sigh, his own dealings with Blossom at the forefront of his mind.

7 b 7

The town was just as Ezra had described it as were the people... well Ezra's descriptions tended to be rather colorful and his personal observations cutting but overall they were the same sort of mix that you got in any small town. The kind, the good, the bad the curious and the downright nosy. The woman that Elizabeth had just been cornered by in the local diner as she and Nettie waited for Ezra and Chris to run a couple of errands and their plans to join up with Vin later, definitely fell into the nosy category and when she introduced herself as the local newspaper proprietor, editor and chief reporter it wasn't hard to connect the dots.

"A pleasure to meet you Mrs Travis... would you by any chance be related to Judge Travis?"

Mary Travis, having invited herself into a seat and put in an order for coffee, forgoing her normal cream, two sugar for something that she thought might help impress on the sophisticated couture styled woman before her and ignoring the disapproving glare of Nettie Wells, happily answered the stranger that she had spent all yesterday afternoon researching, ever since the grapevine had announced her presence at the Larabee house and her possible connection to one of the new brothers; brothers who had been frustratingly unforthcoming in their responses to her investigations. Surely she would have better luck with Elizabeth Thomson... Doctor Elizabeth Thomson... and what was the significance of that she wondered, her reporter's nose practically twitching.

"Yes, that's right" she answered Elizabeth's question "Orrin is my father-in- law. My late husband owned the paper and I took it over. It took a while to prove to the townsfolk that I was as good as Steven at the job and that a woman could do just as well as a man. I'm sure that as a doctor you have the same challenges?"

"Not really."

Nettie almost snorted her iced tea, something she'd developed a taste for after preparing it for her two southern charges. She had been prepared to run off the irritating newswoman at any signal from Elizabeth that she was feeling pressured but she could see that the woman didn't need any help. Whether Ezra had gotten his ability to make people squirm from her or her from him it was clear that these were two peas from the same pod.

Frustrated at the unhelpful answer Mary thought it best to make clear that she had done her research on the visitor. It might impress or annoy her but either way it would put her into a position of power. Nobody liked the thought that others knew things about them that they hadn't personally revealed.

" Oh surely you play down the difficulties of being a woman in your profession, especially since you have managed to work your way to the top of your tree... one of the country's foremost orthpedic specialists, and married to a renowned orthopedic surgeon, though that must have helped with your own rise. But even so it couldn't have been easy, not with being from the south where we all know sexism is as prevalent as racism... in fact you would have to have battled both. Did Mister Standish play a part in your success? Perhaps he is an investor in one of your charity projects; I understand that he has fingers in a lot of pies... even if no-one quite knows where the financing comes from. Have you known him long or is he a more... recent... acquaintance?"

Nettie was amazed. She was amazed that Mary had managed to incorporate so many insults in one very long speech, accusing Elizabeth of achieving success on the back of her husband... insulting the geography and history that she came from by managing to tar it with every negative stereotype going and, probably worst of all, suggesting that Ezra was either a crook who had greased her path to success for nefarious reasons of her own or some sort of toy boy lover with an open checkbook! Honestly, if she had been the recipient of that interview Mary would now be flat on the floor and covered in her fancy frothy minty coffee.

And not just her! Looking behind the oblivious reporter who was waiting, no doubt with her ever present little recorder whirring away somewhere about her person, for the astounded medic's reply, rebuttal or confession... any one of them would be happily twisted into a front page story, stood Chris and Ezra who had heard the latter part of the conversation, or should that be interrogation. Chris had an expression that could crack concrete while Ezra wore his mildly amused air though there was a glint of pure malice in the jade eyes. His elegant hand was wrapped round his brother's arm in order to hold him back and his look told the older brother to hang fire.

Chris was mortified that their guest should be subjected to such a questioning. Normally he considered Mary Travis annoying but harmless, with a slight crush on him which both flattered him and scared him because he wasn't overly fond of sharks, especially when they looked at him like he was dinner. But this was an insult not only to a true lady but to his brother and therefore to the whole family. But he held back because Ezra knew his aunt and he, dear gods when had this happened he mused with a mix of horror and happiness, he trusted Ezra!

Elizabeth had met Mary's kind before, many times and in many States. Essentially nice enough people with less than nice ideas of both others and how to get their job done. She was tempted to ignore the interloper at their table but this needed to be nipped in the bud; if she left with no explanation then no doubt a completely fabricated one would appear in the next issue of the Clarion and Ezra had been through enough at the hands, fists, of the lower strata of this society. Mary Travis was obviously intelligent but she wa also, Elizabeth hoped, shrewd enough to know when to back off.

Elizabeth pushed her tea aside and rose to her feet so forcing Mary to mirror her actions. From the glint in the normally warm brown eyes Mary began to think that she might have miscalculated. She was sure of that as Chris and Ezra came into her eyeline... had they heard? Oh yes! If that glare was anything to go by she could be in big trouble.

"Mrs Travis. While I understand that you have a job to do I resent your line of questioning and your insinuations on both my professional integrity and my relationship with my son!"It was fascinating to watch the progression of expressions pass across Mary's paler than normal face. She looked to the obvious dis-similarity between the black woman and the white man and her mouth gaped like a guppy.

"But... but you... he..."

"But what Mrs Travis? But I'm not blonde?" Elizabeth returned dryly. She knew that Mary was aware of Maude's physical description since she had printed her picture in a past edition of her rag... Ezra had sent her the clipping.

"Blood is not everything Mrs Travis" added Ezra quietly before he let his aunt/mother/saviour continue.

"In understanding that you have a job to do I also understand how you do it" Elizabeth pulled a small digital personal recorder from her pocket and pressed the stop button. "Doctors use these things too you know. If you would please remove yours and turn it off?"Mary complied silently, a bright flush of color spreading across her cheeks. Chris couldn't decide whether it was embarrassment or anger and he didn't much care, he was enjoying this too much.

"Like I said Mrs Travis you have your job to do and I have mine... and mine is to protect both Ezra and my reputation, in that order. If I see one word of your scurrilous nonsense in print, or anything that does not come as a directly approved interview from either myself or the Larabees I will use this recording" she waved her own evidence under the woman's nose to the sniggers of the small audience of customers and staff, "to sue you for libel... and I will be seeking punitive damages."

With that she moved to the cash desk to settle her bill as though Mary had ceased to exist. Chris shook his head in sadness as he passed her shocked figure but his eyes held a promise of worse than a lawsuit if his family were disturbed any more. Ezra smiled benignly, feeling a little sorry for the reporter, but not too much and asserted quietly for her ears only.

"If Ah ever had a story to tell I would want to tell it to a person Ah trusted... will you be that person?"

Mary's breath caught in her throat. Was she deluded or had Ezra just given her hope? Elizabeth's words had shamed her but perhaps she had a chance to redeem herself with this fascinating family. She caught the hard yet fair eye of Nettie which told her in no uncertain terms to not push things. It was advice she suddenly felt inclined to take.

Nettie didn't know what Ezra had whispered to their overenthusiastic resident newspaper woman but it had certainly shocked her as much as Elizabeth's threats though not in such an alarming way. Whatever the advice she hoped that she took it. Mary was at heart a good woman and had endured a rough few years she just had to learn that, except in exceptional circumstances, loyalty to her friends should come before loyalty to the story.

Walking down the sidewalk the small group garnered looks of both curiosity and respect. It hadn't taken long for the essence of events in the diner to get out... though no-one was willing to risk the wrath of the Larabees by going into too much detail. Elizabeth kept a careful eye on Ezra in case the events of the morning had upset him but she needn't have worried and smiled indulgently as her boy suddenly practically dragged her into Mrs Potter's store to "sample the best home made candy this side of the Mississippi." Some things never change. She spied the equally indulgent grin on Chris's face as he watched his younger brother head for the candy counter where Vin was already sampling the goods and reflected that, thankfully, some things DID change... and hopefully for the better.

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

Coming to Terms chapter 20

Disclaimer: If anything has changed since the previous 19 chapters then nobody has told me... so no.

.

"Thank you Nathan." Elizabeth smiled as her fellow doctor handed her a cup of coffee where she sat in the newly refurbished rose garden, Buck's benches having been installed and much admired just hours previously. Elizabeth had to admit that Ezra hadn't exaggerated his older brother's skill with wood. She had a few patients who would kill to show off such craftsmanship in their opulent homes; not just garden benches but also some of the other pieces she had seen around the house. She had already made Buck promise to think seriously about accepting commissions. She had almost laughed at the normally confident cowboy's shock at the level of admiration she had shown, she suspected that while his family had appreciated his work they had also rather taken it for granted and the admiration of the new brothers had been seen as polite commentary. Well she had made it clear that she spoke as she found and she found him to be exceptionally talented. She hated it when people didn't develop their skills and talents simply because they didn't recognize that they were talented. She had made sure that Ezra had known that his talents consisted of more than just being able to pick locks and con little old ladies and she would do the same for any of his brothers. She had certainly not missed Chris' look of surprise as he seemed to suddenly see his slightly younger brother in a new light.

Elizabeth's musings were interrupted when Nathan, who had been making a fuss of what would be a particularly fine rose arch when it had matured, finally took a seat next to her and summoned up the courage to ask whatever question was on his mind. Larabees were rather like feral kittens Elizabeth had concluded; it was best to wait for them to come to you than push them as they would either lash out, though not physically, well not with a woman, or metaphorically run away. Definitely some Larabee traits in her Ezra's genetic make-up.

"Yes Nathan?" Well, maybe a teeny tiny push.

"Elizabeth... I just... that is..." Nathan blew out an exasperated sigh at his own hesitation. Just what was it about Ezra that had him tongue twisted even when the darn man wasn't even in the room... or garden. He tried again and deliberately ignored the amused sparkle in the handsome woman's eyes.

"I know that you can't tell me anything about Ezra's medical history but there's so much else that he won't give up and I can't understand why... we aren't the enemy here. I know we kinda got off on the wrong foot but surely by now he's learned that we can be trusted. "

Elizabeth really felt for the man, for all the brothers but most of all she felt for her 'son'. Of course in an ideal world Ezra would trust these obviously trustworthy men but Ezra was the product of a very unfair world and so operated accordingly. Still, if she could give them a nudge in the right direction without betraying her boy...

Nathan looked hopefully at their visitor and while he couldn't do puppy dog eyes like JD he hoped that his genuine concern was showing.

"I appreciate you not pushing me on medical matters Nathan and I have no doubt that Ezra will eventually confide in you about his history but just what else is it that you feel you need to know?"

Nathan's heart rate increased at the dialogue since he had expected to be immediately shot down.

"Well, we hardly know anything. I mean he likes gardening but it doesn't gel with his image..." A flicker of annoyance in the warm brown eyes told him that he had just made a mistake but he couldn't quite figure out how so he switched subjects. "We don't know what he does for a living. I know he's written and illustrated that book for hospitalized kids but he never said he was actually a writer by trade... He won't say where his obvious wealth comes from but gets angry if anyone tries to guess which only makes us suspicious..." Seeing that flicker again Nathan can't help but comment.

"Heck Elizabeth, I know we get suspicious of him and that makes you angry but can you blame us with his mother's reputation and all? And he doesn't do anything to make us think any different."

Elizabeth sighed. Of course she could see their point of view but why couldn't they see Ezra's. Why should he always have to justify his existence, prove his innocence against crimes not even committed. In a quiet and measured tone she repeated these thoughts to Nathan who frowned in consideration.

"Guess I never thought about it that way, but I still don't see why he won't tell us if it's nothing hinky... even though I think I've gotten to know him well enough now to know that it isn't."

Elizabeth couldn't put him out of his misery but she could give him a hint or two to dealing with Ezra.

"Have you ever asked him?"

"Huh?"

"Well you say he won't tell you anything but have you ever asked him? Or have you just expected him to volunteer information... because I can tell you that he won't do that. Why should he give away information when he isn't sure that it won't be used against him" before Nathan could object Elizabeth held up a hand to stall him. "That's the way Ezra sees it and right or wrong that's something that you have to respect. Of course if you've ever demanded answers from him then it will take far longer for you to get them... Ezra hates being ordered to do anything." The ducking of the handsome dark head told her everything she needed to know.

Getting up from the new bench Nathan nodded to his colleague and new friend.

"Thanks Elizabeth, reckon we've all got some thinking to do."

Elizabeth, once alone again, resumed drinking her coffee and contemplating the garden and more than that. There had to be a way to break the impasse between her boy and his brothers.

7 B 7

"Hey guys" Buck boomed as he entered the kitchen where everyone had congregated for lunch, just Elizabeth and Ezra to follow since they had been discussing the suitability of various fruit trees in the Colorado climate. His greeting was reciprocated as he grabbed a plate and slid in between JD and Vin, instantly grabbing a large sandwich and plucking out anything even faintly resembling greenery. Frowning at the insipid single slice of cheese remaining he began to dismantle another sandwich and combine the salvaged edible portions. He looked up as he felt curious eyes upon him and unapologetically shoved half the sandwich in his capacious mouth.

"So where's Ez and Elizabeth?" Chris's question forced Buck to swallow quickly and he winced at the uncomfortable action. "Serves you right" Chris added with a smirk to which Buck replyed with a gesture that needed no words.

"They're talking fruit" he responded after washing down the result of his greed. "Be in any minute... hey!" he added before anyone could speak further. "Doc 'Lizbeth was asking me what we did round here for entertainment, hobbies that kind of thing..."

"Oh God! You didn't tell her about your Playboy collection or your novelty condom collection did ya?" Nathan's tone of mock horror matched Chris's face.

"No!... never thought of that... Anyway I told her about Saloon nights and skinny dipping in the lake, and..."

"You didn't?"

"Skinny dipping!"

Chris's look said that he actually had no doubt that Buck had while JD's voice was filled with a mix of horror and nervousness.

Buck smiled and shrugged. Any activity involving the human body was A OK as far as he was concerned... especially if it involved a pretty girl... or embarrassing a younger brother. He did have a point to make though.

"Like I was saying, I also mentioned our regular poker nights and she let slip that Ez plays sometimes. So I thought that maybe it might be a way to draw him in a little, and we haven't had a poker night since Dad died..."

"Not a bad idea Buck" Chris admitted and turned to the new additions. "Do you all know how to play?"

JD noted that his older brother was looking right at him as he asked the question. He supposed he couldn't blame them since they already had him pegged as being a bit of a geek... had they never heard of poker online! Before he could confirm his knowledge of the game Josiah had already confirmed the evidence of 'his mis-spent youth' and Vin had admitted to 'playin' a bit now and then' JD's acknowledgement of at least a rudimentary acquaintance with poker on-line and with guys from the math department at Uni had Buck rubbing his hands in glee.

"Now all we need is Ez to sign up and we're good to go"

"Sign up to what exactly?" Ezra's southern drawl startled them all as he and his aunt made their silent entry into the kitchen. His suspicion was evident in his tone but he also noted the easiness in his brothers' relaxed manner which ameliorated his anxiety.

"Hey Ez, ma'am, take a seat. We were just discussing resurrecting family poker night and since Doc 'Lizbeth there said you played, at least occasionally we thought you might like to join in. Be good to have some new blood in the game... I swear that Nathan's tells practically perform a tap dance on the baize they're so obvious."

"Hey!" Nathan's objection was minimal... in truth he couldn't argue with Buck's statement.

Ezra ignored the banter to shoot an accusatory glance at his aunt who maintained a very credible innocent expression. An expression which didn't fool him for a single moment. He could see her plan with total clarity and the worst part was that he couldn't refuse without either revealing his profession or seeming to be completely and unreasonably antisocial.

"Nicely done" he whispered as the others waited his answer. Elizabeth merely smiled pleasantly.

Before Ezra could devise a way out of his predicament Chris spoke up and inadvertently altered Ezra's intentions.

"Don't worry about it Ez, we understand that the kind of poker you're used to is probably a bit less competitive than Larabee poker night... no offence ma'am" he nodded to an amused Elizabeth, "But genteel ladies and children playing at poker ain't quite the same as a full on guy night. Don't worry Ez we understand if'n you're a little outta your depth, we'll take good care of ya."

Ezra smiled, his gold tooth glinting in a way that would have made the others nervous if they had really known him. As it was Vin's sixth sense was telling him that things were going to get interesting.

"Why that is so kind of you Mr Larabee. I admit that Aunt Elizabeth is far more proficient at bridge than poker and I have spent many an evening with her and her husband and colleagues at bridge tournaments. However I do feel that I can more than hold mah own at the poker table, in fact Ah would consider mah conduct as quite professional... the question is are you willing to take the chance that Ah might just wipe the floor with your amateur self?"

Chris glowered and the others laughed but none of them heard the hidden message in Ezra's tease. He had been quite clear in saying that Elizabeth had no great experience but that he considered himself as being a professional and gave them fair warning of the consequences should they choose to take him on. It was hardly his fault that his eloquent speech might have robbed them of the essence of his statement.

7 B 7

Ezra and Elizabeth said their private goodbyes in his room and she received hugs and kisses from the others as she made her exit. They were all sad to see her go and even though they might have wished that she had parted with more of Ezra's secrets they had respected her devotion to her 'son'. It made Chris a little more certain that his father had been wrong. A woman of that calibre wouldn't have dedicated herself to the care of someone like the boy their Dad had thought he had fathered. Didn't help them understand him much better though. Chris grinned at Fly who sat regally on the hall table like a living Ming ornament.

"One thing we did learn about your daddy, kitty; he's gonna get his ass whupped tonight, 'cause nobody plays poker like a Larabee."

Fly looked pityingly on the pride leader, smoothed her whiskers and dropped gracefully to the floor. She liked the yellow topped litter mate but even older kittens had to learn their lessons the hard way sometimes.

Chris frowned and looked around hastily in case he had been caught talking to the cat. And why had she looked so smug?

"Chris!"

Chris sat himself at the round dining room table which had been covered with a green cloth. Their purpose made (by Buck) table no longer being big enough to accomodate all the players. Snacks and libations were set out on the side table and Buck had been shopping for extra poker chips and new cards, although Nathan had been sent along to make sure that the cards didn't have pictures of naked women on the back.

JD listened patiently as Buck went through the rules for the tenth time, his assurances of his competence having fallen on deaf ears, before Chris put him out of his misery and announced that the game was on.

As Josiah dealt the first hand Vin, sitting to his right studied the others in much the same way as he would his targets when hunting bounty. It was nice to see everyone together for once and not arguing but it was even better to feel the atmosphere loosen up making it a far cry from the tension of the past weeks.

As Josiah examined his hand he said a little prayer of thanks for Elizabeth's comment that had resulted in them coming together as a family... and another little prayer for two more nines.

Chris concentrated his attentions on the new brothers; he already knew the other's playing styles like the back of his hand but fresh challenges made it seem like the first time they had sat down at the table with his Dad at the helm and potato chips in the pot. He unashamedly considered himself the best player of the original brothers and he wondered who his greatest competition would be. He immediately ruled out JD; he didn't have quite the low opinion of his playing skills as Buck but the kid was already sticking his tongue out the corner of his mouth and tapping his foot. It would take a couple of hands to figure out what the tells were saying but the kid had a lot of growing up to do. Josiah was harder to read but those looks heavenward were either calls for help or thanks for a flush... they'd soon find out. Vin, he reckoned was probably his main opponent. Hardly any expression at all and he was still raising which showed he had an adventurous spirit... unlike Ezra who he couldn't read at all because he had already folded... too much bridge!

Ezra watched and waited. He made no attempt to play seriously for the first few hands until he had spotted all the tells and analysed the playing styles. When it came his turn to deal he did it efficiently and simply.

"What the hell happened?"

Chris shook his head at Buck's bemused question. "Damned if I know Buck." All that Chris could think was that he was glad that Josiah had persuaded everyone to play for chips rather than actual money because he'd probably owe Ezra his fillings by now.

"Well if that's how Bridge players play poker then I'm glad that Nettie weren't playing!"

Chris didn't hear Buck's allusion to Nettie's Tuesday Bridge club. Instead the mention of the four person card game triggered that conversation with Elizabeth and...

"EZRA!"

Everyone turned at Chris's yell and Ezra stepped forward, a beer bottle held loosely between elegant fingers and an innocent smile on his face... too innocent.

"You conned us Ezra."

The others frowned and gathered closer although Buck was surprised at the lack of anger behind the provocative words.

"In what way Mr Larabee? Ah was quite sure to warn you before we played as to the nature of mah status."

And Chris couldn't deny it, it had just taken him this long to work it out. He remembered the look of pity on the cat's face and realised that subconsciously he must have always known since that conversation, because cat's couldn't express pity... though she was a rather peculiar cat... He shook off that thought and found that he just couldn't muster up any emotion other than admiration. Ezra was one hell of a player and no doubt he had been holding back.

"Son of a bitch!" he spoke without heat but with a smile.

Vin got it first and began to laugh. Trust Ezra to hoodwink the lot of them.

Ezra was shocked although he hid it well. He had expected a very different reaction to the realisation that he was a professional gambler. Violence at the worst and condemnation at best but Elizabeth had been right; she had told him at their parting that he should have more faith in his new brothers. He hadn't believed her but had followed her advice and now here they were, gathered round the table for their second half of the game and rather than wanting to know how he could fleece them they wanted to know the details of his wins, his career, how he got started... Nathan in particular had been shocked that it had been Maude who had taught him the game though he didn't see why since they had all presumed him to have been raised in her image. Buck had been impressed at his tales of the Vegas casinos and the champagne lifestyle while Chris had been eager to get some tips on how to better his game. Josiah had shook his head in sorrow at Maude's mothering skills and JD had been enthralled once Ezra began to deal in his normal style, the cards dancing through his fingers; you couldn't do that on a computer! Meanwhile Vin felt the first stirrings of warmth you got for family for ALL his brothers rather than some. It looked like the gamble they had taken in accepting their father's offer was finally paying off. It was early days but he hoped that Blossom's optimism for their future was right and that the hard times were behind them. But if they weren't and there were still hurdles to jump then they would do it as brothers and not as enemies.

Blossom woke from a particularly vivid dream with a gasp. She was tempted to phone Vin but knew that this had to happen and that if she caused events to change fate would simply reassert itself in another, possibly worse form. These events would make the brothers an unbreakable unit... if they all survived. She clutched the pendant that Ezra had given her for her birthday and that she hadn't removed since. She prayed to the Great Spirit for courage and strength for both Ezra and his brothers and felt an easing in her heart as she knew without a doubt that all would be well in the end. She had never been wrong before. She just hoped that she wasn't wrong now.

TBC

A/N Only one or two chapters left to go but what on earth could Blossom have seen? And how will the others react when they find out the truth behind Ezra's mysterious childhood ?


	21. Chapter 21

coming to terms chapter twenty

Disclaimer: The boys are all owned by Chris Larabee... well you try telling him any different!

A/N: Your Honor I plead extenuating circumstances and totally refute the charge of laziness that has been placed before you. In my defence your most worshipfullness may I offer into evidence my work load which has been grievously increased of late due to the necessary and long awaited hip replacement surgery of my colleague (that's true... get well soon Sandra) which accounts for several...um, four weeks of my lack of updates. As to the rest, I can assure your holiness that I have without doubt a valid... that is, there's the christmas cross-stitch, I mean would you like to attempt to stitch and type at the same time? A moment of confusion resulting in a chapter made up of the letter x in the shape of a robin? I though not.. then there's... I... Um...I plead the 5th!...What do you mean I have to be American to do that?... Oh just read! Oh and this is a bit of an odd chapter. No story as such but more a mental appraisal of events so far by Chris. It's shorter than normal but I figure something is better than nothing and I wanted to look at events so far through someone else's eyes, and it is the hiatus before the plot picks up next chapter. So have a very Merry Christmas and I hope to update in the New Year.

.

Four months. Chris shook his head slightly at the realisation. A third of the way through their twelve month ordeal and he couldn't pinpoint the moment when it had stopped being just that, an ordeal, and became natural. The point when he automatically began setting the table for seven instead of three. The moment he didn't have to think before separating the milk products when unpacking the shopping. For the splutter and clank of Vins jeep and Josiah's old wreck, not to mention the aggressive purr and growl of Ezra's sports car to join the everyday sounds of the ranch. How it had become normal to be pounced on without warning or provocation by a raving lunatic of a cat who for some reason had taken a liking to him. Feeling protective of JD who had fitted into a slot marked youngest brother that he hadn't known his heart had been reserving a space for or the weird telepathy he seemed to share with Vin. An instant bond so deep that the lack of childhood memories of him felt more like amnesia than absence. The feeling of relief at having an older brother in Josiah with whom he could share his burdens and the wonder that Buck had gone from being the feckless party animal to protective big brother in an instant, especially towards JD which was understandable given the young man's inexperience but also, more surprisingly, towards Ezra who had managed to cram more experience into his twenty-something years than anyone could possibly imagine. But Ezra, for his part, had not only tolerated Buck's mother hen nature but seemed to take some sort of comfort in it... though you had to read between the lines of his constant denials of the fact. He was pleased that Buck had this new role. He may have been older than Nate but their doctor brother had an old head on young shoulders and big brother Buck had never been an option... heck, sometimes it seemed that Nate was the only adult in the family!

And then there was Ezra.

He had hated Ezra before he had even met him thanks to their father and once he did he hated him more. The man was a mystery wrapped in a riddle and Chris hated mysteries. The southerner's morals had been suspect; his career had been an enigma and therefore, given his almost paranoid secretiveness, suspect. His secrets were layered so deeply that he suspected that the southerner himself couldn't unravel them without a map and compass. All in all his anti-social, anti- rural, anti-anything even vaguely non designer or culturally off-key urbanite of a brother had been everything he despised and everything that was beyond his experience or understanding. But dammit, the man had this annoying habit of growing on a person! And what was worse (yet oddly comforting) was the knowledge that Ezra hated that tendency as much as he did. But it was true. For all the southerner's irritating quirks and determination to remain a mystery they had been slowly able to begin unravelling the riddle.

Their first shock had, of course, been his disability. Chris was still kicking himself for missing out on that one. There had been enough clues for pity's sake. The whys and wherefores were still a mystery and even Elizabeth had refused to help out with any details but just knowing that some things were difficult for the southerner made his quirkiness a little more understandable... though his stubborn refusal to move out of the attic, for some unknown personal reasons had everyone else in the house looking at HIM, not Ezra, as though he were the bad guy! Even the man's damn cat would sit halfway up the stairs and glare as his master came slowly down each morning... damn judge and jury furball!

The second shock had been that they, the Larabees, had a professional poker player in the family. Chris was no slouch when it came to the cards but just a few minutes with Ezra and he realised just how different a breed a pro poker player was, like the gap between a fun runner and a dedicated marathon running athlete. But what impressed him most wasn't the skill with a deck (although some of those shuffles had to defy the laws of physics) but the fact that, raised by Maude Standish, who was undoubtedly a crook of the first degree - and whatever their Dad had been wrong about, he had been right about her - her son had resisted the woman's training and temptations and turned her passed on shady skills into a legal and profitable career. Chris exchanged stares with his only companion of the moment and Madame Butterfly's cool blue gaze seemed to soften slightly in response to his positive thoughts about her Daddy. Chris shivered, he was really going as crazy as the rest of the family if he thought that a darn cat could read his mind!

Fly smirked and Chris looked away quickly. Just a cat... just a cat... just a cat, he mentally chanted.

The third shock had been the affinity with children. Oh he'd known that Ezra had written a book for children in long term hospital stays and it was damn good too. In fact that and JD's excellent computer game based on it had taken off like wildfire. Just a few emails from Nate to fellow doctors in other hospitals and the package was becoming standard all over Colorado. Josiah had had a few words with the nuns in Seattle and JD had passed word to a fellow graduate in the IT department of a top Boston childrens hospital. Now thanks to word of mouth Ezra was regularly receiving letters from grateful parents all over the country and Nate had just happened to let slip the details to a colleague who was about to leave for a conference... in London. Chris smiled a slightly evil smile. The success was already embarrassing their normally ice cool brother; international recognition would leave him a blushing fool... Chris couldn't wait! But they had thought that the one book was all there was to it. They hadn't realised that he was already a fairly successful author under a pen name. Not until one of the children at the clinic had recognized him from the dust jacket photo of his latest children's novel. Okay so maybe he wasn't as famous a JK Rowling but still Chris felt the same pride in his brother's success as he did in JD's 1st from MIT or Buck's growing wood crafts business (Elizabeth hadn't kept quiet about his skills and he was now exporting select items to New Orleans and various other cities both in the southern states and places closer to home, like Boulder where they were snapping up his walking canes like they were christmas candy canes. He's even taken on some part time help from Vin who was a quick and talented learner. Buck with an apprentice! who'd have thought it? These brothers had changed their lives just like he had feared, he'd just never imagined that it could be for the better.

Chris had to admit, although only to himself and the cat, that it still irked him that none of Buck's success and new found mature confidence as a respected craftsman and businessman (although they'd gotten Josiah to handle the finances... Buck would never mature THAT much!) would have ever been likely to happen if it hadn't of been for Ezra's encouragement. For putting the idea into his head or praising his skills. It irked him, not because it was Ezra, though if you'd asked him a couple of months ago... No it was his own failure to recognize and nurture his brother's talents that disturbed him. How many other aspects of his family had he failed to see, caught up in his own grief and bitterness as he had been for so long? How could he answer that? All he knew was that this new dynamic and crazy family had made him feel as though he had woken up after a long sleep filled with nightmares. An image of Dorothy stepping from a black and white world into a world filled with color filled his mind and he snorted inelegantly... He was definately not Dorothy and Ezra was not the Wizard of Oz! Fly sneezed... it seemed that she agreed.

But in many ways that was how he felt. For so long his world had been grey and dull and now it was a riot of color and noise. Quite literally he mused as he looked across the memorial garden... his favourite place on the ranch. The roses were now in full bloom and the fountain was bubbling away with a tinkling laugh that reminded him of Sarah. He liked to think that she was looking down and laughing at him... she used to laugh at him a lot. He smiled. And that was big step forward because a few months ago the mere mention of her name would have had him looking into the bottom of a bottle of bourbon. But that was then and this was now and he felt the unfamiliar but pleasant feelings of contentment as he looked over to Nate pottering in his new herb garden, his range of herbal remedies and creams selling well in Mrs Potters store and then across to Miz Nettie harvesting some early pickings from the renovated kitchen vegetable garden... poor Vin wouldn't be happy at all that greenery! The only thing missing as far as Chris was concerned was the lost members of the family and while his Dad might have been embarrassed at his extra sons he knew that his Mom would have adored them as would Sarah... and his unborn son would have worshipped Vin and Ez, would have seen JD as an older brother rather than an uncle... Chris stopped himself there; some things were still a little too raw to dwell on but he was getting there. Redirecting his thoughts he wondered if maybe they should put in a fish pond.

Fly purred and licked her lips.

Perhaps not.

Levering himself off the comfortable Buck built bench (Bucklin brothers woodcraft to give the business its full name... and Vin had blushed at his inclusion - not missing the fact that Buck had left out the Larabee name in deference to him and his fellow newbies - and had insisted that the brother appellation represented all of them. Chris was pretty sure that the Texan's modesty had been inherited from his Ma, it certainly wasn't a Larabee trait) Chris began to make his way over to help Nettie with the picking. Frankly he was of the same opinion over veg as Vin was but as the second eldest he was obliged to show an example. Nate and Ez were the only ones, in fact, who enjoyed the veg more than the meat and potatoes... peculiar men both of them. And it was nice to see them getting on better now after such a shaky start, though Ezra was still keeping his medical details a secret worthy of the Pentagon and Nate was still trying to prise them out of him with the tenacity of James Bond; it had become a gentle competition. Nate knew that Ezra would tell when he was ready and Ezra now knew that Nate wouldn't push too far.

But that wasn't to say that there wasn't still an awful lot to learn about their new brothers. Vin knew some things about Ezra, given in confidence, that he wasn't telling and Chris respected that even though he itched with curiosity. He had the feeling that the southerner's life had been far from the bed of roses and privilege that they had presumed and that some of those secrets would be traumatic to hear but that was what family was for. To be there for the good times and the bad. JD, thanks to his mothers teachings already knew that, as did Josiah but Vin had never had that and Ezra seemed to have been denied it so it was down to the rest of them to show them what they had been missing.

They would be there for their new brothers and for each other whatever the future held. A loud meaoww attracted his attention and he automatically picked Fly up and set her on his shoulder before resuming his steps. Fly was thoughtful as she was carried towards the kitchen. She was pleased with the way things were progressing and she just hoped that they had finally found a home and a family because her Daddy was going to need his family soon and they were going to need her Daddy. And as for her? Well she was going to have to work on it but that fish pond sounded like a really good idea. Lunch on the fin served alfresco sounded quite civilized... and if she could get that friendly horse to help with the messier aspects all the better... after all a lady should never have to do menial labour!

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

Coming To Terms

Disclaimer: Not mine, never were despite my self delusion.

A/N So when I said I'd be updating in the new year… Well this time it REALLY wasn't my fault… honest! In fact it was that thing that every fanfic writer dreads (no not writers block) My computer died. In fact my internet connection went first and then my computer slowed to terminal snail speed and then… So not being as rich as Ezra I have had to wait til I could afford a replacement for the computer and then organize a new ISP since I had received such lousy service from my previous one. Then I had to update all my Important sites with my new email address etc etc, not to mention that this laptop uses Word not Works and I had to get used to it, so it's taken this long. So sorry but hopefully everything will run a lot smoother (and faster) now. Anyway this chapter has little action but ends with an idea I had just before what I like to call 'the event' It stretches the story out by a couple of chapters but since this is a sorta soap opera that's okay I hope.

7B 7B 7B

Buck sighed in frustration. While it was true that things seemed to be looking up in the brotherly love department, i.e Chris had stopped grouching at every God-given opportunity and Nathan had finally accepted that Ezra didn't have a personal grudge against him, there was definitely something missing amongst them.

Knowledge.

Not the sort of knowledge that came with research. And look how that had worked out, the rangy Larabee thought wryly. Their father's research into his sons had set them back before they had really begun. No, they were missing the sort of knowledge that came with time… with growing up alongside someone; being there for those important life moments. Knowing why Chris hated beets with such a passion or why Nathan absolutely refused to discuss his prom night. Not that he had learned nothing in his time with his new brothers. He knew that Vin was very proud of his heritage and his tribe and having met Blossom and the others who had influenced his life so positively he fully understood why. Though he had never met any of JD's friends in person he had gotten to know them through JD's computer and it had given him new insights to his youngest brother.

And then there was Ezra.

True, they had met his honorary Aunt Elizabeth but if he was honest with himself she, despite being a lovely lady, had left them with more questions than answers; questions that Ezra didn't seem willing to answer. Or maybe he was unable to for some private reason…

"See!" he huffed as he finished his stable chores. His horse being the only and not so supportive audience to his sudden one-sided conversation. "Can't even say whether he can't or won't. Man has more layers than an onion and gives none of them away without a battle. How the heck can we know the man if we know more about his cat!" The horse snorted and Buck took this as a validation of his comments. "Exactly Caractacus! Couldn't have put it better myself." The horse in question rolled his eyes and grabbed another mouthful of hay.

"See" Buck continued, oblivious to his mount's complete disinterest. "The problem is…is… well whatever Ezra's problem is what we have to do is… aw heck." Buck would be the first to admit that he was not the thinker and planner of the family. He left that to Chris and Nathan, and now Josiah too he supposed but what he lacked in forward thinking he more than made up for in optimism.

"Somethin'll turn up Cussy, always does don't it?"

Caractacus shook his mane and chewed. Whatever made his human happy he supposed…

7B 7B 7B

Ezra stared out of the large picture window which looked towards the working part of the ranch and sighed. There was no doubt about it, he was a total and abject failure, he really was. Almost six months now and still he had not been able to brave the stables area. He winced as he spied his far more fearless feline, Fly, weave her way elegantly in and out of the various workers horses and assorted machinery around her. He had been assured by all his brothers that no harm would come to her outside the safe confines of the house but they didn't understand that IF something untoward were to occur his inability to rescue her would haunt him for the rest of his life. That she seemed to have built up an unusual friendship with one of the very creatures that filled him with such dread only added an unwelcome irony to the situation.

"Hey Ez, you ready?"

Hearing Vin's call Ezra sighed once again and turned toward the voice as a man turning to meet his executioner. For today was the day that he would make his first attempt to face his oldest and deepest fear… if he could make it across the courtyard without swooning like a southern belle in a too tight corset. Not that any histrionics from him would deter Vin in his mission. He had supplied his stubborn brother with every reason he could think of as to why this was a terrible idea and should never be attempted… and then why the attempt should be delayed, preferably indefinitely but that he was (grudgingly) open to negotiation. The verbal equivalent of puppy dog eyes had fallen on stony ground when he had proclaimed his inability to face the humiliation of his other brothers knowing his secret. Vin, his most un-talkative relation, had countered every excuse with logic and caring toughness… and as a final weapon had threatened enlisting the persuasive powers of Blossom, a truly evil move. Maude would have been proud.

Still, never say die. Perhaps one more attempt. Twentieth time's the charm!

"Vin! Of course Ah'm ready for your most welcome assistance, however Ah distinctly observe that our second eldest brothers vehicle is still on the premises and ah'm sure that ah have no need to remind you that our agreement…"

Vin smiled and shook his head gently. The thickening of the accent was a definite tell of his southron brother's uneasiness but it had been near enough six months now and he had seen how unhappy the inability to integrate fully with his new family was making him. He also knew having worked around horses most of his life Ezra's fear was far from without foundation but that by not confronting that fear was only going to increase the danger if a meeting between man and horse was to somehow occur.

"Chris went to the upper pastures with Buck, he just left his Ram behind. Come on Ez, I'll protect you." Vin grinned at the glare that comment invoked and gestured for his charge to precede him out the door… he didn't trust him _that _much.

Twenty minutes later both men were back in the house, Vin sipping a coffee and Ezra gulping down a medicinal scotch. For Vin it had been a success but he knew that anything short of perfection, in this case an instant cure, was in Ezra's complicated mind to be deemed a failure - damn Maude and her brainwashing tactics, Vin thought but didn't dare say, she was the man's mother when all was said and done. Even if she was a total bitch.

"You did great Ez" he affirmed for the third or fourth time knowing his praise was falling on deaf ears.

"Ah got half way across the yard before freezing like a child faced with the reality of the closet monster!" Ezra protested almost sullenly.

"Hell Ez, you came out of the closet years ago."

Ezra almost snorted his drink as he couldn't help but laugh at Vin's play on words but his eyes were still sad as he denied the praise once more.

"Vin, I only had to hear the sounds coming from that stall and I could no more have gone any further than I could have sprouted wings and flown – preferably rapidly in the opposite direction. How can you be pleased with my so called progress?"

Vin leaned into Ezra's personal space and jabbed a bony finger into the man's chest none too gently.

"Because you _didn't _ run." He jabbed again before adding "Because you know deep inside that you never _will _quit.. and that takes some damn guts."

Ezra sighed and looked down at the emphasizing digit and gave up. Besides that hurt and who knew how many more affirmations the Texan had up his sleeve. He'd obviously been watching too much Opra.

"Well, maybe Ah'll do better tomorrow."

"You will" Vin confirmed, pouring Ezra a cup of coffee and adding a slug of scotch to his own brew. He'd deserved it.

7B 7B 7B

Chris stood at the gate which led into the courtyard and the tree by it which cloaked him in shadow. He watched as Vin and a shaky Ezra made their way into the kitchen.

So that was it, or at least a part of it Chris realized. The man had spent nearly six months on a ranch with an intense phobia of horses… it must have been hell. Damn the man for surprising him once again. He couldn't help but notice the pronounced limp as the southerner moved away, now that he didn't have to hide it anymore they could all see the extent of the damage. He wondered with this new information if the two things weren't connected in some way. Chris just wished that there was a way to get to know the real Ezra without all the obstacles that the southerner put in their path. Not that he blamed the man… for a change.. The animosity shown towards a son that he had never even met by their late father had colored everyone's opinions about the whole situation but none more so than Ezra's and his own. Maybe if they'd been on neutral ground and his Dad had kept his personal opinions and prejudices to himself… maybe then. Chris sighed and shrugged; he couldn't change the past and the future had yet to be written – hopefully by an author who believed in happy endings. Something would turn up he was sure. He shook his head at his sudden channeling of his ever optimistic brother. Buck had more happy thoughts per day than he had per year. His whole family had turned out to be quirky, indeed it was decidedly dysfunctional but it was his to care for, from the oldest brother who still couldn't believe that he was wanted and needed to his youngest brother and his insatiable enthusiasm which was exhausting to live with in a good kind of way, to Ezra and his insane ca…

"Mrowwwww!"

Chris stopped dead and looked down at the source of the regal command he had been given.

"How do you do that?" he asked acerbically even as he automatically picked up Ezra's cat and placed her on her usual perch atop his shoulder. He walked towards the house still deep in thought while Fly sat rather smugly. It seemed that her pride leader was finally beginning to get with the program.

7B 7B 7B

Ezra perused his mail silently, discarding the usual rubbish and unsolicited adverts that seemed to follow no matter where you called home… did he really want a combination trouser press and radio alarm clock? He put aside several more letters to reply to later as his brothers looked on, the ever growing mail deliveries puzzling them when it seemed that aside from Elizabeth and Daniel the man had very few, if any friends or acquaintances. Ezra was aware of their scrutiny but ignored it as usual. His semi nomadic lifestyle had led to several friendships and businesses that he had kept in contact with over the years. He stopped suddenly as a familiar postmark made itself known.

Las Vegas. Well it couldn't be mother, he mused, since she was banned by every casino on the strip and many a private gambling house off of it. He opened the envelope and quickly scanned the contents before allowing a little smile to slip and reading it more thoroughly. He sighed quietly as he finished and went to put it on the to be replied to pile only to have it snatched out of his hand.

"Hey!"

"Ah, ah, not so fast brother mine!" Buck, having spotted the poker face slip for possibly the first time ever held the item seemingly responsible out of the much smaller man's grasp, though having been brought up to respect personal privacy he made no attempt to read it and never would… no reason Ez needed to know that quite yet though the genial Larabee figured.

The others looked on in amusement as Ezra's attempts to rescue his missive were fruitless. Vin tensed up at the intrusion until a smile and shake of the head from Chris reassured him that Ezra's personal business was not under any actual threat. Relaxing the Texan waited for the scene to play out, after all he was curious too. Just what could have cracked that mask?

"Buck! Hand that item back immediately."

"Uh uh sport. This is the first thing I've seen to make you react… must be important to ya; and if it's important to you it's important to the rest of us. Whatever is in this it made you sigh. That ain't good, so what's wrong?"

Ezra had to admit that he was moved by the others concern though he'd rather be eaten alive by fire ants than admit it. Besides there was nothing he could do about the letter, his brothers would not approve and their opinion had become oddly important to him of late.

"Ah assure you there is nothing wrong Buck…"

"It from yer Ma?" Vin interrupted as he spied the postmark on the envelope lying on the table leading the others to lean forwards to read the location too.

"Hardly Vin" Ezra turned to the man giving up his futile attempts to recover his letter… tall people had a lot to answer for! He smiled as he clarified his denial.

"Last time Mother attempted to visit the City she handed her car keys to the parking valet outside her chosen casino only to be turned away at the door and find that her vehicle had been driven to a point just outside the city limits. One thing I'll say for Maude is that she is quick on the uptake… she hasn't dared humiliate herself by making another attempt since."

Everyone laughed at a rare tale of life in the world of Ezra and Maude but JD at least was still concerned about the contents of the letter.

"So the letter isn't anything bad then? I mean if you've been having a bad run of luck at the gambling tables I'm sure we would all want to help… right guys?"

Ezra was astounded at JD's gesture especially as he knew that the student wasn't exactly flush but when even Chris nodded emphatically it was all he could do to keep that much practiced poker face in place.

"That… that is most kind of you gentlemen, however please let me assure you that neither mah God given talents nor Lady Luck have deserted me as of yet." He sighed again before caving in to the assembled pleading eyes. "If you must know it was an old acquaintance who owns one of the better known casinos inviting me to partake in an invitation poker tournament he will be hosting next weekend."

"So what's the problem?" Buck questioned with a puzzled frown. It wasn't as though the will forbad personal trips and Vin had already taken one so his brother must know that the family weren't against the concept.

"Well Ah just thought that since it involves mah principal profession, unlike Vin who had a family occasion… and Ah doubt that such a family as yours would care to be associated with such as one of mah ilk. It may embarrass you to have to explain to your friends that one of your brothers is in Vegas, gambling…"

"Bullshit!"

Ezra didn't reply to that. He couldn't. He just stared in shock at Chris's vehement exclamation.

Chris blushed at his inadvertent slip, made all the worse since Nettie was bustling about the kitchen and cast him a look that made him feel all of seven years old again.

"Sorry Nettie" he mumbled and was rewarded with a nod of acceptance and a twinkle of the eye that showed she knew exactly the effect she had caused in him. Turning to Ezra he repeated his view in more polite terms but he didn't want any misunderstandings. For a wordy man Ezra was all too prone to grabbing the wrong end of the stick when it came to others opinions of him and his actions.

"Just meant that our true friends won't care what we do so long as it don't cross the law or frighten the padre and anyone else isn't worth our trouble." Now he was aware of Ezra's discomfort around the horses Chris wouldn't block any reasonable opportunity for the man to get a little respite. He glanced around at a sea of dropped jaws and glared his best glare. "What?" he asked huffily. It wasn't as though he was always grumpy.

"Nothing, nothing brother. We all echo those sentiments exactly, don't we brothers?" Josiah couldn't contain his delight at Chris defending his former adversary, or his delight at the rare show of embarrassment. He resisted the urge to chuckle out loud though. He valued his health too much not to.

"Well, Ah thank y'all for your support" a still somewhat dazed Ezra said in response to Chris and his other brother's nods of agreement. In fact if he wasn't so dazed by the goodwill and support and out of his element he never would have said his next words.

"Ah… Mr Eland, in fact, um… having a generous nature has encouraged me to bring some friends with me if Ah so desire." By now Ezra's brain had realized where his tongue was going with this thought and desperately tried to put the brakes on but for some reason it could not exert the required control. "Of course Ah understand that it is probably not your kind of thing… and the ranch is a busy place… it is doubtful that any of you could get away anyway… but if you…"

"Love to Ez." Buck bit his lip at the combination of horror and hope written on the handsome southern features. No way was he going to let this chance to see the exotic creature in his natural environment pass by! He'd told Cussy that something would turn up and it had.

Buck, Chris, Vin, JD and Nathan. All had declared themselves free to accompany him. Only Josiah was bound by prior commitments due to his counseling duties. "What just happened here?" The bewildered rhetorical question met laughter and pats on the back.

"Better let your friend know that you'll be coming and you'll be bringing your family Ez" Buck advised.

"Better make it clear you don't mean Maude" Vin added with a grin that Ezra couldn't help but echo.

Already excited JD added "Looks like we're going on a road trip!"

Ezra paled at the memory of countless miles of bad country music and Buck's tall tales and held up a hand to halt his youngest brother.

"We will be travelling as civilized human beings… not overgrown boy scouts! We will be flying… First Class."

"Guess that's a yes then" opined a rather smug Vin.

Ezra frowned and realized that he had just been expertly conned… by himself!

TBC

A/N Just a little side trip to Vegas. I thought they might like to see Ezra in his natural habitat. I would have included it in this chapter but I lost all my Vegas research (for another aborted plot bunny) when my computer died so I'll have to put something together for next chapter… Just don't expect anything too realistic, this is fiction and I am British after all. But if anyone has any suggestions I would be grateful. Anyway it's great to be back.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N I've given up apologizing for delays, they are just as it has to be. Good news is that work life is finally back to normal but I'm not tempting fate by offering promises on dates for next updates lol.

Please excuse all the probable inaccuracies and liberties taken with this chapter. I know nothing about private jets, whether they have closed off cockpits, whether Fly could travel in the cabin, or about Vegas, poker players etc etc. Please just go with the flow. Oh and I checked on flight times from Denver to Vegas and the god that is Jeeves said approx. 1.5 hours but that was a commercial airline so I've added a bit of time for a smaller plane. Another 'Oh and' – not sure if car navigation systems are called SatNavs in the US but that's what I've used.

CTT

"Um, Ez, think you missed the turn off there." Buck craned his head round as the sign for the road to the airport disappeared behind them before turning back to the driver next to him.

"Never fear Buck, mah trusty satellite navigation knows where we are going, as do I." Ezra ignored Vin's muttered 'over a cliff', his Texan brothers distrust over technology having become well known in the past months. Personally Ezra thought that any SatNav would short circuit at the mere threat of being installed in the man's wreck of a jeep.

Buck shrugged and kept silent sure that in a couple of minutes his younger brother would curse and turn back. It wasn't long however before he realised that their destination was not the one he had presumed.

"A private plane?" Chris tried not to sound too impressed as they turned into the parking lot of the private airfield which served the rich and influential who flew into Denver for every reason from skiing to international business.

"Y'all are in mah world now Mr Larabee, and that world has expectations that need to be fulfilled."

Chris was sure that he wasn't the only one to hear a hint of regret or some similar emotion in the soft southern tones.

Buck gave a low whistle at his first sight of the luxurious fixtures and fittings the Lear Jet offered, it sure wasn't in the same league as Old Bill Fogarty's crop duster! He was rather glad that Ezra and the pilot hadn't boarded yet as he had a feeling that he was behaving like a country bumpkin at the States Fair. He sniggered as Vin's expression mirrored his own – at least he wasn't the only bumpkin aboard.

Chris nodded in acknowledgement as Ezra boarded with Fly in her carrier. He smiled as the cat meowed her disapproval at her confinement. It may have been petty but he was usually on the receiving end of smug feline glances not pouting pussycat. His smile rapidly faded however as Ezra proceeded to close the aircrafts doors and, after depositing Fly in a seat and securing the no doubt custom made carrier in place– you didn't get that perfect a fit by chance, the nonchalant southerner began to make his way to the cockpit. Chris frowned and as he exchanged looks of worry with Nathan and Buck it was clear that they too had noticed that something was missing. A pilot! None of them noticed, however, the southerner's wink to his Texan brother or the answering grin.

"Ummm Ez?"

Ezra turned in pretend puzzlement. "Yes Buck? Is there a problem?"

"No! Um, no, just… pilot delayed is he? Registering flight plans?"

Ezra grinned his sharks grin, gold tooth gleaming. "Never fear gentlemen. I have taken lessons with the very best instructors." He paused and cocked his head to the side in momentary thought before adding "No doubt it is like riding a bicycle… no matter how long it has been one never forgets." It took all of Maude's training not to smile even wider at the sudden loss of color in his older brothers faces instead he moved forward as though unaware of the heightened tension. He did pause again however as Vin moved next to him.

"Can I ride up front with ya Ez?" The blue eyes sparkled as they promised mischief afoot and Ezra didn't hesitate to agree. They both snickered quietly at Chris's groan.

Buck wished he hadn't recollected that the two most dangerous parts of flying were take off and landing and hoped that his death like grip on the armrest wouldn't damage the luxurious seating and then with a sudden tilting sensation they were airborne… and still alive. He exchanged a look with Chris who he knew had experienced similar thoughts and shook his head at JD who was already rummaging in the small selection of complimentary information leaflets. The resilience of youth! Buck trusted Ezra, really he did but …well just but… It WAS Ezra after all.

Despite Buck's misgivings the flight proceeded smoothly for a while. JD had immersed himself in his laptop and Nathan was chuckling at the in flight movie selection. If Vin hadn't been as surprised as the rest of them at the mode of transport he would've bet the Texan was behind the selection so it must have been Ezra. Nathan was surprised that the normally controlled southerner would have such a jokey side to his nature. He chuckled again but decided not to watch Air Force One, Airport, Airplane, Die Hard 2 or 'Lord forbid' he thought with a shudder, Snakes On A Plane.

"Gentlemen, this is your Captain welcoming you to your flight to Las Vegas, home of gamblin', entertainment, loose women and, if the caseloads on the TV series CSI is to be believed, the murder capital of the western hemisphere. You may now unfasten your seatbelts and avail yourself of the comforts on offer. Ah would advise making the most of the refreshments available in the galley area while I have Vin locked in here with me; and Ah am sure that Fly would appreciate being liberated from her captivity if one of you would be so kind. Our flight should take about two and a half hours and the weather report is favourable."

"Really getting into the spirit ain't he?" Nathan sounded faintly surprised at this side of Ezra and followed up his initial comment by saying so.

"I think we're gonna see a whole different Ezra this trip" Chris smiled as he made his prediction but his voice was serious as he added "Got a feeling that he isn't sure how we'll react to this other facet of him, we need to make sure we're supportive and not critical. This is the life he had before us and we don't have the right to criticize it."

The others nodded their agreement and Buck gave Chris a thumbs up in recognition of his older brother's improving attitude… Chris gave him a reciprocal singular digit signal, one that utilised an entirely different finger. Buck guffawed. It was a short lived laugh as Ezra exited the small flight cabin and Buck did a double take towards the place where the controls were.

"Ah, Ez, shouldn't you be, y'know… flying the damn plane!" he flapped his arms in an imitation of a bird as his voice discovered an octave that he had thought lost at puberty.

All eyes fixed on the suddenly high pitched cowboy as he lost the color he had so recently regained after take-off. Buck was definitely not a natural flyer. Bill Fogarty's aerobatics had a lot to answer for.

Ezra looked surprised at the reaction. "The controls are hardly unmanned Buck. Mah co-pilot is more than able to serve in mah stead."

"C…co…Vin! Are you insane? Vin can't fly a kite let alone a plane."

Ezra frowned at the disparagement of his brother. "Mr Tanner is the outdoors type through and through. Ah'm sure he has a great deal of experience at flying kites Buck, as Ah am sure you do yourself... I on the other hand never saw the appeal in..."

"Not the kite Ezra! The plane! Are you telling me that he can fly a plane?" While Buck's voice held hope and panic in equal measure and Chris was beginning to look a little suspicious both JD and Nathan were trying not to laugh at the way their southern brother was tormenting the normally easy going joker.

Fly took the moment of distraction to sneak a cocktail snack from the galley counter. Flying didn't bother her in the slightest and she had the utmost faith in her daddies ability as a pilot… and his most excellent taste in snack selections. Shrimp, yum!

Ezra furrowed his brow once more in apparent thought. "He is a very apt pupil. I am sure that he is doing fine…. Well there's that little trouble with left and right but that hardly applies in this case since we are as the crow flies so to speak." Buck's only comment was a slight whimpering sound.

As though it were his cue, which it might as well have been, Vin exited the flight deck and approached Ezra hesitantly. Everyone noted the unusually serious look on the Texan's face and Bucks unease ratcheted up another notch, which meant that by now he was near apoplectic.

"Um, Ez,"

"Yes Vin? Is there some trouble with our flight?"

"Well I ain't rightly sure Ez. You know that switch you told me that I wasn't under any circumstances to touch… was that the red one or the green one, cause if'n it was the green one…" Vin gave an apologetic shrug and Buck leapt to his feet awaiting an answer as though his life depended on it, which he was quite sure it did.

"This does indeed present us with a predicament gentlemen." Ezra kept his tone low and added a subtle but noticeable tremble.

"Wh…what? What predica…what?" Buck was now in danger of hyperventilating and the others including a clued in Chris were backing away from the victim and the perpetrators … just in case.

"Hell Ez, y'don't mean?"

"I'm afraid so Mr Tanner. This plane only has five parachutes."

"OH GOD! DO SOMETHING DAMMIT… DO….." Buck's panicked shout died out as his younger brothers finally lost control and burst into uncontrolled laughter, rapidly losing the ability to speak or breathe as they held each other up. Buck turned to the rest of the group only to find JD and Nathan in a similar state and Chris grinning and shaking his head at his gullibility.

"You never heard of autopilot Buck?" Vin managed to force out between chuckles.

"Why you… you… I'll…"

By the time Buck reached the terrible twosome they had made a dive back into the flight deck and lock the door. Buck thunked his head against the door and began to chuckle. Life certainly wasn't dull in the Larabee family these days.

CTT

By the time Buck had promised not to kill his new brothers… or maim them though that took some negotiation, and Vin and Ezra felt safe enough to show their faces again JD Nathan and Fly had demolished the buffet and Chris was sipping some pretty decent coffee while watching the clouds go by. He hoped that this was an omen of good times to come and not the calm before the storm.

After the plane had taxied into its parking space Ezra moved to a small but well appointed bathroom area at the rear of the aircraft snatching up a bag on the way, Louis Vitton of course.

"Please excuse me for a few moments gentlemen while Ah prepare for disembarkation. If any of you wish to avail yourself of the facilities there is another rest room opposite."

The others exchanged shrugs of non understanding, not of Ezra's words but his intentions. The man was already wearing Armani, what more did he need to do. Flying a plane was hardly menial labor and it was unlikely he'd worked up a sweat.

"P'raps it's another way of saying he needs to take a p…"

"Thanks for that translation Vin" interrupted Nathan before he could finish.

"Think he had a good idea" added Chris as he headed to the other bathroom. He had drunk quite a lot of coffee after all. All of them decided to wash and brush up though none of them needed to change clothes since they had all dressed in their finery figuring that wherever Ez was going Jeans wouldn't be part of the dress code. Ten minutes after the last of them had finished Ezra was still locked in the bathroom and Chris had started tapping his foot in impatience.

"What the hell is he doing in…"

"Holy Cow!"

"Shoot!"

"Oh my God! Ez you… you're…"

The exclamations made Ezra wince slightly as he exited the room, he couldn't quite figure if the reactions were friendly or not. He must admit that he had been concerned at revealing his alter ego to his new family.

Chris glared at him, not reassuring, but then he grinned and something tight inside Ezra loosened and he began to breathe again.

"The Ace of Spades! Damn Ez, you said you were a professional gambler but I never would have figured…" Chris shook his head at the sight before them. There were professional gamblers and then there were the showmen of the poker world. They had the highest skills and played for the highest stakes and left the audience feeling like they'd witnessed history in the making. Top Hat Bob, Lucky Strike Luke and a half dozen others made up the elite but at the top of the tree was The Ace of Spades. Chris wasn't the only one who wondered why they hadn't recognized him before from TV but dressed in 'costume' he hardly looked the same and he went by the name Ace and that was all anybody ever knew him as. The trademark robin red jacket and the black and silver thread waistcoat, the jet black riverboat gamblers hat and the platinum cufflinks decorated with Chinese jade and Whitby jet in a spade design were a world away from the southerners usual attire but somehow, in this place, they didn't doubt that he would look right at home.

The next few minutes were filled with his brothers getting over the shock and then trying to persuade Ezra that the silver and sapphire encrusted collar and harness he was attempting to persuade Fly to wear was a little over the top even for such a man as Ace. Fly was inclined to agree until Ezra bribed her with the promise of more and bigger shrimp… Every cat had her price after all.

The group had to admit that they'd been dreading disembarking the plane expecting to be bombarded by the press. They were just beginning to realise what a big deal this tournament must be to attract such players but they were pleasantly surprised to find that security had done their job and the only people present were presumably their host and his entourage.

"Ace! Ace, God it's good to see you my boy! And family that isn't evil! Who'da thought."

Chris suddenly had the feeling he had stepped through the looking glass. On one side of him as they walked to the luxury stretch Limo, after introductions had been made, was a gambler from the old west with a cat on a leash and on the other was a rather short, rotund man who looked like he had stepped out of the days of prohibition, from the spats to the big fat cigar. Ezra had been right, he did come from a different world! Chris felt a sudden and unexpected frisson of fear shoot through him as he wondered if a taste of his past life would lure their brother away from them permanently. Would they still be together on the flight back. A sudden nudge from Vin caught his attention and the uncanny Texan whispered,

"Don't worry Cowboy. Ez is the pilot remember, no way we can get back without him."

Chris knew it was Vins way of saying that there was no way Ezra would run out on them and nobody knew Ez as well as Vin. Chris relaxed a little, but not too much, after all he had just set his brothers loose in Vegas and Lord knew what would happen."

A/N Hope you liked. Nice to be back in the saddle as it were.


	24. Chapter 24

Coming To Terms chapter 24

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even a poker for dummies book!

A/N Been a while. In all honesty I didn't think I'd be back. No good excuses, no ill health or family commitments I just drifted away. You see my drive to write is fed by my reading and I'm afraid there just hasn't been any fanfic for ages that I wanted to read – no offence to other writers out there. We all have our areas of special interest and mine simply seemed to disappear in multiple fandoms at the same time but then the guilt grew at leaving unfinished fics and the urge to read some of the older fics rekindled my desire to write again. Can't promise it will be constant but for now hope you enjoy this. Will work on another unfinished fic next but not sure which one yet.

For those like me who had forgotten what the frilly heck was happening a reprise of the more recent events: The brothers (except Josiah, left to hold the fort) head to Vegas to watch Ezra in a poker tournament. On the way much hilarity is had at Buck's expense and they discover that Ezra is legendary gambler The Ace of Spades… Fly scores free shrimp. They are introduced to almost step father Fats and …. Read on.

7B 7B 7B

The brothers settled into their rooms with varying degrees of awe, except possibly JD who was no stranger to high class hotels given his late mother's occupation. Stately homes and luxury hotels had been a part and parcel of his upbringing which, he mused as he neatly tucked away his toiletries in the low-tech cabinet situated in the high tech bathroom, was probably why he valued living at the ranch so much. It was the first 'proper' family home he had ever had. Still, it WAS pretty cool to be staying in one of the several bedrooms that comprised the presidential suite which had earned its name by having more than one actual president stay there, not to mention other foreign dignitaries and minor royals… even the odd dictator! Bouncing up and down gently on the bed he reflected that this new life was getting stranger and stranger. His brother was The Ace of Spades! Who'd'a thunk it. He had no time for further introspection, however, as Buck burst suddenly and enthusiastically into the room waving what looked to be the room service menu in his hand.

"Whoohoo! Kid. Everything they say about Vegas is true! Have you seen this?! This must be the only place in the world where you can order girls from the menu!"

JD's expression defied interpretation but it was enough to indicate disbelief. In answer to the unexpressed doubt Buck nodded his head emphatically (so emphatically in fact that JD thought they would soon be needing the number of a local chiropractor) and thrust the incriminating menu at his youngest brother. "I didn't even know it was legal!" he added as though this information had completed his life.

JD read the menu and frowned in non-understanding. Buck stabbed at a point about two thirds of the way down. JD read it, frowned again and then, as the penny dropped, he burst out laughing.

Buck's beatific smile slowly faded as JD's guffaws grew in volume and intensity. He placed his hands on his hips as he waited non too patiently for the hilarity to subside.

"B…Buck. H…How old are ….'cough'… you?" JD made a concerted effort to regain his breath and his equilibrium.

"Old enough young'un." Buck had the feeling that he was missing something important.

After a short relapse into laughter JD continued. "No Buck, I mean do you think that perhaps it might be time to make that mid life visit to the optometrist?"

Buck snatched the menu back and squinted at the information.

HOT GRILLS.

The list of grilled sandwiches that followed was damning. Buck stared hard at JD "This gets out and you die!" JD snorted, completely unintimidated. If it had been Chris… but Buck was softer than a plushy in a pillow factory.

Meanwhile next door Vin was checking out the complimentary luxury bathrobe reflecting that this certainly had the edge over camping not that he would ever admit it, he had a wild and woolly image to maintain. Maybe if the wilderness supplied a complimentary box of chocolates…

7B 7B 7B

"So Ezra, that's the new family… quite a culture shock for you." Barnabas Eland, who insisted on being called Fats, dropped his unlit cigar onto the ornate coffee table in his private quarters which resembled a luxury 1930's apartment but hid most modern conveniences and a high tech security package, he hadn't smoked for over ten years but image was everything in their world, and himself into a plush chair opposite his young friend. A young man who had come close to becoming his son and heir to a multi million dollar fortune (and if one were to read his will one would find he still would in good time though he didn't yet know it) only to sacrifice it all with a well timed warning of Maude's true nature and intentions. Fats had to admit that he had been worried when he had heard about Ezra's new family. Family was not a happy or lucky institution for his boy but the moment he had seen the group together and had felt that unmistakable unity that surrounded them he had relaxed somewhat. Now he would watch to make sure that his first impressions were not mistaken and endeavour to show these new friends what Vegas had to offer.

Ezra pondered Fats' observation for a few moments before replying. Culture shock indeed. He had met many people over the years but very few of them actually liked him… of course he could say the same about his own attitude so he didn't blame them.

"As families go they have not so far disappointed." The blandness in the tone of his diplomatic reply was offset by the sparkle in the jade eyes and the slight quirk of the lips which constituted a smile.

"Well you let me know if they do… haven't had a chance to play mobster for a long time now."

The quirk developed into a grin. Anyone who knew Fats also knew that he was as soft as butter but he had the ability to convince with a word or a glance anyone who crossed him that not only was he willing and eager to give them concrete overshoes but that the cement mixer could be heard churning away in the next room. And that image could transform into terrifying truth if someone he cared about was hurt.

"Ah am sure that they will meet with your continued approval. Now let's get down to business, who else will be attending this event?"

7B 7B 7B

Knowing that Ezra would be immersed in tournament preperations for some time the boys split up to pursue their own interests. JD followed the head of security Carmine Danvers for a tour of the hotels state of the art computerized casino security systems. Working on the ranch had lived up to all his dreams and he would be happy to be a cowboy for the rest of his life but he couldn't deny that a chance to dip a toe into the high tech world of Vegas was irresistible. 'Fats' had even invited him to overhaul the system if he saw fit. One look at the banks of cameras and computers in the darkened hub though had him convinced that there was little upgrading needed.

"You have to be kidding me! Not again!"

Danvers and JD turned toward the exclamating voice.

"Something wrong Tina?" Danvers moved toward the operative's computer station and JD moved with him his curiosity aroused.

"Sorry Car', didn't mean to interrupt you and your friend" Carmine waved away her apology and leaned toward the image displayed, an image of the backmost table which appeared normal in every way.

"Looks okay to me Tina, this is JD Dunne by the way, Ezra's brother. JD, this is Tina Clark my second in command". After a brief exchange of pleasantries JD acknowledged that to his strictly amateur eye everything looked okay.

"Now maybe" Tina shrugged, "but we lost coverage again… for" she checked her information, " two point four seconds."

It didn't seem much to JD but Danvers was frowning. "How many times does that make?" he asked Tina before turning to explain to his young charge "we've been getting glitches in the system on several sectors over the past few days."

"That's the sixth occurrence in twenty four hours and the ninth in the past week." She replied with an air of frustration. Carmine turned to a slightly confused JD to explain.

"I know it doesn't seem much but a second or two is long enough to perform any number of cheats and even worse if the dealer or croupier is in cahoots, though I trust our guys completely" he added quickly. Tina grinned and put in

"That means he's checked them back to their DNA… twice." Tina grinned.

JD reckoned that Carmine sounded about as trusting an individual as Chris. He pondered a moment, his agile mind sweeping through possibilities. "So you reckon that the system might be at fault?" Seeing the serious expressions he fully understood. Millions of dollars were being protected by the security system and on top of that if the casino got itself a reputation for being an easy target things could get really bad.

"We think so" Tina replied, her manner now businesslike, "but we've done diagnostic after diagnostic with no result."

"We've dismantled and checked the cameras and replaced all the wiring but the problem continues. We've even replaced some of the equipment here" Danvers added as he swept a hand around the room they were in.

JD loved a mystery and it looked as though this one was in his area of expertise. If the hardware was okay then the fault probably lay with the software. While he was sure that they would have checked that out they were essentially users of software whereas he was a creator and saw things from a slightly different angle. Maybe he could help.

"Um, I have some experience with writing programs and stuff, maybe I could run some diagnostics of my own?"

Danvers had been briefed on his guest and had done some independent research into all the brothers – after all Ezra was like family and you looked out for family… and maybe he was a touch paranoid but that was no bad thing in his profession. What he had learned about JD's computer experience left him in no doubt that there was only one possible answer to that offer.

"That would be fantastic! But are you sure that you want to spend your time stuck in here? This is Vegas after all."

JD smiled a satisfied smile similar to the one Buck might wear after spending an afternoon with an entire troop of exotic dancers. "Oh yeah, no problem!" JD slid into a spare chair and let his fingers fly across the keyboard as he lost himself to the data flow.

Danvers shook his head upon seeing a devotion that he usually observed with those on the floor down below. He turned once more to his amused second. "Keep an eye on him and make sure he takes regular breaks, make sure he eats something now and then, you know the routine."

Tina nodded, she had done her time at the coalface, nannying the high rolling gamblers who lost their sense of time and self. Watching the skilful manipulations being performed before her she was kind of relieved that the kid wasn't a gambler, he'd probably either break the bank or himself.

7B 7B 7B

While Nathan had taken the opportunity to check out the hotel's spa facilities Chris and Vin were taking a stroll down the strip in the heat of the late afternoon sun. Buck had been with them until a few minutes previously when his T shirt had drawn a little more attention than he had planned. Just what he'd thought folks would make of his chest's emblazoned statement that he was a VEGAS VIRGIN they weren't sure but the pack, and that was the only description that fit, of forty something ladies with their own clothing based declaration that they were WARNING: MANEATER PATROL had seen the so-called lothario run faster than Usain Bolt in an Olympic final. Chris momentarily considered following to help extract his brother but hey, far from him to interfere in Buck's lovelife… besides if he had moved it would have revealed the Texan hiding behind him.

"They've gone, you can come out now" Chris drawled dryly as a blushing Vin slid back into view.

"Shut up!" Vin muttered before Chris could so much as open his mouth. Hunting dangerous bounty was one thing but a pack of sex mad women was just too much for a shy Texan boy. He glared at the badly muffled snigger from his brother and strode ahead. Not that he knew where he was going, his whole body clock and internal compass was being confused by the sights and sounds around him. He could sense, almost smell the desert air yet was surrounded by total fakery. His body and sight told him that it was late afternoon yet he was bumping into gamblers who were yawning like it was either very early morning and they had just gotten up or late at night and time for bed. He didn't know how folks could live in such a mixed up world.

Chris might not have been a natural born counsellor like Josiah but even he could read Vin's body language. "Too much for ya?"

Vin gave his brother a rueful grin. "Nah, it's somethin' else that's for sure. Glad I've gotten to see it but don't know how people can live here. Would drive me crazy…" he halted as an individual dressed as Elvis hurtled down the street on a skateboard waving an inflatable hotdog in the air.

"Yeah" Chris agreed with the unspoken look of incredulity in Vin's eyes. "Let's get something to eat, maybe play a little blackjack… you know what they say, If you can't beat 'em…"

"Dress as Elvis and wave a hotdog in the air" finished Vin.

Buck didn't know whether he was in heaven or hell… and he didn't much care! What a way to go.

7B 7B 7B

The first match of the tournament drew, as expected, a large crowd and the obligatory camera crews. Chris shook his head in amazement. No wonder his best efforts at annoying his southern brother had run off him like water off a duck's back. Anyone who could take this circus in his stride was something else.

"It's amazing!" Buck, having recovered from his recent 'ordeal' looked around in awe. "Everything is so much bigger and brighter than you see on TV."

The others nodded their agreement but the focus of all the brothers was on their southron element, The Ace of Spades. It was as though they had met an entirely different person. Even with the rest of the larger than life players, Top Hat Bob – Six foot five in his stocking feet wearing his trademark Gold and diamond (literally) trimmed top hat and multiple gold chains round neck and wrists to Lola 'Cat Woman' Fortuna who was looking more than a little miffed that her surgically altered 'cat eyes' with their almond shape and intense green lenses were being out done by the real blue cat eyes of the creature perched on Ezra's lap and who would no doubt be the focus of every photographer present come the morning pages. Somehow they all looked a little too ordinary (Sidewinder Sid and his stuffed snake neckerchief) or far too tacky (Stand up and take a bow Bob) whereas Ace looked, well, Ace.

"Shall we begin gentlemen?" Fats chewed on his cigar and beamed at the attendant press and public audience as he nodded to the table to get underway.

7B 7B 7B

The tournament had been a rousing success and Ezra didn't even seem surprised or particularly excited at his win, well not in private anyway. In public he was the ultimate showman; he, and Fly, had played the crowd like a finely tuned instrument but once the crowds were gone and the camera lights dimmed he casually stuffed the check in his pocket and declared himself famished and ready for dinner. Chris couldn't help but think that if he had won in excess of a million dollars he might show a bit of emotion but then he reasoned that with appearances being everything they'd never see just what their brother really thought. But he knew what he thought. He thought that he was proud to have such an accomplished professional in the family. It didn't matter to him that his speciality was in gambling but he knew it would have mattered to his father and he wondered if he had discovered that fact in his research and it had played a part in his prejudice. He shook off the idea, no point in dwelling on what may have been.

"So what's up?" he asked as he stepped through the door to Fats inner sanctum. He received a collection of shrugs and puzzled headshakes from his brothers, even Ezra who was now dressed as normally as he ever did. Even casual looked distinctly GQ when on Ezra. "Where's JD?" the elder brother queried as he noticed the lack of their youngest.

"No idea" replied Ezra "but Fats asked me to gather y'all together, said he and JD would be along soon" he glanced at his watch "about now actually"

At that precise moment the door opened and an overly excited JD bounced in followed by Fats and a couple they hadn't met.

"Hey guys, you'll never believe what's going down"

"JD" Chris's tone was one of warning that the excitement was maybe getting the better of the young Bostonian but also a warmth that the MIT graduate found comforting.

"Sorry." JD took a calming deep breath and turned to the mystery couple while Fats poured coffee and teas for all. "Guys, this is Carmine Danvers, head of security and his second in command Tina Clark. They've been showing me the security centre and we realised that something hinky's going on so I've been doing a bit of cyber detecting."

There was a moment of silence as everyone let the verbal barrage sink in; Fats looked at the caffeinated beverages and opened a bottle of juice for the kid instead and Ezra exchanged amused looks with Carmine who had spent hours locked in a room with their human whirlwind.

"Nice to meet you" Chris held out a hand towards the new arrivals and greetings were soon made. JD waited patiently, if bouncing on the spot could be described as patient. Finally his moment arrived.

"Tell them what you found JD" Fats instructed. He waved his cigar in a magnanimous gesture toward the young computer genius.

The brothers were confused as to what had gotten their brother so over excited but they immediately gave him their full attention.

Now he was in the spotlight JD felt almost shy but an encouraging wink from Ezra pushed him on. "Well while I was in the control room the other day they kept getting glitches in the system in various parts of the main room which isn't natural, after all this isn't an ordinary security system. So, anyway, I offered to look into the software and the system in general and I stumbled across something weird going on…"

"Don't be fooled by that" Tina interrupted, "He had those computers eating out of his hand" JD blushed at the compliment and Buck made a mental note to tease him about it later. At the moment he just let his pride show as did they all.

"Um, thanks" JD mumbled before the thrill of his discovery had him back on track "So anyway, all those glitches had nothing to do with malfunctions, they had everything to do with miscreants!" There was laughter at the blatant Ezraism.

"So what are you saying JD?" Chris had a feeling that this was something big.

"What he's saying Chris" Fats interjected, confirming Chris's suspicions. "Is that someone, or some-ones out there are messing about with our system which means that we've been hacked."

JD stepped back in to the explanation and dropped the bombshell that had resulted in the hurried meeting between Carmine and himself and Fats several minutes ago. "And from the pattern of activity I found it looks like someone is gearing up to either rob or break the casino. And it could happen at any time!"

TBC


End file.
